Raison D'être
by mechafone
Summary: Following the tragic events of his tenth year in Ponyville, Spark Storm must rely on himself and some old friends to find direction in his new life. Having been branded a monster, can an old flame reignite Spark's passion for life and give him purpose? -Sequel to Star-Crossed School Days - Rated M for some violence and Suggestive and/or Sexual scenes in later chapters
1. I'd Kill To Fall Asleep

Spark Storm laid awake for what seemed like hours. It had been nearly a week since the incident that had landed him sleeping out in the woods. Well, trying to sleep.

When Spark had come to his senses after his melt-down, he had fainted from exhaustion. His friends all stayed with him for days, until he made them leave. His exile was his own, and he wouldn't have them halting their own lives just for him.

It had taken some convincing, but after a while all but Ditzy had left. She absolutely refused to leave his side. She was sleeping at his side now, pressed against him for warmth, the spring air still chill at night.

Spark laid where he was, feeling himself nod off. But each time, he would start to see visions of the week before and snap awake. It was taking it's toll on him physically. It was completely exhausting.

After a while of being awake, he decided he needed something to do. He sat up, waking Ditzy. "Spark...are you ok? What are you doing getting up in the middle of the night?" He got to his hooves shakily, swaying a bit as his balance was missing due to his exhaustion.

"I don't know, Ditzy. I can't sleep. I keep seeing it whenever I try..." Ditzy stood with him and braced herself against him for his balance and nuzzled him affectionaltey. "Anything I can do to help?"

Spark looked back at her, blinking through the sleep gathered at the corners of his eyes. "You can go home so I can stop worrying about you." Ditzy shook her head, shivering a bit in the cold. The moon overhead, bright and full, allowed for nearly clear vision.

"It's not gonna happen, Spark. I won't leave you." As she finished speaking, her stomach grumbled loudly, piercing the night silence. Spark arched a brow at her almost angrily. "When was the last time you ate something?"

Ditzy blushed and looked down at the ground as her stomach called for food again. "I don't know...three days maybe?" Spark sighed and pushed gently against her as he started to walk. "Look, I won't have you starve out here. I'm taking you home."

Ditzy gasped and pulled away from her like she'd been stung. "But..." He glared back at her, his golden eyes shining in the moonlight. "No buts. I have to be out here, but you don't. I'm taking you home so you can rest and eat."

Ditzy frowned at him, but she knew he was right. She was starting to feel much too weak. How could she protect him if she fainted? "...All right. You're right..."

The two made their way back out of the Everfree. Spark's eyes started to water as he saw the town, but he shook it off. He had to get Ditzy home.

The two walked through the empty streets. It all seemed the same to Spark. He had thought that the place would change, that things would look different, though he didn't really know why he'd thought that. Nothing looked out of place.

Finally, they reached Ditzy's home. The door was locked, and Ditzy didn't have a key. "Hold on, Spark," she whispered. She flew up into the air, and slipped inside her room window.

There were voices suddenly coming from where she'd gone in, and Spark figured she'd been caught by her parents. At least now they'd make sure she ate something and stayed home, where it was warm. He turned around and headed back the other way when the front door opened and an adult Pegasus came at him.

Spark was too tired to defend himself, so he just braced for pain. He was caught up in a pair of forelegs however, and squeezed. He looked up, and noticed tears in the mare's eyes. "Oh, Spark...thank you for bringing Ditzy home. Thank you..."

Ditzy's mother brought him inside and made him a sandwich, which he hungrily devoured. She gave him water, then fitted him with saddlebags filled with sandwiches and several bottles of water.

As he was getting ready to go, she rested a hoof on his back and smiled at him. "Spark, Ditzy really wants to see you before you go." He took off his saddlebags, then headed up to Ditzy's room. She was tucked into bed, barely awake.

He walked to her bedside. When she noticed him, she sat up and wrapped her forelegs around him. She tried to hold in her emotions, and she let slip a couple of silent shuddering sobs. "Spark Storm...my mom says it's time to stay home, and..."

Spark rubbed her back comfortingly. He knew how important her promise to Sapphire was. "I know, Ditzy. It's better this way, though." She shook her head, her blonde mane shaking crazily. "No. It's not better for you. I don't want to stay."

He sighed, holding her tighter. "I know you don't...but this is my situation, not yours. I don't want you out there if you don't have to be. You belong here in Ponyville where you're safe."

Ditzy pressed her face against his neck. She had taken comfort in his presence since the day she met him six years ago. She could never tell him how much he meant to her.

After a moment, her breathing became slow and even. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. Carefully, he tucked her into bed, then went downstairs to gather his things. Ditzy's mother gave him a huge hug, her wings draped around him like a blanket. "Thank you for being a friend to her, Spark. You mean more to her than you'll ever know."

Spark returned to the Everfree. His exile seemed much colder now, much more foreboding, now that Ditzy was gone. Now that he was alone, he felt afraid. He felt lonely. With a trembling sigh and a heart almost too heavy to carry, Spark returned to the woods. For the first time in a week, he finally felt truly alone.


	2. When the wrong road is the right one

Two weeks later, Spark Storm had long since run out of the food that Ditzy's mother had given him. The days had started to stretch into each other, and he was no longer sure of the date. Not that it really mattered to him. He wasn't sure if anything really mattered anymore. He could teach himself to thrive in the woods, but...to what end?

He often found himself asking this question. What was the point? He had nothing to live for. He had no goals. He'd forced his friends to leave him alone, so he had no one to share this boredom with. After a while, he just started lying around. His reason for being was gone.

* * *

A day later, as the leaves idly brushed over Spark's prone body, a tall, dark figure approached him, the smell of death following it. The creature grew closer, and the smell became intolerable. Spark got to his feet and saw the creature looming over him. Spark's heart filled with fear, but at the same time, he welcomed death. It was preferable to this slow wasting away.

"...Go on, do it." He dared the beast. He was becoming annoyed with all this waiting. "Go on, kill me!" The beast glared down at him. It seemed confused at the pony's willingness to die. It slowly backed away from him, but Spark was determined to see this through, and the creature was making him mad.

Spark flared his wings, igniting the flow of electricity through his feathers. The Shadow Breed seemed to reconsider the little pony as a threat, and lunged. Spark closed his eyes and released all the energy pent up in his wings, sending the beast flying into the trunk of a tree, snapping the beast's spine. It let out a horrible howl, then lay still.

Spark stared at what he had done. Had he really killed that huge creature by himself? Is this what the village meant by 'monster hunters'? Is that what he was? Well, whatever he was, he hadn't been intending to defend himself. At the last second, he'd decided he wanted to live. And now that he'd been thinking, really thinking hard about what had happened in Ponyville, he came to a conclusion: There was absolutely no way that fire could've been caused by Cheerilee. **(little rushed i know, but eh ¯\(°_o)/¯ )**

As Spark Storm ran through the Everfree, his thoughts went back to that day. River had been saying something about their families never meeting. The things he said. What his friends said happened outside the school. Cheerilee attacking him. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? He ran faster and faster, finally bursting out of the Everfree.

His wings were twitching with agitation as he ran, causing a line electricity to form behind him. The sun was just rising as he approached Ponyville. There were a few ponies here and there setting up shop at the market stands, and he could swear he saw Applejack and Big Mac. He zipped past, almost too fast to note. He didn't stop until he came to the mansion along the outskirts of the village.

He didn't stop when he got to the door. He burst through it with a blast of electricity, sending sparks and splinters everywhere. Servants went into hiding as he flew down the hallways, checking each room until he came to what must've been River's room. He blew the door in like the other's, and walked in, wing's raised high, charged with more energy than they ever had been.

He had made a lot of noise coming in, so he didn't understand why River wasn't getting out of bed. Well, he wasn't going to be polite and wait. He released the energy built up in his feathers, directing it under the bed. The bed, heavy frame and all, bounced up and fell upside down, bits of it smoking but not yet on fire. River still didn't get out of bed.

After a moment, Spark felt a gentle hoof on his shoulder. He turned to see Filthy Rich, a concerned frown on his face. Spark turned to face him, aggression and adrenaline fueling his anger. "Where is he? I know he had something to do with the fire! Where is he?" Rich sighed quietly. He hadn't been expecting Spark to figure it out...this would be hard to explain. "Spark...he's gone." "What do you mean, 'he's gone'? Gone where?" "I mean, he's not here. I sent him away."

Spark shook his head slowly. This wasn't happening..."Rich...if my mother ever meant anything to you..." Rich cringed. "...Tell me the truth. Did River kill her?" Rich let out a deep, heavy sigh, then nodded slowly. "Yes, he killed your mother, Spark." The dark Pegasus turned away from Rich. He let out a scream and made to reignite his wings. He fired upon River's old bed again and again until it was splinters. Finally he collapsed on the floor with his head in his hooves.

All this time. All this suffering, and River had been behind it all. For ten long years, River had plagued him and his friends, and had finally taken his mother and his entire life away from him, and now he had no chance at taking his revenge. He was done. Spark was just done. Taking revenge had given him a chance at a goal, at doing -something-. But...it was all over now. He had no more drive, he had no more desire to live. He wished that creature -had- killed him.

Rich looked down at Spark with pity. He'd gone through so much, and he deserved so much. He turned as a servant entered the room cautiously, his eyes widening with shock as he saw the damage the little Pegasus had done. So the whispers about town were true: Another Monster Hunter had been discovered. The servant leaned in to whisper to Rich, "Sir...shall I call the guards?"

Rich shook his head and rested a hoof on servant pony's shoulder. "No, Alfred. Ready my carriage. I'll take of this myself." Alfred bobbed his head and set about to his task. "Right away, sir." Rich turned back to Spark Storm. He looked like he'd fallen asleep. Rich carefully picked him up onto his back, and carried him outside. The ride to Canterlot was a long one. Spark was asleep for the entire trip.

* * *

"...And then he'll look into my eyes..." "Uh huh." "And...he'll kiss me." "Uh huh." And then we'll get married..." "Uh huh." "..." "Uh huh." Sapphire glared back at her strawberry-shaded friend, her eyes playful daggers. "You're not even listening to me anymore, are you?" Lemon Pop just shrugged at her, and said, "Uh huh." Sapphire scoffed, and dramatically whipped her head back around so her friend could continue braiding her hair.

The two of them sat in the park, which stood at the gates of the royal castle. It was a beautiful day out, and it was nice taking a break from the daily training. They didn't get a whole lot of days to themselves like this anymore, so when they did, they made the most of it by being girly for a change.

The two friends had met when Sapphire had moved to Canterlot five years ago. Taking an instant liking to each other, they had been thick as thieves since day one. And since that time, there wasn't a day that went by that Sapphire didn't talk Lemon's ear off talking about the "wonderful, dashing Spark Storm". Lemon Pop had to constantly remind her friend that the last time Sapphire had seen him, he was five years old. She also constantly called her friend 'pervy' and a 'cradle robber'.

Sapphire sighed as she let herself dream again. She wondered how he was doing, what all she had missed. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the carriage pull up to the gates across the street. Rich and Spark emerged, and the dark colors of the Pegasus walking with Rich caught Sapphire's eyes.

She wasn't sure she was really seeing him, but she bolted upright, and immediately fell onto her back as Lemon was still braiding her hair. "Owwwwwwwlemonhe'shere!" "What?" Lemon looked around, and spotted the little black Pegasus. She immediately recognized him from the fact that Sapphire wouldn't shut up about him. The two looked at each other for a brief instant before both Pegasi took off into the air to catch up.

**Lemon Pop and Sapphire Snow are owned by baritonegirl and firewolf 27, please don't use without permission 3**


	3. Tell Me

Spark Storm plodded aimlessly alongside Rich. He didn't remember what the business pony had told him about where they were going, and he really couldn't care less. As long as it let him sit in a quiet room by himself, Rich could take him anywhere.

Spark was completely concentrating on not existing anymore when he was blinded by white. Forelegs were wrapped around him, but he barely noticed. A sweet, angelic voice was calling his name, and for a moment he really thought he had finally died. It would've been a reprieve, but once again fate gave him a sound slap and told him 'Nope.'

So when he leaned back to see who or what had attached itself to him, he was a little dazed and confused when he saw the most beautiful face in his memories: Sapphire Snow's. He tried to process this confusing turn of events when she kissed him with tears in her eyes. Everything was happening so fast, and the happy feeling when she kissed him, while nice, just wasn't enough to keep him from passing out.

* * *

Lemon Pop watched Sapphire Snow pout. They were seated in the royal chambers just outside Celestia's audience chamber, waiting for Rich and maybe a conscious Spark Storm. Sapphire was seated with her forelegs folded over her chest and her hind legs stuck out underneath her. Lemon loved it when her friend pouted. It was undoubtedly the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Sapphire glanced at Lemon, then looked away. "Shut up." Lemon surpressed her giggled with both hooves, but it was futile. She released her laughter with snorts and giggles, kicking her hind legs. "I didn't say anything!" "You were thinkin' it!" "Totally was not. I'm just...*snrk*...Ok, fine. It's just, you've been talking about Spark Storm for the last five years, and the second he gets here, you kiss him and he passes out. I-I'm sorry, it's just too funy!"

Sapphire was about to get up and show Lemon what-for when Filthy Rich exited the doors, which quickly closed behind him. He approached Sapphire, who had eagerly met him halfway. "What did the Princess have to say? What's going to happen to him?" Her enthusiasm made Rich smile. "She's going to let him stay for a while in the palace." Sapphire let out a happy squeal and did a back flip in the air, flittering there for a moment before dropping to the floor again. "Sapphire, he wants to see you."

Sapphire stood stock still at this news. For five long years she had been going on and on about Spark, and now that he was here, she wasn't sure what to do. Rich chuckled quietly as he headed out, nodding in farewell to Lemon Pop. Lemon sauntered up beside Sapphire, whose joints had frozen. She poked her friend in the ribs. Sapphire let out a shriek and glared at Lemon.

"Celestia, you're jumpy! What happened to your brave kiss outside?" Sapphire gulped and took a few steps towards the audience chamber. "Well, I wasn't really thinking...I better go see him..." She stepped to the huge doors and swung them open slowly, only to find the chambers empty. Feeling even more nervous, Sapphire closed the doors behind her and walked into the large, echoing chamber.

Sapphire stepped into the center of the room, thoroughly confused. Hadn't the nice gentlecolt mentioned that Spark wanted to see her? From across the room, Celestia poked her head out around the corner. "Psst! This way!" She disappeared again, the only sign that she'd been there in the first place her billowing tail disappearing after her. Sapphire arched a brow and ran after her.

Celestia waited for her at a door at the end of the hallway. The Princess had the most eager grin on her face, as if she'd heard the best dirt in the history of the royal family. Sapphire frowned disapprovingly up at her. "Princess..." Celestia raised a hoof to cover her mouth. When she brought it down, she looked calm and collected once more. "My apologies, Sapphire. He's ready to see you now." She stepped aside, allowing Sapphire inside, but not before playfully whispering, "No funny business, missy." Sapphire slipped inside with a blush covering her entire face.

The room was small, compared with the other rooms in the castle. It was square-shaped, with a personal bathroom. It was sparsely decorated, with a writing desk on the wall adjacent to the bathroom. The bed was high up, she couldn't even see over the top of it. She didn't see Spark anywhere, so she climbed up on the bed. There, Spark lay. He seemed asleep, but he opened an eye to look at her. He looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Sapphire stepped closer to him and brushed a hoof over the hair in his eyes. He was a mess...he looked like he'd been living in the wild. He had little twigs and bits of pollen in his mane and fur, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in a long time. Smelled a little bit like it too. "Oh, Spark..." She whispered. "What happened to you?" He didn't answer, but rather balled up lying away from her.

Continuing undeterred, she laid down with her belly pressed to his back and took him in her forelegs. She gently stroked his mane and buried her face against his neck. After a few minutes, she could feel him shaking. She could tell that he wanted, needed to get something off his chest. "Spark..." she whispered into his ear. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened...please."

After a moment of waiting, he turned to face her. His eyes spoke of such pain. Finally, he spoke to her. He told her the whole story, of everything from the moment she had left to when he had arrived at the castle. By this time, they were both weeping for his loss. They stayed wrapped up in each other's forelegs for hours, eventually falling asleep together, like they had so many years ago.


	4. Call Of The Night

Spark sighed heavily as he let Sapphire groom him. They were in the bathroom, knee-deep in dirty water. The white Pegasus let the water out, then turned the shower on, the warm water pouring over both of them.

Taking care of Storm gave Sapphire feelings of warmth and mother-like care, but it also put other feelings she'd had for him in perspective, a few of the feelings that made her blush, too. Something about this situation made her heart flutter, but she knew she was too young to even think about stuff like that yet, so she put those on the back burner for now.

Sapphire lathered Spark's mane, using immaculate care to get his once shining and beautiful mane to sparkle like before when he was a child. She was careful with his wings. She knew what messing with her own wings felt like, and she tried not to imagine what it felt like for him. If it affected him, he was making no effort to voice any complaints.

When Sapphire was satisfied with bathing Spark, she lead him back to his bed and had him lie down on top of his towels as she started to dry him off. He gave her one pleading glare, trying to take the towel from her. "Nuh uh." "Sapphire, you've really done enough. Just..." Sapphire smiled down at him and poked his forehead with a hoof. "Nope. This is your punishment." Spark crossed his eyes briefly, concentrating his focus on her hoof. "Punishment for what?"

"Punishment for letting yourself get so dirty. You didn't take care of yourself, Spark." The dark Pegasus frowned at Sapphire, then looked away across the room. "Yeah, well...I wasn't really myself, was I." Sapphire reached down and touched his face to make her look at him. "Your mother wouldn't've wanted you to waste away like that, Spark. You have to promise me you'll take care of yourself from now on...Or I will take care of you again." It was a flirting threat, but a threat nonetheless. Spark felt himself blush, but he said nothing and let Sapphire dry him off. He supposed she had a point...

* * *

Finally, after 20 hours of sleep, talking, bathing, and preening, the two Pegasi emerged from the room. After nearly a whole day in the same room, both preteens needed to get out and stretch. It was after midnight now, and the hallway torches had been lit. "Come on. I think it'd be cool to see the stars. There are some great towers to watch from!" Sapphire said as she took off down the right hallway.

* * *

At the top of the tower, in the cold April air, they both shivered. Their fur still a little wet from the shower, they huddled close together and looked to the stars, so bright and so clear. Spark Storm's eyes gazed over the sea of stars. He'd never seen so many before, not even in Ponyville. Ponyville...He tried not to let out a sigh, but it slipped out of his lungs anyway.

Sapphire laughed quietly. She knew Spark Storm was trying not to be down for her sake. She'd heard the whole story, so she knew the things he'd been through would take a long time to get over. For now, she was content just sharing the night sky with him. She turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. He looked back at her. Why was she staring at him like that? Was she going to kiss him again?

She leaned in slowly, just to see what he would do. Would he let her kiss him? She gently nudged his chin with her nose before she tucked her head under it and snuggled against him. Her teasing brought out a sigh from him again. This time, she just settled for being close to him, her forelegs wrapped around him. She let out a contented sigh as he wrapped his forelegs around her shoulders.

Spark Storm smiled as he held Sapphire Snow in his arms. He'd waited such a long time to have her this close to him, and now that he was staying here...he paused in his thoughts as he looked up at the moon. There was something there that he'd never really noticed before, a shape.

His focus on the shape became more and more clear, and it was almost as if the moon was whispering things to him. Sweet things...sweet little nothings into his ear. It seemed like the moon was looming closer and closer down upon him, until it completely filled his sight. It's brightness encompassed everything he saw.

Suddenly, he was there. He was on the surface of the moon. He could see the his planet off in the distance, but his gaze had not deterred from the tall figure before him. It was completely black, adorned with silver armor. It's mane and wings were as a starry mist, weaving and bobbing like silk sheets blowing in a nonexistent wind. The figure loomed closer, and closer. Whispers reached his ears, whispers he couldn't understand.

As he watched the figure, he witnessed a line of red flowing from it's most definitely feminine form, reaching out for him like a thread trying to find it's way through the eye of a needle. He could not move, he could not speak, as the thread suddenly found it's way to his heart, the red ribbon now connecting him with the other figure's heart.

A soft cackling pierced the silence. Unlike the figure before him, the voice was definitely male. "Hm...the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. Wouldn't you say, my dear?" The voice echoed in the silence of space. The shadowy figure before Spark Storm seemed to regard him with interest, before her own voice boomed out into the silence surrounding the apparently three of them. "Yes...Yes, your promise holds true...He needs more time, but he shall be perfect. Your promise pleases us."

Spark's eyesight returned to him, as he returned to the turret, Sapphire Snow wrapped around him. He was about to talk to her about it when his mind began to cloud. The strange dream was disappearing. Small details remained, but even those eventually drifted out of his memory to be forgotten. He looked back down at Sapphire, and merely remembered how happy he was at this moment in time, the memory of the encounter on the moon completely wiped from his memory.

**Dun dun DUN. Still plenty of time to grow and be young for our heroes, but Spark's future and his connection with Nightmare Moon has been assured. Stick around as Celestia tells Spark Storm about her 'fighters' team, and Sapphire's role in the group.**


	5. Back To Work

The two Pegasi ran together, pounced and wrestled each other, slipping in and out among the trees, laughing, playing. It was a scene of young love, coupled with a childhood of friendship. Their relationship would be a thing of beauty when it truly blossomed.

Celestia sighed as she watched the two friends together in the gardens. She had rarely seen two ponies so much in love. Their relationship would change very soon, all too soon. They would grow up and...well. She'd need to intervene so they didn't grow up -too- fast.

But for now, she hated the thought of sending Sapphire back to her training. She seemed to be having so much fun helping her friend find passion for life again, and it was working wonderfully. The two of them had had time to themselves for an entire week, and it was time to get Sapphire to focus on her job once again. She had volunteered for it, after all. She had a responsibility.

Sapphire made one final lunge at Spark Storm. He saw it coming, and he could have dodged, but he stood still as she collided against him, sending them both tumbling through the grass. They both laughed, hugging each other as she laid half on top of him. She looked down at him, her eyes bright and shining against the shade of the tree they were under.

There was a clearing of a throat, subtle but clear. Sapphire glanced back to see Princess Celestia with a pointed look on her face. Sapphire then noticed her that wings were standing straight on end. She pulled them down tight against her back with the deepest of blushes and faced the royal Alicorn, her eyes trained anywhere but on Celestia's gaze. "H-hello, Princess, how are you this afternoon?"

Spark Storm got to his feet, and joined Sapphire's side. Not really sure how to address the Princess, he gave a light bow, to which she smiled. "Hello, Sapphire, Spark. Now...Sapphire, I know you've enjoyed your time with your friend, but..." Sapphire sighed heavily. She knew what the Princess had come for now. Honestly, she'd thought this week would've been a lot shorter. Celestia had been kind.

"Yes, Princess. I guess I'm ready to get back to work." Spark obviously hadn't been there for the conversation about 'work'. He cast a confused look between the two. "Sapphire is training, Spark, to become a 'Fighter'. They're my secret police, you might say." Spark furrowed his brows. It couldn't be..."You don't mean...monster hunters?"

Celestia couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face. "You know of them?" Spark sighed deeply and took a few steps away from the two, his wings spreading wide. "It's why I'm here and not in Ponyville." He activated the power in his wings, sending little threads of electricity between his feathers. "...It's because I was branded as a monster. Or a monster hunter. I don't know, one of those."

He turned to see shocked looks on the two mares' faces. He cringed inwardly. Had he blown it? He had to look away in shame as Sapphire approached him. She hadn't heard the part about where he could manipulate electricity. He'd decided to leave that part out.

Spark felt her muzzle against his cheek, then practically melted as she whispered into his ear, "It's ok, Spark. I don't care." He pulled back to look into her adoring eyes. She nodded as if to confirm her statement. "Really, it's ok, sweetheart." He felt his heart flutter at the petname. She hadn't called him anything other than Spark Storm before.

Sapphire looked back at Celestia. Maybe...just maybe. Celestia seemed to get what the Pegasus was thinking. After a long moment, she addressed the two of them. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least let him see what we do." Sapphire jumped for joy, her wings buzzing and keeping her aloft in the air. "Oh, yes! Maybe...maybe he can be a 'Fighter'!"

Celestia chuckled at Sapphire's enthusiasm. "Maybe...but we'll need to see what he can do, first. Let's get started." Celestia took to the air. It was roll-call time.

* * *

Spark Storm sat down in the shade, watching the scene unfold before him. Sapphire Snow was standing in the center of a black circle on the ground, struggling to stand. Before her, about 20 feet away, stood an adult brown Unicorn. His mane and tail were stylish, and he had a short goatee. The most curious thing about him, though, was the color of his magic. It was black, and surrounded his horn as he held the strength of his spell around Sapphire.

The white Pegasus was struggling just to stand, as well as raise her wings. Her whole body trembled, her petite, lean muscles straining in a dead flex. Finally, she collapsed. The circle around her immediately faded, giving way to ground. The brown Unicorn moved towards her quickly. "Sapphire, you ok? You did good, you lasted five seconds longer than I thought you would!"

Sapphire laid where she was, breathing hard, her body still trembling. After a moment she stood shakily and smiled proudly. "Geez, Braham, did you up the gravity again this time?" The Unicorn known as Braham let out a laugh that shook his belly and echoed in the courtyard. "Oh, did you notice? Well, you're a growing girl, and you just proved it!" Braham glanced over at Spark Storm, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Sapphire blushed at the term. She wasn't sure she could really call him that, at least not yet. There were things they hadn't gotten around to talking about yet, and she didn't want to talk about those things. It was too soon. Braham laughed and waggled a hoof dismissively. "Forget I asked. So, do you think he'll join us, Sapphire?" At this, another Unicorn that had been watching approached. Braham rolled his eyes. Away from her so she wouldn't see, of course.

"Braham...enough. Stop meddling. You know better." The unicorn was a stern female, teal in color, with a two-toned mane and tail. Her colors were teal and turquoise. Braham sighed and shook his head as he stepped over towards Spark Storm. "Honestly, Muddy." The mare narrowed her eyes after Braham, calling, "You call me Turpid! Not Muddy!" "Yes, yes..." he called over his shoulder.

Spark stood to attention as the large, imposing stallion approached him. Braham laughed at this and gestured with a hoof to relax. "Relax, son. I won't bite. I was just wondering if you'd like to take the same test that little Snow took. It won't hurt, it's just a test of strength and endurance."

Spark nodded after a moment. "Well, it did look kind of interesting...what does your test do, and why was it so hard for her to stand?" "Well...the spell I used was gravity." Spark blinked. "Gravity?" Braham chuckled and walked back towards the center of the courtyard. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Spark gulped nervously and looked over towards Sapphire and the other Unicorn. Muddy-er-Turpid watched disapprovingly, but Sapphire nodded with a big grin on her face. Secretly, Sapphire wanted to see what it looked like when Spark worked out, getting all sweaty, and...She felt a sharp tap on her shoulder, and became aware that her wings were acting up again. She pulled them closed with a snap, blushing profusely. "S-sorry, Turpid..." A cold, but slightly amused "Control yourself, child..." was returned to her.

After Spark was in position, Braham's horn lit up, this time a dark brown light surrounding his horn, different than before. "Are ya ready, kiddo?" Spark Storm nodded, and braced himself for whatever spell could've been used to stagger Sapphire. Braham closed his eyes, and his magic seemed to change. It became black. An instant later, a circle appeared around Spark, three feet in diameter. Slowly, it expanded until it surrounded him in a perfect 20 foot circle.

Then, it started. Spark could feel the earth pulling at him. Every inch of his being was being pulled to the ground. His head, his tail, his knees. And it was pulling hard. He fell down onto his belly with a grunt. He strained to get back up, his muscles pushing to resist the pull from the earth. Sapphire, Turpid, and Braham all watched in fascination as Spark stood up straight despite the gravity spell.

"A...amazing..." Braham said, breathing out slowly. He slowly increased the strength of the spell, causing Spark to wither a bit, until he straightened out again. The gears in Braham's head were turning..."Tell me, Spark...can you walk? See if you can walk out of the circle."  
Turpid wanted to tell him to stop, but her own morbid curiosity told her she also wanted to see how strong the Pegasus was.

Spark grunted as he tried changing his balance. He took a step forward, then fell before catching himself. His breathing was forced now as his lungs nearly refused to work on their own, but still he pressed forward. Every movement was agony, but he worked through the pain. A full two minutes later, and he passed through the circle and collapsed on the ground, trembling from the strain.

Sapphire ran over to him and sat by his side, gently stroking his back. Turpid and Braham gave each other a silent look. This colt was definitely 'Fighter' material. "L...Liar..." Spark managed. "That hurt like hell!" The courtyard echoed with Braham's laughter.

* * *

**And here we have our first look at the senior 'Fighters'! More on the way in coming chapters :D**


	6. An Inconvenient Tour

Spark Storm lay awake in his bed that night. His whole body was sore. Braham's spell had forced him to use every last muscle he had in his body, including muscles he didn't know he had, especially muscles in ridiculous places. Braham had told him that none of the Fighters were that strong at his age. Then again, none of the Fighters had ever been farmers. Spark wasn't a farmer either, but he had spent many, many months plowing the fields at Sweet Apple Acres.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:35. Ugh...two thirty in the morning. Why was he still awake? After all that exercise he got today, why wasn't he sleeping? He looked out the window from his room. From here, he had a perfect view of the moon. It was large, and was halfway through it's cycle, at the third quarter. It's light was hypnotizing. Soon, he felt himself falling asleep.

When Spark awoke again, he found that he wasn't alone. Sapphire Snow had snuck in at some point during the night and was snuggled up against him from behind. He smiled and turned around carefully so as not to disturb her sleep. She had a smile on her face as she slept. He yawned sleepily, and was about to get back to sleep when he noticed something on the nightstand on her side: a sketchpad. Now he was curious.

He watched the sketchpad almost obsessively for the next ten minutes. Could he reach over and look inside it without waking her up? Aside from being a serious breach in privacy, he was very, very interested in seeing what was inside. He stretched out his wings, testing to see if they were long enough. They were, but the tips clumsily pushed the sketchpad onto the floor, causing a soft thud. He immediately snapped his wings back and looked down to see if Sapphire had woken. She hadn't, so he breathed a sigh of relief.

Finding it too risky to get up to look inside, Spark let it go for now. He was still a little sleepy, but he felt it was time to get up and go. Sapphire was going to be busy today, and Celestia was going to be giving him a tour of Canterlot. He slipped into the bathroom and started his bath. After getting into the tub, he let his sore muscles soak up the warmth.

After resting for a good twenty minutes, he got out and dried off. Then, for the first time in quite a while, he preened. He brushed his mane, his tail, and personally groomed each and every last crooked feather. By the time he was done, he was shining like a model. He opened the door to see Sapphire just beginning to wake up.

He hurried up onto the bed and stood over her, a confident smile on his face. His appearance was so sudden Sapphire blushed as she was pushed back onto her pillow. He hadn't been this forward with her, ever, and it was both startling and breathtaking. He smirked down at her and touched his nose to hers, letting his fresh breath cascade over her mouth, making her shudder. He grinned and kissed her forehead, then dropped down to the floor and, taking a backwards glance at her, left the room to start his day.

Sapphire watched him go with an amused look on her face before reaching for her sketchbook. Funny...it wasn't where she'd left it.

Spark Storm walked with Celestia. They had been touring the castle first, and they were nearly finished. The Princess had saved this room for last on purpose. It was her science and magic classroom, and it was in session. A pretty yellow Earth pony with a stylized mint-green mane was giving a lesson in physics and chemistry. She was very proficient at mixing, and she could work and talk at feverish paces and still not make a single mistake.

As soon as classes were finished, the students came piling out. Princess Celestia then called the for the student she'd been waiting for, a bookish purple unicorn with an interesting looking star cutie mark. "Twilight Sparkle!" The Unicorn looked up at the Princess with a smile. Instead of bowing, she hopped over and gave her a hug, which surprised Spark. He hadn't seen anypony -that- close to the Princess before.

Twilight glanced at Spark Storm, and she began to act apprehensive. "Oh, um...who is this, Princess?" Celestia gave her a knowing smile and touched a wing to Spark's back. "This is Spark Storm. He'll be our guest in the castle for some time, I was hoping that you might make him feel welcome and take him around the city today?"

Both Spark and Twilight, at the same time, in the same tone, accused, "You're trying to set me up?"

Pegasus and Unicorn glared at each other. Suddenly, neither one of them wanted to look at the other. They both turned their heads and 'hmph'd. This set the Princess into a fit of giggles. "Oh, you two are perfect for each other!" Spark glared pointedly up at Celestia. "I beg your pardon?" The Alicorn stared down at him. Such a sudden transition from upset to indignity. It was too funny! She held a wing over her mouth to quell the giggles threatening to escape. "Oh, Spark...I don't mean like that, but you two are so alike..."

It had taken some coaxing, maybe even a little pleading, but Twilight had eventually agreed to show Spark around Canterlot. Twilight was brief with everything she showed him, like she had somewhere to be. Spark hadn't really enjoyed her company, either. She hadn't made any efforts to be friendly. Finally, they arrived back at the castle some two hours later. It had certainly been the longest two hours of his life, even though he'd been able to see the key points of the city. Twilight had just been that unpleasant.

He certainly wouldn't miss _her. "_Well Mr Storm, that's about it. If you'll excuse me..." "Sure, whatever." They were almost out of each other's line of sight when they had to stop as a line of soldiers came marching towards the castle, blocking them in.

Twilight watched this with interest. She seemed to be looking for somepony among the guards. Somehow, Spark spotted him first. He was a white Unicorn, but he greatly resembled Twilight. After a moment, Twilight spotted him as well, her eyes lighting up happily. "That's him! He finally made it into the guard!" She bounced where she stood, letting out a quiet, nearly controlled squeal.

"Who is he?" Spark asked, although he guessed it was probably family. "He's my brother! I haven't seen him in two years, and here he is, in the guard!" Her brother, while a stoic, regal looking Unicorn, took a single instant to recognize his sister and gave her a wink before falling back into the military mask. Twilight responded by doing a little hopping dance in a circle around Spark. It was amusing, to say the least, of the unemotional and distant Twilight he'd just spent the last two hours with.

After a few minutes, the guard was done with it's routine, and the line of Unicorns and Pegasi marched off. One rarely saw an Earth pony among the guard anymore.

Twilight slowly calmed down after seeing her brother for the first time in ages. She glanced behind her now at Spark, hoping he hadn't taken her departure of character too seriously. She didn't want him to confuse her actions as 'opening up' to him. "Uh. Sorry about that. I should probably get going..." She sighed and began to walk away when he spoke to her.

"Twilight...This whole time you've barely said a word to me. You tried to rush things and drop me off here as fast as possible. But when you saw your brother, you kind of opened up there for a minute." Twilight looked back at him with a light glare. She didn't like where this was going. If he saw the warning look in her eyes, he made no indication that he got it.

"I thought it was kind of weird the way the Princess put us together. I'm...kind of getting the impression that you don't have many friends to hang out with." There it was. The point she knew he was going to get to eventually. "Look, Spark...I have a lot of things going on right now. I have studying, magic practice, and keeping the Princess constantly informed on my progress. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I'm the Princess' personal protégé, so there's a lot riding on my getting things done. I just don't have the time or the inclination for friends right now. I'm sure you'll find somepony else to - "

Spark laughed, cutting her off in the middle of her speech. She gave him her best annoyed look, which only served to amuse him more. "Look, Twilight...I think I see what the Princess was doing. She doesn't want -me- to find friends. She did this for you. You seem so deep into your work that you don't give yourself time for anything other than studying." Twilight turned to face him. It was taking all her lessons on protocol not to yell at him for poking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Spark Storm, it's really not your business what I do with my free time." "What free time?" He retorted with a grin. She gasped as if she'd been scandalized. "Oh! You- I-I don't have to explain myself to you! Honestly, just...go wherever it is you think those lame wings of yours can take you and leave me alone!" She threw her nose into the air and stalked off, the both of them miffed with each other.

Celestia sighed as she watched from her window. This hadn't gone exactly as she had planned. Not at all.

* * *

_**My Little Pony copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub**_


	7. Goodbye, Goodbye Again

Spark Storm returned to his room to find that his bed looked different. It took him a moment to realize that all the covers, blankets and sheets had been changed. His room was also in perfect order. Strange...he hadn't allowed anypony to clean up after him since he'd been staying here.

After settling in for the night, he half-expected Sapphire to come in and keep him company like she had several times that week. After staying awake for two hours, it was evident she wasn't going to show up. He finally decided it was time for some sleep, so he closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about the pretty Pegasus. It lead to a long, restless night, and he didn't fall asleep until well after midnight.

* * *

The next morning, Spark Storm woke to the sound of knocking at his door. Brushing the sleep from his eyes, he slipped out of bed and plodded wearily to the door and opened it to find Sapphire with tears in her eyes. "Sapphire? What's going on?" She looked like she was trying to be brave as she stepped into his room and gestured for him to close to the door.

He did and stepped over to her to rest a hoof on her back. At the contact she immediately latched herself on to him and cried. Confused and worried, Spark simply held her close, rubbing her back and nuzzling her head. He waited for her to calm down and talk to him. After a while, she had calmed down enough to tell him what was happening. "Spark, I...I have to go away for a while. Some of the Fighters are going to be giving me some personal training, and...it's going to be a while before I see you again."

Spark frowned. He could feel himself deflating at this news, especially in his heart. Sapphire had been an enormous help to get him off his feet and gave him purpose. He almost literally lived just for her. "Why? Why can't they just train you here, in Canterlot?"

Sapphire let out an angry sigh. She'd been asking that herself all day. She gently butted his chest with her head to emphasize her feelings. "I don't know...something about me getting older and changing, but I don't get it and I don't care. I don't want to leave you. I..." She paused, considering her next words. "I...really, -really- don't want to leave you." She brought her head up and looked into his eyes.

The intensity of her stare made them both blush. She reached her hooves up to his shoulders. Her heart was racing, and she could feel his heart also pounding a mile a minute through the veins running from his shoulders into his neck. Well, if there were ever a time...she leaned in and kissed him. And for the first time in six years, he kissed her back.

Eventually, the two had to part. It was actually a task and a half to get them to open the door, and even then it was difficult to separate them. Finally, Sapphire Snow was gone. The two young lovers wouldn't see each other for another two years.

* * *

"Come on, Spark, come on!" Braham called over Spark's grunting and groaning. Spark had insisted that Braham increase the strength of his gravity spell at least ten times that month. Each time, Spark overcame the pull of the black circle, and made it out. Each time, Spark was a little less tired and spent less time recovering.

The dark Pegasus was now pulling over five hundred pounds of extra weight as he moved along, and he showed no signs of stopping. Two months of constant training had started to shape Spark, giving him a little extra bulk. If he kept this up, he could have the build of some of the biggest soldiers in Celestia's guard. He was already stronger than half of them, the way he'd grown up plowing fields.

Spark Storm emerged from the black circle, sweating and breathing heavily, but no worse for wear. Braham gave a low whistle as he dispelled the gravity circle and stepped closer to the young stallion. "Spark, you keep this up and you're gonna be one Pegasus I'd rather not mess with." Spark chuckled lightly. Ever since Sapphire had left, he'd been pushing himself harder and harder at training in the gravity circle. Braham had had his concerns, but after seeing Spark work harder and pushing his limits, he had no worries about what the colt could do. However, he was getting more and more concerned about Spark throwing himself too much into his work.

"Spark, listen...don't you think it's about time to take a break?" Spark sighed and stood up straight again. The top of his head nearly reached Braham's chin now. He'd grown an inch in two months, and there was no telling when he'd stop. "I guess you're right, Braham. Maybe we can start again on Wednesday." The Unicorn sighed and shook his head, then reached to put a hoof on Spark's shoulder. "No, lad, I mean you need to take a break from _this_," he said, gesturing at the courtyard they were standing in. "You're working yourself too hard."

"Yeah, well maybe I wouldn't be working so hard if you guys hadn't taken Sapphire away from me!" Spark snapped. Braham looked taken aback for a second, then smiled warmly down at the young Pegasus. "Spark...it was something that had to happen, and you'll understand some day, I promse. For now, go and rest up. I think we should go get some wilderness training in later this week. If you're going to join our group, you'll need some wilderness skills. So go and get cleaned up, pack, get some rest." Spark sighed, feeling dejected. He wasn't a kid anymore...

* * *

They left that day. To Spark Storm's surprise, he was allowed to take just a single tarp with him, to protect him from the rain. Apparently, he'd be expected to learn to live off the land, find drink and food on his own. Comforts such as bedding, baths, and proper bathroom essentials would be denied. Plus, the woods were full of monsters. Wolves, Shadow Breeds, and monsters that looked like they were literally skin and bones littered the forest floor. Taread Wolves, Braham told him they were.

On his first day, Spark Storm had to learn how to look for food. They had traveled a good 20 miles away from the castle into the heart of the Everfree, and food was scarce. They found a river first, something Braham was all too happy with. "Oh, wonderful! Two birds with one stone, as they say." Spark arched a brow at this. "What, you mean there's food here in the water, too?" Braham nodded and activated a spell that was a little different from the usual gravity spell. Something moving through the water, a dark shape, became even more shaded through Spark's view, when it suddenly shot up into the air over the river and onto the ground. It was a big, 20 inch fish.

"Ah. There be dinner." Braham chuckled and rubbed his hooves together conspiratorially. Spark made a face. "A...fish? That's kinda gross." Braham looked back at Spark with a deadpanned look. "Boy, what are ya?" "I'm a...pony?" "No..." "Pegasus?" "No. You're alive, boy. And when you're a hundred miles away from home, with either a fish or an acorn in front of ya, what's more likely to keep you alive, hm?"

Spark sighed and shrugged. There was a point if he ever saw one. "A fish." Braham nodded with a grin, then grabbed a stick with his magic and jammed it through the fish's torso. It stopped struggling after a moment. "Hm...Next, I'll need to teach you how to start a fire." Braham went and gathered some big sticks and piled them all together. Then, he used a spell to locate some appropriate rocks from the ground to start a fire. He was about to start when there was a loud _snap _sound that had originated from Spark's wings, along with a brief streak of light. It had startled Braham so much that it took him a moment to realize that Spark Storm had zapped the pile of sticks to start a fire.

The Unicorn stared up at Spark, having never seen his electrical powers in action before. He then let out a hearty laugh. "Well, that's not fair at all, is it?" Spark shrugged and tried not to smirk. "Well...Utilizing one's natural abilities is part of learning, right?" Braham nodded approvingly at his young student. "Indeed. Indeed it is. I think these next three months'll be good for both of us." "Wait, what? THREE MONTHS?" The forest echoed with Braham's laughter.


	8. Lost In Ponyville Part 1

Braham's next lesson was an interesting one: How to hide. Spark didn't really see the point. He had the firepower, why not just blow everything up? Because, Braham said, even the heavy-hitters got tired. And when that happens, the heavy-hitters need to hide until they're strong enough to hit again. "Now, some ponies, like me, can simply use our natural talents and hide where it's to our advantage. I, for instance, can hide in the ground." His horn lit up an earthy brown. And then, like a stationary drill, the ground shifted beneath him and he disappeared underneath. Spark jumped back with shock. Had Braham really just dug into the ground with magic?

Just like that, he reappeared, the ground rumbling as it carried him to the top of the surface. His fur was covered in dust and dirt, which made Spark wonder if Braham was naturally brown. "Geez...that's really incredible. I don't think I can do that." Braham let out a loud laugh. "Probably not. Your powers are completely different, the very nature of your strength seems to be wind-based."

Spark rolled his eyes at this. "Pfft...If that's true, I don't think there's anything more ironic than that, considering I can't even fly." Braham smiled at this. "Well now, have you even tried?" Spark Storm was about to shout at his teacher, but he paused and actually thought about the question. "Well...No, not really. I mean..." he paused and waggled his wings about over his head. "...I mean, look at 'em. They're not really flight material." Braham nodded thoughtfully after a moment of watching the oversized feathers. "Hm. I suppose. However, you still haven't really tried to fly with them. Why don't you give it a try and see what you can do with them in the air?"

Spark frowned at this. Was he really ready to try them out? Well...might as well. He'd never tried before.

"Uh...I have to warn you...This is a lot farther than the last time I tried to 'fly'..." Spark called down to Braham. He was perched on a thick tree branch some fifty feet high. "Don't worry. If you call, and I don't think you will, I'll catch you. Remember, speed is key!" The young Pegasus sighed and took a few steps back. He cast his gaze over to his target, another branch on a tree that was well on the other side of a small clearing. Might've been a good fifty feet, the same length/height as his perch. He slowly rotated his wings until the joints cracked, then set them into flapping position.

Spark closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. Then, he took off towards the end of the branch. Three feet the edge, he jumped off and spread his wings and began flapping. Before he knew it, he had reached the other branch. He stuck the landing, but the branch broke in half and he started falling. On instinct, his wings spread out and he felt himself slow in his fall, but not enough. He leaned his body forward and started flapping harder and faster. He closed his eyes as he approached the ground and...he landed. On his feet.

His heart slowing to normal rates, he looked around to see Braham staring at him. "...Did I fly?" Braham laughed quietly and he shook his head. "No, son. But you didn't fall, either. You were gliding."

* * *

Spark Storm let out a whoop as the air flowed through his hair and mane. He looked down at the ground, some one hundred feet below him. He twisted and turned, curved, looped. He lost altitude when he did this, but he'd just climb a tree and glide again. It wasn't flying, but he was in the air. He couldn't help it. All his life, he'd dreamt of flying. This was as close as he'd ever get, but he'd take it as it came.

In his excitement, however, Spark quickly lost track of Braham. He didn't really notice this, of course, until he had sailed miles through the air. It was also right around this time that he noticed that the sun was setting. He must've been gliding for hours. Crap...

It was right around dinnertime, his stomach grumbling loudly, when he saw it. A great clearing that gave way to massive farmfields and a cozy, familiar farmhouse. Spark's eyes filled with longing tears as he laid eyes on Sweet Apple Acres. Had he really come all this way gliding? Off in the distance, he could make out the distant lights of Ponyville. He hadn't seen this place in nearly five months.

The moon was out, full again. It covered the land in beautiful silver light, and he could see almost everything, it was so bright. The lights were on in the farmhouse. Spark's heart and his breath were both racing. His whole body trembled as if he'd been running inside Braham's gravity spell. He wasn't allowed back in Ponyville, but...his friends had been there for him. They'd suffered as he had under cold weather and no food or water for days until he'd made them go home. Plus...they had been his extended family. They knew what he'd been through.

Spark stared at the farmhouse for a good long while. He wanted to go see his friends, Applejack and Big Mac. Maybe the others, too. He wanted to see Ditzy.

...He wanted to see his sister. Spark closed his eyes and clutched the branch he was standing on. He didn't even know where his mother was buried. He felt a wave of sadness that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Tears started running down his face. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His cries echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

After Spark Storm had thoroughly emptied his need to cry, the moon had moved just a bit through the sky. The lights were still on in the farmhouse. Well...it was now, or never. Spark took off down the branch and jumped, spreading his wings and angling them just so. It took him a few minutes and a couple turn-arounds, but finally he came down to light on the dirt road leading to the farm. It was all quiet, save for the fall bugs. Summer had gone quickly in Canterlot, and he had forgotten how nice and cool it got here in Ponyville in the fall.

Spark walked slowly down the road towards the farm. He still didn't know if this was a good idea or not. Suddenly, his ears were assaulted by a horrible, pained scream. It was coming from a mare, and this was coming from the farmhouse. Spark ran to see what the commotion was, all pretenses and anxieties forgotten. He activated the power in his wings, prepared for some kind of monster or somepony attacking the Apples. Spark Storm flew headfirst through the Apples' front door, splintering it completely. He came down into a roll and sped through the dining area into the living room where several ponies were gathered.

Spark noticed Applejack and Big Mac at once, as well as their father and their mother, who was on the floor in what appeared to be...well, giving birth. His wings were raised high over his head, ready to spark the crap out of whatever. His wings slowly lowered as all the Apple family gathered stared at him in shock. "...Well. *cough* Uh...everything seems to be in order here. Please excuse the interuption, so sorry about the door..." He quickly made his way out of the farmhouse again, completely dumbfounded.

He was still standing outside a moment later when he was tackled by an orange blur. "Spark! Spark Storm, that is you! Confound it, you durn fool, where have you been?" Applejack hugged him as tight as she could, but after intensive training and forming a good strong body, it didn't much hurt anymore. Applejack had given way to tears as he turned in her grasp and hugged her back.

After a few minutes of soothing Applejack, the young mare pulled back to look at him with an approving eye. "Oh...look at ya, Spark Storm...You're gettin' bigger! Ya been workin' out, too, ah reckon!" She grinned and patted his firm shoulders, the observation making him blush. "A-Applejack, stop. You're making me blush." The farm-mare grinned and hugged him one more time before nudging him towards the farmhouse. "Y'all better get inside. The whole family's waitin' on ya."

"Wait, what? Why are they waiting for me?" He glanced back at her, slightly perturbed. "Y'all gotta meet the newest member of the family! Ya can't have come all this way just to walk out without sayin' hi to everypony now, can ya?" Spark suddenly remembered why he walked out. He'd barged in on Applejack's mother giving birth right there in the living room floor. "Wait a sec, Applejack, why isn't your mom down at the hospital?" Applejack gave him a shrug in response. "Wasn't time to get down there. 'Sides, most of the Apples were born right here in the farmhouse anyway."

Spark looked down at the splinters that used to be the front door. "Oh, geez...I'm so sorry about your door, Applejack." The cowmare laughed and clapped Spark on the back with a hoof. "Shoot, Spark, what were ya thinking?" "Well, I heard your mom screaming, I...I thought the farm was under attack." Applejack let out a bark of laughter as the two of them returned to the living room. Big Mac sauntered up to him and caught the smaller pony in a crushing hug. Spark took it like a champ.

"Spark, ya look like ya been plowin' every day." The big red workpony said. "What kinda work ya been doin' out in the wild?" Spark chuckled as he looked around at the Apple family. Ma, Pa, and Granny Smith were all smiling at him. Granny Smith had a tiny bundle in her forelegs, wrapped in a blanket. The little foal was fast asleep. "Well...actually, I've been spent the last year in Canterlot." Spark told them. "Filthy Rich took me there, actually." Granny Smith nodded approvingly at this information. "I knew I liked that young colt the moment I saw 'im." She came over to Spark's side so he could see the tiny new foal."

She was a beauty. Cream colored, red mane. "Little Apple Bloom. Say hello to your big brother, dear." The whole family smiled over at Spark Storm. It took him a few minutes to realize that Granny had been talking about him. It made him feel warm and wonderful. He was finally home again, and he wasn't sure he'd ever go back.

* * *

**And so begins Spark Storm's identity crisis! Will he choose to go back and continue training as a certified monster hunter? Or will the old ways of his original home lure him away from his new duties? This is the first in a three-part mini-series where Spark will have to make a hard decision.**


	9. Lost In Ponyville Part 2

Spark Storm sighed. He laid in one of the guest rooms at the Apple Family's farmhouse. He hadn't slept in a bad for over a month, and it was heaven compared to the crook of a branch or on a pile of leaves. He'd bathed before lying down, of course. The feeling of being clean, well fed and a nice, fresh bed was something that he would surely miss when he left.

..._If _he left. He just wasn't sure. He, Big Mac and Applejack had gone over the maps the night before, and Sweet Apple Acres was it's own property, just outside the Ponyville borders. He could stay here as long as he wanted and the townspeople didn't have a single say in it.

But...was that what he wanted? To move in with the Apples and forget his training? Now there's the problem: Sapphire Snow would be back in Canterlot eventually. She had made a pact with the Princess to serve as a Fighter. He hadn't made that pact yet, although he was training to be ready for it.

Spark groaned and buried his face into his pillow. It was too early to be thinking of big, life-changing decisions. He was back home, he might as well go see it. He slipped out of bed and stretched, then headed downstairs. The Apples must've been up already, because there was a buffet waiting for him. About six different kinds of apple pies and strudles and biscuits with honey butter. Some of it was missing, so he assumed it was up for grabs. He ate his breakfast and then wandered outside into the morning sunshine.

He was blinded for a moment by the big, bright sun rising over the horizon. It felt like Celestia herself was giving him her most threatening glare, _'which might not be far from the truth,_' he thought with a chuckle. Looking down the road, he saw Applejack making her way towards the farmhouse. He was about to go meet her halfway when he saw a little grey dot in the air just over her.

His heart jumped in his throat when he realized it was Ditzy. Applejack had gone to get her, and who knows what other kind of trouble she was getting herself into around town. Trying to keep his emotions down, he let out a little cry of joy as he started to run towards the two. The little grey figure suddenly put on a burst of speed as she saw him moving. She met him halfway as they practically collided with one another in a pounce/hug that left them both laughing and crying with emotion at their reunion.

After a full five minutes of holding Ditzy while she cried and held onto him like she thought he was going to disappear, the grey Pegasus had finally calmed down enough to ask him questions. Where had he been? Did he find Sapphire? What was it like in Canterlot? He answered her questions, and then got to ask his own. What had happened in town after he'd left? Was Cheerilee all right?

These questions and more were answered and discussed among the three of them. Finally, Spark Storm had one final question for them: Where to find his mother. The girls looked at each other, worry on their faces.

* * *

Spark moved through the shadows among the buildings of Ponyville. It wasn't easy, considering the sun was still nearly at it's zenith. The girls had wanted him to wait until sundown, but that was too long to wait. He would see his mother _now. _

Market stalls were being set up. Ponies were going about their lives, completely oblivious of the presence that they themselves had forbidden from living among them not half a year ago.

Finally, after nearly getting seen three times, Spark Storm found himself in front of the new orphanage. This building was situated on the other side of town from the old one. It was new and shiny, and wasn't far from the new school building, which was refitted from an old house. Spark laid in the crook of an old tree, just overlooking his mother's grave.

Mounds of flowers had been laid around it, among many flowers that had been planted in the ground. Immaculate care had been given to this area. Many hours of care and attention had been had here.

Spark slowly came down from the tree and sat before his mother's grave marker. It, too, had been created with love. Made from fine stone, polished with respect, and tended to carefully over the months.

Emotions and memories slowly welled up within the Pegasus. Memories of his mother holding him, telling him he could do anything, _be _anything. That he would amaze the world with his talents, that the whole world would know his name. He found himself trembling with held back tears. He pressed his forehead to the polished marble, his tears falling onto the colorful flowers adorning his mother's grave.

* * *

Cheerilee watched the scene before her unfold. There, in the corner of her precious garden, was the Pegasus responsible for the death of her mother. She had gone outside to rip him a new one before letting Ponyville do the same, but...something held her back. Despite all the anger and resentment she held for Spark Storm, he was still her brother. And he still mourned the loss of their mother.

Cheerilee had grown since Spark had been gone. She was fifteen now, nearly fully grown. Her flanks displayed her newly acquired cutie mark, three smiling flowers. It had been four months, almost to the day, since she'd earned it.

A trip to the mayor's office had resulted in her being granted a position as teacher, as long as she worked hard at learning the trade and finishing school. A pony in her trade would be in a position to catch bullying long before it started, and teaching could spread happiness in such a way that bullying would be nearly nonexistent. She would make it her life's very purpose to educate future generations, and make sure that the horrible things she experienced would never happen for another pony again.

So as she watched her brother mourn their mother, she couldn't bring herself to face him. Today and today alone she would leave him be. What he'd done had been an accident, but the fact remained: He had ended their mother's life and taken away her chance to ask her mother's forgiveness for the way she'd treated her just hours before her death. She slipped back inside quietly, leaving the dark Pegasus to grieve.

* * *

That night, around a big bonfire at Sweet Apple Acres, Spark Storm shared his stories of life in Canterlot with his close friends. Anorax, Emerald Skies, Rarity, Lyra, Bon Bon and Allie Way had been informed of their friend's presence. Stories and information was passed around. Anorax was going to be learning how to make music from electronics. He was talking about going into business with his cousin, Vinyl Scratch, someday.

Emerald Skies had been thinking of learning how to be a librarian. Spark thought it was quite possibly the most boring job anyone could ever think of, but if it was something that Emerald wanted to do, he was all for his friend doing what he wanted.

Rarity, of no surprise to anyone, wanted to someday open her own fashion shop. She'd gotten really good at making clothes and designing. She had run back to her home, in fact, and had gathered some materials to measure Spark with so as to make him a hooded cloak. She was determined to see him able to move about town without being easily noticed. Being the social butterfly that she was, she made more than a couple remarks about his figure that made him blush.

Lyra and Bon Bon sat so close together, there really was no question of their feelings for each other. They had discovered their feelings one night shortly after returning from refusing to leave Spark Storm in the wild. A bond had been formed between them that very night, something that had grown over the last few nights and blossomed into young love. Their affection for each other made Spark miss Sapphire very much, and he wished that he had a nice fire to share with her.

Allie Way had since earned her cutie mark in bowling. Her discovery had lead her father to building a bowling alley just for her, a business that she would someday take over and run. The family business was growing stronger every day, as more and more ponies flocked to the alleyways after work and school.

As Spark sat around talking to his old friends, he thought more and more about his life in Canterlot. He wasn't having nearly as much fun there as he was here. His friends were all here, for one. He had a family that just kept growing. He'd already been accepted as one of the Apple family, they might as well have adopted him. He'd forever been a brother to Applejack and Big Mac, and now he had a baby sister, as well.

The pros and cons of this situation were confusing. So confusing, in fact, that it had taken him this long to figure out that there was a pony missing from this gathering. Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Fireflies. Dozens of them, floating lazily about in the air, signaling each other, looking for the perfect mate. They drifted about quietly in the air, completely oblivious to the pink mare gently swaying back and forth to the unheard song in her head.

She danced, pivoted, and leapt with a grace that was largely unseen by the ponies that were used to her usual blunt and sudden movements. Pinkie Pie danced among the fireflies. It was something she did while she was alone. For her, this was her escapism.

So many ponies knew and expected her to be nothing more than a partying force of nature, a mare who cared for little more than parties. Her inner circle of friends knew better, but even they had no idea what she did when she was alone. She never told anyone, she didn't expect that they'd understand. But there was one that understood.

Pinkie Pie paused in her dancing, her breath slowly returning to normal. She stood facing the Everfree, but she knew who was there behind her, watching her. She turned and saw him standing among the fireflies, a hopeful smile on his face.

She frowned at him, and sat on the ground, her gaze shifting to the grass in front of him. He took a few tentative steps toward her, then noticed the burn marks where the grass hadn't regrown. This place..."This is where it happened, isn't it." Pinkie Pie sighed and nodded her head.

This was indeed where Spark had discovered his natural ability to generate electricity. This was the place where he had sealed his fate and took the blame for his mother's death away from his sister and was exiled for it.

He took a few more steps, then drew Pinkie Pie into a hug, a hug that she melted into and held onto him tightly. She cried quietly, her shoulders shaking and putting dents in Spark's resolve not to join in.

* * *

That night, Spark slept by the fire surrounded by his best friends. Pinkie Pie lay snuggled against his left side, Ditzy on his left. At this point, he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave even if he wanted to. His friends' undying support and love felt so good after all this time, what would be the point of leaving?

As Spark slept, wary eyes kept watch on the small camp. Spark would soon learn that using his friends as a crutch was a terrible, terrible idea.


	10. The Truth About Us Part 1

**Today's inspiration came to me courtesy of Big Wreck's Time. Check it out on youtube, it heavily influenced this chapter.**

* * *

Green eyes shifted and glanced to light blue. The green eyes shifted upwards to glance at the light pink highlights in the stallion's hair. Said stallion rolled his eyes and looked back down into the beaker the two of them were working on. "Honestly, Melli..." He said with a thick Southern accent. "Ah'd expect a stallion to give me trouble on mah hair, but a scientist like yerself..."

The older mare chuckled as she looked back down at the beaker between them. "My apologies, Gunslinger. It's not often I see a stallion with pink highlights." She mixed some more chemicals into the beaker, her movements so precise that not a single speck of gunpowder was out of place between bag and beaker. "There, now. This should make your weapons three times more effective. Should be interesting."

"Interestin', huh? Well, let's get on with it n' see if yer little Earth pony science can actually make a difference." The yellow Earth pony scientist gave the Unicorn a curt look, then shifted the bag so that one more tiny ball of buckshot rolled into the beaker before closing the beaker and giving it a shake. She then slipped a single drop into the end of the one of the rounds in front of her. She nodded her head, giving Gunslinger the go ahead to load.

Gunslinger took the shiny pistol he'd won all those years back and opened the chamber. He looked back at Mellifluous, a cautious look in his eyes. "Now...yer sure this won't break my baby? Ah've had this thing a long time and I ain't lookin' to replace it." The scientist nodded confidently. "Of course I'm sure. I'm not really sure how those 'guns' work, but I can assure the blast won't occur until the bullet leaves the chamber and hits it's target. I've run tests."

Gunslinger gave her one more doubtful look, then took aim with his magic at the wall. The wall itself was blackened from use, and over six feet thick, specially designed to withstand all kinds of tests. He cocked the weapon, then fired. Immediately the wall exploded from concussive force and fire. The two ponies were knocked back against the wall, glass and little bits of copper wire raining down on them from the mixing table above.

It took a minute for Gunslinger to stand. When he did, he let out a big, whooping laugh. "HOOOOOO WEE! Would ya look at that! Hah!" Mellifluous looked at the wall that had stood up to so many explosions. There was a good dent in the wall, resulting in a good three foot radius that had shredded the metal inside it. It had taken her this long to find some kind of armor piercing weapon, and apparently she'd found it. She looked down at the debris that had fallen, and laughed. The entire beaker that had the mixed liquid in it had miraculously survived the explosion that knocked everything else off the table. If it had been shaken too much...

"Well, Gunslinger, I think we've found a solution to our resident Manticore problem, don't you think?"

* * *

Frostbite stared into the eyes of his enemy. His enemy stared right back into his eyes. It wasn't a fair battle, really. A single, adult Pegasus against a Cryomancer. Frostbite started out with an ice-sword. Forming the blade with his magic, he began to advance. His Pegasus partner had fitted thin blade guards on the outside of his wings. This Pegasus was a dancer.

While wing guards were often used for advanced rush-and-crush techniques, this Pegasus was more suited to strategic dash-and-slash attacks. Wear down the enemy, then finish them when they were too tired to continue.

The two warriors approached each other. Ice and blade parried, blocked. Riposte, tierce. The two continued, neither gaining ground, neither falling back.

Finally, after a good five minutes, Frostbite landed a bit on the Pegasi's neck, the ice pick have lost it's dangerous tip a mere fraction of a second before impact.

The dark Pegasus laughed and bows, wings spread gracefully. "Frostbite, you're getting better. Must be your youth. I've lost mine."

Frostbite rolled his eyes and dispersed his weapon. "I'm not getting better, you're just getting older, Roving Gale." Roving laughed and detached his weapons from his wings. "Honestly, Frostbite. You're getting better. Your ice magic is showing some very impressive control."

The two bantered back and forth for a while before Frostbite left the room, leaving Roving Gale to his thoughts. It had been three months to the day since Spark Storm had abandoned his training for Ponyville. That was ok, though. They were all given a chance to make a choice. Most came back, though, at some point. There was just no getting around being what you are.

* * *

A loud knocking at the door brought Applejack out of bed to see who was calling at six in the morning. It was her day off, Big Mac and Spark were off in the West Fields today. So it came as a big surprise when she opened the door to see Cheerilee waiting for her. "Ch-Cheerilee, what brings ya 'round these parts?" She asked. She immediately began sweating. She knew she'd have to lie about Spark Storm, and her poker face was a terrible one.

Cheerilee wasted no time in establishing the anger in her eyes. "I know he's here, Applejack. The whole town knows it, and we're very upset." Applejack crossed both sets of legs and leaned against the door, a look of forced disinterest in her eyes forming. "I dunno _what _yer talkin' about." "You know very well what I'm talking about! Spark Storm is hiding here on the farm, and -" "Your _brother _ain't here," Applejack repeated. "And even _if_ he was, I don't see how it's anypony else's business 'sides mine, 'cause the Apple Farm ain't in Ponyville borders!"_  
_

Cheerilee visibly flinched at the word brother. She hadn't thought of Spark as her family in a long time. Applejack pressed on, seeing some results to her verbal wrangling. "Cheerilee, he's yer _family. _Don't ya think it's about time y'all made up? What happened was an accident." Cheerilee seemed shaked, but she wasn't yet ready to forgive and forget. "He's a monster, Applejack! Didn't you see what he was capable of? He's a monster hunter!"

Applejack's hackles rose as she stood straight over Cheerilee, eyes blazing. "I beg yer pardon. Ya do know that the Apple family has to fight off monsters now and then? Are you callin' all of us monsters? I think yer visit to mah farm is over, Cheerilee." The purple mare backed away from the younger farm pony, ears back and a guilty look on her face. "Applejack, I didn't mean, I...I'm sorry." She turned around, tears in her eyes. She paused and looked back at Applejack. "Please...tell him...I need more time." Applejack snorted quietly in response. "Ya got a twisted way o' sayin' 'Ah need more time', Cheerilee. He's yer family and he loves ya. He certainly wouldn't have a mob at his hooves if he needed to forgive ya."

Applejack sighed sadly as she watched Cheerilee go. She thought she felt a presence to her right. She looked and jumped back with a gasp. _Spark Storm! _"H-how long ya been standin' there, sugarcube?" Spark sighed sadly and shook his head, his gaze on the ground. "Long enough." Applejack sighed and moved to nuzzle him gently. "Ah', sorry, Spark. Sounds like Ponyville knows you're here. I don't know what they're plannin' on doin', but ya better be damn sure the Apple's'll fight for your right to be here."

Spark smiled and nuzzled his friend back, but he still seemed unsure. Applejack raised a hoof and rested it on Spark's shoulder. "Are ya sure this what ya want, Spark?" He looked at her. Her statement had been strangely vague. "What do you mean...?" "Ya know what I mean, sugarcube. All this hidin'. It's like yer pretendin' to be somepony else. Ya can't go and be yerself in Ponyville, and bein' cooped up here all the time ain't helpin'. Yer gettin' stronger on the farm, but...What for?"

_What for? Is she kidding? _He thought. "I'm working on the farm to help you guys out. Plus it keeps me in shape, and -" "Nuh uh." She said, giving him a gentle shove to shut him up. "Yer all shut away here on the farm. Ya can work, and ya can protect us from the monsters. But ya can't be yerself, Spark. Not here, when them ponies out in the town want ya to leave." Spark frowned. "I don't get it, Applejack. Are you saying you want me to leave the farm?" She shook her head, her blonde mane shaking behind her. "Ah didn't say that. What Ah'm trying to say is that ya can't keep hidin' out here on the farm if ya want to be yerself. Sugarcube, ya _are _a monster hunter. Ya got talents that could be savin' ponies lives all over Equestria."

Spark Storm visibly shook with her words. He turned away from her, for fear that she would see the tears in her eyes. Her _words. _They sounded just like...Applejack reached up and gently took Spark's face in her hooves and made him look at her. "Spark...Y'all will _always _have a home here on the farm...Ah promise ya that. But ya gotta be true to who you are. Ya know who that is, and if I'm wrong, I'll accept that, and ya can stay here. But ya need to find the answers. Ya can't keep hidin' from 'em."

* * *

Four Pegasi flew through the air towards Canterlot. One, with the colors of the sun, blazing red and yellow, the only male in the group. The one closest to him was adorned with the colors of the evening and night, dark blue and violet. She seemed shy and stuck as close to the sun colored Pegasi as possible. The third, a familiar strawberry-shaded Pegasi, was bouncing through the air-yes, bouncing. She seemed as hyper as could be and flew in happy little circles around the last- a brilliant white Pegasus with mane and tail the colors the sky and blue snow. "Weee! We're gonna go see Sparky!" Lemon Pop yelled to nopony in particular. "Not now, Lemon!" Sapphire snapped. She was in no mood after hearing that Spark Storm had ditched his duties to go back to Ponyville. "Spark is going to answer for this, and I don't want -any- distractions!" Lemon Pop gasped, then somehow zippered her lips shut with a smile in her eyes.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

**And here we have our first look at the future Defenders! All OC belong to their owners, please don't use without permission!**


	11. The Truth About Us Part 2

Four Pegasi rocketed right past Canterlot. Lovely Lightning watched the castle drift further and further behind them, then moved closer to the leader of their little group. "Uh, boss-lady?" Sapphire kept flying, but she cast a glance at the yellow Pegasus. "What." "Weren't we going to stop at headquarters and let the seniors know what we're doing?" Sapphire snorted dismissively and actually poured on the speed a little.

"No. This might be going against the rules, but this is important to me. I have to talk to him." Lightning shook his head and sped on ahead of Sapphire, then pulled to a stop and got in her face. "Look, I can see he means a lot to you, but you have a responsibility to see our training through. All four of us could get a in a lot of trouble for even coming this far away from our mission!"

Sapphire got right back in his face, her forehead pressing against Lightning's head aggressively. "Well, then I guess you should've stayed back there! Abandoning my post was stupid, I get it. So why don't you all go back to Canterlot and wait for me to get back so I can get chewed out on my own time? Nopony's forcing you to do this with me!"

Behind them, Sweet Melody made a tiny little 'meep' sound and hid behind Lemon Pop. She hated her friends fighting.

Letting out a snort of anger, Lightning backed off, then flew around to comfort his friend. "All right, all right. You're right, we didn't have to come this far with you. We're all in trouble as it is. Guess we might as well see this through, huh?" He looked at the others. Lemon, Midnight and Sapphire nodded as one. "Thank you." Sapphire said, and hung her head with guilt. She had left her personal training completely on impulse when word had gotten around that Spark had left his training to "settle down" in Ponyville. She just wanted to know that he was doing what he wanted to do, and not regressing.

...Oh, who the hell was she kidding. She was madly in love with him, and she wasn't about to let him quit now. She'd never get to see him if he stayed in Ponyville. She looked again and smiled at the friends she'd made while training with the Fighters. "Let's go and get this over with, so we can get yelled at when we get back."

* * *

"Wow! So this is Ponyville?" Lemon Pop said as she cantered/bounced along the street. It was mid-day, sunny, warm, and the streets were filled with ponies. Sapphire watched the lively town, it's citizens completely oblivious to the fact that among them walked four undesirables. Sweet Midnight was practically leaning against Lovely Lightning. The two of them were inseparable, and all the attention the four of them were getting was unsettling the shy Pegasus.

Sapphire herself hadn't been back in town for six years, when she was six years old. Some things seemed to have changed. The orphanage was gone. That was because Righteous River, the bully in Spark Storm's life, had set it on fire. With Spark's mother still inside. She honestly didn't think that murder had been his intent, but she'd still stomp his face in if she saw him.

Instead, she saw somepony who made her blood stir. Mint Bank, the big oaf cousin of River's. He was at the bank, loading up big bags of coins into a carriage. It took only an instant for her to cross the long end of the street to get to him. Mint never ever saw him coming until he was pinned up against the side of the bank with a very, very angry Pegasus staring into his eyes.

"Ah! Whoa, please! Don't rob me, it's not even my money!...wait.." His eyes widened in shock as he realized the pretty face before him. He hadn't seen her since elementary school. "...Snow?" Sapphire gave him an even nod. She still had him pinned to the wall, and she wasn't letting up. "Where is he, Mint. You know who I'm talking about."

Mint started to sweat from nervousness. There could be two 'he's' that Sapphire meant, but he wasn't really sure which one she was referring to. So, when faced with uncertainty, he went with both answers. "W-well...River isn't here in Ponyville anymore...Cousin Filthy Rich sent him to some military camp some ways up north. And..." he paused, swallowing hard and lowering his voice. "...The other guy...he's at Sweet Apple Acres."

* * *

Spark Storm finished cleaning the plow from the day's work. He polished, brushed, and finally covered the big metal tool and put it back in the barn. He walked around to the front of the farmhouse, to the hill with the single tree at the top. He sat and surveyed his home. Celestia was setting the sun. He could just barely make out the tiny speck of light originating from a point on Canterlot in the distance. After a moment, the shine was gone. He was sure he'd seen her.

As he looked out over Ponyville. Such a peaceful looking place, and yet the violent past that it hid so well could not be kept hidden from his eyes. He had been there. He had lived it. And yet he kept hiding it as well, from others and from himself. Maybe Applejack was right...maybe he had to stop hiding.

He was still lost in thought when a mixture of colors caught his eye. Straining to find the source, he turned his gaze to the forest, where he could see a great big azure shape moving through the trees towards Ponyville. _Is that...? No, it couldn't be..._He thought, and yet, it could be nothing else. An Ursa Minor was headed straight for the town.

* * *

Spark Storm wasted no time as he found himself gliding down over Ponyville. He -had- to get there as fast as he could, so he didn't have time to hide. Ponies everywhere were beginning to shout. He could swear that a few of them were starting to throw things. When he had no more under his wings, he dropped to the ground and continued running, darting in and out among the townsponies, both friendly and unfriendly.

It wasn't long before Ditzy was running at his side. He didn't give her time to talk as he turned to her and said, well _ordered, _"Ditzy! No time! Tell them all to get back! There's trouble coming! Biiiig trouble!" Ditzy didn't understand, but she still gave a salute and turned to the townsfolk, wings spread, and she raised her voice to get their attention. "GUYS!" She shouted. Most ponies that had been following the situation turned to look at her. "...We got trouble!" Spark Storm sighed and shook his head. She'd been getting more...well, _ditzy_ as she got older. "There's a monster coming to town!" He shouted behind him.

"There's already a monster in town!" Came more than a few shouts from the villagers. Spark rolled his eyes as he kept running. He'd given them a warning, so he poured on the speed, becoming a dark blur. His wings started buzzing to assist in his speed, creating a long, luminous trail of light behind him.

* * *

The beast towered over the trees as it rose up on it's hind legs. It's sleep had been disturbed, and it was a cranky little baby. It stared down at the four little winged ponies it had been chasing. They'd woken it up, and it would chase them to the ends of the world, if it had to. However, they all took off into the air and disappeared. It's rage would not be satisfied until all the little creatures in it's path had been destroyed. It was then that a fifth one entered it's view. This one was dark and reminded the creature of the night. Yes, this one would do nicely.

* * *

Sweet Midnight stared at the horrifying scene before her. Did they really just leave Sapphire's boyfriend to fend off an angry Ursa Minor alone? She wanted to say something, but the scene was so tense, and she was so shy and Sapphire was being so scary today. Finally, she managed to lightly nudge Sapphire's side. "U-um...S-Sapphire, are we really going to -" "Yes." "...Oh. Ok." Midnight gulped. She'd rarely seen Sapphire so...intense. And angry. Definitely angry.

Lemon watched as the Ursa let out a deafening roar. And yet, Spark Storm stood his ground, his wings spread out in a threatening pose. She had to admit, for somepony with such funny wings, he could really look tough. She looked back at Sapphire, noting the 'Concentrating. Don't bother me' look. She sighed and shrugged inwardly. If this didn't work out the way Sapphire said it would, then her friend could be really be single in about ten seconds.

* * *

And yet, it went exactly the way Sapphire thought it would. First of all, a large crowd had followed Spark Storm, intending to personally throw him out of Ponyville. Second of all, every single one of them ended up owing their lives to him. In a single moment, Spark Storm had lit up the area with his wings. Sapphire had never seen his powers activated in the dark. It was like being in the middle of a thundercloud without having the cloud in the way. Long, thick branches of electricity jumped from feather to feather as he faced the cosmic beast.

It roared it's dissatisfaction at facing such a fearsome opponent. It was angry; it wanted something simple to smash, not a creature that could easily singe and damage it. It made a single lunge at the dark Pegasus before it was wrapped up in light and pain. The force of the blast was strong enough to push the creature onto it's back. The Ursa got right back up and turned tail. When all was said and done, the beast hadn't been harmed, and had simply been scared away.

* * *

Spark Storm let out a sigh as the blinking lights from his feathers slowly dimmed and then died away. He turned and noticed the crowd watching. Many of them looked proud, looked grateful. But many of them also looked wary. A Pegasus with attack power like that? It was unnatural, it wasn't right, and it certainly wasn't welcome in their town. Spark could see his sister at the front of the crowd.

Cheerilee's eyes were filled with tears. What a fool she'd been. How could she have blamed her brother for what had happened? If she had really thought about it, hadn't he discovered his talent that day? She'd always known it had been an accident, but she had still blamed her brother. With a guilty heart she took a few steps towards her brother. She stopped when she noticed the hoof he held up towards her. Her heart ached at this. Did he hold a grudge that she blamed him?

Her heart did little flips that she couldn't tell were good or bad when he approached her. The yelling and accusing continued as he leaned in to speak to his sister for the first time since that horrible day. "Cheerilee..." She let out a little sob, a hoof over her mouth to keep from breaking down completely. "It won't work, Cheerilee. I can't stay here. They fear me, and for good reason. Think well of me, sister. I love you." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before taking off down the road. He didn't stop until he'd gotten to the other side of the Everfree. He didn't look back. He'd made his decision.


	12. Not All That Kills Is Ugly Part 1

Spark Storm sighed as he made his way through Everfree Forest. His heart was heavy, as were his footsteps. His latest trip to Ponyville was a disaster. Well...maybe not a huge disaster. He'd helped the Apple family to get the farm ready for winter. He'd plowed every day, kept his strength up. He'd even grown a little, gotten bigger and a little stronger.

Plus, he'd seen Apple Bloom grow enough to see her running around on the farm and causing trouble. The little filly was full of energy, and kept everypony who watched her on their hooves at all times. She was definitely going to be a runner.

Spark was much too lost in thought of his old home. As he walked, he moved further and further away from Canterlot Castle, where he should have been heading, and deeper and deeper into unknown territory. Well, it wasn't completely unknown. Celestia herself knew every inch of the Everfree Forest, and what laid in wait for unknowing Ponies to slip into it's borders. All the things in the dark. And all the things in the light.

Not all that kills is ugly.

* * *

Ampelus smiled down at the pony in her forelegs. He looked happy like that, snuggled up against her chest, his face buried in her fur. Though the wings had certainly been a surprise, the stallion had wasted no time in laying with the mare. They had made love for hours, the both of them enthralled in wild passion. Afterwards, the two had laid there until he fell asleep.

Stallions were such strange creatures to lay so quickly with a mare. He didn't even know her name, and he didn't seem to care to, either. Her seductive words and motions were enough to invite him closer, to tease him, kiss him, carress him. It wasn't often that her hours of waiting were rewarded with such vigorous passion, but today was such a day.

All that waiting made it much more rewarding as she finally decided it was time to feed. She snuggled closer to him, her legs wrapping around him tightly, tight enough for him to awaken. "Oh, heheh...is it time for more already?" He chuckled and made to mount her once more, but her hold on him was tightening. It was beginning to hurt a little. He was more than a little surprised as her legs began to thin out and wrap around his body in painful rope-like motions. "Wait, wait! What are you do-" He was cut off as an actual vine from the trees nearby wrapped around his throat and cut off his air. He struggled and choked out something like a gurgle.

Ampelus moaned in pleasure as she felt her lover struggle for air. Asphyxiation was her biggest turn on, and since that's how she ate, this served as a double-win. She writhed against him, serving herself one last time before he ran out of fight. Ampelus let out a shudder and a final moan as her victim's body became limp, crushed and suffocated under her coils. Satisfied that her dinner had been well-prepared, the nymph dined.

* * *

Almalthea let out a long, drawn-out sigh of contentment. She looked down at the body laying underneath her, completely drained of nutrients and life energy. The mare had given her plenty of play time to enjoy beforehand, so she'd had more fun that just eating. She was about to dispose of the body when one of her youngest children, Orea, came bounding into the area, her adorable little wings fluttering with excitement. "Mother, mother, another has entered the forest!"

Almalthea blinked back her surprise as she stood and walked to little Orea, crushing the body that laid under her hooves with a satisfying _crunch_. "Another? Such felicitous happenings of late. Our forest has certainly been littered with the ponyfolk these hours. Curiouser and curiouser. Show me, Orea." The bouncy little Nymph flittered out to where she had seen him. It took her a moment, because he was so difficult to point out in the darkness.

"There, mother..." she whispered, pointing a hoof to the young Pegasus stallion. Almalthea's eyes sparkled with curiosity, but then she groaned with just the faintest hint of distaste. "Oh, Orea. He is but a boy. He could not serve us. Lest we all forget, we have all eaten our fill." She smiled and patted Orea's head. The little sprite glared at her mother and crossed her forelegs. "But mother, I want him." "You want him? My little dear, even you are too young for such romps."

Orea shook her head with a telltale blush. "No! I...I just want him. He is beautiful and I am lonely." The mother nymh's eyes widened a bit at this. "Lonely? Have you grown so tired of your companionship with your dear mother and sister as to be _lonely?_" She added a dramatic swish of her head. She knew this wasn't the case. Little Orea had always been a little different than she and her other daughter. She actually craved real, pony companionship. 'Why do we look like them if we cannot be friends?' was often the argument.

Orea gave her mother one final pout. She didn't like being teased, and she was desperate to make a friend. Almalthea sighed and thought to herself for a moment. One the one hoof, ponies and other creatures were their _food. _There was no sense for a sundew to make friends with the ants and flies that it trapped for food. It was the same for the Nymphs. They ate the monsters that traveled through their woods, and the same went for the sentient beings, who provided entertainment as well as nutrition.

On the other hoof, she loved and adored her children. Orea especially. Even though she was already over 200 years old, the little nymph had never lost her innocence, and preferred to eat without making a mess. She had eaten ponies before, of course, but she never played with them the way her sister did. Orea wasn't allowed to do that until she was least 500. Almalthea had standards to uphold, after all.

Finally making a decision, Almalthea gave her daughter a nod. "Very well, I suppose..." Orea's eyes grew wide. Was her mother really giving her permission to make a friend? She nearly flew off when she found herself pinned to the floor by her tail. She looked up at her mother with expectant and slightly fearful eyes. "But you cannot keep him, Orea. If you wish to befriend him, that must be all he is. I will not have my youngest daughter tainted by pain and hate if your sister were to find out about this. You know what she would do." Orea's eyes widened as she remembered the last time she had fancied a friend.

"If you understand this, then go, my love. Do not bring him into our woods. If you do, you will lose him." It was not so much a warning as a promise. The little nymph nodded, then hugged her mother tightly about her neck. "Oh thank you, mother! I promise, I will be careful!" She leapt from the trees, and quickly flew after to catch up to the beautiful dark Pegasus she'd seen.

As she flew, mother and daughter were completely oblivious to the vines that slowly crept along the trees, following silently along behind the excited nymh child.

**Orea, Ampelus and Almalthea are all new monsters for the world of Defenders. PM me and let me know if I should have them appear more :D**

**Also, this marks the beginning of some mature content and I apologize if I've offended some of my younger readers. More to come later though, just a warning.**


	13. Not All That Kills Is Ugly Part 2

Spark Storm had wandered into a darker part of the forest. The trees above did little to provide any sunlight. _You know, I might've taken a wrong turn at some point..._he thought to himself. "Ya think?" He responded aloud, and then laughed. He was beginning to think he might be just a little nervous.

Thinking it might be high time to see where he was, Spark approached a tree and started climbing it. Several weeks spent practicing a good hard grip with his hooves were paying off as he scaled the tree like a spider, slow and steady. Higher and higher he went, into deeper foliage. Finally, he began to see sunlight.

As he broke through the canopy, he had to shield his eyes. It looked to be about high noon.

_Well, no wonder I was lost...I can't even tell where I am up here!_ This of course posed a problem. He'd need to backtrack, but...even looking over the tops of the trees, he couldn't see Ponyville, or...wait. There, about twenty miles to the northeast. That _had _to be the mountain that Canterlot rested on.

He was concentrating so much on his task that he didn't see the little green face poking up between his hooves. Little Orea was suddenly in his face, a big curious smile on hers. "Hello, Storm!"

Spark's eyes widened as he let out a little yelp of surprise. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Orea's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "You mean to tell me that is your name? I was just giving you a nickname!" The fact that this strange, cute filly was practically resting on him was making Spark very uncomfortable.

"Um..." Spark looked down at the little filly. She was about Rarity's size and build. Petite, slender frame, thin, not at all unpleasant to look at. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. With a clear of his throat, he reached down to gently ease her out of his personal space. He started making his way down through the trees as he spoke to her. "So, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Are you lost as well?"

"Lost? Of course not. I know my way around here. It -is- my forest. Well-mother's forest, really. But someday it will be mine. Mother says so." Spark looked back at the filly with confused irritation. Now that he could see all of her, he noticed her wings. They were unlike anything he'd ever seen, and her colors matched the forest perfectly. She seemed to have been made from the trees themselves.

"Your forest, huh? Well, maybe you can help me get out of it. I really need to get back to Canterlot." Orea tilted her head at the unfamiliar term. "Canterlot? What is that?" Spark sighed inwardly and face-hoofed. "Really? You live here in this valley with the mountain in perfect view? Have you never even left these woods?" Orea shrugged. "No. Not in two hundred years."

Spark gave the filly a dead-pan look. First, the filly gets in his personal space like they're intimate. Then, she's totally unhelpful. And to top if all off, now she's...what, some kind of immortal fairy? Spark was about to comment when he felt the presence of another right behind him. He snapped around only to come face to face with an older pony. She looked to be in her late teens. She was lighter in color than Orea, taller. Everything about her seemed to scream mature, and something else that made Spark uneasy.

"Oh, look at this..." She said, her voice both seductive and venemous. Everything about her was telling Spark that this one was trouble. Orea knew this, already, as she stood in front of Spark Storm protectively. "No, sister! This one is mine, you cannot have him! He is but a boy anyway, you would derive no pleasure from him! Please, I just want - " She was cut off as her sister's leg clamped itself over her mouth, a long thin tendril where her hoof should be.

"Hush, sister. You know as well as I that we cannot be friends with our food." She gazed longingly at Spark Storm, who had backed away in awe when the older pony's leg seemed to turn into a vine. His earlier misgivings about the younger pony may have been incorrect.

Ampelus lifted her sister and placed her out of her way gingerly. As much as she loved torturing her poor sister, she would never dare to strike her. The seductive nymph moved closer to Spark Storm, towering over him by a few inches. He backed away from her, his wings raising instinctively in a threatening posture. "Oh, come now, boy. Do you not find me inviting? Surely you have looked at a mare before with inquisitive eyes."

"Uh, w-well, maybe..." He swallowed hard. While this older mare was indeed pretty, he only had eyes for one mare, and he wasn't about to switch now. Besides, something told him this creature wasn't talking about cuddling and smooching. He felt it was something much more sinister. "B-but I'm not really looking for anything serious right now."

The nymph smiled and touched Spark's cheek with a solid hoof. Her touch was both cool and inviting, and it made Spark shiver. "Hm, see? You do like it." Spark blushed, then shook his head to rid himself of the nice feelings the older mare was giving him. "Look, I can't stay. I really have to g-" He was suddenly cut off as Ampelus had wrapped herself around him. His legs, torso and neck were being squeezed, crushing the life out of him.

Fear and adrenaline drove him now, and he only had one option. His wings burst to life, and Ampelus had only a second of recognition before her body lit up with pain. She let out an angry, pained scream as her body stretched and coiled away from him, freeing him. Spark caught his breath, nearly falling to the ground. If he didn't watch himself and pay attention, the strange pony could try again, and she might succeed in taking his life this time.

"Storm-bringer!" Ampelus was saying in an accusatory tone. Even little Orea was staring at Spark Storm in awe. Suddenly, she sprung into action. This friend was much more than what he seemed. He was special.

While Ampelus was recovering from her shock, Orea shot forward and pressed herself against Spark Storm, nudging him away. "You must run away, Storm! Run or she will kill you, please! I will take you away!" Spark didn't need any more convincing. He ran with the little filly, finding she was much faster than she looked. Behind him, he could hear Ampelus following them.

Spark Storm turned on the speed. He came up behind Orea and nudged her onto his back. "Just tell me where to go!" He shouted as his wings propelled him faster. He could hear Ampelus cursing and shouting 'Storm-Bringer'. Orea just watched Spark with fascination. She'd never seen any creature moving as fast as he was right now.

The two of them kept moving until Spark had come to another section of the forest. He mildly recognized it. The sun shone through the trees, and there were small ponds here and there. Leaves littered the ground, and it was growing cold. Winter would be here soon. After a moment or two of looking around, Orea got down off of Spark's back, and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Storm, I am sorry for my sister's actions...she is always trying to deny me my friends!" Spark turned to look at her, his eyes wide. He had almost forgotten what she claimed to be. "So, uh...are you a...tree god, or something?" Orea looked up at her new friend and laughed. "Tree god? You are silly! No, that is my mother." Spark sighed and fell down on his haunches. Tree gods, sexy vine monsters, and...what else could happen today?

His thoughts were quickly answered when he looked around and saw at least ten creatures approaching them. They all looked the same. They slightly resembled tiny alicorns, but their bodies were hard and black. Their wings looked more like insect wings, and their legs were long and had...well, holes in them. Orea reacted by screaming and pressing herself against Spark Storm in fear. "Oh no, we have come too far from home!"

Spark looked down at Orea. "What do you mean? What are these things?" "We are Changelings, brat!" One of the creatures said. Every one of them looked like they were ready to tear apart the two. "Whatever. I really don't like the way you guys are looking at us. Get lost before I have to hurt you!" Spark threatened. His wings spread in a threatening display and they flared to life with electrical energy.

Every last one of the Changelings laughed. "You are funny, little colt. But fear not; you will forever be remembered for bringing us one of the Nymphs! Our curse will be one step closer to being lifted! So thank you, who ever you are. Now sleep forever!" All ten of the Changelings leapt into the air, bearing down upon the two.

* * *

Nuzo looked up from where he had fallen. Just what in Tartarus had happened? One minute, he and his comrades were about to tear into that little Nymph and her coltfriend, when...light. And pain. He glanced around at his soldiers. All were either dead or injured, like him. He struggled to his hooves. His whole body shook, his very foundation unsteady. Where had their prey gone?

Reporting to Chrysalis about his failure would surely end in his demotion. It just wasn't fair. There were three more Nymphs left in the world. To be handed one and lose her in the same minute...Oh, the Queen would be furious. He gathered his remaining forces together and made to return to the hive, preparing himself for his imminent misfortune.

* * *

**And so there we have it! Next chapter, I'll let you all in on a little secret: The five-thousand-year blood feud between the Changelings and the Nymphs! Stay tuned to find out :D**


	14. Blood Feud

Bright light. White clouds. Pure white beauty, accented with flowing blue hair the color of the clear blue water. This creature was the very idea of grace. Her eyes were the deepest blue, her wings, while unmistably insectile, were the very picture of what beauty meant on a hot summer day. The Alicorn stood for freedom, peace and life. She was the ruler of her people, a race of Ponies that had long since existed, parallel to Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Luna. While the sisters ruled the cities and created government, this Alicorn promoted freedom among the wilds of the Everfree, where her ponies lived.

All was not peaceful, however. The Nyphms and Dryads made peace difficult. 'All falls under the laws of Nature' was often the excuse whenever one of her ponies suffered under the hungry vines and blossoms of the Gods of the forest.

One day, it had become too much. The Queen could bear the pain of her people no more. Her ponies were peaceful and defenseless against the malice of the other Forest Gods. She had to take drastic action, or her ponies would live no longer. There was only one that could help her. The Royal Sisters had been cold to her in her time of need. They were having their own problems. Of course, it was with this 'problem' that she needed to hold court with.

So, on one dreary, misty night, she found him. Discord, the God of Chaos, listened to her plight. She needed strength. She needed courage for her defenseless ponies. She needed an edge. So, Discord struck a bargain with her. A God's Bargain. The price, he said, would make itself clear when the time was right.

So, she made a deal with the devil. When she reached to shake his claw, she felt terrible pain as her beautiful body began to change. Her pure white was darkened, her fur fell out and her body formed a hard shell. Her wings were torn, and shortened. Strange holes formed in her wings, her tail, her legs. Her horn became twisted and longer. Hard, piercing fangs formed in her mouth.

Her body was new, powerful. Her magic powers had increased, and when she had gone home she found that all her ponies had undergone the drastic change. Discord had explained that with their new powers, they could change at will, disguise themselves to hide or ambush. The Queen was overjoyed.

These new forms were powerful, and would protect them all from the Nymphs and the Dryads. As the Queen discovered her new powers and strength, she decided that she and her ponies had suffered enough under the merciless slaughter of the Gods of the Forest. She began a campaign to wipe out her enemies, once and for all. There would be no mercy as there had been none for them.

Slowly, the Nymphs began to die out as their numbers were cut, quickly and without reserve. Upon victory, the Queen revelled in her victory. The deed was done, the Nymphs were finally gone. It was then that she wished to have her ponies return to their former beauty.

She tried many times, resulting in many different forms.

But, try as she might, she could not even mimic her former glory. None of her children could. Discord's price had been made clear. For while they may now have had the power to defend themselves, and to conquer as had been made apparent by the erradication of the Nymphs, they would forever remain as the ugly creatures their Queen had made them. The Changelings and their queen, no longer welcome among the eyes of the world, sank into darkness, forever cursing their very existence.

* * *

Chrysalis awoke with a start. Blasted race memory. Her mother often told her of the days before. Although she hadn't been there, she often had dreams of the past. It was never very conducive to waking in a good mood.

Her bad mood was further escalated as one of her commanders burst into her chambers. Without even knocking! She sat up furiously, her horn blazing with magic. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you!" Her commander came to a halt and prostrated himself before her, his wings buzzing with aggitation. "A thousand apologies, my Queen! I have news, dire news!"

Chrysalis glared down at him over her nose, then waggled a holed hoof. "Continue..." Her soldier looked up at her again. "My Queen, a Nymph has been sighted, far from her home!" Chrysalis suddenly felt excited. Another Nymph? After all these years? "Well? Did you slay her? Have you brought me her corpse?"

Her solder, Nuzo, swallowed hard. This would be the painful part. "W-well...we tried, your majesty, but...we failed. Sh-she was protected by a God! A...a Storm-Bringer!" "WHAT?" Chrysalis rose to her hooves, towering over her tiny commander. He yelped and scrambled away from her in fear. Chrysalis' temper was legendary, a far cry from her usually peaceful mother. The Queen's magic flared, but at the last minute, the deadly green glow faded. She looked down at Nuzo, her eyes deadly serious as she said, "And where are they now?"

Nuzo sighed inwardly. Perhaps he wouldn't be demoted after all? "Our best trackers have been following them, my Queen. They are returning to Nymph territory, but there is a window of opportunity here...If we take a large strike force now, we could cut them off and ambush them!"

Chrysalis held a hoof to her chin, a broad, dreamy smile on her face. "Yes...Yes. Go, take as many of our strikers as you need, Nuzo! Bring me their corpses. No, leave the Storm-Bringer. Kill him if you must, but bring me the nymph!"

* * *

Spark Storm walked slowly with Orea at his side. Since the encounter with the Changelings, she hadn't stopped looking at him. It was starting to get unnerving. He glanced at her, brows furrowed and ears down. "What." She quickly looked away, but returned her gaze just as quickly. "It is just...you are magnificent." This caught him completely off-guard. He blushed and looked away with a dismissive shrug. "It's nothing. Just something I picked up a little while ago on accident."

Orea looked confused. "I do not understand. Were you not born with your power?" Spark Storm shook his head sadly. "No...Look." He turned to her and offered her one of his wings, stretching it out. "Don't you see? My wings aren't natural. They can't even fly. All they really do, is..." She gasped when his wing flickered to life, the little blue lines of light dancing inbetween his feathers. She regarded this with awe and fear and curiosity. "I wish I could touch the light, it is so beautiful." She looked up into his eyes, the light reflecting, dancing in her deep green eyes. "_You _are beautiful."

Spark Storm swallowed hard as she looked at him. Only one other mare had ever looked at him the way she looked at him now, and it made him nervous. "Well uh, th-thank you. We should probably get going..."

Orea smiled and leaned against Spark's side as they walked. It unnerved him a bit to be flirting so shamelessly with him, but at least she wasn't as bad as that vine creature. She seemed innocent, and this was the only thing that kept Spark from throwing her off him. He had actually started to feel that her company was pleasant when they became surrounded by not ten Changelings, but by fifty. He stepped in front of Orea, who had already begun to tremble.

"So there you are! Prepare for your deaths, children!" The Changelings began to converge on the two of them. Spark's wings flared threateningly, but he wasn't so sure he'd be successful this time...

* * *

**Guys, I owe the first half of this chapter to artist-apprentice587 on deviantart. The artist's Reflection picture is inspiration for the Queen's original form. Permission was granted to me to use her appearance, so thanks so much, artist-apprentice587!**


	15. You Lose One, You Gain One

Spark Storm glared at the small army slowly surrounding himself and his charge, who leaned against him and whimpered, hiding her face in his feathers. He'd be tempted to cuddle and comfort her if they weren't about to be ripped apart by monsters.

The Changelings had moved in, closing their prey in around them, when they felt the earth moving beneath them. They all did. Relief surged into Spark Storm's chest. He quickly nudged Orea onto his back and he leapt over the Changelings, who were all still too confused to move.  
Suddenly, they all found themselves falling to their stomachs. They could no longer hold their own weight. Each of them attempted to get up to their hooves, and each one of them failed. That was when they noticed the big, black circle on the ground.

Spark smirked and looked around until he found his teacher, Braham Gravitas, sitting by a nearby tree. He grinned and gave a wave to his student. "Braham!" Spark called, and cantered over to him. Braham smiled warmly at his student, until he noticed the sprite on Spark's back. He gave Spark a soft glare before he got to his feet, his horn billowing that strange black glow. "Spark, about your friend there. We'll talk about it later." Spark frowned, not liking the tone his teacher was taking with him. "All right...what about them?" He looked back at the Changelings. Some of them were getting to their feet, and more of them were approaching from the woods. It seemed they had a contingency plan.

Braham frowned. His gravity spell could only hold for so long. In hindsight, he probably should have brought Frostbite or Gunslinger with him. Instead, he had been following Spark since he'd lost him in Ponyville, alone. He knew this might come back to bite him in the flank. "What are they, son? I've never seen creatures such as this." "I don't know. They call themselves Changelings." Braham arched a brow and looked back at his student incredulously. "Don't talk nonsense! Changelings are a myth!" Spark shrugged, making Orea 'meep' from his shoulders. "I suppose Tree Gods are myths, too?"

Braham had a good laugh at that one. "You have a point, Spark. Now..." He reached up and eased Orea down from Spark's shoulders. She instantly got underneath Spark, common sense dicating this was the only safe place. Her wings tickled Spark's stomach, convincing him he needed to be about two feet to the side.

After igniting his wings, Spark leapt forward and shot off electric bolts at the Changelings. Most of them dodged his clumsy attempts, some of them unfortunate enough to take them head on. They very neatly exploded into shell and steaming piles of wings and teeth.  
Braham released his gravity spell. The Changelings collapsed, and were promptly swallowed into the earth as the Unicorn used a quicksand and earth implosion spell. The sounds that erupted from the earth sent the remaining Changelings into a frenzy. They flew into the air, some of them taking the forms of griffons, the others into the forms of Pegasi.

"Psst...kid, follow me, I'll get you out of here!" Orea glanced behind her to see Spark Storm beckoning her. Ever trusting, ever innocent, she immediately obeyed and climbed into the underbrush with her new friend. Her friend the Changeling. She let out a shriek as it revealed itself to her, but it was too late. Several of them had found her and had begun to drag her away from the fight. Finally she was far enough away that they decided it would be safe to kill her. Orea's vision blurred as it filled with tears. She stared up at the six dark beasts, leaning over her with malice in their eyes. Her whole world seemed to move in slow, dulled motion as one leaned down, mouth wide open, and...

Light. Speed. Darkness. She saw Spark Storm, the real one, tackling all six of the Changelings to the ground. She saw his wings stabbing the creatures with those valiant blades of light and electricity. It wasn't over. Many more came pouring into the clearing. Spark Storm made to stand over Orea, with her underneath his stomach.

She simply stared up at him in awe as she witnessed his fury, his power. He looked this way and that, sending out powerful streams of storm on his enemies. It seemed to go on forever. The area was lit up with constant strikes of lightning, and little Orea was at the heart of it. She had never been more entranced by anything. She felt she was truly at the hooves of an almighty god who had no more purpose than to protect her.

Finally, it was over. Seventy five bodies lay smoking around in the area, and Spark Storm was exhausted. He leaned down to look at Orea, whose eyes had never left him. She reached up with her hooves to touch his face. "Are you all right?" He asked her. Risking his life to protect her, never once worrying about his own safety. Orea couldn't help it. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

Spark smiled down at her, and then fell over in a dead faint. For a brief moment, Orea was upset that he hadn't fallen directly on top of her. With a light blush at such naughty thoughts, she got up and checked his pulse. He was alive, he would be fine. But what of the Earth God? She trotted out of the area, and gasped. It was a massacre. Dozens of Changelings had been crushed by boulders, or had been buried alive. Looking for the one responsible, she found him. He was leaning against a tree, bleeding heavily. He'd been bitten and clawed, terrible wounds criss-crossing his body. He looked barely conscious.

She stepped over to him warily. The woods had become eerily quiet. As he saw her approach, Braham fell to the ground. His breathing was shallow and ragged, and he was coughing a bit of blood. "Go..." He whispered. "G-get...Spark...go...get to...the castle. F-forget me." Orea's eyes widened. The speed of her breath increased, and tears began to spill from her eyes.

She leaned in and lightly kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Earth God. I swear, in the many thousands of years that I may live I will never forget what you have done today." And with that, Braham closed his eyes for the last time. Tears falling from her face and onto the ground, little Orea went to wake Spark Storm.

* * *

**Did I mention that there would be character deaths?**


	16. Evicted

Spark Storm sighed heavily as little Orea nudged his flanks on both sides aggitatedly. Time was scarce, and they had to hurry. Spark, however, was in no mood to go anywhere. He had fallen into a depression. His comrade and teacher had been killed. Orea was sympathetic; she had seen with her own eyes that Braham had been both honorable and invaluable. Without him holding off a good portion of the horde, both she and Spark Storm would be dead.

"Storm, please, you must hurry into my woods! More of the devils may be coming!" She pouted as Spark frowned back at her. She sighed and trotted up to him, nuzzling her head under his chin. "Please...if we do not hurry, the Earth God's death will have been in vain..."

This seemed to finally bring Spark out of the depths of guilt he was in. He nodded and picked up his pace, eventually running alongside Orea. If there was one last thing he could do for Braham, it could be to honor his sacrifice and make sure the two of them stayed alive long enough to escape the Changeling's grasp.

* * *

It wasn't long before the sky overhead began to darken. Once again, Spark delved into the darker regions of the forest. The shade was plenty, but so were places where creatures of the darkness lurked. He began to wonder how an innocent creature like Orea could live here. Was she as much a monster as her sister?

He didn't have much time to wonder when he was beset upon by the very creature on his mind. He was wrapped up in vines, his throat closing up as it was squeezed. Of course. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. He could apologize to Sapphire when she joined him in the afterlife.

* * *

...No. No. _No. _No! Spark's eyes shot open. His irises were white, as if filled with magic. He felt hot. His whole body burned. Even though his wings had been bound, they too burned. His captor suddenly screamed and leapt away from him. Suddenly, the threat over, Spark Storm fell to the ground, the hot, blinding light disappearing back where it came from.

Ampelus, her shock quickly dissipating, threw herself at him again. She had been scared away from him, but she would not lose this chance again. She could see and hear her sister yelling at her. She didn't care. She would not be denied. She quickly whipped a leg around and soundly slapped her sister out of the way.

Spark Storm's wings were ready for Ampelus when she suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. An unearthly light surrounded her, emerging from the very earth. The ground shuddered, the trees groaned and swayed. It was if the very earth around them was groaning in fury. Spark leapt over to Orea, sheltering her from whatever was about to happen.

Ampelus raised her head to the heavens, terror in her eyes and body as she shuddered. "Mother! Please! I-" She could not continue as the root of a tree raised from the ground, pulling the dirt up with it. It smashed into Ampelus, sending her body haphazardly onto the ground. Her vine form was gone as she prostrated herself before the trees.

A loud, booming hollow voice seemed to come from every last tree in the forest. "YOU DARE. YOU DARE TO STRIKE YOUR KIN? I HAVE TOLERATED YOUR CRUELTY FOR MANY YEARS, AMPELUS. I WILL TURN A BLIND EYE NO MORE." Ampelus sobbed, fear tugging and every fiber of her being. Roots came up from the ground, ancient and twisted. They wrapped around Ampelus' prone form. She twitched and screamed in their grasp as they began sucking the life out of her.

"STOP!" Came a brave little voice beside Spark Storm. He had been watching the scene in silent horror. Now he looked down at the little mare beside him. She stepped up in front of him, daring to command the Goddess of the trees. It waited for her to continue.

"Ampelus is my sister, and we are but few. We cannot abate our numbers now, Mother. The Changelings have found us again. We have need of her, so...please..."

The forest was silent for a few moments. Finally, the old roots began sinking back into the earth, leaving no trace they had ever wandered above the surface. Ampelus glanced from her sister, then back to the elder tree before her.

Then, the tree began to form a shape in it's trunk. A tall figure, taller than Princess Celestia, began to step from the tree. It's skin was as hard and gnarled as an old tree. She was magnificent and beautiful, and older than most of the trees in the entire forest. Her wings were long and tall as she was. Her fur was deep green, like moss. Her hair was like spun powder blue cloud, and probably just as soft. She had a single ram's horn on the left side of her head. She was truly a sight to behold.

Ampelus closed her eyes and lowered her head in respectful greeting to her mother. She hadn't been face-to-face with her in nearly 20 years.

Keeping silent, the elder Goddess approached Spark Storm and her daughter. Spark felt intimidated as the giant came closer, and rightfully so. She could no doubt snap him in half easier than she would a twig. "You have spoken of the Changelings, my child. Speak of them again, tell me what has befallen our wood."

* * *

Orea told her mother of Spark Storm's power. She spoke of the Changelings, and the two battles that left the powerful Earth God broken, having sacrificed his life to protect them both. By the time she had finished, Orea was in tears. She was settled against Spark, one of his hooves rubbing her back comfortingly.

It was soon after that Orea had fallen asleep resting in Spark's warm forelegs. Comforting her felt good to him, and like Fluttershy, it felt different than when he was close to Sapphire. Like taking care of a sister.

Almalthea smiled at this. Her daughter had not had a true friend in many, many years. Ampelus had seen to that. The Tree Goddess sighed as she recalled her daughter's words. So the Changelings had finally found them again. After two hundred years of successfully hiding from them, they would be entering the woods soon now they knew which direction to look.

Many times a Changeling had wandered alone into her woods. And each time, Almalthea would make it pay for it's blunder in the most cruel ways before she gave it rest and removed it of it's energy. If they knew right where to look, the Changelings superior numbers would make quick work of the Goddess and her brood.

It would soon be unsafe for her children. Ampelus was capable, she could fend for herself. But Orea...little Orea, sweet, innocent child. She was meant for great things; it had been foretold.

Finally, she spoke to Spark. "Storm-Bringer...This holy place will soon come under attack. Those devils, those...'changelings'...They will descend upon my forest with no mercy. I shall give them reason to fear the darkness, but...you must take my daughter with you when you leave this place."

Spark looked down at sweet little Orea, his eyes widening with uncertainty. "But, my Lady," he began. He hadn't really known what else to call her, but seemed to approve. "Doesn't she belong in the forest? Will she die if she leaves?" Almalthea chuckled and ran a hoof down Orea's chin. "Of course not. The Everfree is strong, and florishes a-plenty through this valley. If you are going to Canterlot, she will be close enough to flourish."

Spark frowned once more, but he was beginning to relent. He had one more concern, of course. "Are you sure she'll come with me willingly? I mean, I know how she feels about me, but..." Almalthea nodded her head. She knew she liked this Pegasus. She closed her eyes and focused. It took a moment, but soon tiny seeds began helicoptering to the forest floor. As soon as they hit the ground, they dried up and shriveled, all except for one.

One of the seeds fell directly upon Orea, and before Spark's very eyes, she seemed to disappear, a flighty tan essence drifting into the seed. As her form disappeared, the seed fell once again, only to be caught by Spark Storm. "...What? What does this mean?" He asked.

Orea's mother smiled approvingly at his catch. She reached down and rested a hoof so lightly on the seed that Spark barely felt the giant's touch. "You must take it with you. Plant it in your richest gardens. Only then will she awake and reenter this world. She will be angry with me, but it is for her benefit that she leave this place."

Spark Storm looked sadly down at the little seed. He knew what it was like to be uprooted from his beloved home. At least she was loved here. Maybe someday, she could come back. He looked up at the Goddess and nodded confidently. "You have my word. I'll take care of her and see that she's planted in a good place."

Almalthea smiled and kissed Spark's forehead. "Then it is settled. At first light, you will return to your mountain. I will pray for your safe return." She sighed and looked down at the tiny seed in Spark's hoof. "...And yours as well, my beloved."

* * *

**And there we have it! Spark Storm is finally going to be making his way back to Canterlot to train, except now, he's got a nymph in tow. He'll have to adjust with a monster as his friend. When did the Defenders start Defending the monsters? _How? _Tune in next time to find out :D**


	17. Return to Canterlot

Two days, a Changeling fight and chase, and two stops for water later, Spark Storm had finally returned to Canterlot. Just on the outskirts of town, Spark sat down to take a breather. He was about to head into the city when with a pop and a flash of light startled him and made him fall back onto his haunches. In front of him appeared Twilight Sparkle, looking highly miffed.

"So there you are. Do you have any idea how worried Princess Celestia has been? How dare you just go galivanting off doing whatever it was you were doing, when my teacher was so kind as to take you in -" She was suddenly cut off as Spark Storm got in her face, glowering with anger. She gasped and backed off.

"You have _no _idea what I've been through. Not now, not before, so don't talk to me like you do!" He stomped past her. He wasn't going to explain himself to this one, not now, not ever.

He was still angry when he noticed her walking along beside him, a guilty look on her face. She glanced at him, sighed, then decided to speak. "Spark, I'm sorry. I really _don't _know what you've been through. But...maybe I'd like to know. Can you tell me what happened to you before you came here?"

Spark was still angry at her, but she was making an effort, so he spoke more kindly to her. "Thanks for the apology, but...I'm sorry, there's just a lot on my mind right now. Maybe later, Twilight." The Unicorn sighed and backed off. Making friends was a lot harder than Celestia had told her. She still wasn't convinced it was worth the trouble.

* * *

Spark Storm stood in the most beautiful gardens he'd ever seen. After debriefing with Celestia, and grieving once more over the loss of his teacher and friend, Spark had come here. He hadn't been sure if he should tell Celestia about what he intended to do. He took out the little helicopter seed. So small, yet so significant.

"Bit for your thoughts, Spark Storm?" Spark gasped at the appearance of the kind, regal voice of the Princess. He looked behind him to see her approaching, a small smile on her face until she noticed the seed resting on his hoof. She stretched out a wing, pressing it on the back of his hoof to pull hoof and seed towards her.

"Interesting seed you have there, Spark." She looked from the seed to Spark through partially closed lids. The look was inquisitive, and somehow intense. He swallowed hard. "Y-yes, well...I found it in the Everfree Forest before I ran into the Changelings." He held a hoof over his mouth in shock. Of course, he'd "forgotten" to tell her about the Changelings and the Nymphs. He'd just told her that 'monsters' had swarmed and killed Braham. _Careless..._He thought.

Predictably, Celestia drew away from him as if he'd shocked her. Her eyes told him that she'd been expecting a surprise, but a surprise it had still been. "Spark Storm! What have you done?" Spark Storm drew back from her. He protectively shielded the seed, something in hind sight he should not have done. Celestia saw this action and immediately snatched the seed from him using her magic.

"What is this, Spark Storm? I haven't seen a seed like this in centuries. It almost feels like there's something alive inside it, and I don't mean a tree!" She glared at him. Evidently he had lied to her, about several things. "And...Changelings? Spark Storm, you have a lot of explaining to do, and I mean right now!" Her tone was angry and stern. He'd never seen her angry like this, it was not something he wanted to see. But he had a promise to keep, and he wasn't about to fail his word.

He held out his hoof for the seed, his eyes hard and determined. "Princess Celestia, I swear I'll tell you everything. But only if you give me that seed unharmed. I mean to plant it here and protect what's inside it with my very life, and I'll never forgive you if you destroy it."

The Princess was taken aback with his tone, but she admired his courage. Not even Twilight Sparkle spoke to her like that when she was angry. Fixing him with an even stare, she lowered the seed onto his hoof. He tucked it into his mane carefully before sitting down on his haunches obediently, and proceeded to tell her everything, from his gliding accident that lead him to Ponyville, his encounter with the Ursa Minor, his final decision to leave Ponyville. He told her of his meeting with the Nymphs, the battles with the Changelings, and his promise to the Tree Goddess to plant and protect little Orea, still in her seed.

* * *

After more than an hour of explaining, the afternoon had been well-spent. It was nearly time to lower the sun. Celestia sighed heavily as she looked down at Spark Storm. He had had good reasons to keep the truth to himself, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had lied to her. There would have to be some repercussions, but killing the little Nymph seed would be both cruel and excessive. She would have to find something else to punish him with. Maybe more time with Twilight Sparkle. The very thought was itself both cruel and very funny, Celestia had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling at the thought.

Time was running out on the sun, and she had to make a decision. From what Spark had told her, Orea was innocent and kind. Maybe...Feeling the pressure of letting the sun stay up too long, Celestia let out a heavy sigh and got up to leave. "Spark Storm, go ahead and plant the seed." Spark gasped and smiled, but before he could get too excited, the Princess added, "But she is _your _responsibility!" She looked back at Spark with a stern glare. "Any damage she causes will be on your head, and you _will _be punished for lying to me, Spark Storm, so don't let her add anything to that list!" She let that information sink in, then spread her wings and flew to the highest towers of the castle to begin the transition of the sun and moon.

With a little sigh and a feeling of dread at what Celestia might come up with for his punishment, Spark turned and headed deeper into the gardens. He searched for bare ground, a nice clear space. He found what he was looking for after a few moments of searching. He started digging with his hooves, getting himself nice and dirty. He dug until the moon had risen well into the sky, resulting in a hole at least two feet deep. With a weary sigh and sore hooves, he removed the seed from his mane and dropped it into the ground, then buried it. He took a moment or two to find a watering can from the garden shed, then returned and poured fresh water over the dirt mound.

After he took the watering can to the shed, he made to return to his room and wash up. He didn't know how long it would take for little Orea to return, he might as well go and get his rest. He paused when he felt the ground tremble. _No...Already? That's crazy! _He turned and looked out into the garden where he had planted the seed and stared in awe. A tree was rising and growing. It stopped when it had reached fifty feet into the air, it's branches spreading out over the garden. It would make a beautiful spot of shade in the sun, and a gorgeous addition to the gardens.

Spark Storm, Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and several royal guards had come to see the sudden, impossible rising of the new tree. Celestia glared down at Spark Storm beside her, and nudged him with a wing. "Remember what I said, Spark Storm. Now go find her and make her welcome." Twilight stared blankly at the two. She was completely in the dark about the whole Nymph thing. Spark Storm heaved a heavy sigh and nodded at Celestia's prodding, then made his way into the gardens to find his charge.

When he got to the tree, he had to take a moment to admire the new life. At fifty feet tall, it had to be a solid two feet in diameter. It was still young, and with much care, it would continue to grow for many, many years. Circling the tree completely, Spark could find no sign of Orea. He looked up into the branches, and there, he could make out tell-tale signs of familiar wings. _Of course. Up in the tree._

He spat on both of his hooves and rubbed them together before jumping onto the tree and wrapped his limbs around it. He started to climb, slowly but steadily. Celestia smiled as she watched him scale the tree. He certainly had been practicing. Twilight, however, couldn't see the sense in a tree-climbing skill. What business would a pony have in the trees, anyway?

For Spark, that business was busy sleeping in a large crook on one of the overhanging branches of her ash tree. Finally, he made it to her level. He stepped closer to her, taking a moment to look at the little Nymph, sleeping peacefully in the moonlight. The air was getting colder in the coming Winter winds, and she was shivering slightly. She'd always had the cover of her mother's trees to shield her from the cold.

Spark reached down and lightly prodded her until she awoke. She blinked blearily up at Spark, then reached up and pulled him down to rest with her against her tree. Spark blushed, but indulged her and rested against her side, wrapping a foreleg around her and pulling her closer.

He didn't have to tell her where she was right now, did he? No. It had been a long, strange trip these last six months, and he'd hardly given himself time to rest, and Orea was warm and comfortable. The talk could wait. Rest was welcome. The two friends took comfort in each other's presence, and rested the night away.

* * *

**Well, crap. Does Sapphire Snow have some serious competition? The next year and a half will tell!**


	18. How To Love And Tolerate A Monster

Spark Storm awoke to find himself alone in the tree. Oh crap. He hopped down from the tree, his wings spreading to slow his descent._ Ok, think, Sparky. If you were a nymph far-removed from home and woke up in a strange place, where would you go? Like I know. Stop talking to yourself, idiot, and go find Orea!_

He groaned and ran through the gardens. He stopped once he approached the finely polished stone castle, his ears leaning this way and that, listening for tell-tales signs of a mythical creature among the public. Still, he could hear nothing. Spark was starting to panic. A living legend walking around could cause some serious problems. How the hell did she even get up without waking him up?

He ran inside, thinking it might be a good idea to find a turret. A good view might help him out. He was nearly to the stairs when a little purple and green figure hopped into his path. Spark let out a yelp and hop/tripped over the little figure and fell onto his chest. He heard a gasp from a familiar feminine voice. _Ugh. So early in the morning? This is not turning out to be a great..._His thoughts trailed off as he turned around and saw who he was expecting. Twilight Sparkle. He was not expecting to see her shielding what looked to be like a little baby dragon.

"Wha...Twilight?" He stepped closer to get a better look at the shy creature. Twilight politely kept the dragon behind her, fixing Spark with an even stare that obviously meant he should move along. He did not, but he didn't press the matter. After all, he had a Nymph to take care of. Twilight had her dragon. Seemed pretty even terms. "Twilight, I don't suppose you've seen Orea, have you?" Twilight frowned just slightly, just a little miffed that he hadn't taken her hint and left. "Who?"

"Who else could I be talking about?" He held a hoof up level with his jawline. "Cute little mare, sweet and innocent, looks like a tree?" Twilight's eyes narrowed. Spark Storm had lied to her teacher about this creature. She was feeling none too nice about the whole situation. "Oh. _That._"

It was Spark's Storm's turn to give Twilight a sour look, then he looked pointedly down at the little dragon hiding behind Twilight's legs. "Watch your tone, Sparkle. It's apparently not against the rules to have monsters running around the castle." Twilight's horn lit up threateningly, her eyes blazing with anger. "Spike is not a monster!" At this, Spark's wings spread threateningly. "Neither is Orea!"

"Children!" A furious voice rang from down the hall behind Spark. Twilight and Spark glared daggers at each other, but both stood down as Princess Celestia marched up to the three figures. Spark finally turned around and bowed to her respectfully. "First thing I get up to in the morning is the two of you about at each other's throats!" Celestia said, her voice booming through the hallway.

"_Sorry_." Came the response from both Spark and Twilight. Neither answer sounded very sincere. "Sorry..." Came a voice from behind Spark. He turned to look at Spike. Had that come from him? He'd never heard a dragon speak, let alone actually seen one, so this came as a surprise.

"Yes, he speaks," Twilight said curtly. "He's an intelligent and productive member of society. Unlike - " She didn't get to finish when Celestia stomped her hooves on the floor. "Enough! I think I see what's going on here." She said, glaring down at Twilight, who backed away with a surprised look. "And I think I have a solution, as well. Twilight, Spark, you two will spend one week getting to know one another's special friend. Spark Storm, you with Spike, Twilight Sparkle, you will accompany Orea. Neither of you are getting out of this, I'm quite tired of the animosity between you two! I fully expect positive results from this practice! And it starts _now_!"

"But I don't even - " Spark began, only to be cut off by an angry glare from the Alicorn. "No buts, Spark Storm. You will take Spike with you wherever you go from now on, until I say you may return him. Twilight Sparkle, Orea is at the top of this section's tower. You will accompany her until I say you've learned your lesson. All creatures deserve our respect, no matter what we think of them. Think of this as my lesson for the week. Now go, children, and learn!"

Twilight looked up at her teacher with an expression of pained insult. For a moment, she made no move to leave. Finally, she huffed and stomped off towards the stairs that would lead her to Orea. Spark sighed and looked over at Spike, who was holding his tail and looked very vulnerable without Twilight next to him. Spark looked up at Celestia with a worried expression. She returned the exact same look, then trotted off looking deflated.

After a moment of silence, Spike slipped closer to Spark, who looked down at him with a weary expression. "Mister Spark, Sir? You don't...you don't think I'm a monster, do you?" Spark smiled down at him and shook his head. "No way, Spike. Not a chance. I'm closer to being a monster than you are. I'm sorry if I made you think that." Spike seemed to brighten up a bit at this, then extended Spark a claw. "Well, here's to a weird week!" Spark chuckled and shook the little dragon's claw. "Weird indeed, kiddo."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle made her way out into the open air. There, as Celestia had mentioned, was the creature called Orea. While she had not personally seen her up close, she was absolutely unmistakable. Her long, silky fur resembled the greenest grass. Her tail, while done up with a cute little bow, also looked like grass. Her wings, while insectile, looked more like wings of moss and some other kinds of plant-life.

When Orea turned to her, Twilight noted that Spark's description of her had been accurate. She had the sweetest face the Unicorn had ever seen, and she was crying. It did surprising things to Twilight's heart. It made her feel sad. It made her want to go and comfort the Nymph.

"Orea? Why do you look so sad?" She said, approaching slowly. Orea frowned at Twilight. She had been expecting her Storm to come and ease her pain. She knew now why her mother had sent her to this place, but it didn't change the loneliness she felt. She had never been away from her home, away from her family. Even though her sister had been cruel to her these long years, she craved their company.

"I...I miss my home. I miss my Storm. Where is he?" Twilight tried not to make a face at the creature talking about Spark in any sort of possessive way. So gross. "Uh...well, he can't be here right now. He's going to be busy for a while, taking care of a dear friend of mine. And I...Well, I'll be keeping you company in his stead."

Orea had an unreadable expression on her face until she laid down on the floor and burst into tears, hiding her face in her forelegs. Twilight sighed and looked around. Did she _really _have to do this? She moved herself to Orea's side and, after a moment, reached down to stroke her mane. _Wow, she's really soft..._She thought.

The distraught Nymph quieted after a few moments. When she looked up at Twilight, the Unicorn could see that her tears had stained the stone green with her tears. As she stared at this spot, the green grew until it formed a small circle of lovely green moss.

Twilight gasped. Despite all the talk and all the hype, she hadn't really put much stock into creatures of legend. Spike didn't count, dragons weren't that rare. But this...this was something else. Twilight could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The very existence of this creature felt sacred, and to see her so sad was making Twilight feel terrible for how she had talked about her.

"Oh, Orea..." She whispered. She laid down beside her and took her into her forelegs, giving her a comforting squeeze. "It's not so bad. We'll take care of you, I promise. And you'll see Spark Storm in a few days." Orea said nothing as she leaned into Twilight's embrace. She fit her head under Twilight's chin, continuing to sniffle quietly. For now, she was at peace, and Twilight felt taking care of this special creature wouldn't be such a burden after all.


	19. Getting Back In The Game Part 1

The week went by fast. Spark Storm spent more and more time with Spike, getting to know the little dragon. He was surprisingly mature, and he displayed great intelligence and humor. The two played outside, sometimes getting into trouble sneaking out late at night to watch the stars.

Spike told Spark what he'd learned from Twilight about the stars. From the beginning of his short life, the dragon had been educated, from politics to science. He still had a lot to learn, but he had retained every bit of information he'd been fed. Spark was very impressed.

When the subject of making friends came up, Spike let out a raspberry into the night sky. "Twilight? Making friends? Good luck on that." Spike sulked, urging a grin from Spark Storm. "Why? Why does she dislike the concept of making more friends?"

Spike whipped his head around to look at Spark incredulously for a moment, then sighed and cupped his chin in both claws and looked back up at the moon. "Well, if you promise not to tell." Spike continued without waiting for a promise. "I think it has to do with her brother. He's such a..."shining" example," He winced at the pun, "that he sets the standard. Anypony that can't live up to that just doesn't seem worth it to her."

Spark sighed heavily and shrugged. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that. I'm no Shining Armor. I'm not rising the ranks of the Royal Guard." He frowned at what he was getting at. "...Not that I actually want to be her friend. Just sayin'."

Spike shrugged. While he could be intelligent and funny, he had yet to witness or understand the intricately complex workings between a boy and a girl. "Well, whatever. I already get along with her, and tomorrow we'll get to see how Twilight's done with Orea." Spike looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked back at Spark. "...What is she, anyway? You haven't talked about her at all..."

Spark Storm glanced at Spike. He really hadn't mentioned her at all? "Well...She's...To be honest, I'm not totally sure." Spike turned where he sat to give Spark his full attention. "As far as I can tell, really...she's a forest spirit. One of the last of her kind. They were hunted to near extinction by creatures called Changelings."

Spike made a face, and turned away from his new friend. "Changelings? Aren't they just some legend from what...two, three thousand years ago?" Spark Storm chuckled lightly. "Well, a few of those legends ran into me a while back. They're definitely real." Spike blinked, then swallowed hard. "I've read some weird things about them. Like how they can change their shape and be...anything."

Spark Storm nodded to himself, then shivered. Winter was nearly upon them. "Come on, little buddy." He prodded Spike until he stood." Twilight's gonna let me have it letting you stay up so late." He let out a heavy, good-natured sigh when he noticed that Spike had fallen asleep in the last 20 seconds. He pulled the little Dragon onto his back and slipped inside for the night.

* * *

Spark Storm lay in bed, snuggled deep under a still wave of warm blankets. The chill air often seeped in through the stone walls at night, so he had a nice fire going since he'd gotten to bed. The door creaked open quietly, and a petite, lithe frame pushed through. Forest green eyes looked through her grassy bangs as she surveyed the room. After noticing the little green dragon at the foot of the bed, the Nymph snuck up onto the bed with great jealousy.

Although she'd spent the week pining for Spark Storm's company, she'd managed to at least make an acquaintance of Twilight Sparkle, she'd spent most of her time listening to Twilight speak, as the Unicorn 'educated' Orea on the world as it was now. Orea seemed to have missed quite a bit of history that she simply had no use for.

The little Nymph gently prodded Spike awake, then held a soft hoof over his mouth to silence his panicked yelp. She smiled kindly down at him, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "Silence, Dragon-Kind," she whispered. "Your Lady is waiting for you, she intends to make you..." She thought for a moment, "...'pancakes'." Spike's eyes widened. He needed no more heeding. He hopped out of bed and ran out the door, making his way to the kitchens.

Now, having gotten the unwanted third wheel out of the way, Orea made her way to the front of the bed where she could feel the heat coming from Spark Storm's body. She pulled the covers slowly down until she could climb in beside him, then let out a long, low, relieved sigh as she wrapped him up in her forelegs and pulled the covers back over them both. While bedding and lavish shelter was new to her, she had quickly decided it was to her liking.

With a blush at the feel of Spark's body against her own, she ever so slowly eased him up until he was laying partially on top of her, their chests pressed together. With a happy smile, she held him there as he continued to sleep, her face nuzzled into his neck fur. She had stayed awake all last night just for this. The two of them slept long into morning.

* * *

Spark Storm was so _warm. _He'd never felt so warm and comfortable. Well...once. When his mother had held him in his sleep that one night. He sighed and burrowed himself deeper into whatever warmth that was pressed against him. He held onto it tighter and tighter, as if holding tight enough might let himself see her one more time. As his emotions welled up inside him for the first time in so long, he let out a little sob.

He felt something stroking his cheek. _That better not be Spike, I swear..._He thought as he leaned his head up and opened his eyes, only to be face to face with sweet Orea. He gasped and pulled away from her. How long had she been here, holding him? His face was alight with red, embarrassed that she had heard him cry. It was almost embarrassing enough to drive him to tears. "Orea...what are you doing in my bed?"

Orea frowned and reached to touch a hoof to his back. "My Storm, do you hurt? Please, let me help." Spark let out a trembling sigh. He knew better than to bottle things up. Sapphire had told him not to do that. He glanced back at Orea, thought it was difficult to look her in the eyes. It had always felt strange to look a girl in the eyes when he felt like crying.

"I was remembering my mother just now. Something...really terrible happened to her. She died..." He trailed off, his ears and shoulders both sagging. How he hated this feeling. Coupled with showing his emotions in front of a girl, especially one so attached to him, felt wrong, intrusive even. Somehow, Orea made it all right when she pulled him backwards against her as she laid sat up against the pillows.

"Hush now, my Storm. I shall take away your bitter memories and replace them with better ones. I shall protect your heart from it's wounds." Her whispering and intimate actions made him blush. He felt better, although along with a stab of guilt when he thought that he'd rather have Sapphire Snow hold him like this. Still, to be made to feel safe and protected by a girl...it was a new feeling that made him feel both uneasy and warm.

Her forelegs gently brushed through his mane, down his cheeks, and finally wrapped gently around his neck as she nuzzled his mane. A whole week of waiting had been worth it for just this one, tender moment. Now if it only it could last forever...

* * *

Some time later, Spark Storm emerged from his room feeling better than he had in weeks. He felt better about himself, and about the things he'd been through. Returning home to Ponyville, facing the villagers and his sister. He felt better about Braham's death. After telling Orea everything, she had made him see that none of it was his fault, especially not his teacher's fate.

He was feeling great until he walked back into the Fighter's headquarters for the first time in two months. There were faces here he hadn't seen, and old faces as well. Every last one of them trained on his entrance, and none of them looked like they had a single kind word for him.

No, it looked like his troubles were just beginning.


	20. Getting Back In The Game Part 2

Spark Storm sighed, his ears laid back against his head in anticipation. This was not going to be a good day, he just knew it.

As he made his way into the large, sparsely furnished room, Spark took notice of the new faces. New to him, at least. The Fighters he knew about had been Sapphire Snow and Lemon Pop, including their teachers Mellifluous Cannonade (A name he hadn't quite figured out yet) and Braham.

He sighed. Braham was why the new faces were giving him the stink-eye, at least he figured, anyway. The first colt he saw was a light blue Unicorn, who sported brown hair and pink highlights, and his cutie mark was...well, a pair of contraptions he'd never seen before.

The other was also a Unicorn, and if it hadn't been for the horn and a lack of wings, he could've sworn that he was looking at a male Sapphire Snow. He found it a little unsettling. Just a little.

It was this Unicorn that approached Spark Storm. Spark could tell this one was going to give him an earful. He hadn't quite figured out how much when the Unicorn suddenly charged him. The white colt's shoulder had encased itself in a solid covering of ice.

Spark hadn't been expecting a physical attack. A verbal wrangling, some insults maybe, but not an attack. Spark took the cold shoulder in the chest and was sent sprawling to the floor, sliding all the way back into the wall.

* * *

Frostbite had spent the morning pacing back and forth with anger. It was bad enough that one of his teachers had died fighting monsters. It was worse that he had died protecting some _colt _that Sapphire seemed to favor.

Who was this little prick? Frostbite had chosen to believe that this 'Spark Storm' had hidden himself away when the fight occurred. None of the Fighters had been told that a monster was among them, at least not yet.

So when what could only be this Spark Storm enter the room like he owned the damn place, Frostbite did what was only logical. He let instinct take over. He activated the special ice magic in his horn and covered his shoulder in it. He flattened the surface; it wouldn't do to have a death this early in the game.

The Pegasus never even saw it coming. Frostbite rammed into the colt, sending the darker pony across the floor. Like a sack of potatoes. What a waste of sp...Wait.

* * *

Spark groaned as he got to his feet. After feeling at his chest to make sure nothing was broken, he gave an even glare to the white Unicorn, who's blue eyes were blazing with both anger and uncertainty.

Feeling just a little bit brave after weathering the icy blow, he said, "Dude. My sister hits harder than you do."

Frostbite glared at the words of the Pegasus he just floored. Wait. If he gets up after a blow like that, is he really floored? He shook off his rhetorics for now, and approached Spark.

"Just where were you when Braham died, huh? Were you hiding when the monsters came?" Spark's wings flared to life. He was suddenly more angry than he'd ever been. If the Fighters thought they were going to drag him back into guilt, they had another thing coming.

Frostbite stared at Spark's wings. He'd heard Roving Gale's talk of a Pegasus who could summon electricity without storm clouds, but he hadn't believed it. To see it up close was both intimidating and wonderous. However, he wasn't finished.

"You're pretty tough, but it doesn't change the fact that our teacher is dead...and it's _your _fault."

At this, the other colt that had been watching decided it was time to step in before either Unicorn or Pegasus got himself hurt.

"Y'all cut it out, now." He drawled. "We're all upset that Braham can't be here no more, but we gotta put our personal feelin's aside so's we don't fall apart as a team."

"A team?" Frostbite stared at Gunslinger incredulously. "We'd have to already be a team to fall apart as a team, and _he's_ not in it!" He pointed an accusing hoof at Spark Storm.

"Yeah, Ah get it." Gunslinger said as he cautiously approached the two from the middle. "Ah got my reservations, but we don't know what happened out there, Frostbite. I mean look at 'im!" He gestured with a hoof at the Pegasi's wings. "Do ya really think he was hidin' from a battle when he's got _them_?"

"Having weapons isn't the same as using them. For all we know, _he _ki - "

Frostbite didn't have time to finish this new accusation. He did barely have time to put up an ice shield. Spark's lightning had never been more fierce. He was advancing now, his wings lighting up the room with light and sound. Frostbite did all he could just to keep a shield up, but the thick threads of light were burning his shield to water and evaporating mist.

Frostbite had had enough. He dodged to the side and shot off an ice beam. It hit Spark Storm in the shoulder. The Pegasus yelped out in pain, his shoulder having been encased. However, he was far from finished. He took careful aim and zapped the ice on his shoulder, searing it and himself until he was free. He glared at the Unicorn, who had never seen anypony injure themselves just to get out of an ice trap.

Spark Storm leapt forward with a speed nopony had ever seen before in Canterlot. He stopped right before colliding with Frostbite, swinging a wing to hit Frostbite on the nose with the hard point. Stunned, Frostbite took a step back. Without wasting a second, Spark Storm whirled around and hit his foe with the tip of an electrified wing in the chest. Frostbite took a tumble and fell onto a table, bringing it all to the ground.

Breathing heavily and shaking from the pain of his wound, Spark cantered over to Frostbite, who was glaring at him angrily, though the fight had gone out of him. He was about to speak when Spark interrupted him. "Might _never _makes right. But dude, you were wrong." Spark walked off and made it outside, only to collapse.

* * *

Spark Storm opened his eyes to pain. His shoulder was burning. He glanced at it in alarm, only to see Frostbite standing over him, his horn aglow. He was icing Spark's wound. The Unicorn, noticing he was awake, muttered something unintelligible. Spark's right ear twitched, then he aimed it in Frostbite's direction. "Sorry, didn't hear that."

Frostbite rolled his eyes and sighed. "I said, I'm sorry. That was a bit extreme, accusing you of actually killing Braham."

"You think?" Spark frowned and looked away as the Unicorn finished with his spell, then bandaged the burn carefully.

"Sometimes." Spark glanced up at Frostbite. Had he just made a joke?

"Also...I'm impressed with your fighting skills. Not just your sparkly crap, either." Spark's mouth twitched in amusement at the word 'sparkly'.

"You've got some pretty sweet moves for someone I've just met. That one-two move that put me down, that was pretty intense."

Spark smiled a little. "Yeah well, your defense was great. I thought my first attack would've beaten you sooner. And then that dodge-shot. I never saw it coming."

"I thought it was pretty damn impressive the way you got rid of the ice on your shoulder, even if it was a bit stupid."

"It wasn't stupid!"

"It was indeed stupid. Impressive, but stupid."

The two of them glared at each other, then broke into laughs. It seemed the ice had finally been broken between the two. Needing to say no more, they hoof-bumped before Frostbite wandered off to rest his own wounds.

* * *

Spark Storm sighed as he looked out into the forest. He'd come so far, from such a long time ago. It'd only been eight months, but the past seemed so far behind. This day had been a long one. He'd gotten into it with a cryomancer, and then had had a good long talk with the rest of the Fighters about Orea. Most of them seemed opposed to it, but Frostbite had backed him up.

It didn't really matter in the end, though. Princess Celestia had been called, and when she arrived she had made it clear that Orea was her guest, and that Spark Storm was responsible for her. With all being made clear, the Fighters seemed to relent, and made Orea feel welcome.

Now, at sunset, Spark was resting after what had been a very long day. He was still resting when a tall black Pegasus landed near him. The two of them stared at each other for a very long time, neither of them saying a word. They didn't have to. Spark just knew. He turned away from the older Pegasus after a moment.

"...Why? Why _now_? After all this time, why do you come to me _now?" _

"Because," Roving Gale began. "It's time you trained with your old stallion."

Spark Storm turned around to glare at his father. He raised his wings, charged them and shot a bolt at the older Pegasi's hooves, making him jump.

"You don't know what you did to me. You better know how to move, old stallion, because I'm not holding back."

Roving Gale just smiled, and got into position to begin. "I wouldn't have a day with my son any other way."

"Don't call me that. You haven't earned it yet." Spark spat venomously.

The two danced long into the night, well after the moon rose into the sky.

* * *

Hours later, Spark dragged himself back up to his room, where Orea was waiting for him. Approaching him, she frowned at the angry look on his face.

"My Storm, you are..."

"Angry, yes." He sighed and moved past her into the bathroom. He needed a good, long soak. He hadn't noticed Orea following him in.

When the water was finally ready, he lowered himself in with a sigh of relief. He heard a giggle, then glanced behind him to see Orea sitting on her belly at the edge of the water. He would've said something, but he'd been angry enough already today. He didn't have the energy to yell at her.

He rested his head on the edge of the stone tub, which was an in ground. He couldn't really complain when Orea started reaching into the tub for water to wash his head. It felt really, really nice, and he was really, really tired.

"I saw you practicing with your sire." She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"My what?"

"Your sire, your...father."

Spark sighed. He still wasn't going to call him that. Not after eleven and a half years of not knowing him. Not seeing him. And what was he doing with the Fighters anyway? Had he joined just to antagonize his progeny?

"I think I prefer sire. I don't want to call him 'father', and he has no business calling me 'son'." Spark's eyes closed. With the warm water and Orea running her hooves through his mane, he was quickly falling asleep, so it was no surprise that he didn't see the tendrils running from Orea's hooves and into his hair, removing dead seeds and planting new ones.

The seeds bloomed, and quickly dispelled a powder that ran through his mane like a mist, then disappeared as if it were never there.

That night, the two slept in each other's arms. Spark was growing closer and closer to Orea as time went on, and while he always felt guilty about it, his actions always seemed to contradict his feelings.

The seeds in his hair went completely unnoticed.


	21. Let's Go East

Things continued like this for another six months. Spark Storm trained with Frostbite the most. The two of them seemed to be on equal terms of destructive force, though Spark Storm was a better tactician. After months of training, though, Frostbite could move nearly as well.

Spark Storm learned from him, as well. He learned patience in battle, and control.

Working with Gunslinger had helped Spark, as well. He learned aim and precision. Gunslinger also taught him that coupled with the control lessons he'd learned from Frostbite, he could make an excellent marksman, or maybe a sniper. Stealth had always been one of Spark's natural gifts.

As the days wore on, Spark grew faster and stronger, as did his training partners. They grew closer as well, the three of them often going into the woods together and not coming back for days, even then just to get Gunslinger more ammo for his weapons.

It wasn't long until Orea joined them. While the other two colts were still apprehensive about having a monster on the team, she soon proved to be invaluable. She demonstrated abilities that mirrored her mother's, as Spark remembered. She could provide close-to-long range assistance in dealing with monsters. She could call forth roots from the ground and capture beasts, then steal their energy and feed herself with it.

She had explained that was how she ate, and she needed to do it at least three times a week to sustain herself. While it was a rather disturbing sight, Frostbite and Gunslinger were just glad that she was on their side.

* * *

Spark Storm's 12th birthday came and went. Three weeks after this, Princess Celestia called for him to her audience chamber. Upon arriving, he saw familar faces, along with a new one. This new face was an Alicon, surprisingly. Spark didn't even know there _were _other Alicorns. This one was also a female. She was an attractive mare, tall and slim, with triple-toned hair.

Directly beside her was the stallion that Twilight Sparkle had been so excited about the last time he'd seen her. What was his name? Shining Armor? Yes, that's it. He and the Alicorn mare seemed a little too close to have just met. Spark noted familiarity between them.

The third pony he saw was Twilight Sparkle herself. She stood close to her brother, a big, happy smile on her face. Spark figured this was probably the first time she'd gotten to see her big brother since that last time.

And the fourth, besides Princess Celestia, was an old face. Spark's eyes lit up, and he put a big, stupid grin on his face as his excitement and happiness grew.

"Wh-what? Emerald Skies?"

The green Pegasus from his past looked just as surprised and happy as Spark was.

"Spark Storm! What in the blue blazes are you doing here?"

The two Pegasi laughed and pranced and launched themselves at each other, landing in a big hug on the floor. All too soon, their stallion instincts kicked in and they got back up, both offering an uncomfortable cough, quiet mutterings of "Hey, good to see you" and a subtle hoof-bump.

Spark Storm couldn't help it. He smiled that big idiot smile again and looked over at Princess Celestia, who looked like she was trying to hide the heartstrings that had been pulled at the happy reunion.

"Princess, what's going on? I'm happy to see Emerald, but...this," he punctuated 'this' by waving a hoof at everypony assembled, "What is this?"

Celestia smiled and stepped forth. As she did, so did the two Unicorn siblings and the smaller Alicorn.

"Spark Storm, I have called you here to be part of a special task. I am sending Princess Cadence," She motioned to the other Alicorn, "-Lieutenant Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle to Neippon on a peaceful mission. It will be a trip to establish both business and friendly relations with our two countries.

And of course, about your friend from Ponyville. He has become an apprentice at the town's library. He's made such a good impression. He has established himself as a competent librarian, skilled in linguistics. He will serve as translator for this group."

Spark Storm grinned and clapped his old friend on the back. "That's awesome, Emerald! But, uh...Where do I come in?"

Celestia nodded with a warm smile. "I was just getting to that. Spark Storm, you have proven yourself a competent combatant, you have proven you have invaluable skills in the field. I want you along on this trip to help protect my niece and my student."

Spark arched a brow. Something about this was just a little off. "I don't understand, your Majesty. I mean, I'm honored that you'd choose me, but...Why not take your royal guards?"

Shining smiled at this. The boy was sharp.

Celestia also noted this. "This is where you will find your usefulness, Spark Storm. You see, when I had this meeting set up, there were whispers in Neippon that there would be an assassination attempt on the Princess and the Lieutenant. Apparently somepony doesn't want peace to exist between us. "

A gasp from Twilight Sparkle told Spark that she was hearing this for the first time as well.

"I need somepony who can blend into the shadows and protect these two. They are pivotal in establishing peace."

Spark Storm frowned and looked at those around him. Emerald was immersed in thought. Shining Armor was watching to see his reaction, and the smaller Princess was watching Shining with concern in her eyes. Twilight, however, looked like she was trying to decide who to stare daggers at, him or Celestia.

Spark Storm swallowed hard. Princess Celestia was sending him on a mission to prevent an assassination attempt? Alone?

The elder Princess seemed to catch onto his thoughts though, and gestured behind him. "Don't be so nervous, Spark Storm. I am not sending you to this task alone."

At the sound of the doors opening behind him caught his ears, he turned, half expecting Sapphire Snow. Instead, he was hugged around the neck by one of the bounciest ponies he'd ever seen. He would've thought it was Pinkie Pie, but this one had wings.

"Sparky! Sparky Sparky Spark!" she called as she somehow bounced while hugging him. When she pulled away so he could get a look at her, he recognized her immediately.

"Oh! Lemon Pop!" He laughed and hugged her, this time the hug went both ways. He smiled and pulled away, a hint of faraway recognition in his eyes. Was it just him, or was there a Fighter that looked like her? He shrugged, putting that thought away for another time.

"Oh Sparky, Sapphire misses you _so _much! She really wanted to be here with you on this mission, but...she's still training." She gave a little pout that lifted Spark's spirits a little. He hadn't gotten to know Lemon all that well, but she was so much like Pinkie Pie that it was easy to like her.

"How is she doing? What-"

"Everypony, please." Celestia called. Spark sighed as he turned his attention back to Celestia. He did a double-take to his side when he saw Frostbite there.

"Oh hey, you too?"

"Apparently. Didn't realize so many of the Fighters would be here for this."

Spark Storm smiled with a light shrug. Maybe Twilight didn't have so much to worry about, after all.

Princess Celestia smiled down at her fully assembled team. "There we have it. Spark Storm, Frostbite, Lemon Pop, you three will serve as official Royal Guards for this mission. Emerald Skies, Twilight Sparkle, you two will serve as diplomatic relations. Princess Cadence, Lieutenant Shining Armor, you know your part in this mission already..."

The two older ponies nodded their agreement. So Spark was protecting the two of them and he didn't even know what they were doing? Well, he supposed that would make this trip all the more interesting, but whatever. He was finally going somewhere in his career as a Fighter, and he was going on a trip with old friends and new. He was getting excited!

* * *

That evening, just as Celestia had brought the sun down for the night, she had made to return down the stairs when she found Orea waiting for her. This was to be expected.

"Hello, Orea, dear."

Orea stared up at the Princess with anger. She practically shook with fury.

"You cannot do this. My Storm must never leave my side, Princess. He cannot leave!"

Celestia returned the stare, only hers was a little more intimidating.

"Orea, I know how you feel about Spark Storm, but I don't think you realize how he feels about you."

Orea's gaze hardened. "Of course I know how he feels about me. He loves me."

"He loves you because you tell him to, Orea."

"No! He loves me because - "

She was cut off as Celestia raised her wings over her head. Dark, angry clouds billowed around the top of the turret, lightning and thunder crashing loudly around them. Orea shrieked and ducked her head on the ground. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the stormclouds were gone. Celestia stepped closer to Orea, her voice calm, but barely.

"Little Orea, when Spark Storm is away, your spell will grow weaker. By the time he is home again, his head will be clear and he will be free to choose whom he loves. And you _will not _interfere with his feelings again, or you will no longer be welcome here. I hope I make myself clear. Goodnight, Orea."

The Princess made her way down the stairwell, leaving Orea to draw herself into a little, pitiable ball of green, and cry.


	22. The Long Rocking Voyage Part 1

Spark Storm watched from the rear of the ship as Equestria became smaller and smaller. The trip to the sea itself had taken a week by royal carriage. For some reason, Celestia had wanted them to go by land. Something about Pegasus spies.

It was going to be a long boat ride. Three weeks on the sea. This had surprised Spark Storm. He had no idea the world was so big!

As he was running along the narrow walkway towards the front to see what they were heading into, he nearly ran into Twilight Sparkle. He skidded to a halt on the metal, nearly causing the two to bump noses.

An angry blush on her face, she pushed past him on her way to the back of the ship.

"Honestly, Storm, control your excitement. We're going to be on this ship for a long time. I'd rather not spend it..." she paused, blushing a little harder, "A-almost running into you, Geez..."

Spark rolled his eyes and made his way to the front deck. The ship itself was the size of a small luxury cruiser, large enough to let them all live comfortably on it for the duration of their voyage.

Lazing about in the sun was Princess Cadence, wearing a large sunhat that covered her head and a good portion of her body. She was wearing sunglasses, and had one of those drinks with a little umbrella in it.

Spark noted Twilight's brother seemed to be serving her. He decided to keep his comments and his thoughts to himself. He would not learn to swim today, thank you very much.

Also on the front deck was the pony he was looking for, Emerald Skies. There was so much he wanted to know, so many questions. There was certainly time to kill, he might as well.

Spark walked to the railing where Emerald was watching the glittering sea, and nudged him to get his attention.

"So, two eggheads, one boat, for three weeks. How's that gonna pan out?"

Emerald said nothing, but he had an amused grin as he continued to look out on the water.

After a moment, Emerald turned to him, a bright, inquisitive look on his face, and Spark knew he'd dropped the ball on asking questions first.

"So how did you become one of the Princess' very trusted royal guards, Spark Storm?"

Spark snorted and stared out at the sea. "You remember the Ursa incident last year? Well...I've been doing that kind of thing ever since."

Spark noticed the look on Emerald's face and laughed. "No, I haven't been fighting things that big, but...Emerald, you probably don't know that Ponyville and Canterlot itself is constantly surrounded by monsters. The only thing keeping you and the other ponies ignorant of the constant danger are ponies like those on my team."

Emerald was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Spark, Filthy Rich overthrew his father. He was outed by his own company. Filthy Rich told the whole village what really happened."

Spark Storm frowned and looked away. It's not like it really mattered. The ponies in Ponyville only saw a monster capable of great damage. Even if they didn't think he caused the fire that killed his mother, he was still strong enough to scare off an Ursa Minor.

"...That's great, Emerald...it didn't really change things though, did it?"

Emerald shook his head sadly. "No. Not really. There was a voting council at town hall, but..." He paused, then gave Spark a hopeful smile.

"Everyone in our age group voted for you, Spark. There wasn't a single 'no' vote from anyone under fifteen."

Spark smiled a little bit. He already knew he had the support of all his friends. They must've spread the word when voting time came. Still, the elders...even if the town had been liberated from Silver Bits' control, they were all still afraid of him. Oh well.

"It's all right, Emerald. I don't think I would go back to live in Ponyville if I could, now. Too many memories."

Emerald nodded in understanding and rested a hoof on Spark's shoulder, then looked out to sea as both stood in companionable silence.

* * *

That night, after the group had had their dinner, Spark Storm laid out on the bow of the ship. The moon was out nearly full tonight, and it shone brightly on the ocean below, casting a thousand reflections. It was one of the most beautiful sights that he'd ever seen.

He'd been sitting out, watching the night sky for at least an hour when he was joined by Lemon Pop. She plopped right down next to him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, Sparky. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hey, Lemon. Just thinking." He was silent for a moment until he remembered something from earlier at the castle.

"Um...I was actually wondering about something, Lemon." Lemon Pop smiled and tilted an ear, indicating she was listening.

"Is your father a Fighter, like us?" Lemon's face suddenly did something Spark didn't think was possible. She frowned.

She was silent for a moment before continuing. She gazed out at sea, and spoke quietly. "He was. A while ago. He died when I was seven...he was on the job somewhere around Ponyville, I guess."

Spark stared at her. He knew it. The Pegasus that had saved his and Fluttershy's life that day years and years ago. When Spark had seen Lemon Pop for the first time, he knew they must have been related. And that name. What was it? Pop Rocks? His heart grew heavy as he thought about what he would say to Lemon Pop next.

"You know, I was there." He said. Lemon Pop looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I met your father. His name was Pop Rocks, right?"

The look in Lemon's face told him it was. She stared at him with tears falling from her eyes. "You...you saw my daddy?" She said, barely holding back a sob. "Braham...Braham said that there were some kids that he rescued that day..."

Spark felt his heart tighten more and more as this conversation deepened. Braham had been there?

"Yeah..." He sighed, looking down at his hooves before he continued. "That was me and my friends."

Lemon Pop lowered her head into her forelegs and sighed. She hated feeling this way so much. She sobbed quietly.

After a few moments of respectful silence, Spark reached out and smoothed out Lemon's yellow mane.

"...Was it the Shadow Breed, Lemon? That's the one I saw before your dad made us leave the forest."

Lemon Pop sniffled softly, then looked up at Spark Storm with a light shake of her head.

"No, it was Timberwolves. They ambushed him on the way home." She watched the expression on his face. A look of understanding came between them, and they smiled happily before embracing each other. Spark Storm _hadn't _been indirectly responsible for Pop Rock's death.

* * *

Lemon Pop and Spark Storm stayed up late that night, swapping stories of their personal adventures. Spark told her of his trip to Ponyville, and then of meeting Orea and their Changeling encounters. Lemon told him of her training under Turbid Serocity, and how Sapphire Snow was doing.

Sapphire had been training to be the eventual leader of the Fighters. Her tenacity, courage and dedication was second to none among the Fighters.

Lemon told him how Sapphire missed him, talked about him constantly, even cried at night sometimes while drawing in her sketchbook. Spark Storm's heart tightened when he heard this.

Finally, the two made their way to Lemon's room. She gave him a final, tight hug before reatreating inside for the night. Spark sighed and trudged back to the bow of the ship. Despite all the good things he'd heard and talked about tonight with Lemon and Emerald, he honestly didn't think he'd be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

**Closure! It's about time, too!**

_**Lemon Pop and Emerald Skies are OC and belong to their owners.**_


	23. The Long Voyage Storm And The Stars

After three days at sea, Spark Storm had started to miss the smell of trees and pine sap. He missed the cooling darkness that the shade offered. Out here on the sea, he either had to stay inside where the air was stuffy, or stay outside where there was little protection from the sun.

Having dark fur meant absorbing the heat, instead of reflecting it like Sapphire Snow's fur would. Being the darkest-colored pony was a bit of a hassle on the open sea, needless to say. Of course, it did help when Frostbite would make him a suit of ice to cool off in.

Tonight, having spent all day inside his room, Spark sat upon the cabin's roof, overlooking the rest of the ship. He was enjoying the cool sea air when a figure made it's way out onto the front deck.

Spark hunched down, and spied over the edge. There, on the front deck, was the only other pony on the boat who's coat was anywhere near as dark as his.

Twilight Sparkle stood looking out at the ocean, and heaved a little sigh. She seemed to be carrying something, but her hair was obscuring the view. After stealthily moving closer to the edge, Spark noticed that she was carrying a little ragged doll.

Spark had to pretend not to listen as he heard Twilight speaking. It took him a moment to realize that she was talking to her doll.

"See, Smarty Pants?" She reached up with a hoof and showed the doll the stars. "That's Dubhe. It's the top of the cup. Follow it back, and there's Megrez, Alioth, Acor, and.."

She stopped with a gasp when she noticed the dark form on top of the cabins, her form shivering with fright.

"...Alkaid." Came a voice she recognized. With a sigh of embarrassment, Twilight magic'd her doll behind her back. Spark could practically hear the blush in her voice as she spoke accusingly at him.

"What are you doing? Are you spying on me, trying to make me feel stupid? And..." The pause in her voice was palpable.

"Did you...just name the handle of the Big Dipper? By it's proper, scientific name?"

"What, are you surprised?" Spark hopped down to the deck in front of Twilight and started to head inside. "I'm not sure I want to stay out here and be insulted."

"Wait, wait!" She practically forgot her doll before grabbing it with her magic and hugging it with her forelegs, as if in regret of her actions. "Please don't go. I-I was just lonely, that's all. And you surprised me."

Spark Storm turned and frowned at Twilight. They had never gotten on the right foot. If he didn't fix things now, this could be a really long trip. He finally turned and, not feeling completely merciful, said, "Twilight Sparkle. Are you trying to be polite to me?"

The Unicorn glanced away from him and returned Smarty Pants to her shoulders before turning back to look at the stars. "I'll try if you will."

Spark shrugged to himself. What could it hurt? It's not like either of them could really run away from each other anymore. He went to stand by her side and rested his forelegs on the railing.

She was silent for a moment before glancing at him. "Where did you learn to read the stars?"

"Braham taught me." He said. His short comment and tone of voice told Twilight she had struck a cord that he didn't really want to get into. But still, he knew the stars! Something about this wanted her to see her least favorite Pegasus in a new light.

"How much of the stars do you know, Spark?" Spark glanced sideways at Twilight. This was probably the first time in months that she'd used the first part of his name.

"Enough to know my way around. Braham taught me the basics, just enough to know where I am at all times as long as I can see the stars. It's kinda necessary when you're roughing it in the woods all over the valley."

"That's fascinating, Spark Storm, I - " She paused. Aside from this common ground, she knew there wasn't much else to talk to him about. They wouldn't have else to discuss. But now that she thought about it, he had told her he would tell her his story someday. Maybe now would be a good time to -

"Oh look!" Spark Storm interrupted Twilight's thoughts as he pointed to the heavens. "Shooting stars!"

Twilight gasped and looked up. Surely enough, the sky began raining little lines of ethereal light, blinking out once they had fallen enough into the atmosphere.

"Oh..." She whispered. "I've been so wrapped up in this mission, and getting ready for it, that I completely forgot about this."

Spark smirked slightly, but didn't take his eyes off the meteor shower. "You mean you had this scheduled? You're such an egghead."

Twilight's mouth curled into a look that was half insulted, half amused. "Oh hush. I love the stars. Knowing where they are, what they're called, and what they signify is more than just a hobby to me. It's part of my required studies." She glanced at him, a knowing smile on her face. "Kind of like yours, right?"

Spark resisted the urge to sputter with indignity. Sure, he was required to read the stars, but it's not like it was studying!...was it?

Twilight could tell that she'd hit the nail on the head, but she kept her little victory to herself. She was trying, by Celestia she was trying to keep things civil between them. This friendship thing the Princess kept encouraging her to do was really hard.

She took a deep, controlled breath before continuing. She really wanted to know what happened to him in Ponyville. The way he acted, and the way Emerald Skies kept changing the subject whenever she tried to bring it up was frustrating.

"Spark..." She began. Spark noticed the tone in her voice. She wanted his attention. He turned to her, for once offering her his undivided attention.

"Could you tell me? What happened in Ponyville, I mean?" She watched him with pleading eyes. This was it; the yes or no question, to which would either make or break the limits of their relationship.

Spark Storm closed his eyes and sighed. Finally, after a few moments of introspection, he motioned for her to sit. She did obediently.

The Pegasus then began to recant to Twilight about his first few years of life. His adoption into Cherry Joy's family. His school. Sapphire Snow. River and Mint. All his friends. Trying to find his parents, and learning that they'd moved on without him, birthing another son.

Then, the hard part. The later years, as Cheerilee grew up and became more and more rebellious and wild. His mother's relationship with his worst enemy's older brother. The fire. His powers activating, learning his special skill.

...His mother's death in a fire thought to be started by his sister. His exile. His despair and grief, somewhat relieved by his friends, especially his best friend, Ditzy, who refused to leave him, even under the threat to her health.

Finally, his realization that it was River who had started the fire. His fuel for revenge then taken from him, when River had been sent away before he could take vengeance. How he had lost the will to live until Sapphire Snow found him and breathed life back into him under the care of Princess Celestia herself.

By the time he was finished, the sun was beginning to rise. The sun rose over the edges of the ship, highlighting the tears on the faces of both young ponies. Spark Storm sighed and lowered his head on his forelegs and closed his eyes. He had talked for hours, and he was too tired to return to his own room.

The last thing he remembered was a warm body pressed against his side as the two of them slipped into sleep under the watchful eye of the Sun.

* * *

**Sorry this is getting here so late. I was entertaining the last couple days. More to come, stay tuned!**


	24. Spark Vs The Storm

Through the day, Spark Storm slept. It wasn't until sometime in the afternoon that he felt something wrong, and he felt it in his wings. There was some kind of itch running up and down his feathers, making them twitch. Finally, after balancing inbetween sleep and being awake, Spark opened his eyes to see the makings of a thunder storm overhead.

_Ok, what the hell. Why did my wings start up like this in my sleep?_ He looked around and noticed that everypony was on deck, preparing the ship for the coming storm.

He got up and, feeling a bit woozy from sleeping all day, made his way over to Shining Armor, who was shouting orders at the others. "Hey, what do I need to do?"

Shining turned on the smaller pony and glowered. "You're a bit late to the party, Storm, all your comrades have taken up your slack and completed all the necessary preparations. Why don't you go back to sleep and let the grown-ups handle this?" He turned back around, his tail whipping Spark in the face.

Spark Storm was about to give the pompous soldier a piece of his mind when he felt a hoof on his back. He glanced back to see the Princess giving him an understanding look.

"Please, forgive him. He holds this mission to be top priority. He's been working his tail off to -" Spark cut her off with a light glare.

"Begging your pardon, Princess, but a good soldier knows the worth of the soldiers under his command. If he had need of me, he should've gotten my attention. That passive-aggressive attitude of his is detrimental to the chain he's supposed to be keeping together."

He stepped away from her, disregarding the stung look on the Princess' face. He was absolutely tired of those feeling they were entitled to say whatever the hell they wanted. He'd had enough of that during his schooldays with River.

Spark got up onto the roof of the cabins as he had earlier to look into the skies. Something was wrong. Something was there, moving in the clouds, and it wasn't just the wind kicking up.

He squinted as the dark storm clouds blotted out what was left of the afternoon sun. It became so dark that it was difficult to see. As the lightning started up, Emerald Skies suddenly let out a loud, high-pitched scream in Spark's direction.

The others turned, some gasping, Lemon babbling 'ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods'. Spark blinked and looked down at them in confusion. "What?"

Frostbite approached him first, just as the first raindrops began falling. "Spark Storm?...What's up with your eyes?"

Spark Storm looked down at Frostbite. "What are you talking about?"

Lemon Pop bounced over to Frostbite's side and gestured with her hooves at her eyes. "Sparky, your eyes! They're all-a glowin' like a cat's!"

Spark blinked as more lightning crashed overhead. The light indeed reflected off his eyes as a cat's in headlights.

Shining Armor made his way to the front of the group. "Eyes like yours can see in the dark. Make yourself useful and keep a watch out up there."

Spark Storm had had enough of this guy's throwing his weight around. He'd had teachers and friends and teammates, but a commander who put the soldiers under his command under his boot was just asking for trouble.

"Just what the hell do you think I'm doing up here? Getting a tan?" He shot back at the Unicorn. Shining puffed up, and took a few more steps towards Spark's position.

"What do you think you're doing, talking to your commander like that? One more outburst and I'll - "

He didn't have time to finish when Spark Storm was suddenly in his face. Shining Armor was bigger, but Spark Storm had a stronger build. His wings flared to life, the electricity shooting from feather to feather in a big, bright display.

"Listen to me, you pompous pushover! I'm done with your insults and degrading attitude! I don't know if you're talking like that to my pals or if you're just singling me out, but if you don't stop, I _will _put you in your place! I learned long ago how to deal with bullies!"

Twilight gasped and came up beside Spark and her brother. "Oh, wait, wait, please..." Shining gently pushed his sister aside, coming closer to Spark Storm to press his forehead against the smaller pony's in a show of dominance. "Don't think so, Twily. This runt's going to learn some respect before this night is over!"

Spark's face was plastered with rage as he pressed back up against Shining, pushing the big Unicorn backwards. Shining strained against the younger stallion, pushing back, but just barely. The Pegasus had the advantage in strength.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you're seriously pushing some buttons that you shouldn't press!" Spark shoved Shining back a few feet with his head, whereupon Shining's horn lit to life with an attack spell.

It never took off, though, as Spark let loose a line of electricity from his wing to Shining's horn. It struck him and stunned him for a moment. In the next instant, Spark collided with Shining as he was reeling back from the shock. He tumbled down onto the deck of the ship.

"Wait, please stop!" Twilight shouted. She went to Shining's side, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry, it's my fault!"

"What?" Spark Storm shook his head, confused. "No it's not, Twilight, your brother started a fight he couldn't finish!"

Twilight shook her head. She knew she should've said something sooner. Now things might just be ruined between her and Spark, and after they'd finally connected last night...

"Spark, I...I'm so sorry...I asked my brother to be hard on you." Spark stared at her, hardly believing what he was hearing. "What? Why?"

Twilight helped her brother get to his feet. He was still shaking from the strike to his horn. "I...before last night, Spark, I hated you. I was just so...tired of dealing with you." She sighed heavily, her breath shuddering. She was trying very hard not to cry.

"So when I heard that you were going to be on this voyage, I asked my brother to deal extra hard with you. I told him you were mean to me. And then...last night, Spark, I...I forgot to tell him..." She looked up at her brother, who was looking down at his sister in confusion.

"Twily? Are you saying he's not nearly as bad a guy as you told me he is? Did you have me push him around for nothing?" He frowned angrily down at her, then glanced at Spark, who's eyes shone in the darkness like an angry demon.

Spark stared at the brother and sister. Finally, Shining Armor stepped away from her. The storm was getting stronger. The wind was picking up, waves started battering against the side of the ship. Whatever words that could be said between the three of them would have to wait.

* * *

An hour later and the storm had continually gotten worse. Lightning lit up the sky, thunder cracked loudly as the heart of the storm was directly over them. It had hung directly over them for far too long for Spark to be comfortable with.

Twilight Sparkle had retreated into her cabin. She had betrayed both her brother and Spark Storm in the same instant. She felt terrible. Just when she had connected with Spark Storm, she dropped by the ball by forgetting to call her brother off of Spark Storm. If only she'd just remembered, she might have made a friend. Twilight remained in her bed with her pillow over her head.

* * *

Outside, the wind was howling and the storm showed no signs of stopping. All the while, lightning seemed to be hitting closer and closer to the ship. It wasn't long before the top of the cabin area was hit, leaving a scorched mark and a fire began that was quickly put out by the rain.

However, the lightning struck the exact same spot twice more, the second time starting to cause serious damage.

It was getting on everypony's last nerves, and not in an annoying way. More in a 'oh crap, we're gonna die' kinda way.

Amid the excitement of rolling around the deck as the ship broke violently through the waves, Spark managed to shout to Shining, "Got any spells that'll stop that lightning?"

Shining had been using a spell to keep all on deck from falling in the water. He shook his head, his eyes filled with fright. "No can do! Even _if _I could get everypony inside, you saw how well I do against lightning!"

Spark squinted as lightning once again struck the exact same spot on the ship. This time, it left a gaping six inch hole through the roof. Spark growled and made to climb up onto the cabin roof.

"Spark Storm!" Shining Armor shouted over the wind and rain. He had begun corralling the others into the cabin area. It was no longer safe for anypony out there. "Get down from there, what do you think you're doing?"

Spark Storm lifted his wings to the sky and activated the currents between his feathers, a hearty feat considering his wings were soaked. "I don't know!" He shouted. "If I don't live through this, tell Twilight..."

Spark didn't get to finish as he was suddenly blinded by a lightning strike. All his senses were both dulled and sharpened. He felt a tremendous numbing jolt as his wings caught the strike. He let out a pained scream as Shining watched him.

Spark stood there, stock still, as his body smoked. Shining honestly thought he was dead.

Then the lightning came again. And again. Always in the same spot. Each time, Spark found himself a little stronger, a little less for wear. Still, with each strike he screamed.

Suddenly, on the fifth strike, the lighting shot horizontally into the ocean air when it struck him. His wings pivoted and swiveled experimentally as the lightning struck again and again, the lightning bolts sailing wildly over Shining Armor's head.

Finally having an idea on how this worked, Spark Storm properly aimed his wings and closed his eyes. Again, the lightning came. Again, his body was rocked with horrible numbing pain. This time however, the lightning went right back up into the heavens. He shifted his wings just slightly, and after six more strikes into the storm clouds, it was over.

The storm broke apart after this, the clouds disappearing as if they had never been there.

Shining Armor made his way slowly up to where Spark was, but he couldn't get close. The roof was much too hot. It was smoking. So was Spark Storm.

* * *

Spark Storm woke to the feeling of something cold and wet on his face. It felt _so _good. He let out a little sigh as he tried opening his eyes. It was a blurry form at first, but then he could make out a bit of red and yellow. _Lemon Pop. _

He gazed up at her, bleary-eyed and exhausted. "Shh. Don't talk." She whispered, and dabbed at his face with the damp cloth. Again, it felt wonderful. "You, sir crazy-pants, are crazy." She said matter-of-factly.

"I dunno how you did it, but you saved the ship. You saved everypony." She smiled and squeezed the damp cloth to get the cold water to trickle down his face and on top of his head. Nothing else had given him more relief.

"You just rest up, 'Thunder Pony'. We'll be in Neippon in three days."

_Three days? I've been out what...A week and a half? Kinda hungry..._As if reading his mind, Lemon offered Spark a peach from the rations. It was a bit old, but nothing had tasted sweeter.

* * *

**And there we have it, Spark Storm's first encounter with real lightning! I'm sure you all remember his encounter with the Changelings in my special preview in the first story. There'll be more down the line, and we're at about the halfway point for this arc. Stay tuned for more excitement!**


	25. Landing In Neippon

Over the next three days, Spark laid in bed to recover. Now and then, his friends and shipmates would stop in to talk to him, just to tell him what had happened that day in his absence. Even Shining Armor had come to apologize for acting like a jerk. Since it had been on Twilight's insisence, Spark let him off the hook and accepted Shining's apology, maybe even his friendship.

When it came to Twilight, however, he just wasn't sure. In the three days it took him to recover enough to get out of bed, she hadn't once come to see him.

Shining Armor told Spark it was because she felt terrible about the whole thing. It had been her fault for forgetting to tell her brother that she'd made up with Spark the night before the fight.

So, as Spark slowly made his way to the front deck to disembark, he wasn't all that surprised to see no sign of Twilight. He saw Frostbite, Lemon Pop, Emerald Skies, and the Princess, carrying everything they'd need to cross the country to get where they were going.

As he gathered his own things up onto his back (carefully, his back still stung), he saw the Princess approach him. "Spark Storm, Shining wanted me to tell you, to give Twilight another chance. When I talked to her, she was really upset about what happened. She didn't mean for you and her brother to fight."

Spark sighed and closed his eyes to think. It only took a short moment before he opened them again and regarded Cadance respectfully. "I understand, Princess, but that doesn't change the fact that Twilight asked her brother to rough me up before she changed her mind."

He bowed to her, then carried on as he stepped down off the ship onto simple boardwalk leading to land. As Spark looked around at his surroundings, he noticed Twilight at the front of the group, flanking her brother.

He watched with partial interest as Cadance made her way to the front of the group and spoke quietly to Shining Armor, and shook her head, a movement that was barely noticeable. Shining seemed to sigh, then rested a hoof comfortingly on Twilight's shoulder. She in turn lowered her head.

Spark looked away from this scene to take in his surroundings. The surrounding village was small, but spread out. Little huts were dotted here and there, and some of the shortest adult ponies he'd ever seen stood among the sand and little stones on the beach, watching Spark's party gather.

Spark Storm could hear Shining Armor going over something that was probably important, but Spark couldn't really concentrate. Especially when Lemon Pop was suddenly at his side. He'd been lost in thought so when he noticed her, he jumped a little.

Lemon might have chuckled at Spark's behavior at any other time, but right now she looked concerned. "Spark, Twilight's really upset..." She whispered to him.

Spark sighed and glanced away from her, only to have his chin pulled back to face Lemon. She looked determined, and maybe a little angry.

"Look, I know what she did was wrong. She shouldn't have talked her brother into trying to rough you up. But she told me that she actually connected with you the other night. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but didn't you feel like you had a breakthrough with Twilight that night?"

Spark had to admit, he had felt a connection with Twilight the night that he told her everything. But still, it didn't - _ugh. _Here he was, going in circles with the same logic over and over again. They connected. But she still told her brother to get rough with him. But they had connected and -

Spark closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, and Lemon knew he had come to the right conclusion. He could keep going in circles about it and staying mad, but there was really only one course left to him if he wanted to be able to work together with Twilight on this trip - he _had _to forgive her, at least make an effort to. He couldn't afford to be getting all bent out of shape on a mission as important as this.

He finally looked up at Lemon Pop, and nodded his head once. "I get it...you're right. I have to at least _try _to make nice with Twilight."

Lemon Pop's eyes opened wide, she put on a huge grin, and she started bouncing. "Oh, oh! I gotta go tell her -" She made to start bouncing away, but a tug on her tail landed her on her butt.

"Lemon, if I'm gonna make this happen, _I _have to do this. Just...give me a minute. I think things are about to get interesting..."

Spark motioned with a hoof as somepony approached the group from a bit down the village. It was a red Pegasus who appeared to be in his mid-30's. His face bore a permanent scowl, but his body movements seemed to transmit peace.

The entire village had gathered in two long lines on each side of the Pegasus. They all bowed their heads respectfully as he passed. It took Spark a moment to notice that he was being followed by something long and red.

It was a Dragon. Spark watched in wide-eyed fascination (as did Lemon Pop, amid gasps of 'ooooh' and 'whoooa'). The Dragon itself was barely taller than a tall pony, but it's body was long and snake-like, and it moved by hovering through the air. The creature must have been somewhere between 30-40 feet long.

As the creature grew closer, Spark could fully make out it's colors. It's armored body on it's head and down it's back was all red, while the underneath was a stark gold. If it wasn't for the fact that it was obviously alive, Spark could've sworn it was the most beautiful painted statue he'd ever seen.

The odd pair finally arrived before the small party. The Pegasus gave a deep, respectful bow, while the Dragon gave a movement of it's head that might have been a bow.

In contrast to the Pegasus' red fur, his hair was a sort of muted green. The red and green made Spark think of a kind of bug he saw in the summer.

However, Spark's attention was more on the Dragon. There was something hauntingly familiar about it, something he couldn't quite put a hoof on.

"I will be leading your group to my meager home," the red Pegasus had been saying when Spark snapped back to attention. He nudged Lemon and whispered, "What did he say before? What's his name?"

Lemon nudged him back as if to get his attention, even though he already had it. "He says his name is Blazing Dragonfly. Hey, did ya notice he seems to speak perfect Equestrian? Poor Emerald..."

This statement confused Spark until he remembered why Emerald had been chosen for this mission in the first place: his ability to read, write and speak most other languages.

Spark looked to the front of the group, where he could see Emerald, who had been prepared to receive their escort. The green Pegasus indeed looked a bit downtrodden at being unnecessary to translate.

As the group began to follow Dragonfly and his Dragon companion, Spark took this opportunity to move forward through the ranks, stealthily trotting right up alongside Twilight. He said nothing, simply waiting for her to take notice.

For now, Spark watched as the clear, open village soon gave way to an open valley. There were trees, but they were scattered. Spark Storm had never before seen such open air before. The valley was wide, beautiful, and green. In the distance, he could see a vast forest, and they were walking right for it. They probably wouldn't reach it for hours, though.

When Spark heard a soft gasp beside him, he didn't need to look back in that direction to know that Twilight had finally noticed him walking right beside her. With a light chuckle, he glanced sidelong in her direction.+

Twilight kept walking, but she was looking at Spark Storm as if she expected him to yell at her. Instead, he turned his head to look at her and give her a little smile.

She continued to stare at him, small tears forming in her eyes, a pleading look on her face.

He gave her a huge mock sigh and a great roll of his eyes before he nudged her in the side with his whole body. She smiled and silently nudged him back in the same way. This continued for a few moments before they just walked on in companionable silence.

* * *

After about three hours and forty five minutes of continuous walking, the group had arrived at a huge, dark bamboo forest. Spark looked up at the dark forest. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong, and it had something to do with that dragon.

With an anxious heart, Spark slipped into the trees, the fur on the back of his neck standing on end. This was going to be a long walk...


	26. Bamboo Ambush

The bamboo forest was dark. It was unsettlingly dark. Evening had set in, and the only light that the group had to go on were three lanterns that Blazing Dragonfly had provided.

Shining Armor, Lemon Pop and Emerald Skies each held one, lighting the way as they followed their guide and his Dragon companion.

While the others felt apprehensive in the dark, wondering what might be in the dark, Spark simply knew. He could see everything.

In the darkness, running about on the ground, were dozens of ponies, all wrapped up in black clothing to hide them from the lantern light.

Since finding out about his shining eyes, Spark kept his face in shadow so as not to give away this secret. It might prove invaluable sometime down the line.

Keeping careful to keep his face in shadow, Spark nudged Frostbite and whispered, "Can you hear them? Don't look around. We're surrounded." Frostbite frowned as he let his eyes casually wander about his group. He couldn't sense movement through the trees, but he knew better than to doubt Spark's eyes.

"How many?" He whispered back. Spark continued his casual pace as he whispered back, "Dozens. I don't know what's keeping them back, but they're definitely here for us."

The two were joined by Lemon Pop, putting Spark Storm in the middle. She leaned close, whispering, "I don't see them or hear them. I can sense 'em, though." She let out the cutest little sneeze and sniffled. "See?" Spark blinked at her. He had seen her do some pretty crazy things, but it wasn't the strangest.

"Lemon, you know I'm talking about -"

"The scary ninja ponies running around? Yep." She sniffled again and looked around the trees in a conspiratorial manner.

"Ok...just checking. Keep it quiet, you two. Be ready to initiate a fade-strike if things get bad." Spark said, and began to quicken his pace to catch up with Shining Armor.

Spark gave Twilight a look that was hard to read as he passed her. Whatever look he was meaning to give her, it put her on full alert. Something about his silence was unsettling.

Moving to the side to keep from coming inbetween Shining and the Princess, Spark whispered to him, "Heads up, chief. We've got company, and they're all around us."

Shining, putting his military training to the test, glanced to the sides carefully. He didn't see anything, but he had come to regard Spark's advice with respect. "What kind of company are we talking about?"

"They're...well, I don't have a better word than 'ninjas'. They're all over the place. They're just watching us for now, but that could change really quick. They're everwhere. And with all the attention I've been giving them, I'd say it's a good bet they know we've spotted them. Be careful."

Shining Armor nodded quietly, then tilted his head ever so slightly in the Princess' direction and discreetly informed her of their situation. As he did, Spark Storm slowed his pace a bit until he was at Twilight's side.

"What's going on?" She whispered, though her tone wasn't as practiced as her brother's. Spark gave her a pointed glare and motioned with a hoof to lower her volume.

"We have company, Twilight. If you have any defense spells, be ready to cast them. We're surrounded by dozens of..." He groaned. He _really _didn't want to call them 'ninjas', but he didn't have a better name for them. "...ninjas."

Twilight gave Spark a look that could only be read as 'Ninjas? Seriously?' Spark's reply was a look that said, 'Yeah. Seriously.'

Spark looked on ahead. It appeared that the time for action had been called for, because he could see that in the darkness the 'ninjas' had put up a roadblock, and many were gathering there.

Spark swore quietly, then gave Twilight a last look before slinking slowly to the back of the group. He gave both Lemon Pop and Frostbite pointed stares before disappearing completely into the shadows. Even his reflective irises were lost to the darkness.

* * *

Up ahead, at the front of the group, Blazing Dragonfly gave his Dragon the most subtle of glances. His partner never even bothered to make a response or a warning before it drew it's head up and let loose a ball of fire that shot towards the blockade, which quickly became visible in the flaring attack.

Dozens of ninja ponies deserted the road block and slipped back into the trees. Shining Armor braced himself and gathered his sister and the Princess closer to him. It couldn't possibly have been that easy.

It wasn't.

The night air was suddenly filled with shouts and the sounds of metal clashing as the ninja ponies started their attack. Blazing Dragonfly's wings had been attached with some wing blades, and he danced almost as well as Sapphire Snow as metal met metal.

The attackers swung small blades, but deadly enough to cause some serious damage if they hit. Shining used spell after spell to throw his attackers into the trees. The Princess used a defensive shield, while Twilight used a spell similar to her brother's.

Emerald Skies had taken to the air. Several of his attackers were Pegasi, but they had trouble keeping up with him as he darted through the trees close to the lantern light. As bookish as he was, he was highly skilled as a flier.

Dragonfly's Dragon was the biggest threat. It swung it's body around like a rope, lashing at several of the ninja ponies and sending them flying at the same time. The attackers had wisely started attacking from behind it, from the heroes' direction, keeping the Dragon from sending fire their way.

While this was all happening, none of our heroes seemed to notice the figure that was slowly, slowly making it's way down a tree, steadily getting closer to the Princess. Suddenly, the figure flung itself at her, forelegs spread wide.

Forgetting that the Princess had a shield up, Shining sprung into action and disregarded his opponents, starting a spell to protect her. This was what the enemy was waiting for, unfortunately.

Shining took a sudden blunt object to the horn, stunning him. He was quickly pinned down and tied, while a circle of metal was placed over his horn. He suddenly felt cold and weak as the spell canceler took it's hold.

Things quickly took a turn for the worse as Twilight let out a panicked scream as she went to help her brother. She, too, was brought down in a similar way.

The Princess looked on in shock as two ninja ponies each made to kill Twilight and her brother. The blows never came, however, as their weapons were suddenly no longer in their hooves. They looked up to see Lemon Pop waving at them with their own weapons before throwing them to the trees.

"Sorry guys, no-kills only tonight!" She giggled and flew off into the night air as several knives were thrown her way.

Seeing that their chance to make this assassination was growing dimmer, one pony with a large sword swung down, aiming to cut Shining's head right off his shoulders. He didn't get a chance as he suddenly found his forelegs frozen, encased in ice. A second ice beam caught him in the chest, knocking him into the woods. There was a scream from the dark as the sound of ice shattered.

Suddenly, all through the night air, light lit up from the trees surrounding the envoy group. They saw shadows and silhouettes of ponies getting shocked and/or thrown through the air. Some of them even flew over the group, their bodies flying like ragdolls.

Finally, the attack seemed to be over. The enemy retreated, what was left of it, anyway. The night air was soon quiet again.

Blazing Dragonfly and his Dragon remained guarded, surveying the area for a few moments more.

From out of the darkness walked Spark Storm. He walked to Twilight first and zapped her ropes free. She looked up at him with awe, having never seen his powers before.

She had to suppress a blush as he gently grasped her horn and worked the spell canceler off. She sighed as she felt her magic surge through her body once more. "Thanks, Spark Storm...that ring made me feel terrible."

Spark smiled down at her, then looked to Shining. The Princess was helping him, but she wasn't having it nearly as easy as Spark was, and it was a bit of an awkward scene for the two of them.

Spark whistled low as both he and Twilight turned away from the scene. He let out a little gasp as he found Emerald Skies on the ground, surrounded by Frostbite and Lemon Pop. His partners were both a bit dirty, but unhurt.

Emerald, however, looked like he'd taken a cut to his right wing. It bled, but it didn't look like a severed wing.

"Emerald!" Spark called as he approached. Emerald looked up with pained tears in his eyes, but he grinned like an idiot.

"Don't worry yourself, Spark. They were fast, but I was...almost faster. Heh." Spark smiled and punched Emerald on the shoulder opposite his cut. "Good job, Emerald. You've got some great flying skills."

"Not good enough not to get taken down and nearly - " Emerald was cut off as Lemon Pop shushed him with a big smile.

"Don't even do that, Emerald. You've never been in a fight before, right? You're amazing to get off with just a scratch!"

Emerald blushed at Lemon's praise, then looked at Spark Storm for confirmation. Spark nodded. "Totally, dude. You've got my respect."

The four of them laughed and spoke quietly amongst each other until Blazing Dragonfly approached them. He eyed them all quietly for a moment until he finally spoke.

"It appears you are all relatively unhurt. Please, we must continue. We will have you treated once we reach our destination, master Skies. Please." He gestured for them to move along, whereupon he took the lead once again into the dark of the night.

As Spark retook his position in the middle of the group, Twilight made her way to his side. She was getting tired from all the walking, and it was well past her usual bedtime. Spark noticed her slowing down, then moved close and pressed against her side, partially propping her up as they walked along in the darkness.

A little dazed from a lack of sleep, Twilight pressed closer against Spark. In her mind, she was walking with her brother. He usually helped her along like this when she was younger and too tired to keep going on her own.

So while Spark gave her balance, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as the Pegasus acted as Twilight's walking guide pony. The night wore on, peaceful for the remainder of the trip through the woods.


	27. Prophecies

Hi Hasu, or Fire Lotus to us readers, moaned pleasurably. She turned onto her stomach in the shallow bath, displaying her shapely rump to her stallion-servants.

She was an attractive mare, any stallion would tell you that. She was an Earth Pony, a bright red with simple black mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a criss-crossed pattern of identical kunai knives.

Lotus sighed and writhed with pleasure as her servants massaged her back. She closed her eyes and motioned with a hoof for them to move lower, then lower.

Her breath began to quicken as their hooves pressed with easy motion, their massaging moving to her lower regions, especially on her cutie marks. She drew in a slow, excited breath as her tail quivered and slowly slid to the side. It was an involuntary reaction, but she made no move to dissuade her servants from taking advantage of the situation.

"Yes, that's it..." She whispered as she felt one of the stallions taking place directly behind her, preparing to mount her.

Suddenly the door in the breezy stone room opened. A blue Pegasus stood there, eyes wide with an enormous blush at what he'd barged in on. He quickly turned away. "M-my apologies, cousin! There is news you must be made aware of!"

He slipped out again, throwing a hoof to his face in embarassment. Lotus groaned and lowered her face into the water, blowing air bubbles with frustration. Why did her cousin always have to ruin sexy time?

Lotus went over her options. She could continue with sexy time. That sounded really good right about now. But then again, her plan was at a stage where any kind of upsetting news could not be ignored.

Finally bringing her head above water to take a breath, she looked back at her stallions and gave them a sad dismissal. Fun would have to wait. They nodded their heads and quickly robed to hide their shame.

Stepping out of the tub, Lotus quickly turned on the cold water and stood under it for a good five minutes. Going to talk to her cousin while feeling the way she was right now did not appeal to her.

Finally done with her cold shower, she dried off and stepped outside of the stone hut and into the open air. Spotting her cousin in the middle of camp, she made her way to him and quite suddenly grabbed his ear in her teeth and pulled him down, wrapping one of his forelegs in a painful hold.

He cried out in pain, his wings spreading in an attempt to hold himself up on the ground, lest his foreleg break. "Aaah, cousin, please! Forgive me!"

"You. Never. KNOCK!" She shouted at him, and then finally released him. He fell on his back and scrambled to his hooves, rubbing his sore limb.

Once the pain had gone down enough for him to speak, he told her, "Last night's attack failed."

He braced himself for pain, as per usual, but it didn't come. He looked up to see his cousin staring at the ground, a thoughtful expression on her face. She began to pace.

"Hm. It appears that our agent didn't have an opportunity to act." She put a hoof to her lips, her tail swishing back and forth with agitation.

"Fierce Rapids." Upon hearing his name, the young blue Pegasus glanced up at his cousin.

"It seems that the guardians escorting your cousin are stronger than we assumed they would be. I need you to mount a second attack. Take your best warriors. They must not reach the capital."

Rapids bowed his head to his cousin. "Of course, Fire Lotus. We will depart as soon as I've gathered my men." He flew off into the air, letting out a shrill whistle.

"To me! Gather!" He called. As soon as he did, the camp came alive. Dozens of stallions and a few mares came out of the tents and huts set up in the area, and began to flock to Rapids' location.

As he gave his speech, which was passionate and honest, Lotus watched him. He was truly an inspiration, an honest and fierce warrior who cared about his land, his people, and their future.

Lotus smirked. What a crock.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle felt consciousness approaching. But she was so comfortable, she didn't want to get up just yet. She laid splayed out along Spark Storm's back, her face buried in his mane as he walked.

Again, Twilight was under the impression that her brother had picked her up, like he used to do when she was little. It was a precious feeling to her, and she had missed it so. She hugged her 'brother', and took in the comforting presence and sighed.

Suddenly, something was off. The warm smells of her brother's mane was off, and it was a scent that she would remember anywhere. All feelings of warm childhood were gone as she looked up with alarm. She was indeed not being carried by her brother.

Twilight's panic stood on the brink of going over the edge and freaking out, but the scenery brought the freak-out levels to tolerable levels.

They had moved out of the bamboo forest, and more into a dense forest filled with brilliant green grass and moss covering the forest floor. The sky above was light blue, tell-tale signs of early morning.

As Twilight was thinking of getting down, Spark followed the group along a large log acting as a bridge over a creek that looked more than a few feet deep.

Twilight felt something tickling her belly quite suddenly, and it quickly occurred to her that it was Spark's wings. With a nervous blush, she lightly tapped Spark on the shoulder to let him know she was awake.

Truth be told, Spark knew the second she was awake. He'd been waiting for her to say something, he wasn't going to just dump her off the second he noticed her.

"Hey, you're finally up, huh?" Spark Storm grinned and continued walking, even though he knew she'd want to get down and walk on her own.

Twilight took notice of this, and made a mental note to get back at him at some point. "Mhm. Now, if you could let me down, please..."

Spark rolled his eyes and slowly lowered himself so Twilight could clamber off of him. She sighed when she saw how mussy her fur had gotten while laying on his back. She smoothed it out a bit before doing the same to Spark's back, garnering a look of Uh, what are you doing?

Twilight gasped at her actions and pulled her hoof away like it'd been burned. She laughed awkwardly for a moment before deciding to simply move on.

She was silent for a moment before Spark caught up to her. She let out a little sigh and turned to look at him, offering him a kind smile. "I don't even remember falling asleep...thanks for carrying me, Spark."

He gave her a nod, before looking further on up ahead. Frostbite, Lemon Pop, and Emerald Skies were just ahead. Emerald looked like he was ready to keel over from walking all night. His wing had been treated with basic disinfection aid, and his cut had been bandaged.

Even further on ahead, was Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. the Princess was in a similar position as Twilight had been. Seeing this brought a blush to Twilight's face. Had she also been hugging Spark Storm in her sleep? How embarrassing!

It wasn't much longer until the leader of the group, Blazing Dragonfly, flanked by his big red Dragon, made it through the edge of the woods. There, in front of them, laid the camp that he had been leading them two over the last day and a half.

It was spread out at the edge of the woods. It was royalty, if Twilight had ever seen it. Extravagant tents and gazebos littered the area. Hundreds of ponies, many Pegasi and Earth Ponies, with some Unicorns to flesh out the numbers, could be seen.

Many of them were busy, cooking, setting up more tents, making weapons that would attach to wings, or going over maps, making plans.

Twilight had never seen so many ponies out in the open and doing so many different things.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. A tall, slender Pegasus, no, Unicorn, no...Alicorn mare landed before the group, a warm smile on her face. Blazing Dragonfly and his Dragon companion bowed to her.

She was a burnt orange color, while her hair and tail were two-toned brown and gold. She was a sight to behold, and she was beautiful.

Twilight gasped softly. She'd never seen another Alicorn besides Princess' Celestia and Cadance. She nearly lost control and ran to meet her, but Spark's hoof on her back caused her to stop and look at him.

"Easy, Twilight. I think she's royalty...might not be a good idea to geek out right now." He smiled at her kindly, indicating he was kidding about the geek part.

Twilight sighed. She knew he was right.

Blazing Dragonfly stood once more, then turned to his company. "My friends...this is Oashisu Kagayaku. Ah...Shimmering Oasis. She is my Lord's daughter. It is customary for her to speak to each one of of you individually. Please..." He bowed to the Alicorn, and backed away as she approached Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

Shining Oasis smiled down at the two before her. She was just slightly taller than Shining Armor, but she held herself in such a way that utilized her height.

"Hm..." She mused. She tilted her head this way and that as she eyed the two before her, a mysterious smile on her face all the while.

"You two..." she spoke in a heavy accent. "You two are strong. One on one, is strong. Together...you are stronger. Do not forget."

Cadance and Shining both broke out into blushes. How did she know...?

Stepping further down the ranks, she stopped at Frostbite and Lemon Pop. She leaned down and whispered to them, "You 'Fighters' are strong. But change is coming. You will find yourselves at opposite ends...I wish you luck..."

Frostbite and Lemon Pop glanced at each other, worried expressions on their faces. They would be divided? That didn't even make sense.

She passed them and stopped to whisper to Emerald Skies, "You put so much passion into your art. Do not despair...you will be appreciated for your efforts." She glanced sidelong towards Twilight Sparkle, a warm smile on her face.

She finally approached Spark Storm and Twilight Sparkle. She watched them with confused eyes, as if she couldn't decide which one to talk to first. She actually started to frown until she leaned down to them. Twilight and Spark exchanged looks.

"You two...you two are very special." She began, a fascinated, somewhat horrified look on her face. It was very disconcerting.

"Your destinies are intertwined. One cannot move forward without the other." She smiled again, and reached down to touch their faces. "You two will always walk side by side, along with the others, until the end." She leaned down and kissed both their foreheads.

Spark watched her as she walked away, then gave a signal for them to follow. He didn't know what to think, or even what to feel. Was she telling their fortunes? Was it something to throw them all off balance?

He trudged onwards, following the group into camp.

Twilight remained, however. She looked down at the ground in front of her. What was that supposed to mean? Why did she have to say that Twilight and Spark's destinies were intertwined? It bothered her to even think about it.

She frowned as she began to follow after Spark. She had a bad feeling about that Alicorn. She had a bad feeling about this mission.

She had a bad feeling about Spark Storm, something that had been growing and getting bigger. It was something that she desperately didn't want to think about, but with what the Alicorn mare had told her, it was only going to get worse.


	28. King Of The East

As Spark Storm's group came to the center of the big, occupied field, it became apparent they were headed for the biggest tent that Spark had ever seen. It stood at least thirty feet tall, supported a wide open space, and in front of it was a wide throne made out of thick, sturdy wood.

On it sat what could only be Shimmering Oasis' father. He was a grand Alicorn, and tall. He was a solid gold color, his mane and tail brown. He wore a brown coat that covered his back and his hindquarters, hiding any chance of seeing his cutie mark.

Come to think of it, Spark hadn't thought to see what Shimmering Oasis' cutie mark was. He chanced a glance, and it was the most confusing thing he'd ever seen. Her cutie mark was a shimmering curtain. A transparent veil.

Spark Storm suddenly noticed that the male Alicorn was glaring at him. Of course. He must have thought that Spark Storm was eying his daughter's behind. Spark silently cursed himself for checking her out right then and there, and eyed the ground nervously.

The King spoke. For the first time since their arrival, Spark heard the native language. It was beautiful, but it was also harsh and angry. Spark could see Emerald cringing a bit. When the King was finished, he snorted and walked back to his throne.

Shimmering Oasis turned to face Spark, but she then turned and nodded to Emerald Skies. He let out a little gasp and bowed to her, then excitedly hopped over to Spark before controlling himself. He cleared his throat and put on his most serious face.

"Spark Storm, the Golden Lord would be most appreciative if from now on you would refrain from gazing at his daughter's flanks. If he catches you doing it again, there will be severe consequences."

Spark blinked, a look of uncertain worry on his face. "...Is that right? Is he serious? I mean...I'm like, 12, dude." Emerald nodded, that serious look on his face never leaving him.

"Oh...Ok." Spark Storm shrugged, then glanced around at his party. Lemon Pop was distracted by a dragonfly, Twilight seemed to be avoiding his gaze, but Princess Cadance gave him a kind smile and gestured her head towards the Golden Lord.

Not needing any more advice on what to do, he approached the makeshift throne, then gestured towards Emerald. He also approached, then Spark bowed his head to the big Alicorn. "Forgive my impudence, my Lord. It won't happen again."

Emerald lifted his head and proudly relayed Spark's message. He hadn't been able to translate for the last two days, and it felt good to finally be of use. The Golden Lord mulled over the message, then finally nodded his approval to the two.

Spark and Emerald fell back into line together, both quietly congratulating each other, Storm for landing a good apology, and Emerald for finally using his gift to perfection.

Amused though he was at this back and forth banter, Shining Armor gave the two young stallions a light glare before he stepped forth and cleared his throat. Emerald glanced at the Unicorn, then strode forward to stand by his commander's side to translate.

Before he could begin, though, the Golden Lord raised a hoof to silence him. He gave a pointed nod to Emerald. Ever attentive, the green Pegasus came before the Golden Lord, bowed, and turned to his group. The Golden Lord began to speak.

When he was finished, Emerald immediately began to translate. "It brings my heart joy to see our Equestrian neighbors return my call of aid so quickly. However faithful you may be, I must request that you prove your skills in battle and intelligence."

Spark, Frostbite and Shining Armor all made faces. All three glanced at each other. None of them liked this idea. Still, if trust was what the king needed, then it was necessary.

Shining stepped forward and began to speak, but the Golden Lord interrupted. Again, when he was finished, Emerald translated. "Your role is already understood, Lieutenant. I want your guard to be tested."

Spark, Frostbite and Lemon all glanced at each other, then at Emerald. "Us?" Lemon asked.

Emerald nodded solemnly. "Yes. He wants you three."

Spark Storm didn't like this. Suddenly he felt very apprehensive, and he felt the fur on the back of his neck rise. He gave a sideways glance to Frostbite and Lemon Pop. They both noticed this look; he gave it often when he wanted them on their hooves. It was a very discreet look, and they were always ready to move when they saw it.

Even though Spark Storm had spent little more then a few weeks with Lemon Pop, she had proven herself capable and reliable in combat. Her time spent training with Turbid Serocity and her Pegasi partners hadn't slowed her down a bit.

Frostbite gave Spark Storm a nod. Lemon Pop gave him the same. Spark was getting used to this; they seemed to look to him for leadership. He hadn't been expecting it, he was the newest member after all. He hadn't even been properly initiated yet.

Spark made to move towards the throne when two spinning rods of metal came at him from behind the throne. There was no time to plan or maneuver. He spun on one back hoof, his wings igniting. One wing for each rod; both rods fell vertically into the ground after being deflected.

_So this is what he meant by a test..._Spark thought. He watched the Golden Lord carefully for a reaction, but it didn't look like he was done testing.

The big Alicorn's horn lit up, accented by a vivid, transparent yellow light. However, this turned out to be a signal as two ponies suddenly sprung up behind Frostbite and Lemon Pop and held knives to their throats. Both of his comrades let out a gasp, and froze.

Spark turned around the second he saw movement. His wings ignited once again with strobing life, but he held stock still as he saw the looks on his friends' faces. They stared at him with subtle confidence. Spark watched carefully and quietly, then slowly lowered his wings.

He then let out a little sigh as he gave a shrug. One subtle movement. That was all it took for the attackers to give a look at each other. What was he doing?

The look, even the feel of doubt in the new ponies' actions was enough. Frostbite's horn lit up. Lemon Pop pressed back against her attacker and fell for the ground, away from the knife that had been pressed to her throat.

Frostbite's magic instantly created a thick cylinder around the blade of the knife. His attacker made to slit his throat, but the ice made the knife's edge dull and harmless.

Lemon Pop, rolling backwards as the knife previously held at her throat met air, thrust with her back legs and caught her attacker in the stomach, sending him to the ground without his knife.

Frostbite grabbed the foreleg grasping the useless knife and tossed his attacker over his back in front of Spark Storm. The dark Pegasus raised his wings and held them over the fallen Earth Pony, who watched as electric death loomed over him.

A stiff bark of an order made Spark pause. He glanced at Emerald, who looked a bit shaken by the action. He composed himself, then nodded. "Please, let him up, Spark. Just part of the test."

The Golden Lord looked like he approved of what he'd seen so far, but he still had yet to finish. He gave an explanation of what was to happen next. Emerald blanched visibly at what had been said.

"Ah, uh...Oh my." He cleared his throat of a bit of phlegm, but he couldn't remove the look of worry on his face. "Spark Storm, his Majesty is impressed with your reflexes and with your faith in your friends, but now he would like to test your friends' faith in you."

Spark turned to Emerald and frowned. Already he didn't like the sound of this. The Golden Lord spoke, while pointing to Frostbite, Lemon Pop, Emerald himself and to Twilight Sparkle.

Emerald sighed heavily, then related what had been ordered. "U-um...You guys..." He said, gesturing to the previously indicated ponies, "we're to gather in a circle around Spark Storm, a wide circle, please. Spark Storm will be blinded, uh temporarily!" he said as Spark Storm glared at him.

"All of us must remain standing still. An assassin will walk among us, and Spark Storm must find him and incapacitate him in a single strike...without hitting any of us. We are not allowed to speak or warn Spark of the assassin's location in any way. If we fail this test, we will be sent away, I'm afraid..."

Spark Storm glanced around at his friends, then chanced a glance at Twilight. She stared right back at him. It looked like she had a hundred things to say to him.

Finally she merely nodded. She and the others stepped closer. Emerald instructed them all to stand four pony lengths apart, encircling Spark Storm in a 15 foot circle.

Spark wondered if they were simply going to blindfold him with Shimmering Oasis approached him. He blinked up at her as she lowered her head and gently touched her horn to his head. He let out a gasp as darkness surrounded him. She'd blocked off his sight with magic.

Spark's heartbeat rose exponentially, and looked around. He'd snuck around in the darkness plenty of times, and he didn't remember a single time in his life when it had been so dark that he couldn't see.

Spark Storm suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed against his ear. He stood still and felt a blush creep up his face as he heard and felt Shimmering Oasis' voice carressing his cheek. "Don't fear. Feel. You must pass this test."

_Geez...tell me not to look at her flank, but it's ok for her to whisper like that in my ear? _He shivered and felt his wings twitch. He pulled them tight across his back. He wasn't sure what was going on with his wings, but he felt it would be pretty embarrassing if they went out of control now.

He heard Shimmering Oasis step away. He was all alone then. He could see nothing before him, and there were no sounds. How was he supposed to catch an assassin -and- strike him when he was handicapped like this?

...But that was the point, wasn't it? To be at his best when he was at his worst. And, maybe, _not _fry one of his friends in the attempt.

But...to _feel? _How did one _feel? _It's not like he had any extrasensory abilities.

...Right?

He suddenly heard a hoofstep to his right. His wings ignited immediately and he turned to his right only to hear a gasp from Lemon Pop. _Crap, ok...calm down...do NOT kill Lemon Pop, please. _

He turned slowly in place, ears flicking this way and that, but he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his buzzing wings. _Oh, duh..._He relaxed his wings, returning himself to complete silence.

Again, he heard a hoofstep, this time directly in back of him. Thinking of a new trick, he turned and immediately shot a bolt of electricity directly into the ground of front of him. He felt a bit of hot dirt backfire up into his face.

He also heard a gasp. It was a male gasp, and it certainly didn't belong to Frostbit.

Spark felt his adrenaline rise. He had identified the general direction his quarry lay, but he still couldn't attack. He didn't know the exact location of his target. If he struck now, it'd be a good chance that he'd hit one of his friends.

_C'mon, c'mon, think! _Spark frowned as he felt himself getting more and more frustated. He couldn't just sit still, there was an assassin in his midst! He couldn't keep his wings flared and ready to strike, he needed to hear. There had to be some kind of middle ground...

Maybe that was it. Something different, something new. His wings and his abilities had been developing lately. Maybe there was something he could try that he'd never done before. He just discovered earlier that month that he could reflect and redirect lighting, why not?

He sighed and closed his eyes, not that it made much of a difference. What could help him figure out a new move? A new tactic, maybe? Something that could help him spot his target. Like...some kind of trigger. Movement trigger. Like wind moving through a...

A web. A spider's web. If something gets caught in the web, the spider can sense it, because the web transmits movement. _Ok, that's a start...__but how the hell do I make a web? It's not like I have thread coming out of my butt. _

Spark pursed his lips to keep from sniggering. _Stop that! Focus! _He took a deep, calming breath, and got back to his inner monologue. _Ok, I don't have thread like a spider, but...I do have my wings. That's something. ...Ok, try it..._

Spark Storm ignited the energies, which began to course through his wings. He'd never done something like this before, and he didn't know what he needed to do. He messed with the strength, the speed and consistency of the threads of light dancing between his feathers.

At first, Spark was frustrated. If he couldn't find a way to safely strike his target, he would have failed his team and they wouldn't be to move forward. Now that he thought about it, it seemed pretty stupid to have sent for Spark's team all the way out here, only to turn them away...

This thought began to occupy his mind, getting him more and more angry. This whole situation was so stupid, and that damned dragonfly to his right was so annoying! He turned to the annoying bug and zapped it right out of the air.

_...Ok, how did I do that. _He could hear his friends shift where they stood. His ears twitched, and he realized that his back was still alight, but barely. It fizzed and fizzled quietly, and it felt like it was bunched around his body, not on it. Was that how he found the dragonfly?

Now, with fresh inspiration gnawing at him, he slowly pressed the electrical field around him further. He felt it drop towards the ground, then back up, in waves, up and down, curving, and...he gasped as he felt it touch something. He heard...no, felt a gasp suddenly touch the gentle field of electricity. It was like a signal directly from the nerves.

_Now we're getting somewhere..._he thought. Feeling quite smart, Spark raised his wings and sent the electrical field in all directions. He heard gasps and felt bodies twitch as the soft, tingly feeling pressed against bodies. He felt one particularly stiff body, suddenly frozen in it's movements, whereas it had been moving a second ago.

_Bingo. _Spark Storm built up a powerful surge of electricity and let it loose upon the offending presence. When it hit, he heard Twilight scream.

_Oh no, no no!_ Spark Storm let out a panicked shout and dropped to the ground, stomping his hooves furiously. He should've struck with less strength, he should have been sure, dammit!

He felt brightness beyond his closed eyes again, then opened them to make out some blurry shapes. His sight slowly returned to him to see that he hadn't hit Twilight. Right next to her, though, lay an Earth Pony he didn't recognize. He also made out the sharp knife attachment on the pony's right leg. He had somehow managed to find the assassin and strike him down.

He looked from Twilight, who looked shocked and scared, to the Golden Lord on his throne. He looked shocked, too. He had no idea that there was such a talented pony among them. After a moment, he nodded to Emerald.

"Hah! You did it, Spark Storm! You passed the test!"

Shouts of congratulations went around the group. He was patted on the back. He was hugged by Lemon Pop. All the while, Spark Storm watched Twilight. She didn't seem to know what to do, or what to say. She merely stared back at him for a moment before she gave him a light smile, gratitude shining in her eyes.


	29. Midnight Musing

That night, under a waxing crescent moon, Spark Storm laid by himself out in the fields just outside of camp. It had been a long, long day. All that walking, then some weird things that Shimmering Oasis said to him and Twilight, then that test. He was exhausted.

And yet, he couldn't fall asleep tonight. He was tired, really ready to fall asleep, but some tiny little..._thing_ kept tap-tap-tapping at the back of his mind, constantly bugging him.

After a while, he made up his mind to try again. However, when he stood, he heard the faintest sound. It was a sound he couldn't place, but it seemed strangely familiar. He followed this sound into the forest.

* * *

After a few short moments of following the strange sound, he recognized it. It was crying. Not just crying, either. He heard the voice speaking in panicked tones, then crying again. And worse, it sounded like Twilight Sparkle.

It was at this point that Spark _knew _he should've just left. He _knew _this would be an invasion of privacy. But like with Sapphire Snow's journal, Spark just _had _to take a peak.

Inbetween Twilight's frantic speaking and sobbing, he could hear Lemon Pop trying to console the Unicorn. Finally, he found a break in the trees. Twilight was pacing back and forth in a small clearing, while Lemon Pop sat near her, a look of both weariness and concern on her face.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do! I don't know why I feel like this, I don't _want _to feel like this! He's nice and I like him, like a friend, maybe, but I get confused around him. I _can't _be confused around him, Lemon, I just can't! I have studies, I have a different life than he does, he's getting too close, or I'm getting too close, and I can't handle it!"

She was talking a mile a minute, and for a second Spark was reminded of Pinkie Pie. But...she wasn't talking about _him_, was she? She didn't really talk with Frostbite, so...she was talking about him.

Lemon Pop looked like she didn't know what to say. She really looked like she wanted to get to bed. She seemed to carry an air of insult about her, like she was angry with Twilight.

After listening for just a moment more, Spark decided he'd done more than enough spying. He felt bad enough for making Twilight feel confused. As far as he was concerned, he was waiting for Sapphire Snow to return. His heart belonged to her. He'd have to give Twilight her space.

He had gotten not more than ten meters from the pair when he noticed that it was suddenly quiet. Too quiet. He looked back, only to have Lemon Pop plop right down in front of him. He turned and gasped, backing up a bit before falling onto his butt as she approached him angrily.

"Spark Storm! What has gotten into you, coming out here and...and..." She hopped to emphasis her next word, which made Spark cringe. "..._spying!_"

Spark wasn't even going to try and figure out how Lemon Pop knew he'd been there. He was really good at being quiet and stealthy, but whenever he was doing something he knew he shouldn't, Lemon Pop just seemed to know. It was better not to question how.

"Easy, Lemon, I didn't come out here to spy!" He shot back. He deflated slightly when she didn't back down, giving him an evil one-eyed glare. "I...didn't mean to, anyway..."

"Spark Storm, if you heard her for even a second, then you know why she's out here! It's bad enough you're giving her misinformation about your intent, but she's really scared and confused! She's just coming into marehood and she doesn't need your straying eyes on her!"

Spark's fur stood on edge with anger at Lemon's accusations. "Now wait just a minute!" He stood tall over her, and it was the smaller Pegasi's turn to back away, ears back with apprehension. "I never gave her any inclination that I was interested in her! And...would you listen to yourself? We're kids, Lemon Pop, have you forgotten that? I don't want a girlfriend right now!"

He frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well..." He began, and looked kindly into Lemon's eyes. "That's not totally true. I'm kinda waiting for Sapphire to come home, you know?"

Lemon Pop smiled at this. She'd thought that maybe Spark had forgotten her best friend, but apparently she was wrong. She gave Spark a warm smile before some movement caught her eye.

Oh no. Oh _no. _

The movement in her eye was of course Twilight Sparkle, watching this scene unfold from just behind a tree not far beyond Spark Storm. She had listened with a look in her eyes that was beyond understanding, even for the young Unicorn herself. She was torn, she was hurt, she was relieved. She didn't know what to think or what to feel, all she knew was that the last few weeks had been unbearable for her.

With a loud sob, Twilight turned and ran.

Spark turned, but Twilight had run off already. He looked back at Lemon Pop, the both of them stricken with panic.

"Oh noooo, I should've been paying attention! Here I am yelling at you, and I totally forget that she's there!" Lemon Pop wailed and bopped her head with her hooves until Spark caught her hooves.

"Take it easy, Lemon! C'mon, we've gotta go find her..." He turned to go after her, but found his tail snagged on the ground with one of Lemon's hooves.

"Nuh uh." Spark arched a brow at his friend. "Nuh uh?"

"No. Don't you get it, Sparky?" she said sadly. "She's confused about you, and you going to talk to her when she's this upset isn't going to help her. You should go back to camp. I'll find her and take care of her." She sighed and rubbed a hoof through her mane. "This trip just keeps getting weirder."

The light red Pegasus lifted off into the air, and circled Spark once before calling down to him, "Get back to camp, but wait for us, ok? Get Frostbite or the Lieutenant up if you have to sleep, but have someone waiting for us, ok?"

Spark sighed as Lemon went to find Twilight. This trip was indeed getting weirder, and infinitely more complicated. He had made it to the treeline when he heard a scream. He turned around immediately, his fur standing on end. He _knew _something was wrong about tonight, and not just girl trouble.

He ran right back into the woods, his heart pounding, his ears trained for any other sounds. He made it back to the clearing where he'd first seen Twilight and Lemon, but neither were anywhere to be seen.

He had opened his mouth to call for them, when a sheen of metal caught his eye, heading straight for him. He deflected it with a wing, when three more shot at him from his left. He blocked two of them, but the third grazed his right shoulder as he moved.

A laugh came from the woods, his voice echoing from several different places at once. "Look at the mighty!" he called in broken Equestrian. "What is wrong, Storm-Bringer? Have you lost your sheep?" The laugh rang out once more.

Spark Storm's hackles rose. Two of his close friends had been taken from him, and this jerk dared to taunt him? Spark felt his body tense. He felt his blood boiling. He hadn't felt his temper rise like this since his childhood, not since...

He let out a roar-like shout as his wings flared. The forest lit up in light brighter than a sunny afternoon as thick branches of electricity shot through the trees in every which way, sparking violently as tree branches exploded, splintered and fell to the ground, some on fire and some in ashes.

At the same time, Spark's new ability to track movement spread out all around him, spreading over the ground and curving over objects like a wave washing over a reef.

Spark's vision was impared from the sudden transition from darkness to light, but he could feel just the same as he had in the circle earlier.

_There. _

He took aim and fired off a branch of energy as thick around as a small tree, which impaled a thick tree not 20 feet in front of him. There was a terrified, girly scream as the pony hiding behind it was sent forward from the blast. The tree itself had a burning, gaping wound in the trunk that threatened to topple it.

Spark Storm moved slowly forward. Now that he could see his query, there would be no escape.

Spark's tormentor thought different, though. Relatively unhurt from the blast, he got up and took to the air.

The blue Pegasus had little time to get away before a thread of lightning shot right past him and into the tree to his right. He shrieked once more, then shot to the left. Again, he was cut off. Horizontal flight wasn't working, so he shot straight up.

He was nearing the canopy when a nearly black blur sped past him, jumping through the trees. He lost sight of it until he came down on top of him. Bright light and incredible pain filled his senses for an instant before he blacked out.

* * *

Fierce Rapids woke slowly. He hurt all over. Everything was sore, and there was a burning feeling on his chest and refused to cool. Had he been burned trying to get away from the Storm-Bringer?

...Wait. He did get away, didn't he?

He quickly became aware that his limbs were restrained. He also noticed that wasn't in the forest, and he most certainly wasn't in his own quarters. He was laid out on the ground, his legs all tied together. His wings were also restrained.

Aside from his burn wound, he seemed unharmed. For now. He looked up as a familiar figure entered his sight. It was a tall, red Pegasus, one who's glare never seemed to leave his face. His cousin, Blazing Dragonfly.

Rapids neatly spat at his cousin's hooves, and growled in his native tongue, "'Release me! Holding me hostage will do you no good. Fire Lotus will hold the outsider's commander's sister hostage until your forces release him to us! They will all die for your peace!'"

Blazing Dragonfly's scowl never changed. "'Cousin, you have chosen the wrong night to be brave. It will only serve to lengthen your suffering.'" he countered in their language, then stepped to the side as a strobing light came into Rapid's vision.

He began to whimper and try to draw in against himself as Spark Storm approached him. His eyes were angry, his teeth were bared, and his body shook with fury. The light intensified as the big Pegasus leaned down and got in the smaller Pegasi's face.

"_Where are they_?" He shouted. The energy coursed through Spark Storm's wings angrily, the very sound of his angry palpable in the air.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle groaned quietly as she felt consciousness returning to her. The first sensation to come to her was cold. She was cold, and the dirt under her was cold. The second feeling that came to her was a pain in her horn.

With a gasp of fear of what might have happened to her, she tried to move and found her legs restrained. Her panic rising, she tried to summon her magic, and soon realized that that had been restrained as well. One of those magic-cancelling rings must've been fitted on her again.

As helpless desperation began to set in, she tried to move. She tried to see as well, but it was dark, pitch black. She began to hyperventilate.

Suddenly, a heavy weight came down on her side and she let out a terrified scream.

"Easy, Twilight, easy, it's just me!"

"...Oh Celestia, Lemon Pop? Help me, help me!"

Lemon Pop shushed her, and Twilight felt what must have been Lemon's head resting against her neck. "Hush, Twilight. It's ok. We're not hurt, that's the important thing, ok?"

"...O-ok..."

Twilight was still on the verge of tears, but she slowly calmed down as Lemon's presence and physical contact were comforting.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Twilight whispered, "Lemon...where are we?"

"I don't know, Twilight. I wish I knew..."

Twilight began to recap what she remembered. She had been pouring her heart out to Lemon in the woods, then Spark showed up. Lemon yelled at him, and then he'd said...he said he wasn't interested in her. Honestly she didn't know how to feel about that, but at the time his words had greatly upset her. She truly wasn't interested in him either, but something about her still growing body disagreed.

Was this...first love? Was it just her body growing? Did she feel more for Spark than what she would ever admit to herself? If so, then...would she ever get out of this situation alive to tell him? Did she even _want _to tell him?

Feeling overwhelmed on top of this dark terror she'd found herself in, Twilight Sparkle began to cry. It was all Lemon could do to try and comfort her in this frightening place.


	30. The Eyes Of The Dragon

Shining Armor paced back and forth outside of the small hut where the rebel Fierce Rapids was being held.

Not even five hours earlier, his little sister had been kidnapped by the enemy, along with one of Spark Storm's companions.

Lemon Pop had been used to combat, had been trained as a warrior for years. But Twilight Sparkle was a student, for Celestia's sake! She was a diplomat, she wasn't supposed to see action!

Shining knew that bringing her on this mission was a risk, but he never in his wildest dreams thought that she'd be caught up in something dangerous like this, and it was his fault for bringing her into this.

He turned once more to the hut. It had been silent for too long. He headed for it, only to be stopped by Spark Storm standing in his way.

"Spark...Get out of my way."

Spark shook his head, staring the bigger Unicorn in the eyes, a stony look on his face.

"Shining, I get it. Your sister and one of my partners are kidnapped, and I'd really rather not think about what's happening to them right now. But you can't go in there. Neither of us are fit to interrogate him, we'd both end up hurting him, and there's no honor in torturing someone who can't defend themselves."

Shining Armor bristled at the lecture Spark Storm was giving him. "Are...are you even listening to yourself? Spark Storm, you're a twelve year old colt lecturing a Lieutenant in Celestia's royal guard! You're in no position to be giving _me _advice!"

Spark Storm stood his ground, though his hooves dug a little into the ground to hold his temper. "Shining Armor, I'm in a position to be giving you advice because right now the only thing keeping that Pegasus in there unhurt is me. If I step aside and let you in there, or go in there myself, that's going to change. I don't want that to change, Shining. You and me, we're not torturers."_  
_

"Oh don't give me that!" Shining challenged, stepping closer, glaring angrily down at the younger pony. "I know what you are! You're one of those monster hunters, you kill in Celestia's name, every day!"

Spark Storm's fur bristled, this time with electricity flowing through his wings. The threat didn't budge Shining Armor, he merely activated a blue hue of magic around his horn, prepared to fight if he had to.

Instead of attacking, however, Spark continued to speak, though his gentle tone was barely controlled.

"'Monster' and 'hunter' go together, Shining. We hunt and kill monsters, not ponies. We _don't _kill ponies. We don't _torture _ponies. We're not the monsters, Shining, and neither are you."

Shining Armor stared down at Spark Storm. As pissed as he was, and as prepared to fight as he was...Spark Storm was right. He wasn't a killer, and he wasn't cruel. Shining visibly deflated, his horn powering down.

Spark reached up and put a hoof on the big Unicorn's shoulder. Without a word, Shining turned and walked away.

Spark Storm heaved a heavy sigh. That was close. When he'd brought in the unconscious Pegasus, Spark had wanted nothing more than to light up the small pony until he revealed all he knew. All his secrets.

_Wait a second..._He thought. Secrets? If there was one pony in this entire camp who knew anything about secrets and hidden information...

* * *

Shimmering Oasis paced back and forth in her room. Though she was far from panicking, she was far from calm. That fool Rapids just -had- to get himself caught. If his captors managed to get him to talk, there would be severe complications to her plan.

She stopped pacing. There was another problem. That dark, lame Pegasus. Spark Storm. His skills and abilities were a threat. _Especially _if what she saw that night was true.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier..._

_Shimmering Oasis smiled to herself in her reflection. She admired her hair, her eyes, and most importantly, her lovely, innocent smile. All her people loved and trusted her to be honest, to be mysterious, and to be loyal. She had at least one of those down._

_For years, her father had been fighting to qualm civil war in their country. For years, she had served as adviser to him, and as surrogate mother to so many of their people. It was, of course, an elaborate lie._

_For hundreds of years, her father had controlled her life. While the father and daughter pair were not nearly as old as Celestia, they had both seen many, many years, and her father wanted only the best for her. The problem was, his best just wasn't good enough for her._

_He would never let her love, it wasn't the business of a ruler to love. He wouldn't let her have fun, they had responsibilities. He wouldn't let her be free. She would never, ever be free from what she was born into. _

_He meant well; she understood that completely. She just didn't care. Of course she had portrayed the figure her father wanted her to be. She had to, he wouldn't let her do anything else. Honor and tradition were his words. Lie and sneak were hers._

_Some eight to ten years ago, she had been in a meeting between her father and a new recruit for his military, Blazing Dragonfly. It had been at this meeting that she had met Dragonfly's sister, Fire Lotus, who would later become the Golden Lord's greatest adversary and major advocate of civil war in Neippon._

_At this particular meeting, the two of them had snuck off to speak of the future. Lotus' military training and profitable visions, paired with Shimmering Oasis' illusionary skills, the two of them concocted a plan that would take several years to develop._

_When Lotus wasn't raining war and profiting from the weapons manufactured to repel the very war she was instigating, Shimmering Oasis was using her powers to control her father's three greatest weapons: Triplet Dragons, much older than the two Alicorns. No one really knew where they came from, but they appeared one day, two hundred and fifty years ago, offering fealty._

_The Golden Lord sent the dragons to battle, but only when it was truly necessary to unleash them on his enemies, or sometimes on a rescue mission. Shimmering Oasis had a different use for them._

_Through the use of her powerful illusion spells, and a scrying ability that her father didn't know about, the devious Alicorn could see through their eyes and witness the terrible acts that she often tricked the dragons into doing._

_She was using her scrying ability now, staring at herself through the eyes of the Dragon standing before her. "Go, my beloved Dragons. Destroy the invaders, before they cause problems for Father. They must not reach our land, or they will hurt Father. Go!"_

_The three Dragons leapt into the air, disappearing into the foggy evening. Shimmering Oasis made her way into her room, to watch through the eyes of her servants as they decimated the enemy with their elemental powers._

_She watched with a soft smile on her face as the Dragons kept to the clouds that they created to hide themselves from the enemy as they shot lightning down on their hapless ship._

_But then, something happened. One of the little wretches actually clambered up on top of the ship, and let the lightning hit them instead of the ship. What a fool. Brave, or stupid. Probably both._

_But then...the figure still stood. It took strike after strike of lightning, and after a few minutes, actually began to divert the lightning away from the ship. And then, the little upstart actually shot the lightning back at her Dragons!_

_One of the Dragons had even been hit. It surprised her so much that she nearly dropped her spell. If this continued, her Dragons might get hurt, and then she'd have some explaining to do...She called them home._

_She'd been furious, of course. The ponies on that ship were coming to aid in the conflict spreading across her land, and it was something she could not afford to ignore._

_Of course, she'd been shocked when she realized that the brave, stupid pony that had thwarted her attempts to destroy that ship was just a twelve year old Pegasus. Still, he was employed under one of the most revered and powerful Alicorns on the planet. He was bound to be talented. Talented enough, maybe, to have seen the Dragons that night. She had seen glimmers of his eyes, reflective eyes that could see in the dark._

_At this point, she had adjusted her plan. Sending a hidden spell message to Fire Lotus via dragonfly, she told her partner to capture the dark Pegasus. It wouldn't be easy, she had warned. He was powerful and dangerous._

_This plan fell through, however, when Lotus' cousin was captured. They had captured the sister of the one they wanted dead, and that was something, but her partner's cousin could ruin everything, even though he was in the dark about his cousin's and his enemy's daughter's partnership..._

* * *

Shimmering Oasis shook herself out of her memories. She needed to do something, and she needed to do it _fast. _She stepped out into the open air, and immediately wished she hadn't. The very Pegasus that could ruin everything was walking towards her. When he noticed that she was already outside, he quickened his pace. The Alicorn put on her most convincing smile, and waited for him.

"Princess." Spark bowed before the Alicorn. He rose to his hooves once more, a look on his face that told Shimmering Oasis that he was about to say something most troubling.

"How can I serve you today, Storm?" She said, that mysterious smile on her face.

"Princess, I have no idea how your abilities work, but...could you possibly go and see if you can get information out of Fierce Rapids?...Without hurting him?"

The Alicorn thought to herself a moment, though not on the Pegasi's request. This could actually work in her favor.

"I believe that I can..." She began, and gave Spark Storm a kind smile. "It is good that you ask. Leave me with him, Storm, and I will do what I can."

Spark Storm smiled hopefully as the Alicorn trotted past him.

* * *

Fierce Rapids squinted as light flooded into the dark room where he was being held. More interrogators? What a joke. If they had been at all serious about interrogating, they would've...he paused mid-thought at the sight of who had entered.

"'You?'" He said in his native tongue. "'Don't make me laugh. You're just a sheep for your father. You're far too soft and weak to pry anything from me.'"

Shimmering Oasis smiled down at him as her horn lit up the area with a soft light. She walked closer to him. As she did, her eyes lit up, seeming to billow with a light that creeped out of her skull like a fine mist.

Rapids gasped and tried to move away from her, despite his bonds. "'What are you doing? Leave me alone!'"

She shushed him as her powers seeped into his eyes. Making the connection between their minds, she shut him down into a deep sleep. Then, as a precaution, she sifted through his memories, just to make sure. He had no idea of her connection to Fire Lotus. This made her very happy.

* * *

After twenty minutes had passed, she slipped outside, only to be greeted by her father, Shining Armor, Spark Storm, and Emerald Skies, tending to the King and his translation needs.

Suddenly finding herself on the spot, Shimmering Oasis did what she did best: She lied.

"He is sleeping now. I have convinced him to share his secrets." She glanced to Spark Storm. "Your friends should be safe, but not for long. The enemy plans to execute them tonight, regardless of whether Rapids is returned to them."

Spark Storm and Shining Armor both looked ready to go to war, but the Alicorn wasn't finished. "I have wrested the enemy's location from him." Spark gave no indication that he cared if she had taken it by hurting him or not.

Emerald Skies relayed Shimmering's message to her father, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. The Golden Lord looked upset, but he looked to his daughter as he usually did for the next step.

Shimmering Oasis looked at her comrades, then smiled mysteriously. "Let us send the Dragons in first, Father. They will return our friends. Then let us go and finally defeat our enemies and bring Fire Lotus to justice."

Again, Emerald translated. The Golden Lord, ever trusting, nodded his head once more.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Shimmering Oasis laid in the grand room constructed just for the dragons. It was elaborately decorated with gold and jewels encrusting the doors and walls. There was a large opening in the ceiling for their entrance and exit.

The Alicorn laid in the center of long, winding bodies. Shimmering Oasis never really questioned their affection for her. She figured it had something to do with being attracted to purity. If that was the case, the Dragons were indeed stupid.

"You must go now, my Dragons." She spoke as she worked her illusion magic over their minds. "Go and lay waste to our enemies, as you have always done."

Usually, she set them go after the simple command, which usually had them flying around in circles or destroying small villages, leaving behind no witnesses to pin the blame on some ransacking by Fire Lotus and her army. Lotus didn't care; it brought her business.

Today, though, she held them close, their large heads pressed against her, returning her feelings of affection. Today, she felt sentimental. Today, she was going to have the Dragons killed. If the Dragons could somehow break her spell, it would mean her death when the coup came. They needed to be out of the way. Still, she would miss them.

She lightly kissed each Dragon on the nose, then sent them on their way.

After they had left, she blew a spell into life, taking the form of a vivid gold dragonfly, and also sent it out the window, flying much faster than the Dragons. Today would be a very interesting day.

* * *

Fire Lotus shivered. As she walked outside towards the prisoner's hut, out in the hot summer air, a shiver usually meant that a spell was headed her way.

She looked around under the hot sun until one of Shimmering Oasis' dragonfly messages came to light on a raised hoof. She stared at it until it erupted into a fine mist, and sank into her eyes. Shimmering's voice spoke to her through her mind.

_Complications have arisen. Kill your prisoners. I am sending the Dragons to you. Kill all of them. We will begin the coup tonight. _

Fire Lotus laughed to herself quietly. So the time had come, at last. She turned once again to face the prisoner's hut. She was headed there anyway. Time to give the girls the last glimpse of sun they'd ever see.


	31. Survival Is Magic

Spark Storm sighed as he sat outside Rapid's hut. He was close to falling asleep when a trio of large shadows passed over him. He ran out of the shade of the building to see three Dragons sailing off into the sky. He watched them with a shocked look on his face as his memories took him back to that dark and stormy night two weeks ago.

* * *

_Spark groaned as he took the lightning bolts. Inbetween strikes, he would look up into the sky. Beyond the blurring pain, beyond the raindrops falling heavily into his eyes, he could see shapes. Something moving in the clouds. Three of them, waving like wild ribbons in the night sky. If he didn't know better, he'd say that those were..._

* * *

"Dragons..." Spark watched the three creatures wisp away until they couldn't be seen anymore. Horrific realization dawned on him. Shimmering Oasis controlled the Dragons. Did that mean...?

He turned around only to come face-to-face with her. "You...you did -!" She gave him a kind smile before she leaned down to kiss him to silence him. At the same time, she put her spell on him. His eyes quickly glazed over, and as she pulled back, she looked at him with smug satisfaction to see a blank, dull look on his face.

"Good boy. Come with me." She turned around and headed back to her personal makeshift room. He followed wordlessly, his wings and tail dragging along the ground.

* * *

As the three Dragons sailed over a particular section of forest, there was a place, a large, perfect square, that had been frozen. Trees had toppled, plantlife had died. Blocks of frozen tree were scattered everywhere. As the three shadows passed over this area, Frostbite looked up from his massacring of the plant life in his anger of losing Lemon Pop. He immediately started running to catch up with the flying creatures.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Lemon Pop both squinted as the door to their prison opened. It was the first time they'd seen daylight in hours. The door was propped open to keep the light.

In walked an adult, red Earth pony mare. Her mane was black, done up nice and pretty. Both girls had a bad feeling about her. She turned and went to the side of the small hut, reaching down into a small pack on her left foreleg to strike a match. With this, she lit a lantern that had remained hidden in the darkness.

With the lantern in tow, the older mare closed the door, and the only light remaining was that of her lantern. She set it down in the floor, then reached for her other leg to grab a small but sturdy kunai knife. Both mares felt fear and despair grip them.

Lemon Pop's eyes were wide with fear, and her breathing was barely controlled. Twilight looked like a deer in oncoming headlights. She stared as fear tightened on her chest, making it impossible to breath.

Fire Lotus turned to the girls. She smiled at them. Not in a mean 'haha I'm going to kill you' kind of way. She almost looked at them with respect. "You two are no strangers to death." She turned to Twilight. "Or at least, no strangers to danger."

She swiveled the knife inbetween hooves skillfully as she watched their eyes. "Yes, I am going to kill you. I just wanted to let you know that it's not personal. Your deaths will ensure our victory. Be thankful for being so useful.

"No."

Twilight's voice was small, barely noticeable. Lemon noticed it. She hung her head and cried. Twilight had lost it, and they were both about to die. There was nothing to be done.

"No."

Twilight's voice was a little louder. Fire Lotus was watching her carefully. Something told her she needed to be quick with this one. Slit the throat, be done with it.

"No!" Twilight could feel her heart beat quickening. She felt her blood rushing to her head, she could _hear _it in her head, gathering around her horn. Pressure was building, like someone who was bending a garden hose, unaware that at the other end an entire dam was bursting to get through.

Lotus had heard enough. She approached Twilight quickly and sliced at Twilight's throat. Lemon Pop let out a strained scream, but it was cut short as she stared in amazement.

The knife was dissolving, as if it were melting into thin air in the red mare's hooves. Lotus stared at it, then at Twilight's horn. "What...what?"

Quite suddenly, the magic cancelling ring that had been fitted on Twilight's horn burst into two pieces, falling to either side of her.

"**I said no!**" She practically screamed as she got to her hooves. Her horn was glowing brightly, lighting up the room almost more brighter than the sun could. The ropes binding her had caught fire, as did Lemon Pop's.

* * *

The grounds suddenly became a place of panic as a small hut near the back exploded in a cloud of purple. Fire Lotus found herself flying through the air just above the ground. She ran into the well and burst through it, rocks tumbling down into the water. She skidded across the ground and tumbled through the grass until she stopped just before falling into the metal smith's smelting area.

She got up slowly with a pained groan. It felt like she'd broken a rib when connecting with the well. She looked down at her body, now riddled with bruises and a little blood. She looked again to where the hut had been. Standing in it's place was a bright purple light. She couldn't make out any figures yet.

What the devil had happened? The filly had been outfitted with a magic canceller! Nothing short of an average Alicorn should've been able to break it! Something told her that Princess Celestia had indeed not been messing around with her chosen diplomats. The Unicorn child was special, far beyond anything Fire Lotus was prepared to deal with. Maybe the Dragons...

The Dragons! Lotus looked up into the sky to see that the Dragons were close. She could just make them out in the sky. Now if only there was enough time. She looked again in Twilight's direction, only to see her winking into existence right in front of her. A teleport spell. Twilight glared at her as her eyes burned with a fierce lavender light. This was going to be the fight of her life, and she'd be lucky if she had an army to lead after this.

* * *

The pounding on the door continued until Shimmering Oasis finally opened it to see Princess Cadance standing there. She looked absolutely upset.

"Princess..." She bowed her head to the shorter Alicorn with a patient smile. "How may I be of -"

She was cut off as Cadance pushed her way inside, her eyes darting this way and that. The room seemed empty. She whirled around to glare at Oasis, who had turned and somehow kept her smile. "Where is he?"

Shimmering Oasis's lips just barely concealed the annoyance she so desperately wanted to display. "I am confused. Who are you looking for?"

Cadance narrowed her eyes at the other Alicorn, her feathers bristling. "You know who I'm talking about. Our powers aren't that different, Princess. I know an enchantment spell when I see one, and Spark Storm was following you like a lovesick puppy."

Shimmering Oasis stretched her smile out. Just a little bit. "I did no such thing. He may have followed me to my bedroom, Princess, but he was most certainly not under a spell."

Cadance stared at the other Princess with shock. Shimmering Oasis smirked, pleased at having upset the smaller Alicorn.

Refusing to be shaken, Cadance's horn lit up in bright yellow as she cast an illusion dispell. Having not expecting this, Shimmering Oasis' own horn lit up in a deeper shade of gold, but not in time. The room quivered and shimmered before it lost the illusion of being empty.

Right in the middle of the floor lay Spark Storm, asleep. Cadance ran to his side and laid a hoof on his back. He seemed fine, his breathing was regular, but he wouldn't wake up from a simple wake up spell. This was a powerful illusion, one that touched his mind, not just his body.

She stood once more, her wings unruffling and spreading in a threatening gesture as she turned to Shimmering Oasis, who was already standing in her own threatening pose, her horn lit up.

Shimmering Oasis suddenly gasped. Something was wrong. She activated her simple scrying spell, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her Dragons had landed where they were supposed to, but they were confused and upset. The usual camp ground was in chaos. There were ponies running everywhere in panic, and bright purple explosions. Where were they coming from?

She growled as she looked ahead again to the other Princess. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on whatever was happening with Fire Lotus -and- engage in an illusion battle with the Princess. She chanced another glance through her scrying glass and gasped as she saw what was causing all the trouble: little Twilight Sparkle, her horn aglow, sending spell after spell, trying to hit Fire Lotus, who seemed to be the only pony on the battlefield that still had her senses about her.

Shimmering Oasis groaned as she felt an uncomfortable sensation in her eyes. This sensation traveled in an instant up her horn and through space until it reached the eyes of the Dragon. Shimmering managed to open an eye and glare at Cadance. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, little Twilight Sparkle is ruining your plans? What a shame..."

Shimmering Oasis tried to ignore the ringing in her ears. The smaller Alicorn was indeed powerful to be able to 'hack' into her scrying spell and see what she saw. The bigger Alicorn strained and finally pushed her out. Breathing heavily, she gave the pink mare an evil grin.

"I just ordered my Dragons to kill her. You'll have to beat me if you want your little friend to survive."

Cadance's eyes opened wide with shock and fear, fear for her beloved little Twilight. Her horn lit up once again in bright yellow, her mane picking up and billowing as though it were blowing in a wind not present.

* * *

Fire Lotus ran with all her might to keep from getting hit by the seemingly random and destructive spells that the little Unicorn was firing at her. The shots flew wide, but they caused great damage, easily destroying most everything they hit.

It wasn't long before Lotus tripped and fell. She shielded her eyes as a spell was cast her way. It never hit, as the Dragons had finally arrived. Lotus was supposed to kill them, but now they were defending her. Good. Shimmering Oasis must have seen what was happening and taken direct control.

However, their movements weren't nearly as fluid as they usually were. It was as if the Alicorn had to take control of them one at a time. Their movements were halting and twitchy. Twilight turned her attention on the Dragons now, dismissing Fire Lotus.

Lotus had barely begun to crawl off to safety when the little strawberry Pegasus landed in front of her, glaring at her angrily. Lotus got to her hooves slowly, a sweet, smug smile on her face.

"Just get out of my way, little girl, and I won't have to hu-"

She barely managed to dodge the swift kick aimed at her head. She lunged forward, tackling the Pegasus to the ground as she grabbed a kunai knife from her foreleg band, but it was swiftly knocked out of her grip with the blunt edge of a well-aimed wing.

Lemon Pop rolled Lotus over her as she moved backwards, and landed on top of the bigger mare. She brought her hooves down repeatedly, batting at the red Earth pony's face. Each blow was blocked.

Lotus kicked her off, then got up and got into a careful, aggressive stance. Lemon did the same, then lunged at her. Lotus spun around as Lemon thrust a hoof at her, but Lemon spun as well. Her dancing lessons with Sapphire Snow had paid off.

Lemon ducked and snapped her wings closed over Lotus' long tail. The Pegasus pulled forward, dragging Lotus off her feet. Lotus kicked out at her, but at the last second Lemon hopped over her legs and then came down on them. She spun again, her wings and hooves both catching Lotus square in the chin.

The momentum sent Fire Lotus crashing to the ground, knocked clean out. Lemon Pop dusted her hooves off and sat down on her foe, watching the fight unfold before her. As skilled as she was, there was no way she was a match for three Dragons, and...frankly, Twilight scared her.

* * *

Twilight's shield was holding out against the lightning and fire rained down on her. She she wasn't being fired on, she fired blast after blast of pure magical destruction down onto the Dragons. They were rocked and quivered in the air as their bodies were put to the limit of stamina.

Twilight's magic supply was getting dimmer and dimmer, though. Her shields had gotten smaller and smaller, to barely covering her. Finally, the last of her magic gave out. She collapsed, barely conscious.

Lemon Pop was there in an instant, grabbing Twilight up in her forelegs and flying just over the ground as fire and lightning rained down from above, barely missing the two.

"Oh hold on, Twilight, please!" Lemon hugged the Unicorn tightly to her, but Lemon wasn't used to carrying ponies. She groaned and finally fell down, tumbling with Twilight for a moment before coming to a stop in the abandoned camp. Lemon hugged Twilight to her tightly, burying her face in the Unicorn's mane.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight! We came so far, only now..."

The Dragons encircled the two prone ponies before raining firey death upon them.

* * *

Shimmering Oasis laughed loudly in triumph as her horn lit up the room around her. This time, she was _forcing _the scrying image upon Cadance, forcing her to watch as Twilight was wreathed in flames. Cadance cried in pain, both in seeing her favorite Unicorn like this, and from the terrible pain in her head at being controlled. She had put up a good fight, but overpowered in the end.

Shimmering let out a low, shocked gasp. No...it couldn't be...The Unicorn and Pegasus were still alive? Indeed, at the last second, they had been sealed in a shell of ice. A new Unicorn had entered the fight. The cryomancer.

Shimmering's shock was just enough. Putting forth more effort into this spell than she ever had for any spell before, Cadance aimed a simple telekinesis spell at Shimmering Oasis. It hit the bigger Alicorn hard in the horn, disrupting all her spell-casting. She was stunned for a moment before Cadance hit her with another one in the stomach. This spell sent her through the wall and outside, where she laid unconscious.

As Shimmering Oasis had been incapacitated, Spark Storm stirred from his sleep. He got to his hooves shakily, then fell to the side, only to be supported by Cadance, who looked as tired as he did.

He looked at her with confusion, but she only hugged him gently before she had to sit down.

* * *

Frostbite looked up at the three Dragons. He looked totally ready to throw down. He'd been running for twenty minutes straight without stopping to get here, and now he was ready to rumble...!

However, the Dragons had ended their attack, and were simply looking around as if they didn't know what to do. After a moment, they flew up into the air, heading back for their homegrounds.

Frostbite looked around at the campgrounds. They were completely destroyed. Tents were on fire, entire buildings had been demolished and tipped over or simply turned to ash.

"...Oh come on!" He yelled to nopony in particular.

He sighed quietly as he slowly undid the ice shield protecting the two girls. Once it was gone, Lemon Pop ran for him.

"Really? You guys see all the action, and I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish when Lemon Pop latched onto him, crying quietly.

"Ah, geez..." He sighed once more and rubbed Lemon Pop's back comfortingly. "I always miss the action..."

"Shut up, you big..." Lemon Pop trailed off, simply nuzzling her friend and partner. "And thanks for saving us."

* * *

**And that's it! One more closing chapter for Neippon and we're headed on back to our regularly scheduled program! Our next storyline takes place in the wilds of the Everfree as Orea, Spark Storm and others race to find the Dryads before the Changelings wipe them all out. If our heroes fail, it'll mean no future for the Nymphs. It's a race to the finish line, and the prize is the existence or the destruction of one of the oldest races of Equestria! **


	32. The Long Road To Peace

Spark Storm thought quietly to himself as he walked along the high walls of Canterlot. It was three in the morning, and he just couldn't sleep. The talk he'd had with Twilight Sparkle four hours ago had kept him up since.

Since he had nothing better to do, his thoughts strayed back to just over a month ago, just after he'd missed the big fight for freedom and survival in Neippon.

* * *

_By the time Cadance had regained enough strength to stand, a large crowd had gathered where Shimmering Oasis had been thrust through the wall of her room. The first to approach her had been Shining Armor. They spoke quietly while Spark Storm made his way out to the others._

_Emerald, who looked absolutely livid, walked before the Golden Lord, who looked like he wanted to tear Spark Storm in two. "Spark Storm, what in blazes happened here? I do hope you have a proper explanation, or we may all be in serious trouble!"  
_

_Spark nodded soberly at this information. "Yeah yeah, I get it..." He bowed carefully before the Golden Lord, and glanced back at Cadance and Shining before continuing. "My Lord, what I am about to tell you may be hard to swallow..."_

_Spark continued to tell the Golden Lord what he had discovered. He told him about the shapes he'd seen that night, the night of the terrible storm that threatened to sink their ship. He told him of his revelation, and how Shimmering Oasis had approached him and put him under a spell to silence him._

_Cadance put her two bits in, adding that she had seen this happen, then followed, confronted and battled the Golden Lord's daughter. She spoke of the things she saw. Of course, the King had trouble believing this. His daughter was loyal, certainly not brutish and secretive, and of course he had no idea that she could use a scrying spell, so it was indeed hard to take in._

_The proof, however, was granted to the Golden Lord when his dragons returned to him and relayed to him what they had found when they had come to their senses. The King was distraught. His beloved daughter was a traitor, and working with his enemy to overthrow him?_

_The next few hours had gone by in a blur for Spark Storm. Shimmering Oasis, upon awakening, had been arrested and imprisoned. Blazing Dragonfly, his one Dragon partner permanently restored to his senses, went to find Twilight Sparkle, Frostbite and Lemon Pop, and returned them to the King's camp, safe and sound, along with an arrested Fire Lotus._

_Shimmering Oasis and Fire Lotus were both found guilty of war crimes, conspiracy against the King, murder, treason...the list went on, for both of them. Fierce Rapids, having discovered that he had been used, was free to go once he promised to rally his people and promote peace. Rapids was only too happy to do so, now that he knew his only reasons for making war had been falsified against his knowledge._

_Peace was finally in sight for Neippon. It was a long road yet, but now it was possible. The conspirators Fire Lotus and Shimmering Oasis were behind bars, and the King could finally speak to his people. _All _of them. _

* * *

Spark Storm stopped as he approached the cliffside of the castle. While a chance at peace had finally been attained in the land of Neippon, Spark hardly felt at peace. Several things weighed heavily on his mind as he laid on the cold stone. Fall was approaching, the wind was getting just a little cooler. The pleasant air did little to comfort his stewing thoughts.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat at her window in her room. The last month had been so hard, and the things she'd said to Spark Storm still remained at the tip of her tongue. Every last word she'd said to him had been difficult and painful. She sat with her forelegs hanging out with her head resting on her legs. She stared out at the stars and sniffled quietly, trying to keep back the tears as she recalled the long trip home.

* * *

_Twilight opened her eyes. She felt so weak, so very weak. Suddenly she shot up to full attention. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the red mare about to kill her. She remembered feeling a terrible pressure in her horn, and then...nothing._

_She found herself in a completely destroyed camp. Several things were on fire, buildings were destroyed, there were craters in the earth all over. Lemon Pop and Frostbite were the only two she could see...wait. Some ways beyond where she lay was the mare that wanted to kill them, unconscious. _

_Twilight called for Lemon Pop, who immediately came to her side to comfort her. Lemon explained to her what happened, and of course Twilight remembered none of it. She had completely blacked out and single-hoofedly saved both their lives and destroyed Fire Lotus' camp and dispersed her army, then fought one-on-three against Dragons, magic versus elements._

_Twilight was confused and upset. Surprisingly, the first thing on her mind was Spark Storm. She now knew how she felt about him. He was her first crush, maybe her first love. But no matter how this fact made her feel, he wasn't interested. He was waiting for somepony else. His heart belonged to that sompony else._

_As weird and as twisted as this trip had been, Spark Storm had occupied most of her thoughts. She had been distracted nearly the whole trip, and had culminated in a midnight confrontation that had caused her to run off and get caught by the enemy. Then, she was to be killed. In that moment, again, the only thing she could think of was Spark Storm. Not Princess Celestia, not her future as a student of magic, not her parents. Spark Storm._

_As Blazing Dragonfly came to collect the four of them, her normally fluctuating thoughts returned to her. She missed her home. She missed the Princess, and she wanted to see her parents. At the forefront of these however, was Spark Storm. She needed to talk to him, but it was the last thing that she wanted to do. She had a difficult decision to make._

_And so, as things were wrapping up in Neippon, the next three days Twilight avoided Spark. He tried to talk to her once or twice, but each time Lemon Pop steered him away. She told him to wait for her to talk to him. Spark Storm spent much of that time feeling terrible for what Twilight had heard._

_The trip back to their ship had been a long walk, and this time Twilight didn't let herself fall asleep. Only when she had gotten to her cabin and into bed did she rest. She slept for two days straight._

_On the third night, she awoke. She was starving. She also _really _needed to relieve herself. _

_After she had taken care of that, she wandered out onto the ship. It was a beautiful night out, with a nearly full moon and a cloudless sky. The smell of an odd sort of food filled her senses. It actually smelled interesting, almost appetizing. She turned to look where it could've been coming from, but there was nopony on deck._

_Then it came to her: The roof. It could only be Spark Storm. As she hoisted herself up onto the cabins' overhead, she spotted him. Right next to the damaged part of the ship, where the lightning had struck, was Spark Storm._

_He had set up a sort of fire that was elevated off the wood. He was chewing on a stick with many pointy ends. It had an odd shape, it almost looked like a...a fish. Twilight had to cover her mouth, but she managed not to vomit thanks to an empty stomach._

_The sounds she was making alerted Spark to her presence. He immediately tossed the bones overboard and shoved an after-dinner mint he'd been saving into his mouth._

_Once Twilight glanced his way again, the two of them stood facing each other awkwardly. Finally, Spark broke the silence just as awkwardly as the silence had been. _

_"Uh, h-hey. It's good to see you're up...and ok."_

_Twilight frowned at him. She knew what she was getting herself into the moment she went looking for him. She didn't know if she was ready for this..._

_"Spark Storm, I..." she began. She closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath, then began again. "I...I can't..." She trembled with all the emotions running through her at once. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to compose herself once again._

_"I don't want to see you anymore." She shuddered and barely held back the sob threatening to escape her. She kept her eyes shut tight so she wouldn't see the hurt on Spark's face. "I do remember what you said in the woods. You've got somepony waiting for you, Spark, and I...I don't want to be in the way."_

_"You're not in the way, Twilight." she heard. She heard him move, and she shouted, "Don't! Just...please don't. I wish I could tell you how I feel right now, but...I just need you to stay away from me, Spark Storm. Please. Even in Canterlot. I had a life back there that was simple and I knew what I wanted. Then you came into my life and I didn't know anymore! You confuse me and you hurt me. I know you don't do it on purpose, that's just how it is. So please, Spark...for me...just stay away." _

_She didn't give him a chance to respond as she made her way back down below. She didn't know what he did the rest of the trip. She stayed cooped up in her room, reading books or crying. Lemon Pop stayed with her, bringing her food and water, talking, or offering her comfort. _

_Three weeks went by so slowly and finally they reached Equestria once again. Twilight went home with Cadance and Shining Armor, separate from the rest. _

_When she had gotten home, Twilight went to her room and cried. Spike stayed with her, though she wouldn't tell him why she was so upset. _

_The first time Princess Celestia came to visit her, Twilight flew off the handle and actually yelled at the Princess for making her try to make friends. After the Unicorn had calmed down, the Princess gathered Twilight in her forelegs, something she hadn't done in years, and made Twilight tell her everything._

* * *

Spark Storm frowned as he looked out into the Everfree forest. It was so big, so very, very big. And little Orea was out there, all alone, and in pain. Spark's face darkened as he again found himself going over what Princess Celestia had told him as soon as he got back to the castle.

* * *

_"What? What do you mean, she ran away? What do you-"  
_

_Celestia raised a hoof for silence, the look in her eyes impatient. "Please, Spark, let me speak."_

_The Pegasus sighed and looked down at the floor. First Twilight, now his only Nymph friend had run away. What else was going wrong?_

_"Two weeks ago, Orea came to me and told me that she'd received a message from her mother, deep in the Everfree. She told me that these Changeling creatures had found her home and invaded."_

_Spark looked up at the Princess, panic written all over his face. "And you let her run off without any help?"_

_She let that one slide. "Of course not, Spark Storm. She ran off before I could muster any of the Fighters, or my royal guard. I'm so sorry, Spark Storm, I have honestly no idea what has become of her, or her family..."_

_Spark Storm stomped loudly on the marble floor. This was great, just great. Things were falling apart all around him. He turned to leave, only to come face to face with Turbid Serocity herself. It was so sudden and unexpected that he fell backwards onto his butt._

_The Unicorn arched a brow down at him, then up at Princess Celestia, offering a salute. "Your highness. You called for me?" _

_"For us, you mean?" Lovely Lightning stepped out from behind his teacher, and at his side stood a Pegasus mare, shy and withdrawn. Sweet Midnight stuck close to her friend Lightning. They both seemed very close, maybe even together._

_"Wha...what?" Spark Storm looked between the three of them and Celestia._

_The Princess smiled warmly down at Spark Storm. "I called them for you, Spark Storm. Take them with you, and find Orea."_

_Spark smiled back up at her, and fought back a stupid urge to cry. It felt good to have some hope after all the sadness he'd endured the last month. "Thank you, Princess. If you all don't mind, let's prepare to leave in two days."_

_Turbid smiled and nodded before walking close and resting a hoof on his shoulder. "You're in charge of this trip, Spark Storm. We met Frostbite and Lemon Pop on the way here. They had nothing but glowing remarks and recommendations for you. And take heart...Sapphire Snow will be done with her training in four months. She'll be coming home."_

* * *

Spark opened his eyes again, looking out over the Everfree Forest again. The quest to find Orea would begin in the morning.

"Wait for me, Orea. We're coming."


	33. The Search For Orea

Spark Storm paced back and forth at the gates of Canterlot. It was times like these he really wished he wasn't so prone to leaving early.

He had gotten just four hours of sleep, but it was much more than he'd gotten at any one time since he'd been home.

Spark hadn't packed anything. All he really needed were the things that Braham had taught him about how to survive in the wild. His training with Frostbite and Gunslinger would also help.

As Spark sat, intent on waiting the next hour or so for his comrades, he kept seeing something dark out of the corner of his eye. Every time he turned, it disappeared around the corner of the street, just beyond one of the coffee shops.

_Well, it's not like I have anything more important to do right now..._he thought. He got to his hooves and cantered up to and beyond the coffee shop. He could've sworn he heard the rustling of feathers, but there was nothing here.

Feeling just a little frustrated, he headed back to his spot, only to find a small message waiting for him, etched in the dirt. It said 'Hi'.

Spark sighed. The streets were once again empty, nopony in sight at five in the morning. _...Might as well..._He closed his eyes and concentrated. The feathers in his wings bristled quietly, and after a moment they ignited.

His wings were covered with what could only be described as an electric spiderweb. Using careful concentration that he'd been developing since he discovered this ability, he spread it out beyond him. It reached out around him until he felt something in the bushes just behind him.

At the same time, he heard a soft yelp. He turned, dismissing the web of light. He stepped towards the bushes, which were visibly shaking. He arched a brow, then sighed. "So...Are you Sweet Midnight?"

The bush shook a little less, and a teeny little voice inside said, "Mmhm."

"Oh. Ok. Are you gonna come out of there? You don't have to hide."

"Mm-mm."

"Ah. All right." Spark turned back around, then sat down in front of the bush with a gentle smile on his face. She really reminded him of Fluttershy. So shy. Probably sweet, and unexpectedly useful.

"Well...I just wanted to say...thanks. You probably didn't have to come out all the way out here, but you did, just to help me. So...thank you." Spark smiled and waited for the inevitable.

As he thought, he could hear the bushes parting after a minute. He didn't look back just yet, he didn't want to spook her. He waited patiently as she came up beside him and sat.

He carefully studied her out of the corner of his eyes. She was a pretty Pegasus, with colors nearly matching his. Dark blue fur, violet mane and tail. One could almost make them out to be siblings, the resemblance was really close.

He also noticed the scar on her left eye. Another quick glance revealed her cutie mark, a raven. What this spoke of her special talent, he had no idea. She could easily be stealthy, that much was a given the way she gave him the runaround. She was shy. This raven cutie mark was going to confusing.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while.

After half an hour, Spark suddenly lifted his gaze as something moving very fast in the air caught his attention. It was a Pegasus with the colors of the sun. He landed in front of the two with flair. Sweet Midnight made a startle squeak, but immediately stood to attention. She had a sweet, shy smile on her face as she greeted the new figure. "Hello, Lovely Lightning!"

Lovely Lightning, as he was apparently called, gave Sweet Midnight a wink that made her blush. "Hey there. What's up, boss?" He said, now addressing Spark Storm. "You're here early. I was just gonna meet Sweetie here for some coffee. Wanna join us before we head out?"

"Oh. No, you two go on ahead, I don't want coffee right now."

"Suit yourself. C'mon, Sweet." The two of them walked off, talking quietly together. Now that was something. If Sweet Midnight could actually talk with Lightning, maybe...

Spark Storm sighed heavily as the two disappeared from his sight. He glanced at the castle, something catching his eye. He could just make out the Princess as she stepped out into the morning air to raise the sun. He could also make out the figure of Twilight Sparkle. He felt his insides clench and turn a little cold. As much as he'd like to see Celestia bring the daylight, he turned away, folded his forelegs underneath himself, having decided to wait for Turbid to arrive. No more distractions.

He was only kept waiting for five more minutes before Turbid Serocity appeared. As she stepped closer, Spark Storm stood to greet her with a stood straight again, and noticed that she stared at him with a mixed expression of awe and amusement.

"...What?"

"You know, you've grown since I last saw you. You're, what, twelve now?" She smiled and brought a hoof up to his forehead and leaned closer. "Mhmm. You're almost as tall as I am, Spark. You're going to be huge, you know that?"

Spark looked away with embarrassment, then back as he caught Lovely Lightning and Sweet Midnight approaching from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, boss-lady!" Lightning called. Sweet Midnight also said hello, though as with Spark Storm, her attitude was more subdued.

Finally. This was the moment that Spark Storm was waiting for. The conversation-friendly look in his eyes was gone and he turned away from the others, towards the Everfree. Turbid, Midnight and Lightning each glanced at each other with knowing smiles before Turbid reached with a hoof to tap Spark's shoulder.

"Remember, Spark Storm: This is your mission. We're here to support you. We leave when you want us to, you tell us what to do and we'll do it."

"Then we leave now. If we hurry, we could be there by by the time afternoon rolls around." And without another word, Spark Storm took off at a brisk run down the street that lead towards the road to Ponyville. This road of course was surrounded by the Everfree. After ten minutes of running down this road, Spark's team turned a sharp left, and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Five hours and two breaks later, the four ponies had made great headway into the forest. Sweet Midnight and Lovely Lightning had kept to the air, flying breezily through the trees. Occasionally Spark would join them, surprising his three teammates at his gliding skills. After some frolicking about in the trees with his new pegasi comrades, Spark Storm returned to the ground, moving at a brisk pace alongside Turbid.

Finding himself in a prime position to start asking questions about her time with Sapphire Snow, he turned to her, only to see her with a look on her face that told him she knew what he was about to ask. "She misses you." She told him without waiting for his question. Spark grinned like an idiot in response. "She's been working very, very hard this last year and a half. She's an amazing mare with some of the best leadership potential I've ever seen in anypony, anywhere."

Spark's grin was from ear to ear as he focused his gaze ahead on the woods before them. Was it getting late, or were the woods getting darker? Before he could get too far into his thoughts, Turbid interrupted them.

"She's going to need you, Spark." Her words were hushed now, almost in warning. He turned to give her the question now lit up in his eyes. "I can't tell you what's happened to her since then, Spark, but...just be there for her when she gets home. She will need you more than you'll ever know."

Spark stared at Turbid. What did she mean by that? He didn't have time to ponder when a roaring voice broke the silence. It echoed throughout the forest, sending birds to flight in a panic all over the canopy.

**"Begone from my forest! All who invade my lands will be crushed, ripped apart and devoured! If thou cherish thy lives, depart now, lest you suffer my sorrow!**"

Spark's hackles rose as he raised his wings. Sweet Midnight and Lovely Lightning had landed behind Turbid and Spark when they heard the voice. Lightning had a protective wing held over Midnight as he whispered to Spark, "Dude, I really cherish my life. You said that we're searching for a...a tree goddess or something? Is that her?"

Spark frowned as he looked around. The surrounding area was familiar, but he was sure they hadn't entered Almaltha's woods just yet. It was too bright, the trees were too far apart. Too much daylight. "I don't know, guys. Something seems off. Just stay alert, this might be a Changeling trap." He took a few steps forward, the sudden silence in the wood unnerving. He kept his wings raised, his feathers just barely twitching, the energies inside them ready for action should the need call for it.

"Almalthea!" he called. "You know who I am. We met about a year ago. We came looking for you, we received word that your daughter, Arlan, was in trouble. We have traveled here today to offer our assistance in any way we can. We humbly request audience with you." As he finished, Spark Storm kneeled into a bow. He turned his head back at the others, gesturing for them to do the same.

After a moment of silence, Spark Storm slowly backed up until he was among his team. Lightning leaned in, whispering, "I thought her name was Orea."

Spark nodded quietly, giving Lightning a meaningful stare. Turbid smiled. She knew he was smart. He could take charge, he could lead, and he was smart. As far as she was concerned, he could give Sapphire a run for her money in this leadership business.

A moment later, the trees all around the team began rustling. There was movement all around, something that greatly disturbed Spark. As far as he remembered what Almalthea had told him about their race, there was only three Nymphs left. This was put in contention as dozens, maybe even hundreds of nymphs emerged from the woods. They were all different, of varying heights and bulks. Out of all of them, none of them resembled Almalthea. She could stick out in a crowd such as this; she was enormous, taller than Celestia. This scene before them was the clincher. They had to be Changelings.

"Uh, boss, you said there were three." Lovely Lightning's voice broke the silence between his comrades, his voice both hushed and slightly panicked.

"You _do _remember what I said about changelings, don't you? We're gonna have to make a run for it. We don't have the firepower to hold them off. I wish we had Mellifluous with us, we could really use some bombs."

Spark felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Turbid grinning at him. "Don't sweat it. I can give us some cover. Spark, take these two and head straight on. It's getting darker in that direction. You said the nymph's woods are dark, right? Get there, and wait for me."

Spark rounded on her angrily. "No way. I lost Braham that way, I'm not going to leave you alone out here!" Turbid smiled kindly at him, though her eyes were on the approaching "nymphs".

"You need to protect the ones that can't protect themselves as well as we can, Spark Storm. You need to take them and get them to safety. Let me handle this. I promise you'll see me again." She prodded him to leave, nodding to Midnight and Lightning. "Stay with him, you two. _Do not _leave his side."

Although Spark hated this plan, it was the best course of action. They needed to get into the forest and find Orea, and she wouldn't be found if they all died. He rushed forward, his wings charged. The "nymphs" charged as well, though they made no move to reveal their true selves. Suddenly they all leapt into the air. Dozens of them, all arching fifty feet into the air before coming down around the three pegasi like a green blanket of death.

Bodies flew everywhere as Spark released the electrical charge in his wings in an up and outward motion. As the creatures were hit, their disguises were cast off. Each one was revealed as dark creatures with blue insectile eyes and wings. Unfortunately, Spark's excellent range sacrificed it's power. Every one of the creatures that had been hit got up and resumed the chase.

Spark and his teammates ran deeper into the woods. He and Lightning fought off the Changelings when they got too close, but the chase was tiring while trying to run. Finally, they approached the deep part of the woods. The sun was soon blotted out, and Spark felt a surge of hope. This hope was dashed however when they came to a clearing. The clearing itself was massive, it was a wide circle that might have been half a mile around in diameter. Spark was silent as he surveyed the destruction. The trees had been cut, crunched and split in half, then burned.

Spark walked out into the clearing. Lightning and Midnight followed him, both looking this way and that as they could hear the changelings approaching. "Uh, Spark, what are you doing? This is no time to be sightseeing, we have to get to Orea's woods and-"

"This _is _Orea's woods."

Lightning looked at Spark in confusion, while Midnight caught on to what he was saying. She gasped quietly, and placed her hooves over her mouth in shock. Spark trembled quietly as several tears fell down his face. They were too late. The trees crashed and groaned as the changelings finally found them. They would soon wish they hadn't.

As Lightning and Midnight came to Spark's side, he turned to face the changelings. His eyes seemed to burn with an electric light as his wings did the same, lighting up the afternoon air. He practically flew at the invading beasts. Changelings flew in every direction as Spark charged through their ranks, his wings both propelling and cooking them in their shells as they came into contact with the enraged pegasus. His two partners could only look on in horror as Spark brought his rage full-force on the hapless invaders. Their cries and the sounds of their shells cracking against trees were the only sounds as more changelings poured into the clearing.

Eventually, Spark began to tire. At this point, Lightning and Midnight had gotten over their initial shock at seeing Spark so angry, and had gone to help. The three of them held off the attack for a while, but soon they were cornered in the center of the clearing.

"Well guys...It's been an honor serving alongside you. Especially you, Spark. I'm sorry we didn't find your friend in time...I'm really, truly sorry." Lighting turned, and wrapped his hooves around Midnight, and began whispering to her comfortingly.

Spark had long since run out of stamina, but he still wasn't ready to give up yet. There was still more for him to do, still ponies to see. He needed to see Sapphire again. He was barely still standing as the changelings closed in around him when the ground began to shake with what could only be described as impact tremors. Changelings and pegasi alike looked around for the source of the sound, when from out of the trees walked a fifty foot high monster. It was made of tangled trees and mud. It stalked toward the group, and let out a ferocious roar. The changelings, easily cowering against the monstrosity that towered over them, scattered to the trees.

Spark, Lightning and Midnight stared up at the behemoth as it approached them, and then suddenly collapsed into a pile of sloshing mud and trees and vines. The three pegasi stared at each other in confusion until the pile began to move. Out of the center of it walked Turbid Serocity, a tired smiled on her face. "Hey, kids. Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Crisis averted!...for now. But is Orea really gone? Stay tuned!**


	34. Crossing To White Tail Woods Part 1

Spark Storm watched as the earthen giant slowly collapsed, seemingly under it's own weight. His heart was thundering in his ears, and he could barely stand. He had failed Orea. He had failed Turbid. He would never recover from losing two more members of his team. He looked up at the sound of sloshing, wet earth, then lost his breath as Turbid Serocity pulled herself from the wreckage of the collapsed titan, twigs and mud falling from her body as she gave the pegasi trio a tired smile. "Hey kids, did you miss me?"

Midnight and Lightning both let out big sighs and laughter from relief, but Spark Storm sat there, dumbfounded. He understood that Turbid was alive and well, but thinking that she had perished, that and the fact that Orea's home had been burned to the ground, it was too much. He leaned forward onto the fallen, broken woods, and passed out.

* * *

By the time Spark Storm woke up, it was late. Evening had set in, and Celestia had already lowered the sun and brought the moon over the land. His teammates had gathered around him and built a fire to keep everypony warm. Fall was in full swing now, and the wind wasn't as warm as it had been.

Spark sighed as he sat up. His whole body ached from his strenuous outburst earlier. As he got himself into a sitting position, Turbid stepped over to him and sat by his side, offering him a comforting hug. Although it felt good to be held, Spark's heart felt much too heavy to be comforted easily. He lowered his head and sighed, doing his best to hold back his anguished tears. "I failed her, Turbid. I failed Orea, and I lost her. She was one of my closest friends and I let her down."

Turbid sighed and rubbed Spark's back comfortingly before drawing back. She had learned a long time ago that mothering wasn't always the best course of action. Allowing Spark to grieve some on his own would benefit him. "I'm so sorry, Spark Storm. We did our best, sweetie. Sometimes, our best just isn't good enough. I'm going to get some rest. Don't wander off, okay? We'll pack up and head home at first light." She wanted to hold him longer, make sure he knew he wasn't alone in this, but after a moment's hesitation, she slipped over to the fire and laid down to get comfortable.

Spark Storm frowned as his vision began to blur with tears. _If only we'd left a day early, we might have gotten here in time._ He let out a slow, shuddering breath and looked up and ahead of him. He got up to take a walk, but something in his field of vision caught his attention. Something shining. His curiosity getting the best of him, he approached the area he'd seen it. He could no longer see it, though he noticed it may have been under several fallen tree trunks.

For some reason beyond him, Spark became driven to find the shining object. He pushed himself under the logs and lifted for all he was worth until his night-efficient eyes could see it, half buried in the ground. He strained and reached for it, digging in the ground until he loosened it. He grabbed it with his mouth and then slowly, painfully backed out from under the heavy burden on his back. With a loud crashing sound, the logs fell off his back, and he sat on his haunches to catch his breath.

After a few moments' rest, he spat out the small, round object and held it up towards the light of the fire. Immediately, his heart started racing, and yet his breath had caught in his throat. The small round thing he'd found was a perfect, round and smooth encasing of amber. And inside, held tight and protected, was a single helicopter seed.

Spark felt like he could cry for joy, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. If this was what he thought it was, then Orea might still be alive, trapped but protected within this seed. Or maybe it was just a random, useless treasure left here for somepony to find. But that was just it: What would an amber-encased seed be worth to anypony, except the gift of life for one nymph? He trembled with anticipation as he set the small jewel on the ground. Determined to see this through, to unlock this mystery, Spark raised his wings in the air and filled his feathers with light.

* * *

Turbid was just falling asleep when she heard the crash. She jumped to her feet and looked around. Lightning and Midnight hadn't heard the sound, and were still asleep next to the fire. She looked around in the darkness until a light caught her attention. A bit aways from the fire, she spotted Spark Storm, his wings raised and charged with electricity. She started over to him when he zapped something on the ground, something that popped and released an outburst of dust into Spark's face. She started running when he fell over, unconscious and twitching.

* * *

Spark Storm coughed and choked on the dust. It filled his lungs, made them burn. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the pain was gone and he could breathe. After a moment he got up, only to find himself deep in the woods. Orea's woods, completely restored. _Okay, what the hell...I must be dreaming. _

"You_ are_ dreaming, Storm."

Spark looked around until he found the source of the voice, only to come face to face with Almalthea, in all her glory. The giant sat down in front of him, then nuzzled his cheek. Her body felt heavy, as if she were fighting to keep herself upright.

Spark returned the nuzzle, then reached up and lightly brushed his hoof along her neck. Her very skin seemed to crumble. He noticed it was dry; like a dying tree. "...What's happened to you, my lady?"

The tree goddess looked sadly down at Spark Storm, even as her body began to dry, turn brown and crumble. "Be silent, Storm. I have little time left. I have hidden my beloved Orea inside the seed you found. I had hoped you would find it. It warms my heart to see your concern and your friendship for her. Storm, you must take this seed to White Tail Woods. Do not wake Orea before you reach it. You must help her find the dryads, she must find them, Storm, or we will surely be wiped from the face of history forever."

Spark Storm watched with tears in his eyes as Almalthea quickly shriveled, collapsing in on herself until her whole body fell to the ground and separated into hundreds of tiny dead leaves.

* * *

Turbid gasped as Spark shot to his feet, gasping and breathing heavily. He looked around, noting the clearing he was standing in. He looked down at the shattered amber, and spotted the seed. He grabbed it up, his heart swelling with happiness as he saw that he hadn't damaged it. Very carefully, he tucked it into his mane, then grinned at Turbid and hugged her.

She gave him a most confused look, then drew back to see a bright, determined look in his eyes. "Turbid, we've got a new mission. First thing tomorrow, we're gonna get this little seed to White Tail Woods."

Turbid smiled happily at seeing Spark so full of life, but she had questions. "What do you mean, Spark? And...White Tail Woods? That's a straight shot across the valley, it'll take us two whole days of running."

"Okay, quick run-down." Spark sat on his haunches as he continued. "Orea's mom just told me while I was out that I've got to get Orea to White Tail Woods to find the dryads. I dunno, I think they're the males of their race." Spark paused as Turbid looked up into his mane. "Oh, uh...she's in here." He reached up and gestured to the hidden seed. "Trust me, it'll make sense when you see it. She's alive, Turbid. Orea's alive, and she's in this seed."

Turbid shook her head slowly. "Well, I won't pretend to understand a bit of what you just said, Spark. I do understand that you've got your drive back, so I'll take that as a good sign. If this mission hasn't failed, then I guess it's not over, either." She took a breath and smiled at Spark. "All right...sounds like we've got a journey ahead of us in the morning."

* * *

The next morning at nine am, an alabaster-shaded unicorn stood on a hill in the woods surrounding Ponyville. Her usually long, curling mane had been tied into neat, crimped curls that kept it out of her way. Her tail had been similarly styled, wrapped up gently to prevent it from dragging along the forest floor. On her back she wore a saddle bag that she had made just for this occasion. She magic'd a single, diamond-tipped arrow out of the makeshift quiver she'd sewn into her saddlebag, and aimed it.

A single target came into view, placed on a tree some fifty meters away. _All right now, Rarity. You've done this three times now. It should be easy. Just relax..._she thought to herself as she 'notched' the arrow into a magically formed bow. She tugged on the arrow gently with her magic, drawing into firing position. _That's it. Breathe. Pull. And...Release! _The arrow shot through the morning air, but her aim was still off. It hit the target, on the circle farthest from the target on the south portion.

Rarity pouted and lightly stomped the ground. "Oh, it'll be _years _before I get this right!" She sighed and grabbed another arrow with her magic. She took a deep breath and started again. She went through the same relaxing exercises. She took aim once more, pulled back on the arrow and...became completely distracted by movement to the right of the tree. It startled her and she released her arrow with a gasp. It sailed wide and hit a tree right before a big, dark form nearly ran into it.

"Geez! Who the heck is..." the familiar voice trailed off, and Rarity furrowed her brows as she tried to make out who she had nearly shot. She pulled her binoculars she usually used to check her work and raised them to her eyes. She nearly had a giggle fit when she saw that it was none other than Spark Storm, whom she hadn't seen for a little over two years. She immediately dropped her binoculars into her saddlebag on the ground and started running for him.

"Spark! Spark, darling! Is it really you?"

Spark Storm stepped out from the shadow of the overhanging tree he'd stopped at to look at the approaching unicorn. His heart leaped up into his throat as he saw his old friend from Ponyville running for him. Lightning and Midnight both peeked over his shoulder to see the purple-maned unicorn making a fuss as she ran their way. Unable to contain his excitement anymore, Spark let out a laugh and ran to meet Rarity. The two of them hopped around each other like two excited foals at Hearth's Warming Eve and finally hugged.

"Oh Spark Storm, it's so _good _to see you! I-I say..." she grinned and took a step back to look at her friend approvingly. "My, Spark, you've been growing, haven't you?" Her eyes trailed down his form and back up. Spark blushed and took an involuntary step away from her. She hadn't been so...flirty the last time he'd seen her. Then again, they were both ten the last time he'd seen her, not to mention that he didn't hang out with a lot of girls lately.

"Oh, u-uh, have I?" he laughed and shook off his feelings of embarrassment at being ogled by an old friend. "You're looking pretty, Rarity."

Spark's old friend tittered and fluffed her mane. "Oh, this? It's just something I put together when I come out here to practice, although I do think that it -" She cut off mid-sentence as she noticed the three others standing at Spark's side, each with a different level of amusement on their faces. "Oh my. Spark, who are your companions?"

Spark, grinning like an idiot, stood beside Rarity to introduce his comrades. "Rarity, this is Lovely Lightning, Sweet Midnight, and Turbid Serocity." Lightning bowed his head, Turbid gave Rarity a smile, but Midnight lowered her head and tried to hide behind Lightning. Rarity let out an adoring sound and nudged Spark Storm.

"Oh, Spark, she's like another Fluttershy. And she looks _just _like you. Did you have a sister and forget to tell us?"

Turbid smiled at how easily the two of them got along. She magic'd Rarity's arrow to her, which was covered in a shell of green magic. Rarity took it graciously, when the older unicorn asked, "I see you use diamond-tipped arrows. I'd say from the velocity and the force you put in into firing...you have an excellent sense for earth magic, don't you?"

"Oh, I suppose." Rarity said modestly. "It's just a little something I've been working on since I was a filly." Suddenly remembering something, she turned a steady glare at Spark Storm, who backed away from her again. "And you, sir, have not seen a single one of my works. I think it's high time that you did. You _did _say you were going through Ponyville?" She raised a hoof to cut him off as he tried to explain. "I shan't hear another word, Spark Storm, you and your friends are coming home with me tonight on your way to wherever it is you're going, and I don't care that you're not "allowed" to be in town, we'll sneak you in, do you understand?"

Spark frowned as he thought of this. It was true he missed all his old friends, and he wondered how Emerald Skies was doing. But they had a mission! They had something important to do. Maybe on the way back? If there _was _going to be a way back. Spark sighed as he looked down at his hooves while he thought, a habit he had been forming lately. Finally he looked back at his comrades. Turbid shrugged, leaving this decision up to him.

Finally he smiled at Rarity once more, and nodded. "All right, Rarity. We'll stop by home." Rarity smiled happy when he called Ponyville 'home'. She hopped in place happily for a moment before running to get her things. Turbid came up along Spark Storm, resting a hoof on his shoulder.

"You know we can't stay there long, Spark. I know of your situation. Celestia told me." She gave Spark a gentle look when he glared angrily at the ground. "I understand your anger, Spark. This could be dangerous for us. We'll have to be careful, and I wouldn't recommend staying there too long."

Spark Storm sighed. Of course, she was right. Going back to Ponyville was a bit of a gamble, and it was probably a bad decision. But here he was, on a mission that could possibly cost him his life if he wasn't careful. He wanted to see his friends one more time. He gestured for his companions to follow as he made to catch up with Rarity.


	35. The Times, They Are AChanging

It was noon by the time Rarity, Spark Storm, and his team arrived at the edge of the Everfree forest. Spark sighed as he took in the village he hadn't seen for over two years. The last time he'd been here, he had prevented an Ursa beast from getting to the town. It seemed Lovely Lightning and Sweet Midnight were thinking the same thing, as they looked at each other nervously, then glanced at Turbid Serocity, who was glaring at them. _She _certainly hadn't forgotten the day they ditched their duties to follow Sapphire Snow out here.

"Well...What to do..." Rarity mused as she looked up at Spark Storm, then back to Ponyville. Suddenly inspired, she turned and looked Spark up and down slowly. Spark watched her from the corner of his eyes, feeling worried and a little bit violated. Noticing his stare, she blushed and looked away. "Oh forgive me, Spark. I was just thinking how much material I would need to make you some cover so you could move about town freely."

Spark turned to face her completely, a relieved look crossing his face. "Oh! Heh. That's actually a pretty good idea, Rarity."

"I'd need a few materials from my home, but of course it's almost two miles to town. I might need you to stay here and wait for me, and for that I apologize."

Spark shrugged, then looked at his comrades. "I'll wait here, but you guys don't have to. You've never been here, so no one should suspect you of being us good ol' monster hunters, right?" He winked at Lightning and Midnight. They both gave him the most awkward smiles he'd ever seen.

Sweet Midnight cleared her through and pawed at the dirt as Turbid glared at the two pegasi so desperately hoping she wouldn't say anything to Spark about what they'd done with Sapphire and Lemon Pop a year and a half ago.

Rarity, ever observant and clever, deduced that while Spark spoke of them never being in Ponyville, their body language told a different story. She decided to be quiet, though. She glanced at Spark to see if he was getting the same vibes, but if he was, he wasn't mentioning it. "Well. I shall be off. Don't worry, Spark Storm, I shall return here as quickly as I can with something to disguise you with, and we can go into town then."

Before Spark could say anything, she nuzzled his cheek lightly and took off for Ponyville at a brisk run. Spark blushed when he realized what she'd done. He sighed and laid down on the grass. Why did she have to be so forward? He glanced back at the other three, each wearing a look of amusement at his discomfort. "Oy. Guys, just go. Go have fun and look around Ponyville. Uh...Let's meet at the library in about two hours. You can't miss it, it's the only building in town that's made out of a tree."

Turbid sighed quietly and nudged the two along after Rarity, who was now little more than a white figure running through the grassy fields to the town. "Come on, you two. Why don't we go explore the town together." It was more of a statement than a question. She looked back at Spark as they left, wondering if maybe he'd caught on to her students' nervous posturing. Thankfully, he remained blissfully ignorant.

Spark leaned over onto his side. The warm sun bore down on his dark coat, warming him up in the cool autumn air. Soon, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Spark sleepily opened his eyes to a pair of big blue ones staring at him. He sat up in alarm when a big pink blur latched itself around his neck and squealed "Sparkyyy! You're home!"

Spark laughed and wrapped his forelegs around Pinkie Pie, squeezing her until she squeaked. The two separated, beaming at each other happily. "Pinkie Pie, how long were you watching me sleep? Did Rarity tell you I was here?"

Pinkie started bouncing in place. "Only for forty minutes. And nope! I sensed you were here." When the big pegasus gave her a look that said 'what?' she giggled and said, "It was my Pinkie sense, silly! My teeth chattered, my nose got itchy, and then I had a false-alarm sneeze! That means that an old friend just arrived at the edge of the Everfree forest!"

"Ah...what?" Spark laughed again and shrugged, then gave her a good-natured evil eye. "So you just sat there watching me sleep for almost an hour?"

Pinkie giggled and nodded. "Uh huh. You're cute when you sleep!"

Spark hoof'd the ground with embarrassment. Pinkie Pie grinned from ear to ear, then glanced back at Ponyville. "Are you gonna come home today?"

"Well...probably." Pinkie turned back to him and cocked an ear in a gesture for him to continue. "I'm kind of on a personal mission to help a friend get to White Tail Woods. I ran into Rarity a ways back in the woods, she wants me and my team to stay with her tonight. She's off at her home gathering some materials to disguise me so I can walk around town freely."

"Oh! Oh! Spark!" Pinkie leaned in close to Spark's ear and whispered conspiratorially, "...we have to throw you a party."

Spark leaned back away from her to give her a gentle glare. "Pinkie Pie, I can't have a party. We don't actually _want _the town to know that I'm here. Not for any length of time." Pinkie frowned and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen.

"But..."

"Pinkie, no."

"Please! Oh, please please!"

"Pinkie!"

"Just the six of us! C'mon, pleeaase? Rarity's new place is big enough!" Spark paused. Rarity had her own place? As if reading his thoughts, Pinkie nodded, seeing her chance to make this party happen. "Yeah! She's been saving up some money and with help from her folks she bought a store! It's not set up yet, but she's gonna fix it up and start selling stuff by next year! There's _plenty _room!"

Spark seemed to consider this, but something seemed off. "Hold on. When you say 'six of us', who are you counting?"

Pinkie's face blanched. She knew she'd made a mistake the second she'd said 'six'. "Oh, um...y-you know...all six of us?" she finished lamely.

Spark frowned as he watched her face and her body language. She was hiding something from him.

"Pinkie...what is it? What are you hiding?"

Pinkie pursed her lips and closed her eyes with a look of indignity. She wouldn't tell.

Is it about Applejack? No? Hm...Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash? Something about Rarity?"

Pinkie Pie remained silent, her head held high. She would _not _cave in.

"...Ditzy?"

Pinkie Pie's lips turned in tighter into her mouth. Her muscles tightened, her body turning rigid. Spark felt something trying to turn in his stomach.

"Pinkie Pie, what happened to Ditzy?" Pinkie gasped to take a breath she'd been holding. She looked up at him apologetically, but she still said nothing. Feeling something terrible had happened to Ditzy in his absence, Spark took off for Ponyville as fast as his legs and wings could carry him. He was in town in thirty seconds.

* * *

Ditzy sighed as she picked up around her room. So messy, always so messy. She picked up all the toys littered over the floor, she wiped down all the places that were covered with spit, and cleaned up the playrug that constantly smelled like pee. _Yech. Time to get rid of this old thing. _She threw it in the garbage, washed her hooves diligently, then walked up to the makeshift crib in the center of the room to look down at the beautiful light-purple unicorn filly, asleep.

Ditzy's ears twitched when she thought she heard a 'thump' from outside her window. She gasped and stared with her hooves over her mouth as her best friend opened the window and stepped into her room. Her heart was running a mile a minute. Would he comfort her? Or would he shun her like the others for having a baby at thirteen? Feeling trapped, Ditzy turned away from him and put her hooves on her baby's crib and tried to keep her tears from tumbling down.

"Spark, I...I'm glad you're here, but...I don't want you to see me like this, please...go away, leave us alone...please..."

Ditzy started to sob, her body shaking with grief. It was silent in the room. She wasn't sure if he'd left, but...this way it was easier. She'd been surprised to see Spark Storm after two years, but to let him see her like this, after all the grief, all the rejection from her peers, having him reject her too would be too much. Better just to cut the lines instead of -

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a weight shift the crib slightly. She gasped and turned to her left as she saw Spark towering over her on his hind hooves, peering down into the crib. He turned to look at her, and although he could see the terrified, cornered look in her eyes, he smiled a warm, comforting smile for her. "Ditzy...she's beautiful."

Ditzy felt the walls she'd put up against everypony but her mother crumbling down from those three words. She let out a lonely, weak sob as she fell against her best friend, maybe her only friend left in the world. She collapsed to the floor as he came down with her, cradling her in his forelegs, smoothing out her mane and whispering comforting words to her.

Soon enough, Ditzy had cried herself to sleep in Spark's arms. He frowned as he looked down at her, then back up at her crib. So much had changed since he'd been gone. Had all their friends really abandoned Ditzy in her time of need? Had the town really changed so much...? Well, now that he thought about it, things hadn't really changed. The townsponies were the same fearful, bigoted ponies he remembered, as they yelled for him to be thrust from Ponyville. He supposed having a filly at such a young age was just a step down from being a monster.

Carefully, so carefully, he hauled Ditzy up and set her on her bed as he heard the filly waking up. After a second, the screaming started. Spark frowned as Ditzy woke up. He watched as Ditzy performed a routine that she'd been doing for the last month: she got up, walked over to the crib, pulled the tiny filly to her chest, and fed her.

Spark's eyes opened wide as he realized that Ditzy was too groggy to recall that he was there and he turned around quickly. He stood there awkwardly for fifteen minutes when he heard a gasp. "Oh Celestia! Spark Storm, I'm sorry, I..." Ditzy cut off before breaking out into a weak giggle.

"Is it safe to turn around now?" Spark chuckled half out of embarrassment.

"No. Just a little longer." Ditzy crawled onto her bed carefully and turned away from Spark Storm, blushing bright red. Spark laid down on the floor at the far end of Ditzy's bed.

After a moment of silence, Spark decided to break the silence. "Ditzy, how did you get here? Tell me what happened."

Ditzy sighed softly as her filly stopped feeding and fell back asleep. She cradled the tiny filly in her forelegs as she re-situated herself at the end of the bed so she could see Spark while she spoke.

"It started last year, Spark. I met this..._really _cute unicorn named Foggy Nights." she sighed breezily as she looked skyward, her mind somewhere else for a moment. "He was so beautiful, Sparky. He looked a bit like my little Dinky." She looked at Spark Storm, a sad, distant look in her eyes. "I was lonely, Spark. I was...I'm _still _too young to be thinking those things. I should've known better than to trust him, though. As soon as he heard I was pregnant, the first thing he did was run off to Canterlot, and left us here to fend for ourselves."

Spark sat up so that his head was level with hers. He looked angry. "And what about our friends? They've been here for you, right?"

Ditzy stared sadly at him. She knew he was hoping that his suspicions were wrong, but..."No, Spark." She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes tightly to prevent fresh tears from falling down her face. "There's no one. Just me and my mom, and even she..." She shook with emotion, and a sob escaped her lips. "Even she...sometimes...looks at me like...like I'm evil..."

Spark frowned and sat up to wrap her up in his forelegs again, shushing her quietly. After a moment, little Dinky began to cry, which set off Ditzy. "Oh, not now, please..." She sighed tiredly as she reached down to handle her daughter, but Spark took her gently and brought her over to the changing table. He grabbed a nearby diaper, set it under the dirty diaper. He carefully cleaned the filly, powdered her, then threw the diaper in the trash. He bundled Dinky up in her new diaper, then cradled and played with her for a moment, earning him both a stare from Ditzy and happy giggles from the filly.

"H...how did you do that? You just knew what she wanted. Spark..." She leaned up, her eyes widening. "...Are you a daddy?"

Spark smirked and rolled his eyes. "No, Ditzy. I learned all that stuff from my mom. She ran an orphanage, remember? Do you have any idea who many babies I had to help her take care of once I was five? Dozens. She was so busy, yet...she always had time for me." Ditzy watched her best friend expertly handling a new filly within the first hour of meeting her, while she had had a whole month and still struggled. If only she knew for sure that Sapphire Snow wasn't in the picture...

Ditzy sighed as she shook the idea out of her head. She walked over to him and gingerly took Dinky into her forelegs and cradled her. "Spark...what's going to happen now? Are you home for good?"

The big pegasus shook his head. "I'm just passing through tonight, Ditzy. I was going to stay with Rarity tonight, but..." He blushed at the possible implications of that statement and shook his forelegs from side to side. "N-not like that. But...I don't think I want to be around anypony that had a hoof in making you miserable, Ditzy. Can I...stay here tonight?"

Ditzy smiled and leaned with her back against Spark Storm, cradling Dinky in her forelegs. The little filly now had Spark in her peripheral vision, and was reaching for him. "Spark, as far as I'm concerned, you can stay here as long as you want."

* * *

**Stay tuned for a new storyline inside the current storyline! Enraged and insulted that all his friends have shunned Ditzy in her hour of need, he's decided a change is in order for Ponyville. **


	36. The Times, They Are A Changin' Part 2

Ms. Doo was sitting in the living room reading a book when Spark Storm came down the stairs. The older pegasus let out a frightened shout and scrambled up onto her lazy chair until she recognized the youth from her daughter's past. "Spark Storm? How did you - when did you - what are you doing here?"

Spark Storm glanced at Ditzy's mother, a sad, pitying look on his face. "Ms. Doo, I'm here to change the world. Well...the town, anyway. This town is much too full of bigotry and hate. I think it's time for a change of management. Just stay here and take care of your daughter." He turned to leave, but took one more look at her, this look a little angry. "And be there for her. Stop judging her. She needs your love, not your pity." He opened the door, and stepped out into the afternoon air.

* * *

Spark took a flying leap from the Doo's door, and with aid from his wings, landed on the nearest rooftop. He made a mad dash along the rooftops, headed for the one place he needed to be right now: The library. It didn't take long. He rushed along, picking up hay as he ran. He leaped from the final roof and landed on the balcony. He slipped inside (no locked windows or doors _anywhere_), climbed over a small book shelf, hopped down onto the main floor and scared the crap out of poor Emerald Skies, who let out a high-pitched scream and fell off the stool where he sat playing a game of chess with Turbid Serocity.

Spark had to suppress a chuckle as Emerald collected himself. He pulled his glasses onto his face and then laughed as he saw what dropped down right in front of him. "Spark Storm! You sneaky dog, what are you doing here? You know it's much too soon for another adventure, my friend."

Spark grinned and glanced at Turbid. "Have you told him why you're here?" Turbid smiled coyly and shook her head. "She's with me, Emerald. I'm kind of on my way to White Tail Woods to deliver something." Suddenly suspicious, he rounded on Emerald, his brows furrowed. "I gotta ask, buddy. How often do you get out of this library and get out around town?"

Emerald backed away from his old friend, confusion written all over his face. "Wh-what? I don't get out much, you know that. I'm afraid I've gotten a bit out of touch with the town. There's too much to do in here to pay attention to what goes on out there."

Turbid frowned as she stood. "Spark Storm, what's going on? Weren't you going to meet with Rarity and get some cover?"

Spark nearly snarled as he faced his teammate. "This whole town needs a good kick in the ass, Turbid, and I'm just the pony to do it. I'm sick and tired of the hatred and intolerance this town seems to have for anypony that's a little different. I'm sorry, Turbid, but could I ask you to stay here in the library tonight? It's personal...I really need you guys to stay out of what I'm about to do."

Turbid frowned with worry. She'd never seen Spark so determined, and she knew of the bad history that had occurred here in this town. She sighed and looked down at her chess game. "I don't know, Spark, how long is this going to take?"

"With luck, it won't take longer than one night. This night, if I can help it."

Emerald cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ah, well, I'd be happy to offer you all space in the library," he said, throwing Spark a bold glare. "I'm afraid there's not much in the way of comfort, though."

Turbid smiled at the young pegasus and nodded her appreciation. "That'll be fine, Emerald. We thank you for your hospitality." She turned to Spark, a concerned look in her eyes. "What are you going to do, Spark? How do you plan to change this town? You're not going to expose yourself out there, are you? It won't help to cause a panic."

Spark frowned and shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I have an idea." Spark slipped past Lightning and Midnight on his way out. The two of them had been sitting together on the stairs leading up to the library's living quarters. "Sorry, guys, I'm gonna be gone until morning, most likely. I'll see you both then."

Lightning looked up from his book to Spark, then to Turbid. She merely shrugged and sat back down at her chess board. "Just get comfortable, you two. I think we're going to be here a while."

* * *

Pinkie Pie paced nervously inside Rarity's unfinished boutique. She had gathered Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity inside, and had told them what had happened. All four girls were nervous, to be sure. Spark Storm would be angry. Of course, the fact that they felt ashamed for avoiding Ditzy was proof enough that they knew they had done wrong by their friends.

They all looked up in apprehension as they heard Rarity's front door open, then close. Fluttershy hunched down behind Rarity as heavy hoofsteps approached beyond the multiple plastic curtains hung throughout the large first-floor room. Finally, Spark Storm appeared, looking grim and upset. The girls glanced at each other. Applejack removed her father's Stetson and held it over her muzzle. Pinkie Pie frowned sadly and looked away, while Rarity lightly stroked Fluttershy's mane, likely an attempt to calm herself as well as her pegasus friend.

Spark sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to get what he wanted to say right the first time. There was so much to say, there was so much to do. Well...it wouldn't help things to yell at them now. He opened his eyes once more, and his anger was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a pleading stare. "Girls...it's ok. I'm not mad at you. But things have to change. This is my town as much as it is yours, and I want things to change for the better.

This is for the future, girls. This is for all the Cherry Joys, all the Ditzys, and all the Dinkys. This is for all the ponies that we'll have to look after sometime down the line. We have to take care of them and make sure that they have somepony to take care of them. It's up to us to take care of the sick, the wounded, the dead and the dying. We can't leave it up to the adults anymore...It's our time to take control of things."

As he spoke, every last face in the room lit up. Spark had grown up into a strong and truly caring individual. Pinkie's heart was singing, Fluttershy felt strong and brave in his presence, Rarity's heart felt like it could burst, and Applejack felt like hers was on fire, in a good way.

"I...I know it sounds like I'm coming back home, girls, but...I don't know yet. I've got things I need to do. But right now...Pinkie?" She snapped to attention, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration. "I need you to make invitations to everypony in town under the age of twenty. Tell them tonight is a special occasion at Town Hall. Rarity? I need you to talk to the mayor. Tell him about a special youth activity we're having tonight. Book it, seal the deal." Rarity smiled happy and nodded. "Applejack? I need you to collaborate with Pinkie Pie on some food for the activities tonight. What I have planned isn't a party, but it'll be a good cover. I'm gonna rock this town tonight, girls, and I really need your help. Can I count on you?"

"Absolutely doosey loosey!"

"Of course, darling!"

"Yer darn tootin'!"

"Um...What about me?"

Spark smiled gently as he approached Fluttershy. "I was actually wondering if you'd be so kind as to find Rainbow Dash and bring her down here. Tell her what's going on. Ask her if she can get some pegasi recruits. I know how sensitive you are, so if you don't feel like doing more than that, that's ok."

"I can do that, I think...No, yes I can!" Fluttershy smiled and wrapped her hooves around Spark Storm in a big hug. Finally having the ice broken around the five ponies, the other girls joined in the hug with Spark at the center. He smiled and leaned into their warmth, something he had dearly, dearly missed.

* * *

Cheerilee hummed quietly to herself in her room. She lightly tapped the pencil held in her mouth as she looked over her homework. Her 18th birthday had come and went a month ago, and she was in her final year of education. She would start apprenticing at the school next year after graduation, something she was currently studying for.

The door swung open and hit the wall, making Cheerilee jump as Lyra came into the room, an excited grin on her face. "Hey! Don't you knock anymore? What's wrong with you?" Cheerilee demanded. Lyra just bounced a little by the door excitedly.

"He's here."

"What? Who's here?"

Lyra continued to bounce out the door and down the hall. "Your brother."

Cheerilee stared after the unicorn for a moment, then darted off her bed. If Spark Storm had returned, studying could wait.

When she got outside, she didn't see anything unusual. There weren't any panicked ponies, and there certainly wasn't any sign of a dark blue pegasus running around. Had Lyra been pulling her chain? The middle-schoolers often pulled pranks on the high schoolers, but a joke like this was just cruel. She was about to head inside when she stopped for a moment and thought. If he was here, then maybe he'd gone to see their mother's grave.

* * *

Cheerilee stepped inside the enclosed, single-grave cemetary. As she had guessed, Spark Storm was there, in the shade of the tree, next to their mother's grave. Spark looked up at his older sister approached, a small, patient smile on his face. Cheerilee sat down next to him, noting his height. He was taller than she now. Had three years really gone by so quickly?

"Hey, sis. It's good to se -" he was cut off as Cheerilee wrapped her forelegs around him and held him tightly. He reciprocated, wrapping his hooves around his sister's shoulders and resting his chin on her head. He held back tears of emotion as he felt her shaking.

I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she whispered inbetween quiet sobs. Spark rubbed her back comfortingly as his sister released three years of guilt and sadness through her tears. He shushed her gently, and before their mother the two siblings reconnected. For the next hour, Spark listened to Cheerilee's story.

She spoke of her ambitions to be come a teacher, like their mother had. She spoke of how after their mother's death, she had abandoned her weird, quirky style in lieu of her current, more conservative look. She told him of how she earned her cutie mark, which was similar to Cherry Joy's own smiling sunflower. She told him of her studies, how she'd spent the last three years cramming for the right to apprentice, now an understudy of Angelica Lovage, Spark's old elementary teacher.

"What about you, Sparky?" she asked. Now that she'd been talking for the last hour, she had loosened up enough to smile. "I remember Filthy Rich coming to tell me that he took you to Canterlot, and to see the Princess, no less! What's life like been there, what've you been doing?"

Spark sighed gently and rested a hoof on his sister's shoulder. "Cheerliee, I'd love to tell you about it sometime. Right now, I need your support with something."

Cheerilee smiled happily and reached up to hold the hoof on her shoulder. "Of course, Spark. For you, anything."

Spark Storm smiled back down at her and proceeded to tell her his plan.

* * *

That night, around seven, over fifty young ponies had shown up to the gathering at Town Hall. Food, party games, and music had been set up inside. Anorax, Spark Storm's old pal from their school days, was djing some fun electropop. The youth danced, ate, talked. There was some speculation as to what they had really been called here for. Lyra and Bon Bon had spread the word that Spark Storm was in town, though they didn't know what he was here for.

On the stage area, curtains had been set up, giving the impression that there might be a play or a film later in the evening. Backstage, Ditzy, Dinky, Spark Storm and Rarity. The four listened to all the talking, laughing and playing going on beyond the stage. Ditzy frowned at Spark. She looked fearful, afraid of more rejection from the town's youth who had already judged her to be unfit for society. At least they hadn't cast her out. At this thought, she felt even more guilty.

She felt a comforting hoof on her back as Rarity pulled her in close and nuzzled her affectionately. "Again, I am _so _sorry for what we put you through, Ditzy. I do hope you can forgive me."

Ditzy sighed softly and leaned into Rarity's embrace. "If we can pull this off tonight, consider us even, Rarity."

Spark Storm gently knocked on Ditzy's head, earning him an affectionately annoyed look from his grey friend. "There are no 'if's' tonight, Ditzy. We _will _turn this town around tonight. Rarity, it's about time. Can you check outside and tell me if everything is ready?"

The alabaster unicorn winked at Spark before she slipped outside into the main room to check things over with the others.

Spark smiled down at Ditzy, giving her a confident smile. She looked back up at him, her eyes looking over his face. He was about to ask her what she was thinking when she leaned in and kissed him. Spark's eyes widened and made to back away, but she had already pulled back. Spark stared at her in shock as she blushed madly and stared at the curtains.

"Ditzy, I..."

"I know. It's ok." She smiled at him again, a bright, beautiful smile on her face. "I love you, Spark Storm. I always have." She reached up and gathered Dinky into her forelegs, cuddling her little filly. "You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you how I feel. I know you're in love with Sapphire Snow." She gave him a knowing smile, then looked back down at Dinky. "No matter what happens tonight, Spark, good or bad, I just wanted to thank you for going so far for me. You've already done so much, and I'll never, ever forget it for as long as I live, and neither will Dinky. Thank you, Spark. Thank you, so much."

"Spark, we're ready." Rarity called from the side of the stage. She blinked at the two teenagers staring at each other. Did she miss something interesting? She cleared her throat daintily, gathering Spark's attention. He turned to her, trying to quash the blush evident on his face. "Uh, right..." He cleared his throat and cleared his head before reaching for Dinky. He put on his game face and settled the little filly on his head and stepped between the curtains onto the stage. Rarity watched Ditzy watch from the curtains, a single tear slipping down her cheek before she sucked in a breath and dispelled her emotions, leaving only anxiety for the scene to follow.

* * *

Dozens of ponies were talking, laughing and playing games when they all heard a loud _snap_. Many gasped in surprise as they all turned to the front of the stage for the source of the noise, only to see Spark Storm with his wings raised, a hint of smoke wafting from his feathers. Many of the youth started to shout and whoop in praise and welcome until he lowered his wings to reveal the tiny filly sitting on his shoulders. They all recognized the month-old unicorn. Many a pony lowered their gaze as they figured out what he was doing here, and why he was staring at them all so angrily.

Spark started to pace back and forth across the stage, gathering his thoughts for what he wanted to say. As he did, three or four ponies tried to leave, but stopped when they saw that Applejack and Pinkie Pie stood, guarding the doors and blocking the exits.

"Y'all just sit tight and hear what he has to say. We ain't movin' till he's said his peace."

"What she said! Listen to him, he's a stallion on a mission!"

With the doors blocked, a few pegasi made to get out through the windows, but Rainbow Dash and three others had those covered. "Yeah, you guys are stuck here till my cousin's laid down the law, _so get back down there pronto!" _

It took a few minutes, but finally all was silent. "I grew up with so many of you." Spark Storm said, pacing back and forth again on the stage. "Most of you know me, but there's somepony else that you should all remember. Somepony who made life happy for so many. Somepony who sacrificed so much." He let the audience stew for a moment before he continued. "I'm sure you all remember my mother, Cherry Joy. She was kind, she was beautiful, and she worked harder than anypony I ever knew to make sure that the future - _your _future, was happy, manageable...and assured. It pains me to see that her lessons and her love have been forgotten."

Spark reached up and cradled Dinky in his forelegs, smiling as she batted at his hooves. He turned her to the crowd, lightly bouncing her as she looked out at the ponies before her. "This is the future, everypony. This, right here," he said, pulling Dinky under his chin and hugging her, "...this is your future. If you don't care of the future, if you don't change the hate, the apathy, your futures will slowly lose their potential. This little one here," he pulled Dinky up over his head, resting her on his shoulders, "she has so much to look forward to, but only if you decide, right here and now, to make it happen. You can continue to avoid those that desperately need your help, or you can make life for others and yourselves to be as bright as Celestia's sun."

Many ponies in the audience looked around at each other, guilt and shame on their faces. They watched as Cheerilee walked up on stage to her brother, gently taking Dinky into her forelegs and turning to the crowd. "Many of you know me. My name is Cheerilee, and..." she smiled at Spark. "This is my brother. And this..." she raised Dinky in the air for all to see, "...this is Dinky, and some day, she's going to be one of my students when I become a teacher. Your children will also be my students, and no matter their origins, no matter their stories, they will all receive the same love, care, and attention that Dinky will. Their futures will be safe with me. I promise that. Dinky and Ditzy," she turned to see Ditzy come out through the curtains to stand timidly beside Spark, "...I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make you and your child happy, safe, and loved."

The crowd looked less apprehensive and more welcoming as Applejack and Pinkie Pie took to the stage, no longer worrying about anypony trying to leave. Applejack took to Spark's side, while Pinkie walked up and wrapped a hoof around Ditzy's shoulder.

"Y'all know me." Applejack said, removing her Stetson to hold over her chest in shame as she looked at Spark. "Ah admit, I've done the same here as everypony. Ah ignored my friend when she needed a helpin' hoof, and Ah can't say 'Ah'm sorry' enough. It won't change what Ah did." She looked out into the sea of eyes watching her. "But Ah can change mah future. And yours. Ah promise, from now on, if _any _o' y'all needs help, Ah'll be there. Mah whole family'll be there. We ain't got much, but we'll never turn ya away, should ya need help." She turned to look at Ditzy, a warm, apologetic smile on her face. "Ah promise."

"Me, too!" Pinkie Pie hugged Ditzy tightly, who returned it with her head on Pinkie's shoulder. "Life's no fun if you don't have any reason to smile. So I promise, I'll never turn you away if you need some help." She turned to look out at the crowd. "That goes for each and every one of you, too! Sugarcube Corner is _always _open to share the love and care that goes into it's baked goods, and even the love and care that doesn't go into cakes and cookies. I promise, I'll always try to give you all reasons to smile!"

Spark Storm smiled as he witnessed a change among the crowd. Most of them were smiling, and all of them were paying rapt attention. Rarity made her way to Ditzy's free side and embraced her along with Pinkie Pie. "I, too, have been a...a _terrible _friend." She said, dramatically raising a leg to her forehead. "But for you, Ditzy, and little Dinky, too, I promise you shall never again have to fear my reproach." Rarity turned to the crowd and posed, lightly bouncing the curls in her hair. "The same goes for all of you. I promise, while my meager skills may not be much, I shall do everything in my power to be as much help as I possibly can."

Ditzy sniffled and took a step towards the stage. She was all ready to make a speech when somepony called out, "I promise!" She chuckled gently and made ready to speak when another called out. And another. And another. Soon the entire crowd was chanting the magic words, "I promise!" The whole hall was ringing with support. Ditzy stared out at the crowd in awe. She noticed after a moment that she was crying. She felt herself teetering to the side when Spark caught her. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing heavily with emotion. Somehow, through the chants of the crowd and her face pressed against his chest, he heard her mumble an emotional "Thank you, Spark Storm..."

* * *

**Holy crap, this was the biggest chapter I've ever written, and I definitely have to say, it's one of the best. I love it, and I hope you did, too.**


	37. The Times, They Are A Changin' Finale

The town hall's doors opened and spilled it's contents out into the chill night air around nine in the evening. The sounds of dozens of ponies talking, laughing, some crying, filled the air. It wasn't long until the night was quiet as seven teenagers and a baby stepped out into the fall chill.

"Oh, man..." Rainbow Dash yawned and stretched her wings out. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open after all the action. She simply laid down on the ground and curled up, yawning once more. "You guys let me know when we're ready to go. I'm just...gonna..." she trailed off, falling asleep on the cold ground.

Rarity gasped, as if sleeping on the ground was utterly _scandalous._ But she, too, succumbed to a dignified yawn as she pressed a hoof to her mouth. "Oh, my. Well girls, I, for one, am simply _bushed_, if you'll excuse the term. It's been such an active night, I simply _must _return home. I have some much needed beauty sleep to catch up on." She turned to Ditzy and gave the pegasus a gentle hug. "Good night, dear. You can rest assured that I'll see you tomorrow." Rarity turned and waved goodbye to the girls before giving Spark a slightly suspicious stare before heading towards her store.

Fluttershy, who had been hiding from the large crowd, sidled up to Ditzy, nuzzling her affectionately, then gave little Dinky, who was asleep between her mother's wings, a kiss. "I need to go home and rest up. I have a big day tomorrow...I think everypony does." She smiled over at Spark Storm before giving him a quick hug and making off for her home, now located at the edge of the Everfree.

Pinkie Pie yawned and trudged to Spark Storm and enveloped him in a hug. While she was close, she whispered, "I'm gettin' a combo that tells me you're getting yourself intro trouble. Behave yourself tonight!" Spark looked at her with shock and was about to tell her to mind her own business when she pulled away and waved her hooves at him in a mystical fashion and spoke in a drawn-out voice, "Yooouuuu didn't heeaar aaaanythiiiiing!"

"Pinkie!"

"OOoooOOoOoOOOoo..."

Applejack and Spark Storm both brought their hooves to their faces and sighed. Spark turned around and looked at the ponies left at his side. That left Applejack, Rainbow Dash asleep on the ground, and Ditzy with her daughter. He smiled wearily at his friends and went to nudge Rainbow awake. She murmured her distaste to return to the waking world. "C'mon, cuz, it's time to go home."

Rainbow groaned and whined and flipped back and forth on her sides until she finally opened her eyes and got to her feet. She nearly fell over until Spark pressed against her side and gave her a dirty look. She smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, considering letting gravity have her.

"I'm tired, Spark, carry me."

"...You're kidding, right? I'm not carrying you all the way to...wait, where are you staying tonight, Rainbow, and I swear I will drop you on the hard ground if you forgot that I can't fly."

Applejack snickered while Ditzy watched with sleepy amusement at the family argument. Spark was about to walk off when Rainbow jumped across his back lengthwise. "Whoops! Too late. Spark, march!" She aimed a hoof down the street while Applejack and Ditzy laughed. "Let's get Ditzy home, then we'll see about a place to sleep for the night. Move move move! Sleep-time's a wastin'!"

Spark had a flat, annoyed look on his face as he held his cousin aloft on his back for a moment before just deciding to go with it. This was the third time from as many friends that he'd been getting weird vibes from. "Fine...weirdo." He smiled over at Applejack and Ditzy. "C'mon, guys. Let's get you home, Ditzy."

* * *

The three of them walked in companionable silence until they reached Ditzy's home around nine-forty. Ditzy turned to look at her friends, the biggest, happiest smile on her face that Spark had ever seen, and yet..."Thank you...all of you. I'll always remember this night..." She lingered, like she had something else to say for a moment, then turned and slipped into her home. Their job finished, Spark and Applejack wandered towards Sweet Apple Acres. After a moment, Rainbow took flight off of Spark's back and started walking with them.

"Oh, now you're awake?" Spark said, slightly annoyed that she'd made him carry her all this time. She turned to frown at him, a look that said, 'Are you stupid?'

Spark frowned right back at her. He finally stopped and faced her, his stance both aggressive and defensive. Rainbow took the same stance, a slightly more aggressive look on her face. "Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you or not, Rainbow? It's getting on my nerves!"

"Are you stupid? I just gotta ask, 'cause...if we'd let you walk Ditzy home, _alone, _there was gonna be trouble."

Applejack stopped to watch, a disapproving look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Rainbow?" Spark asked, his wings twitching just slightly.

"You _know _what I'm talking about, Spark. You can't tell me you weren't picking up on Ditzy's feelings. _I _was picking up on it, and I'm like the thickest pegasus you'll ever meet! I don't usually get the cues, but damn, man! She's digging on you hard, and I'm telling you that if we'd left you there alone with her - "

"Enough!" Applejack yelled into the night air. She frowned at the cousins, looking from one to the other. "We just got some peace in the village, let's not go back to fightin' and arguin' the second we fixed one problem!"

Spark frowned and looked down at his hooves for a moment before assuming a more relaxed position. Finally he looked back up at Rainbow Dash apologetically. "You're right, Rainbow. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You're just looking out for me, right?"

Rainbow smiled and nodded. "Totally! I gotta look out for my family. I kinda got the sense that you were confused about Ditzy. Did something happen between you two?"

Spark blushed. Recalling what Ditzy said and told him, she probably had confused him. She was his best friend, he'd never once thought that she loved him. And there she was, with a little foal. She seemed so mature, so...attractive, in that moment when she kissed him. He sighed and looked up at Applejack and Rainbow. He knew he could trust them. "She kissed me tonight. And she told me that she loves me."

Both Rainbow and Applejack gaped in shock. Before they could say anything, Spark said, "But you can't tell anypony about this. It's why I'm confused, I guess. _Don't _worry," he said as he noticed they were about to protest, "I'm not going to do anything stupid. She's a mom, and I'm..." he sighed, looking down at his hooves again before bringing the two a confident smile. "...I'm in love with Sapphire Snow. I love Sapphire, I - " he stared out into the night air as he said the words for the first time and realized that they were true. He was in love with Sapphire.

Rainbow Dash arched a brow, then looked to Applejack some kind of explanation. Applejack grinned and shrugged as she reached up to tip her Stetson back. "He's in love with Sapphire Snow. Nothin' to worry about here."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Spark Storm plodded sleepily back through town. He saw some lights still on in some houses, but he made no efforts to hide himself. He was tired, and he frankly didn't care anymore if somepony in the village spotted him, not after the issue with Ditzy.

He was halfway to the library when a pony-drawn carriage came down the road. He moved aside to avoid it, but a call from the driver slowed the cart to a halt. Spark kept moving until a familiar voice called to him. "Spark Storm!" He turned and came face to face with Filthy Rich. Spark was nearly as tall as him now, perhaps only half an inch shorter.

"Spark, it is you! Celestia, you've grown..." Spark stared in surprise at the older stallion as dozens of memories poured through his mind.

"Rich, what is it? Who's there?" called a feminine voice from the carriage. Spark was pulled out of his memories as a mare peered out of the carriage. She was in her late twenties, a pretty periwinkle earth pony with a pink mane featuring a white stripe. In her hooves she held a small sleeping filly who's colors were inverted from her mother's.

Rich swallowed hard as he looked from his pretty wife back to Spark Storm. "Oh, uh...Cotton, this is Spark Storm, you remember? From the..." he trailed off as he saw the look in Spark's eyes. Hurt. Betrayal. If things had been different, Rich could've been his step-father. So to honor Cherry Joy's memory, he went off and found another mare? Spark backed away from the older pony, then turned and ran off into the night.

Rich sighed sadly as he watched the dark pegasus disappear into the darkness. He made to step back into the carriage when his wife put a comforting hoof on his shoulders and smiled kindly. "Give him time, Rich. He'll be alright, in time." She leaned down to kiss his forehead, then slipped back into the carriage with their daughter.

Rich sighed quietly as he gave the darkness one more fleeting glimpse before climbing inside the carriage and informed the driver to take them home.

* * *

Spark ran right past the library. He didn't know where he was going anymore and he didn't care. He kept moving faster and faster, houses passing him by in dark blurs. Finally he came to a stop at the edge of the village. It took him just a moment to catch his breath when he realized where he was facing: the path to White Tail Woods. He looked down at his hooves in thought, a hundred different memories and thoughts running through his head, the most prominent among them thoughts of his mother.

He remembered when his childhood bully, River, had told him that River's brother, Filthy Rich, was dating his mother. He didn't even have an hour to process this information before she was found dead in a fire, later revealed to be caused by River himself. In that same hour, he nearly killed the pompous earth pony when he discovered his special talent, the electricity he could call from his wings.

Spark brought his hoof down in the dirt, sending chunks of rock and earth spraying up into his face and around the area. He really needed to talk to somepony, somepony who knew -exactly- what he was going through.

He gasped as he realized he knew who he needed to see, and he'd been putting it off all day. Without a second thought, Spark ran off alone for White Tail Woods.

* * *

The wind was cold, and it was picking up as Spark entered White Tail Woods after running for half an hour. Finally slowing down to a manageable trot, Spark made his way over to a grassy spot. The earth would be soft here, his unique night vision told him. He padded it with a hoof; it indeed gave a bit. He started digging, and didn't stop. Finally, he had a sizable hole.

Spark reached up into his mane, nearly panicking when he couldn't find that precious seed. It had moved a bit during his trip, but he found it eventually. With a sigh of relief, he plopped the little seed into it's spot and covered it up. Next, he would need some water. Spark was going to find a source of water when the ground began to shake. Trees nearby toppled, kicking up entire waves of dirty and spraying it everywhere. Spark began to panic, for real this time as a humongous body began to emerge from the spot he'd buried Orea's seed.

For a horrible moment Spark thought that Almalthea had tricked him and hidden herself in the seed. The nymph emerging from the hole was certainly her size. It's body was at least eight feet high, it's wings were covered in dried dirty and browned moss. The creature let out a long, low moan of what seemed like pain and despair, then it toppled over onto it's side and began to weep.

As Spark's eyes adjusted to this new being, he saw something he didn't think possible. It was Orea's face, to be sure. But she had aged. If the nymph aging process was to be believed, she was in a body at least a thousand years older than he'd last seen her, which could have been no more than a thirteen old pony. At that age, Orea had barely hit 200. This...this couldn't be right. Spark's logical side of his mind wasn't letting him accept the possibility that _this _was in fact Orea.

Spark approached the nymph carefully. He was still bugging out a bit at the size of her; he was barely big enough to match the size of her head and half her neck. He looked at her face again, maneuvering himself so he could see as she'd hidden it in her forelegs. He reached down and lightly tapped the hooves covering her face. Finally, her forelegs were lowered and Spark could see her face. Now he knew, without a doubt, that this was Orea. The face and body were older, but the innocent, sweet face was unmistakable.

Orea stared at Spark. She sat up and looked down at him. She looked like she might cry again when a look of anger passed over her face. Spark leaped back as one of her hooves came down where he'd been standing a second ago and screamed in rage, "_You forgot about me!" _

"Wait! Orea, please, I'm sorry, I would've gotten you here sooner, but - " Spark had to dodge again as Orea reached down to a fallen tree and grasped it as dozens of vines from her body wrapped around the trunk and swung it at him. He had to run along the branches on the inside of the tree and pop out the other side before it passed over him.

"That is not what I mean! You forgot about me!" she repeated as she swung the entire tree at him again. This time, Spark lit up his wings and shot out the biggest thread of light he could muster, splintering the tree in half and destroying the vines wrapped around it. Orea let out a pained scream and she fell to the ground, the burnt vines retreating into her body.

"Geez! Orea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Spark went to her and eased her into a sitting position as tears of frustration began to spill from Orea's eyes. Orea seemed to calm down for a moment, long enough for her to make sense of their situation. She was more than twice his height now. She'd never be able to be close to him as she had once been. And it was all the Changeling's fault...

Spark wondered what he could do to help his friend when he heard voices and running hoofsteps. He turned around and gaped in shock as he saw Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting closer. He raised a hoof to his face and poked himself to see if he was dreaming. He sincerely hoped he was. Suddenly in a panic, he turned to look back at Orea, who seemed too engrossed in her emotions to take notice.

Spark look from Orea to his old friends and back. There was no way he was moving Orea now. He could hear them, he could make out Pinkie chattering away about her Pinkie sense. Of course, it _had _to be Pinkie.

As the girls approached, they came to a slow crawl as in the dim moonlight they could make out the carnage that had occurred to the landscape. At least six trees had fallen over, either uprooted or the bases had eroded. The girls murmured quietly amongst each other until Rarity lit her horn up in a light spell. Immediately all five of them filled the air with screams of fright as they found what appeared to be a big timberwolf in their path, it's shining eyes bearing down on them with anger. Wait, anger? They calmed down as Rarity approached it cautiously.

"Spark Storm, dear, is that you?" Rarity came close, a worried expression on her face. She took immediate note of the sour look on his face. Obviously he hadn't been expecting company, especially not at this hour. She then noted that he looked terrible. He was caked with soft earth, and his mane had twigs and leaves sticking out of it, as well as a bit of blood from some unseen scratches. "Oh, Spark, what _have _you been doing? You look like you've been in a terrible fight! Oh, just look at this..." The prissy unicorn began fussing over Spark's appearance with her magic, grabbing things that didn't belong in his mane and tossing them to the ground until he walked past her, a wing stretched out to pull her along, away from Orea.

He approached the other girls, bringing the light from Rarity's horn. He gently pushed Rarity back into the group, his brows furrowed with concern. "You girls need to go home, _right _now."

"But we were so worried..."

"Y'all better come clean, Spark, what're you doin' out here, and what the hay happened, the trail is ruined!"

"Girls!" Spark raised his voice in a huff. "You've gotta go home, now, before..."

Too late. Orea had gotten to her hooves. She moved towards Spark Storm, towering over him and the girls. The five mares backed away, before Rarity let out a scream, "_It's a monster!" _

Orea reared up on her hind legs, rage and indignity upon her face as she roared, "_Monster? _If it is a monster you wish to see, I shall show you a monster!"

The girls backed away from the two before them. Fluttershy dropped to the ground with her hooves over her face, and both Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked ready for a fight while Rarity and Pinkie Pie backed away together when Spark rose to his hind legs, spread his wings, and sent up twin threads of electricity up into the air so fast that thunder erupted from his position and into the night sky. Both the girls and Orea fell back in shock at the display.

Spark Storm looked from Orea to his friends, a look of fury none of them had ever seen on his face before. "The only monster here among you is me, and so help me if things don't calm down _right now _you're going to see why Ponyville named me so!" He dropped down to all fours and turned to glare at Orea. "These are my friends, they came here to help! Behave!" He then turned to the girls, his wings still raised. "This is Orea. She desperately needs my help, and she's a _friend. _Now like I said before, you all need to go home! I'm on a dangerous mission to help Orea, and it's not going to be safe. Please..." He sighed, lowering his volume as he approached Fluttershy, coaxing her to stand, his voice gentle. "_Please _go home before something happens to you. _Any of you." _

The five mares shared a single glance between them. It seemed they had all made up their minds long before they'd arrived. Rainbow Dash dropped down in front of her cousin and put her hooves on his shoulders. "Spark, there's no way we're gonna leave you hangin'. Not now, not ever. Look, I'm sorry we called your friend a monster. Uh..." She glanced over at Orea, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "You'll have to let us in on wha-er, _who _she is. Ok? You're not alone, Spark Storm." A chorus of agreements washed over the mares. Spark sighed and shook his head and backed away from Rainbow Dash. It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to get them to leave.

"Just...give me a minute, would you? I need to talk to Orea..."

As the girls stepped away, quietly whispering to each other, Spark reached up to touch Orea's cheek. He had to really stretch; she was taller than Celestia now, and even when she was sitting she was tall. Orea frowned down at him. The giant had tears in her eyes. She longed to hold her Storm the way she had before he'd left for Neippon, but she knew it wasn't possible anymore, and it never would be again. Her mother had sent her on a mission that would forever change her life, forever put her far away from Spark's world.

"Orea, I'm sorry for all the confusion. I've gotta say, I have no idea what the hell is going on. I found your mother's forest in ruins, there were Changelings everywhere...I thought I'd lost you. Then, I found your seed in a little circle of amber, and I brought you here. Now you're..." he sighed and gestured to all of her, "...this. What's happened, Orea?"

The mare just sighed and looked down at Spark Storm sadly, big tears falling from her face, splashing the ground and causing bright green grass to grow in the dirt. "Oh, my Storm...How I wish we could have been reunited under different circumstances. Everything is wrong...my mother and sister are dead. Slaughtered. And I..." she lowered her head until it was resting against Spark Storm's forehead, who winced under her weight. "...I must find the Dryads, if there are any left, and...I must repopulate the nymphs before the Changelings find them, or we will disappear forever..."


	38. Spark Meets Discord Preview

**Hey, guys! I'm working on the lastest chapter for Raison Detre every day, so no worries, it'll get here eventually. In the meantime, I wanted to share this. This is _definitely _not the finished product. I've had this idea on my mind for a while now and I'm only just now getting around to start writing about it. Enjoy this short preview of Season 2!**

* * *

Spark Storm stared up at the towering, long creature before him. It reminded him of the dragons from Neippon, but this creature resembled more chaos itself than a dragon. Spark had heard the stories of Discord once or twice. Celestia and Luna had both spoken of him in passing conversation. He had also seen the statue in the garden, but actually seeing him in real life was nothing short of terrifying. "Oh, it's so -good- to be free." the dragonequus said while stretching. He peered down at the dark pegasus before him, then laughed with mirth. There was a hint of derision there that made Spark want to zap this guy.

"Why, look at you! Now there's a laugh for the ages. A pegasus born without the natural ability to fly."

Spark looked beyond the creature, to the giant hedge maze that had popped up just moments before. He had intended to follow the girls in, but apparently the creature known as Discord had other plans.

Noticing the dark pegasus' look, Discord grinned and rubbed his mis-matched claws together. "You look like you've got something on your mind, kiddo. Are you going to zap me with your little lame wings?"

Spark set his feathers ablaze with wild electrical energy in a threatening display. "You won't think they're so 'lame' when it hits you, pal. Now I'm asking you nicely, step aside so I can go help my friends."

Discord narrowed his eyes at the bold pegasus. A cold, cruel smile crept over his face as he leaned close down to Spark Storm.

Not liking the distance between them growing smaller, Spark shot out several threads of energy at the draconequus. Discord only laughed and twisted around the attacks, dodging with his long, snake-like body. Reaching out, Discord touched a claw to Spark's forehead. He couldn't dodge forever, and he for one did not like being electrocuted, so he had to make this fast. "Think back, little pegasus," he said, his hypnotic voice droning in Spark's ears, causing him to cease his attacking. He fought for control of his mind and body, but Discord was steadily gaining strength against him. "Think years back...your mother is dead. Mean old River made sure of that with that little stunt with the fire. Now the whole village wants you gone. Think...how did that make you feel?"

Discord grinned as Spark steadily lost himself in the bitter memories of his childhood. "No, don't...don't make me..." Spark groaned as he felt an unfamiliar draining spread from his head over his entire body. At the same time, it felt good. It filled him with a power, a power to crush those that had hurt him. Spark's wings raised once more, and filled with electricity. This time though, the little threads dancing between his wings were black. Spark's own face was distorted with rage as he slowly turned in the direction of Ponyville. "It makes me feel...I want...revenge!"


	39. Spark Meets Discord Preview Part 2

A dark blur raced over the tree tops, hopping from branch to branch. Usually, seeing Spark Storm travelling to Ponyville was a good thing. Today, however, the animals of the forest were loathe to get close to him. Even the manticores made to get out of his way.

Spark's usually dark coat was dimmer than it usually was, making for a slightly brighter figure. He cut an unusually grim figure as he jumped. His movements were rushed, though they still retained the careful precision that he'd developed over the years travelling inbetween Canterlot and Ponyville.

Today, the pegasus had only one thing on his mind as he got closer and closer to his destination: Revenge. Revenge for the death of his mother. Revenge for the cruelty of so many villagers as they cried for his banishment. Revenge on all of those damned ponies who never gave him a second chance.

Spark's figure was temporarily lost to sight as the sun suddenly decided to hide itself, replacing itself with the moon. Just as quickly, the sun returned, pushing the moon back into it's hiding place. This change was completely lost on Spark Storm, so focused on reaching Ponyville was he. It didn't take long. In just five minutes, he could see it. As he reached a particular tree, he let it bend as he landed on the tip, then let it whip him high into the air. He began to glide until his chaos-infused wings took over. Spark Storm was flying.

His flight took him straight down to Ponyville, leaving behind a thick cloud of ominous, angry storm clouds in his wake. As he landed amidst the ever-changing chaos that was already taking place, Spark Storm raised his wings and let loose thick streams of deadly black lightning that struck several buildings, setting them alight with a fire that issued a thick, black mist.

As Spark looked around for the ponies that had banished him 13 years ago, Discord's magic kept working in the pegasi's controlled mind, making him relive his worst memories over and over again. He made Spark see the orphanage on fire. He made him see those ponies drag his mother's body from the building. But instead of remembering them put the blame on Cheerilee, the entire crowd gathered turned to Spark Storm and immediately blamed him. Even his sister.

Their voices chanted blame on Spark. He groaned and laid down on the ground, trying to block out the voices that only he could hear, their faces leaning close, faces bent and twisted with hate and anger. As several ponies came out of their homes as night and day fluctuated, Discord's voice rang in Spark's ears. "Look! The ones that made you take the blame for everything! Now's your chance, Sparky, make them pay!"

Spark lifted his head, and indeed, two new faces had entered his line of view among the crowd gathered in his forced vision. Spark let out a yell that was completely unintelligible as his wings lit up once more and shot the chaos-contaminated energy at the innocent ponies. His vision was blurred, thus sparing the villagers, though only barely. They let out frightened screams and headed back into their homes, locking their doors and windows tightly.

Spark let out another frenzied scream as he took off down the road aimlessly.

* * *

Cheerilee had just gotten her students back to Ponyville from their field trip to Canterlot when the sun and moon started fluctuating. It was an awfully odd thing, a little frightening, but it really started getting weird when the roads turned to soap, several buildings began to float, and ponies were running everywhere screaming.

She gathered her students together in the middle of the classroom, but when she happened to look out the window, she saw something that made her blood run cold. Her younger adopted brother, Spark Storm, was running wild, blasting buildings and attempting to zap random ponies in the street. It wasn't like him! Ever since he'd been thrust out of the village, he'd done nothing but protect it, kept it's citizens safe from harm. She remembered the day that he came back, reconciled with her, and turned the entire town around from it's hateful ways and helped to turn it into one of the best places in Equestria to live. Why was he doing this?

She had to find out. She looked down at her students, a worried expression on her face. "Kids, I need you to stay here while I go outside and...well, just stay here." She glared down at three students in particular, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom. "I'm warning you, don't come outside! I'll just be a moment. I-I'm sure everything'll be sorted out soon enough, I just..." she trailed off as she backed away from her students towards the door.

Once outside, she was horrified to see Spark Storm headed her way. She didn't know why he was acting like this, but it most definitely wasn't a good thing that he was coming for her, she knew that. "Spark! Spark Storm, this way!" She took off away from the school building, heading towards the one place that might snap Spark out of this violent streak. As predicted, Spark followed her, letting out a violent scream that nearly made Cheerilee trip as the very sound chilled her to the bone.

Cheerilee screamed as several bolts of black electricity struck the dirt around her, sending up sprays of dust and hard minerals into her mane. Her heart was going a mile a minute, and tears of fear streamed down her cheeks. She honestly thought she was going to die. Finally reaching her destination, she jumped into the enclosed cemetery that housed her mother's grave. If anything could snap Spark out of this violent frenzy, this could. Of course, she had no idea that an ancient draconequus had Spark under it's control.

Spark approached, and blew the gate separating him and Cheerilee away. In his mind, Cheerilee was still taunting him. _'You killed my mother! She never should've adopted you, she never loved you! She's dead and it's your fault, it's all your fault!' _

Spark stared down at Cheerilee as she stood watching him. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run away, to preserve her life, that facing him wouldn't do anything to help him. Cheerilee began to sob openly, but it was no longer from fear. Her dear brother had become violent and she had no idea why. Everything had gone crazy...

She looked up again at Spark Storm, his wings raised. That was it! Whatever was happening with the world around them was obviously happening to Spark Storm, effectively reversing his nature and making him merciless and angry. "Spark! Spark, come to your senses! Please! It's your sister, it's me!"

Spark tilted his head at the sound of his sister's voice. Her voice resonated inside his head like an unpleasant echo, disrupting the hold that Discord had taken on Spark's mind. It was unusually strong, strong enough for Discord himself to appear behind Spark Storm. Cheerilee gaped up at the creature towering over her brother. "Well, this is an unusual turn of events, isn't it? Family is so important. Unfortunately, I don't have room for family in my plans!" He reached down, touching Spark's forehead, strengthening his spell.

Spark groaned as he felt the spell running over his body. The already dimmed color lost another few shades, nearly coloring him completely black and white. Spark looked up at Cheerilee, the confused look completely erased. He was stark-raving mad and bent on revenge, and it didn't matter who he rained it down on. Spark raised his wings and let out a torrent of black lightning at his sister. She let out a scream and dove for the ground, causing the lightning to just miss her. However, it hit their mother's grave. The stone split in two, and then completely burst into a shower of marble and dust.

At this, Discord fell into wriggling laughter, kicking his feet in the air. Oh, what a delicious joke! He twisted and turned as the humor that could only make sense to him drove him to giggles.

Cheerilee stared at the destroyed marker. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to look at Spark Storm. He was glaring at her, his wings ready for another strike, but there were tears in his eyes, tears that flooded down his cheeks and were starting a puddle at his hooves. Cheerilee had had enough. She marched straight up to him and brought her right hoof across his face.

Suddenly aware of the changing events, Discord whipped out a bucket of popcorn to see what would happen next. What happened next, however, wasn't something he planned on. Spark Storm's color was returning to him. With Spark's back to him, Discord heard a sound, a heavy liquid dropping on the ground. Cheerilee was still glaring at Spark Storm with anger, but she also looked like she didn't like what she was seeing. She backed away until she was standing against the opposite side of the gate, her eyes wide with horror.

Spark turned around to face Discord. Liquid light was spilling from his eyes, falling in the form of tears as big as around as his hooves. The light intensified, and suddenly his wings were alight, not with electricity, but with the same light in his eyes. The light fell from his wings and hovered in the air. It had the exact opposite look and aura from Spark's reversed chaos lightning.

Discord's eyes opened wide in panic as the light suddenly shot at him and whipped around his body. Discord let out a scream of pain as the pure energy of the Element embedded in Spark's soul started doing it's job.

Discord didn't have much time to react. With a telekinetic swipe of his lion's paw, Spark's head reared back from the blow, breaking his concentration. The light from his wings temporarily loosened it's hold on Discord, whereupon he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Without a second to lose as Spark began his attack again, Discord threw his arm at Spark, yelling, "BEGONE!"

And with that, Spark was gone, winked away to some far corner of the planet. Discord got to his feet, breathing heavily. He sighed and dusted himself off as the burn wounds from Spark's light began to fade away. "Element of Forgiveness...what a stupid name for something so violent." He glanced over at Cheerilee, who had passed by her mother's grave.

Discord chuckled and shot up into the air, taking in the sight of all the chaos still reigning throughout Ponyville. "Well, that was fun. Time for more chaos. Oh, girls!" He smiled as he saw Twilight down the road, trying with little success to get her friends into her tree house. So, the little mage figured out his riddle. It was about time. He flew off to wait for the girls. Aside from a brush with one of the Elements, today was turning out to be a great day.


	40. Say What, Now?

"Say what, now?" Spark said, his face a look of shock. "Y...you don't mean to tell me that your mother meant for you to come here and have...um..." Spark fumbled with what he wanted to say. "Ah...Tr-nymph sex?"

Orea looked down at Spark with a hint of indignation. "It is _not _sex!" She looked away and blushed, a small sad frown crossing her features. "I...I have never even copulated before, unlike my...my sister." Orea closed her eyes as fresh new tears began falling from her eyes. "Oh, Spark, my sister, my mother, they are both gone forever and I must carry on the line without them. I am soon to be a mother and I will never see you again."

Spark looked up at his friend in concerned sadness. He reached up and placed his hooves on either side of her face in an attempt to comfort her. "What's going to happen once you find the dryads, Orea?"

"I will have to stay with them for the rest of my life, my Storm." Orea closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of Spark's forelegs. Her mind darkened as she went back, remembering the day she found out that her family was in trouble.

* * *

Since Spark Storm had gone away, Orea had found herself alone among the Fighters. The others, having had little to do with her outside of socializing with Spark, had mostly avoided her while he was gone. While she had been attached solely to the dark pegasus, it nevertheless left her feeling bitter and alone.

Celestia's warning had scared her into solace, and was an unspoken encouragement to stay away from the Sun Goddess. She spent most of her hours in the royal garden, often perched in the comforting branches of her ash tree.

So much had changed for her since she met Spark Storm. She'd had her first encounter with the Changelings, her sister Ampelus had dared to hit her to steal yet another friend from her. For the first time in her long two hundred year life, her sister had _hit _her. Then, their mother, enraged, had nearly killed Ampelus for her violence. After Orea had explained these events to her mother, she'd fallen asleep, then woken up here, in the palace, away from her mother, away from her home. Everything was new here, and so strange from what she knew.

It was one of those long, lonely days when she felt it. She was up in her tree, nestled in the crook of one of it's highest branches. It started in her heart, and it spread from there. A feeling of panic, of fear, and although it was many miles away, she could feel it was coming from her mother. Orea leaped to the ground from the branch she was on, her wings unfurling and slowing her fall. She folded them again and took off at high speed towards the dropoff leading to the Everfree.

She came to a stop suddenly, a new thought having occurred to her. What if Spark came home and found she was gone, and no one knew where she was? She made a mad dash back for the palace. It was nearly ten at night, well after the sun had been lowered and the moon had been placed high in the sky. Little Orea ran through the hallways of the castle, stopping when she came to the place she knew was Celestia's audience chamber.

The big doors burst open, frightening several political figures. Celestia, at her throne, stood, her wings rising with anger. "Orea! What is the meaning of this?" she called sternly to the tiny mare in the doorway.

Orea had no time to explain herself as she ran inbetween the dignitaries, all exclaiming in disgust and confusion at the strange creature pushing past them. "Celestia, I must go! My mother is in terrible danger! I am sorry, there is no time, I must go to my mother..." She looked up at the Sun Goddess with both panic and sorrow written in her eyes. "Please, give my farewells to my Storm. I am sorry..."

And with that, she rushed out of the royal audience chamber. By the time Celestia had excused herself from her meeting and found her way outside the castle to look for Orea, she had already disappeared into the forest, having jumped from the mountainside. She didn't know where to look, and she couldn't feel Orea's life force the same way she could sense her ponies. It was difficult, and was soon lost to the vast forest.

* * *

Orea ran and ran. Unlike the ponies that her kind fed on, Orea didn't breathe the same. She didn't need to stop unless she needed to feed, and she wouldn't need to for another day and a half. If she kept up her speed, she could be home in just under three hours. Her run home was uneventful.

It was, at least, until she spotted her forest. It was crawling with Changelings, though they could not enter the woods. Thick vines kept the villainous beasts out, though the snapping of their jaws ripped apart the plants. Their attack was relentless, and Orea's mother and sister were in dire danger of being rooted out of their secret hiding spot that had protected them all for hundreds of years.

When she found that she wouldn't be able to get close without alerting the invading army to her presence, Orea began to dig under the dirt. Changelings had the ability to dig as well, but surely her mother's roots grew much too deep to get through. Orea closed her eyes and closed up the tunnel behind her. Using the earth senses she was born with, Orea began a long, slow tunneling that took her the rest of the day. Her tunneling took her far below the surface, much further than Changelings could dig. She could feel them in the earth, they _had _dug down underneath to try to get into her mother's woods.

After a good three hours, Orea had positioned herself directly underneath her woods. She began her ascent, and after another 20 minutes, her mother's roots found her. With a feeling of joy and relief, Orea let the roots encompass her., and in no time at all she was at the surface again. As she took in the fresh air, she looked up into the loving and relieved eyes of her mother.

Something felt wrong. Orea looked around, and felt something was wrong. The silence coming from her mother was wrong. Orea looked up into her mother's eyes, and felt the whole world crumbling around her. Her mother was falling apart right in front of her, and in an instant understood that her mother had used all of her power to hold off the Changelings, just for her. And now that she was home, it was time to let go.

"...Mother? Mother?" Orea stood up on her hind legs and brushed her forelegs against her mother's face. It crumbled into dead leaves. She was gone. Orea's eyes burned as she fell against the steadily crumbling pile that was once her matriarch. Orea laid in the pile of leaves as she heard the Changelings getting closer. The vines no longer grew back, the protection of the forest would give out soon enough.

With her mother gone, and Ampelus nowhere to be found, Orea closed her eyes and willingly invited the Changelings to come and take her. Tears fell from the nymph's eyes. There would be no waiting for Spark Storm to come and comfort her. She no longer wished to live if her mother did not.

As Orea's tears fell into the pile of dead leaves, a yellow mist-like light began to drift up towards her. It wafted to her mouth, and before she had a chance to question it's appearance, it snuck into her lungs. It filled her very being, and she quickly passed out. Her body began to shrivel and shrink, even as the yellow mist began to envelop her. Soon, she had reverted into a tiny seed, and the yellowish substance hardened into amber. The little gem rocked back and forth before it began to dig, hiding itself among the roots of the large tree nearby. It would remain hidden for two and a half weeks, well after the Changelings had invaded, cut and burned the surrounding forest, where Spark Storm would find the gem and recover the seed.

* * *

Orea looked down at Spark Storm again as he stroked her cheek comfortingly. When Orea had been asleep, the faint traces of her mother's spirit had kept her company, and told her what must happen. She was to find they dryads, and give herself to them. Her mother explained that she would have gone herself if the Changelings hadn't been after the nymphs for hundreds of years to finish them off. Leaving the forest would expose their position. Of course, this happened anyway when she ran off with Spark Storm to escape the vindictive clutches of her sister. The Changelings discovering her home had been _her _fault.

Well, it was time to weep no more. Her mother had given her a mission, and if she failed this mission then her mother's sacrifice would be in vain, just like Braham had given his life to protect her and her Storm. This revelation was all she needed to make up her mind. Orea stood and put on a brave smile for Spark. "My Storm, I...I am ready."

Spark looked up at her, smiling gently with a new-found respect for the nymph. When his mother had died, he had fallen apart. And here she was, ready to make a change that would forever change everything that she knew. "Only if you're sure, Orea. Whatever you need, I'll be right there with you."

Orea let out a soft, longing sigh as she leaned down to kiss Spark's forehead. "Thank you, your support means so much to me."

Spark turned and immediately sagged as he noticed that all five girls had fallen asleep in a pile on the ground. Spark approached the pile of ponies and nudged the closest, Rarity, awake. She murmured and raised her head sleepily, then let out an indignant squeak as she pulled herself out of the slumbering bundle of girls.

"Oh Spark, I do apologize. It's just so late, and -" She frowned and stopped speaking as Spark rested a hoof on her shoulder.

"Rarity, I want you to gather our friends and take them home." the unicorn tried to give Spark her sternest face, but it fell as Spark glared at her, the moonlight catching in his eyes and reflecting it's light. "Rarity, there's a damn good reason why they call me a monster hunter. It's because I deal with monsters. And where I'm going, there are going to be monsters. I do _not _want you or the others caught up in what I'm about to do."

"I can help!" She countered, keeping her voice cautiously low. To prove her point, she reached into her saddlebags magically and produced the quiver that she'd packed for this trip, which itself was packed carefully with about twenty of her arrows. Spark was about to continue arguing when she held one of the arrows in front of her. Like the arrows from before, they were diamond tipped. However, on each side of the arrow head were tiny plastic tubes of liquid that had been very, very carefully melted to attach to the heads.

Spark quirked a brow and reached up to examine the arrow until Rarity slapped his hoof away. "Do _not _touch these arrows, Spark. They explode upon hitting their target."

Spark gaped at his friend. "Are...are you serious? What are you doing carrying that around?"

Rarity grinned at Spark's reaction as she very carefully slipped the arrow back into it's place in her saddlebag. "Honestly, dear, do you actually expect me to walk that far into the Everfree forest and not be prepared to defend myself?"

Spark smiled at this. He knew Rarity was smart, he had no idea she could be that resourceful, though. "All right...I don't think it's a good idea, but...I guess you can come with us." Rarity gasped happily and pranced in place with excitement, but her look fell when he glared at her and pointed beyond her at the other girls. "But that leaves the other four. We can't just leave them there, and the more of you that I have to look after the longer and more difficult this mission will be..."

Spark thought for a moment, then made his decision. He cantered past Rarity and nudged the girls awake. "C'mon, girls, up and at 'em."

The pile of sleepy ponies slowly got to their feet, grumbling at being woken up so rudely. Before they could say anything, Spark directed a wing towards Ponyville. "Girls, I'm sorry, but I'm sending you home."

"Whoa, sugarcube, Ah don't think so!"

"Yeah, we stick together! We are _not _gonna bail on ya now!"

Spark pointed again to the village. "I don't care what you girls want to do. I've decided to take one of you with me - no, no you, Pinkie...it's Rarity."

Before the girls could object, Spark stamped his hoof hard enough to put a two-inch print in the hard ground, his wings flared. "No more arguments! You're all going home! It's too dangerous for me to be watching all of you right now. I'm the only one here who's had any actual battle experience - with monsters, Rainbow, _monsters."_ he said to Rainbow's glare. "Please. I am begging you now. Go home so there's less for me to worry about. I...I love all of you and I don't know what I'd do if any of you got hurt."

At this, Applejack hoof'd the ground with embarrassment. Pinkie Pie smiled and hopped in place, while Fluttershy smiled happily and went to hug Spark. He sighed and returned the hug, then looked up at Rainbow Dash, who didn't look impressed. He smirked, then looked at her more kindly and said, "I love ya, cuz."

Rainbow frowned and looked away, crossing her forelegs. After a moment she sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I love you, too...Fine. FINE!" She threw her forelegs up over her head in exasperation. "I don't know what good _she's _gonna do you out here. Maybe style your mane while your big friend over there...does her thing or whatever. Good luck with that!" Rainbow turned in the air and shot back towards Ponyville. She was obviously miffed and Spark figured that he'd probably owe her an apology when this was over.

Spark looked down at the rest of the girls, giving them a stern look. Applejack returned it, then walked right up to him and put her hooves up on his shoulders and stared right in his eyes.

"Applebloom's got two brothers. _Two. _If you bring that number down to one, I'll be havin' words with you, ya hear me?"

Spark Storm smiled and brought Applejack into a tight hug, then released her. "Yeah, I hear you, Applejack. Now go on, keep my village safe while I'm gone."

Applejack smiled and headed back to Ponyville with a concerned Fluttershy in tow. _Finally._

Spark turned to look back at Orea, who had been waiting patiently. She smiled back at him warmly. "You certainly have a loyal extended family, Storm. You are lucky."

Spark smiled gently as he walked over and pulled Orea to her feet, where she loomed over both Spark and Rarity. She hadn't yet been this close to the nymph before, and her towering height was both dizzying and a little bit frightening. But Rarity had brought herself into this, and she wouldn't rest until she got Spark Storm safely back home to Ponyville.

"Come, _mes amis, _let us_ entrepise _to our destination!" She said, striking a pose as she walked past them towards the unknown of the White Tail Woods. She looked back at the two, who stared questioningly at her. "Oh, you know, um...Allons-y?" Spark shrugged.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just go."


	41. The Woods Are Wide

After having walked for another five hours, dawn was quickly approaching as our three intrepid travelers made their way deeper into White Tail Woods. This was officially further into the woods than Rarity had ever been, and it was beginning to look just as ominous as the Everfree Forest. The trees weren't as dense, and at five in the morning, it was quite chill, as per the usual for mid-fall weather.

Rarity found herself falling asleep as they walked along. Of course, she _had _been awake for nearly 24 hours now. Having gotten up early the day before for her walk into the Everfree to practice her magical archery, she hadn't had a single moment to herself since she ran into Spark Storm.

Rarity's situation was not lost on Spark. He often found himself leaning into Rarity to prevent her from falling onto her side. He looked around at their surroundings; it was about time to look for a place to sleep, as he himself needed a rest.

The surrounding area was quite beautiful. The trees in the area were predominantly birch, resulting in colorful fall leaves contrasting with the trees' black and white trunks. While the trees had the majority of their leaves still, much of the ground was covered in multicolored patterns that crunched with each hoofstep.

While Spark was looking around, Rarity finally nodded off and fell with a quiet 'oof' sound escaping her lips. Having fallen to all four knees, she curled up where she lay and sighed quietly. "S-sorry, Spark, Orea. I need some rest..." Despite being so ready for sleep, Rarity glanced up at Spark through one partially lidded eye and pouted.

"It's all right. I need some rest, too." Spark glanced over at Orea, who had stopped when Rarity fell. She waited patiently, as she had an understanding that mortal ponies needed their rest. Spark stepped over Rarity, and easily lifted her up onto his back. She let out a ladylike squeak as she nestled down between his wings.

Rarity sighed and closed her eyes, shifting once or twice to get more comfortable against Spark's warm back. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Spark trudged along to catch up with Orea, careful not to shake his carriage too much. After another hour of companionable silence, the two companions found a nice, large hollowed out tree to rest under. Orea gathered a bunch of leaves to make a bed, then laid down first and offered Spark her warmth. Spark carefully climbed down and settled in against Orea with Rarity still pressed to his back. Soon enough, all three travelers were warm and fast asleep.

* * *

Sometime around noon, Rarity opened her eyes to darkness. She gasped and pulled her head up, only to be blinded by sunlight. After letting her eyes adjust, she looked down and saw that she was pressed to Spark Storm's back. With a sigh of relief, she glanced around at her unfamiliar surroundings, having been asleep when the trio had arrived at this place.

Noting that she laid with Spark against Orea's side, Rarity inched herself, slowly but surely, free of the warmest spot she'd ever slept on and climbed carefully from the hollow that was her bed. She stretched luxuriously and shook out her mane and tail. It was sure to be a fright after her long sleep, but that was to be expected from roughing it in the woods, something she was sure she wouldn't be doing again anytime soon.

Now that she was awake, she had several things to take care of. First and most important was an urgent need to relieve herself. She crept away from the hollowed out tree a good ways. It was unladylike to have to do this out here, but there was no helping it. After having taken care of that and feeling much better, thank you, it was time to start thinking of food.

_Hm, food..._she thought as she looked around the woods. Acorns, leaves, some twigs...dirt. There certainly weren't any sweet shops or bistros in the area.

Rarity started to panic. Why hadn't she thought of food? Her stomach started to growl as she was reminded of the fact that she had walked all night, and even if she turned back to Ponyville now, it would take her all day just to get some decent food, and shelter, and most importantly, a bath.

Now in full blown panic, Rarity raced back into the tree hollow and shook Spark awake. "Spark, Spark, you wake up this instant!"

Spark Storm frowned and glared at Rarity as she stood over him with her forelegs pressing down on his ribs. "Wha? Rarity, what are you...what's wrong?"

Rarity, panicking slightly less now that she had Spark's attention, leaned in to emphasize the urgency of what she wanted to say. "Spark Storm, we are in the wilderness with no food, no shelter and no _bath. _We must do something about this, right now!"

Orea yawned as she noticed the noise. She lifted her head to look down at the panicked unicorn, a bemused expression on her face. Spark, meanwhile, looked at Rarity as if she'd lost her mind. "Well, yeah. Did you expect us to check into a hotel out in the middle of the woods?"

Rarity could feel her grip on her usually calm sense of self slipping. "Spark...this is serious. I _need _food, I_ need _a bath, I_ need _to fix my hair_." _

Sensing that Rarity was about to lose it, Spark nodded carefully and pressed a hoof to Rarity's shoulder, easing her back. "All right, then. Let's go get some food and find a place to wash up. Sound good?"

While still on edge and about to blow her top, Rarity felt that Spark was being honest. She let him up and backed out of the hollow. "Y-yes, let's." She cleared her throat daintily, a little self-conscious at freaking out in front of other ponies.

Spark crawled out of the hollow, followed by Orea, who leaned down and nuzzled Spark in morning greeting. Spark smiled and wrapped a foreleg around the nymph's head and hugged her to him, and whispered something in her ear.

"Hm. Of course, my Storm." Orea closed her eyes in concentration. After a moment, she lifted her head and looked a ways down into the forest, which was beginning to slant downwards. "This way," she said as she started walking in the direction she indicated.

"Spark? What did she do?" Rarity asked, watching as Spark followed Orea.

"She found water. Come on, the sooner we get to the source, the sooner we can get washed up."

* * *

Rarity followed the two for a while in anxious silence until they came to a clearing. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Orea had found a pond that stretched into a creek, which continued down a ways and disappeared around the bend. At it's source was a small waterfall, just big enough for Orea to stand under without bumping her head. The surrounding rocks were large and round, and were covered with a most delightful green color.

"Oh, this is beautiful. Now, Spark, I'm sure you're fine with sharing with Orea, but as a lady I should ask that -" she trailed off as Spark had already hopping into the water before she could allude to privacy. She sighed as she watched him surface, his wings spreading over his head and a look of joy and relief on his face, his fur matted tightly against his body. Rarity felt a blush creeping up her face and had to look away when she noticed something odd about Spark's fur. It clung to him in odd, zig-zagging patterns all down his back.

"Spark, dear?" she called, and approached him from the bank. It was a good two feet down to reach the water from that point, so she laid down on the moss-covered flat stone. It was cool and fuzzy against her stomach. Spark glanced at her, then folded his wings behind him and tilted his head at her.

"What's up?"

Rarity's natural curiosity overcoming her lady-like sensibilities and staring straight at him while he was wet, she asked, "Ah, I...I was wondering about those symbols on your back. I hadn't noticed before, but either you have...well, lightning tattoos on your back, or I'm seeing things."

When Spark just looked at Rarity with confusion, Orea approached him and reached down, taking the tips of his wings in her mouth and lifting Spark, causing him to stand on his hind hooves and blush madly. "Orea, hey! Stop that!"

Orea released him, but lifted a leg under his wings to keep them from snapping closed over his back. "Storm, she is right...there are marks on your back."

Finally calming down, Spark lifted his wings of his own volition and gazed at his back as best he could. The marks were long and zig-zagged down his back and along his sides. Spark wondered why he'd never seen them before when it occurred to him that they were recent.

"Oh, this..." he said, and came back down to all fours so that his belly just touched the water. "I think that's from my trip to Neippon." Rarity's eyes widened in surprise, having been unaware that Spark had crossed the ocean to another land. "I was struck by lightning on the way. Several times." He lifted a hoof to his chin in thought. "I think...about fifteen times."

Rarity stared at her friend. Struck by lightning? That many times, and he still survived? She reached down absent-mindedly and trailed a hoof along his back. She could just barely feel the jagged lines on his skin that were usually hidden under a dry layer of fur.

Spark could feel a blush creeping up on him, starting from his wings. Feeling quite uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and subtly stepped away from Rarity and towards the water fall. Noticing her blunder, Rarity frowned and dropped down into the water to start scrubbing away the dirt that had started to mar her perfect white coat.

After a moment of silence between the two, Rarity looked around. As big as she was, how had Orea disappeared? "Spark? Where did Orea get to?"

Spark, who had been sitting under the waterfall since that embarrassing moment, looked around. Indeed, Orea had left the area in the silence of the moment. Spark frowned and hopped out of the water and shook himself as best as he could. He glanced back at Rarity, his face suddenly quite serious. "Rarity, get out of the water. Right now."

Perplexed and frightened by what the look on his face might mean, Rarity got out of the water and stood close behind Spark. "Spark, I don't like this, what's going on?"

"Just give me a moment to find out. Oh, and...don't freak out by what I'm about to do. Just relax." And with that, Spark closed his eyes and raised his wings over his head. His wet wings sparked for a moment, then the familiar web of energy shot around the area, passing over Rarity and causing her to shriek in brief panic.

"S'all right, Rarity, I promise it's fine." He said soothingly. He sighed quietly as he felt her presence. His eyes were closed, and although he knew she was standing behind him, he could feel her there. If he concentrated, he could feel hear heart beating a mile a minute. He wasn't concentrating on that at the moment, though. He wanted to find Orea. He focused on Orea, and after a moment...nothing.

The web, which had covered a large area of the creek, disappeared after a moment. Spark looked back at Rarity, still staring at him in awe at the new ability he'd demonstrated. He glanced up along the waterfall, an idea presenting itself. "You know...we might find something interesting if we had a better view. Care to climb with me?"

It took a moment for Rarity to come out of her daze to realize what he'd said. She looked up along the waterfall; there were no places to climb. It was a straight shot twenty feet up. There were no hoofholds, nothing. She gave him a gentle glare as she stepped away from him to get a better look. "And...how do you plan to get up there, Spark? Unless you have gained the ability to fly along with all the other amazing things you've learned to do..."

"Well...you'll just have to trust me on this, because I can get us both up there." Spark eased himself down and gestured for Rarity to climb up on his back. Rarity glared at him and sat down on her haunches, her nose held in the air.

"Honestly, Spark Storm, you can't suggest that you're going to just flit through the air whilst carrying me. It sounds _most _undignified."

"You didn't seem to think so when I carried you while you slept."

Rarity gaped at him, then looked away, feigning insult. "Well! I never!"

"_We'll _never get anywhere if you don't stop pouting and just come with me!" Spark said, his tone suggesting he was starting to get annoyed. Suddenly inspired, he grinned at her and flapped his wings once. "C'mon! Avanti!"

Rarity blinked at him curiously and took a step closer. "Since when did you pick up Istallian?"

_Now we're getting somewhere, _he thought. "If you come with me up to the top of the falls, I'll tell you."

"Ohhh..." Rarity glared at him, but she knew he had her pegged. Her curiosity was peaked, and she wouldn't rest now until he told her some stories. She stepped over to him and with a blush settled down on his back. It was one thing to let him carry her while she slept, it was another to sit on his back while she was wide awake.

"Geez Rarity, relax." Spark chuckled and spread his wings wide on either side of his passenger as he stood easily with the added weight. "You might want to hold on tight. It's gonna be a bit of a climb, but it's gonna be fast."

Rarity frowned and wrapped her hooves around Spark's neck. She didn't like the sound of going too fast, so she closed her eyes and buried her face in his mane. "Oh, just make it quick, Spark."

Rarity let out an adorable squeak as she felt him move. Celestia, he was moving fast. She could feel his stride was short and quick, then she let out a quiet shriek as she felt him jump. Leaves were suddenly brushing through her mane. And then...weightlessness. Rarity felt her heart jump into her throat, and she dared to look down, revealing that the two of them were indeed in the air, sailing horizontally to the edge of the top of the waterfall. She watched with fascination as they came in for a landing, which she barely felt.

Rarity looked around the area. It was much wider on top, and the land spread out, as did the source of the water, which turned out to be a small river. The land spread out into a large V shape, with Spark and Rarity standing at the tip where the two sides connected in the south middle portion of the V. The land ahead was lined with trees, and far, far up ahead, one could make out the unmistakable figure of a giant, grassy pony.

However, Rarity was more interested in what had just happened. Wearing a big smile, she reached up tapped Spark on the head gently. "Spark Storm! Did you - was that flying? Oh, this is so exciting!"

Spark chuckled at Rarity's excitement, forgetting for the moment that she still hadn't dismounted. "I wish, Rarity. I still can't fly. But I _can _glide."

Rarity smiled and hugged Spark tightly before carefully stepping down onto her own hooves. "That's amazing, darling! I'm so happy that you've found a medium to enjoy your talents. Now, let's go see what Orea's up to."

Spark followed the unicorn until they reached their nymph friend, who had been building a campfire on the right bank. Rarity's stomach began to rumble; it had been quite a while since she'd had any food.

Orea turned to see her two friends, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Oh, I apologize for leaving you two. I have been feeding. And I have gathered food for you, my Storm." She turned her head toward the campfire, indicating about six large-sized fish impaled with long, sharp sticks sitting around a small fire that she had started. Rarity blanched as she watched Spark leap with excitement and start towards the fire.

"Sweet, lunch! Thank you, Orea." He stopped and glanced back at Rarity. He remembered the last time a pony caught him eating fish; it wasn't the best memory. Rarity was staring at him, partly in horror and partly with righteous indignation. "Uh...Rarity? Y-y'know, between an acorn and a fish..."

The unicorn glared daggers at Spark Storm. Oh, she was going to make him pay for this, someway, somehow.


	42. Well That Was Easy Oh Wait

Spark sighed. He loved that feeling of being full. He couldn't eat another bite. He'd finished four of those fish by himself, and it felt great. Rarity, however, still hadn't eaten anything. She felt like she'd been cheated out of a good thing, but she didn't know what else there could be in the celestia-forsaken place for her to eat. She supposed she could eat the grass, it looked appetizing enough. She leaned down where she lay and took a small bite of grass, nibbling it quietly. It wasn't so bad. Suddenly she crunched on something, something that was a little juicy.

Rarity let out a cry and shot to her feet and spit out the poor ladybug that she'd pulled from the grass. She spat and spat, trying to get the terrible, terrible taste that was the ladybug's natural defense out of her mouth.

Spark stared as Rarity dove into the water nearby and gulped mouthfuls of water into her mouth and spat them out again in an attempt to get the awful taste out of her mouth. After a moment, Rarity climbed out of the river, shivering and upset. It was clear to both Spark and Orea that she was trying not to cry. Spark sighed and wandered over to her, even as she glared angrily at him.

"This is all your fault, Spark Storm! Why, oh why did I let you talk me into this?" Rarity fell to her stomach dramatically. She was hungry, so hungry. She couldn't (well, wouldn't) eat fish, there were bugs in the grass, and water could only do so much for her. She sobbed into her hooves, her tears becoming more than just for show.

Spark and Orea exchanged a look. He smiled gently, then reached down to grab one of the remaining two fish and stepped over to Rarity. He reached down and stroked her back comfortingly. When she glared up at him, he offered the fish to her. She was still angry with him, but her stomach growled just from a glance at the baked food.

Rarity looked up at him, a desperate look on her face. He smiled sympathetically down at her, continuing to stroke her back. "Just close your eyes, Rarity. It's not so bad once you get used to it, and you'll be full, too. Just try it, please."

The alabaster unicorn, with tears of frustration in her eyes, took hold of the big, dry fish with both hooves. She finally closed her eyes, brought it close, and bit down. The skin held for a moment, then it gave and she came up with a mouthful of juicy flesh. The consistency made her want to throw up, but she held it. She chewed, noting that the flesh fell apart in thick flakes. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, though a far cry from a simple daisy sandwich.

After swallowing the first bite, the fish tasted just a bit tangy. _This might go well with a bit of lemon, _she thought to herself. Seeing Rarity eat, Spark made sure the second fish was within her reach. In about ten minutes, she had eaten them both down to the bone. A small pile of two fish heads and bones were discarded into the river, and Rarity laid on her side, a small smile on her face. While the fish certainly hadn't been what she wanted, it did get her what she wanted to be, and that was full.

* * *

When Rarity woke up two hours later, she awoke to find herself surrounded in a dark green bundle. A bundle that was moving. She looked around and found that it was a bit of a deep, narrow nest. "Spark! Spark Storm, where am I?" She called, trying to stay calm.

"Take it easy Rarity, Orea's got you." came Spark's voice from somewhere close. Rarity took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she began to climb out of the nice, comfortable nest she was sitting in. She found the top, then poked her head out and squinted as sunlight came down on her head.

Rarity found that she had been nestled in a large basket made of vines and soft, large leaves that was attached to Orea's side. With a little laugh, Rarity hopped out of the basket and to the ground. She smiled back at Orea, who had dropped the basket on the ground, where it collapsed as it no longer had the nymph's support.

"Thank you, Orea, you're_ such_ a dear to carry me." Orea smiled kindly to Rarity, but the smile quickly dropped as she continued on. Rarity frowned, concern lighting up her face. Did she say something wrong? She looked to Spark for confirmation. He seemed to have an idea why Orea seemed upset. He brought a wing to Rarity's back as he continued to walk, urging her to follow. "Spark, what's wrong?" she asked him in a hushed voice.

The dark pegasus sighed as he walked along behind Orea, his pace slowing just a bit so he could speak with Rarity. "I think we're getting close. For the last hour and a half she's been getting quiet. I mean, more quiet than usual. This whole trip she's been finding reasons to slow us down." He frowned and glanced at Orea, who stared straight ahead. The tall nymph's movements were slow, and nervousness was evident in her hoofsteps.

"I suppose it's understandable, she does seem rather fond of you," She said, offering Spark a kind smile. He rolled his eyes a bit at her statement, rather thinking it an understatement.

"If only you could've seen her when I first found her. I don't think she's ever had a pony friend before in her life..."

He had more to tell her, but he stopped as he saw Orea had come to a halt. The two friends came up beside her, facing a new section of woods. The birch trees had given way to a darker section of forest, and different trees. They were bigger, darker. Even the soil was of a richer, dark color.

Spark chanced a glance up at Orea, who had a terrified look frozen on her face. He was about to speak to her when she said, "This is it, my Storm. It is here...I can feel the Dryads life force...it calls to me, Storm, and I...I am scared..." An errant tear fell from her eyes.

Spark frowned. Poor little Orea. Though she was just over two hundred years old, she was still just a child. She had no more experience of the world than he did, yet she was expected to carry on the nymph bloodline without even getting to know the dryads. She'd never met them, if he remembered the stories she'd told him. No nymph or dryad had seen each other in nearly five hundred years.

Spark reached over for Orea, until he felt Rarity slap his hoof away. He glared at her, but the look on her face calmed him. It was a look that told him Orea needed to make this decision without him coddling her.

Orea suddenly let out a gasp. She tensed, her whole body tensing. Spark looked from her to the woods, and sure enough, a tall figure emerged from the trees. Spark wasn't sure what to expect from the dryads, but he had his answer when a tall figure, the tallest that Spark had ever seen before, stalked slowly towards them. It was the figure of a tall stag-like creature, it's body both old and powerful. It's coloring was brown, while it had a white mane and a white tail with brown in the middle. It's horns were long and rose up from it's head, twisting around each other.

The dryad stopped just a few feet away from Orea. It must have stood a good three feet taller than her, and it made no effort to seem less imposing to the already-frightened nymph. Both Rarity and Spark Storm had to take a few steps away just to look up at the giant creature.

The giant dryad looked down at Orea, a subtle scowl on his face. He was silent, like he was expecting something from the smaller nymph. Finally waking from her stupor, Orea sucked in a breath, and recited from her memory something that her mother had whispered to her during her sleep in the amber shell: "Tá mé leatsa crann máistir."*

Spark and Rarity both looked at Orea in confusion, the odd language alien to them both. The dryad, however, had an impressed look upon his aged face. "Hrrmm," he rumbled. "The old tongue. You came here prepared."

Orea smiled, but her face betrayed the fact that she was nearly paralyzed with fear. Slowly, she took a step forward to the elder dryad. He surprised her by stomping on the ground, something that all three of the travelers felt in their bones.

"You have traveled far, child, but your journey has been in vain." The giant took a few steps back, his scowl becoming more pronounced. "I understand that your mother has passed from this world and you are the last nymph in this world. Soon, all too soon we shall all perish. Our time has come to vanish. The road has been long and it is time to stop walking it. Go home, leanbh.* Live out the rest of your miserable days in peace."

Spark, Rarity and Orea stood stock still as the dryad made his way back into the trees. As they watched, they could see two other figures, both obviously much younger than the old dryad ambling towards them. The shorter figure was about Orea's height, and by all accounts could have Orea's current 'age'. The other figure, however, was even more massive than the old dryad. He stood a good two feet taller than the old one, with simple stag horns on his head. His fur was reddish, and covered with red-brown moss.

Spark chanced a glance at Orea, wondering if perhaps..._oh yeah_. She was watching the taller dryad with great interest, all the fear and anxiety gone, replaced with a look of longing. Why hadn't that one come to talk? Spark turned his head again to watch as all three drydads disappeared into the woods.

"This isn't right. Orea, you have to go talk to him. Those younger dryads would suit your purpose, right?" Orea nodded, though she said nothing. She still seemed to stare where the red dryad had disappeared. He sighed and took a few steps forward. He took no more than three steps when the elder dryad came shooting from the woods much faster then Spark was expecting. He managed to jump back before the giant stomped where Spark had been just an instant before.

Spark watched with wide eyes as the ground gave under the dryad's hoof. It cracked and sunk into the earth several feet before the giant stepped back. "You have received a warning that was meant to kill. Count your blessings and depart from my forest, all of you! You will not escape my retribution a second time!"

"If you threaten my friend again, I shall _not _spare you, sir." Spark, pulling himself out of the shock of being nearly squashed, glanced at Rarity. She had one of her explosive arrows notched in her magically formed bow, aimed straight at the big dryad's head. The white-tailed creature stared down at her. He knew what her arrows were made of, and he wouldn't walk away from this undamaged.

"E-everypony just calm down..." Spark said softly. He looked up at Orea, frozen in fear, then back to Rarity. Tears had formed in her eyes, angry tears. She had nearly lost Spark just now, and neither Ditzy nor Sapphire would forgive her if she lost Spark Storm on her watch. "Just take it easy. Sir...Uh, what is your name?"

"You may call me White Tail, mortal, as these are my woods. Your kind so named this vast forest for me thousands of years ago. Now, as I said before, - "

"No!" Spark raised his wings, igniting his feathers with furious electricity. White Tail glared down at him, but upon seeing Spark's power, took a single step backwards. Lightning in a storm was a tree's worst nightmare, after all. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but Orea came a long way just to see you and your kind. The Changelings killed her family, she's the last nymph alive! If you don't give her a chance, there won't be any more nymphs, and there won't be any more dryads. I'm pretty sure the Changelings are looking for you, and her."

White Tail sneered down at both Spark and Orea. "You're a fool, you're both fools! I _want _the little beasts to find us."

Orea, finally snapping out of her trance, tried to form thoughts that would translate this madness. "Wh...what? But that would end our bloodline, we would disappear from the world completely!"

White Tail focused on Orea. He stepped towards her menacingly. His patience with the three intruders had grown dangerously thin. "Then so be it! This long, dark road we have walked has come to an end!"

"Your end is going to come a lot sooner if you don't _back away _from my friend _right now!"_ Spark practically snarled, his wings furiously alight.

White Tail trembled, whether from fear or from madness, Spark couldn't tell. Finally he backed away from Orea. He turned right around and bellowed at the two in the shadows, "Away! Away into the forest! Our end is nigh, away, you fools!"

Spark, Orea and Rarity watched with wide, bewildered eyed as the three dryads disappeared once again into the forest. Spark let out a breath, Rarity relaxed her bow and Orea fell to the ground. She let out a long, strained sob, tears falling to the ground. Spark Storm sighed and embraced the nymph. "I'm so sorry, Orea," he whispered to her. "We're gonna fix this...somehow, someway. I promise, I'm not going to leave until we've got this sorted out."

Rarity frowned and eased her explosive arrow back into it's custom-made quiver. How in Celestia's name could this situation be fixed? How could it get worse? She prayed she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. The shadows circling them from above told her she wouldn't have to wait long. Things were about to get better, or worse. Either way, the feathered creatures coming their way ensured this was about to get interesting.


	43. Tis A Gathering

Rarity swallowed hard as she reached over and nudged Spark Storm, then a little harder when he didn't look up. "Spark, dear, it looks like we have company." Spark's ears perked up. Company? After a glance at his unicorn friend, he turned his gaze skyward to see two different creatures in the air, circling slowly downwards. One was a creature he recognized from his trips to Cloudsdale: a griffon, if he remembered correctly. He'd seen one now and then, and Rainbow Dash had spoken one of one as a friend.

The other creature was unfamiliar to Spark and Rarity. It looked like a large bird, but it's body was tall and long, like a creature that walked on two legs. It's arms were long and feathered, with brilliant pink and yellow feathers. It's legs were thin, smooth, and ended in vicious looking claws, armed with five inch claws. The strangest part of this creature was its torso. It resembled a creature that Spark had never seen, a bit like a smooth, hairless ape. It was naked, save for a coarse fur on it's chest that covered a pair of lumps that Spark was almost certain he shouldn't be staring at. It's face, while certainly not ugly, was a sight to behold. Spark was almost certain it belonged to a female of...whatever this strange creature was supposed to resemble.

"My my. Look at this, Arrin. Little ponies and their little lost nymph!" the second creature called to it's griffon comrade. It's voice was most definitely female, cruel and derisive. The griffon, a male, merely disregarded the creature's comment and landed a ways behind Spark and Rarity. Orea remained on the ground, too broken to pay much attention. Spark and Rarity turned to these new creatures. Both glanced at each other. It was clear on both their faces that they both felt it would be necessary to defend themselves, at least with the strange bird creature.

"Relax, little ponies. We are both hunters of your kind, but we do not come seeking food. We have business with you, and your friend." the griffin said. He was tall, nearly half as tall as Celestia. His feathers were brown and black, his eyes accented in burnt orange feathers. "I am Arrin, and this..."lovely" creature is called Sohl. We mean you no harm, though you may need to watch your backs with Sohl. She is not the most trustworthy harpy."

Sohl, as she was apparently called, dropped down from the sky, claws outstretched. Arrin barely dodged out of her grasp as she came down, slashing deep gouges in the earth with her deadly talons. "Keep your beak closed, you featherbrain!" she screeched. "What I do with my food is my business!"

Spark and Rarity both looked about ready to bolt. Dealing with a griffin was going to be tense enough, but this harpy creature was bloodthirsty. Spark's back lit up, intent on making himself and his abilities known. "That's enough fooling around, if you don't mind." The harpy snarled as she landed on the ground. Her eyes were on Spark Storm now, a predatory look that sent chills down Spark's spine. If he didn't know what it felt like to be hunted, he did now. "If you can't control yourself, miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Sohl stared at Spark. The audacity, _food _talking to her like that! She took a few menacing steps towards the pair of ponies, her wings spread wide. "You're not in a position to -" she suddenly let out a shriek as her clawed feet sank into the earth. The ground had suddenly become like mud, sucking the harpy down to her waist. She flapped her wings wildly, letting out a horrible shriek that made Spark and Rarity wince. "_What is the meaning of this? Show yourself!"_

Spark grinned to himself, earning a look of suspicion from Rarity, a look that seemed to say '_You know what's happening, don't you?', _to which Spark just shrugged. Of course he knew. There was only one pony he knew of that could command the earth like that. "Pardon me ladies and gentlecolts. I'm afraid I'm going to have to intervene at this point." Turbid Serocity said as she approached from the woods behind the mismatched party, her horn emitting a dark green glow. The harpy glared at the teal unicorn. She had gone stock still; she knew when she was beaten. If this unicorn wanted her drowned at the bottom of this mud pit, she'd be dead already.

"Turbid, thank Celestia." Spark said. The glare he got from her, though, told him to be quiet. Rarity, having missed out on meeting Turbid in town, eased a little closer to Spark Storm. Something about the glare in the older unicorn's eyes was more jarring than being faced with the deadly harpy creature.

"Spark Storm, I'm disappointed. You should've waited for us before running off without us." Spark blinked. 'Us'? He looked around, expecting to see Lovely Lightning and Sweet Midnight. Turbid shook her head slowly as she walked carefully past the half-buried harpy. "I sent those two home. We've come to the edge, Spark." She gestured to the dark woods beyond, home to the dryads. "Celestia never meant for us to come this way."

"_Celestia?"_ the harpy spat. "Is that old bat still ruling the little pony kingdom? So you've come in her name? I thought she promised never to involve herself with our affairs!"

"My apologies." Arrin, who had been silent but watchful, said as he approached Turbid carefully. She made no move to stop him, though Spark could see the tell-tale signs of tension in her muscles. "We did not come here to harm your friends, or the nymph. We were sent on a diplomatic mission from our respective clans. The elder White Tail has gone mad in his old age, and has refused help on all sides to find the one creature that might save his future. If the meaning of this is unclear to you," he said, gesturing to the three ponies with a claw, "without the dryads and the nymphs, the trees of the forests of the world will one day shrivel and die. It is destined to be one day, but it should not come to be for thousands of years. We have been sent here to see that this does not happen before its time."

"Hmph. Personally, I couldn't care less if the trees died. There would be less places for food to hide, heh heh."

Arrin sighed and brought a claw over his face. "Do you see what I have to work with here? So uncivilized."

Sohl was about to reply when she felt herself pushed to the surface. Keeping a suspecting eye on Turbid, she crawled out of the mud pit.

"Look, this is all fine and dandy," Spark said, granting him everypony's attention. "-but what exactly are we going to do about this?" he said, resting a hoof on Orea's side. Upon being touched, Orea shot to her feet and looked around herself until she found Spark. The panicked look in her eyes told him that she'd so out of it, she hadn't realized the three others that had made themselves known in the last five minutes.

Spark put a reassuring hoof on Orea's side before he walked to stand before her, putting himself inbetween her and the two predatory creatures. "Turbid, I'm sorry, but I'm going with Orea into the forest to talk to White Tail. There has to be a middle ground, some kind of agreement."

Orea frowned and shrank into herself a little bit. She didn't know why White Tail had refused her company. It was beyond confusing. Why wouldn't he want the nymphs and dryads to continue their existence?

Turbid glanced sideways at Spark to address him; she didn't want to put her back to the two predators, especially the harpy. "Spark, I'm not so sure about this. Celestia gave me strict instructions not to get involved with these people. They're not from Equestria."

"Orea is from Equestria." Spark retorted. Turbid was beginning to think this might turn into an argument that they didn't have time for. She was about to pull rank when Orea approached Spark from behind and laid a gentle hoof on his back.

"Spark, the nymphs are not from Equestria." Spark turned to look up at his friend in shock. She frowned sadly and nodded in confirmation as she sat down on her haunches to explain. "Mother always told me there would come a day when we would return to these woods." She turned her head to White Tail's forest, a distant and longing look in her eyes. "Of course, I have never seen this place before today. I was born in the Everfree Forest, so...I suppose I am, in fact, from Equestria, if you wish to think of it like that."

Sohl rolled her eyes heavenward as she sat down. She pulled her wings over her torso, revealing short, claw-like hands at the ends of her pinions. "Well this is all well and nice. Gods know I love a good history lesson," she sneered, "but how is any of this going to get Leafy here to bone with one of those dryads?"

All but Sohl's griffon companion wore shocked and/or disgusted looks on their faces. Rarity had had enough. "Oh! You _vile _creature! If you weren't here in the interest of helping our friend complete her mission," she snarled, daring to approach the harpy, "I'd send you packing myself! Now either you show Orea the respect she deserves, or you be on your way, please!"

Sohl stared at Rarity with intense interest. Suddenly, she lashed out at the white unicorn, barely missing her face as Spark pulled her away by her tail. Neither the harpy nor fashionista was expecting Spark to launch himself at the attacker. He connected with her chest and pushed her back, then twisted around as she tried to hit him with her wings. He met the wing with his own, using the momentum to twist back around and buck her in the chest. She let out a frustrated shriek that pierced the air, a vicious sound that actually drove Spark into hitting the ground harder than he meant to. As he fell, his wings lit up with lit, and as Sohl came down for the kill, her talons outstretched, her bod was met with twin bolts of lightning that sent her careening to the ground.

Spark remained where he was, his wings outstretched, and lit with threatening energy. Sohl, however, pulled herself into a sitting position, a disarming smile on her face. She let out a laugh that was both friendly and disturbing, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well! You're a bit of a surprising pony, aren't you? You and 'Muddy' over there have my respect. Little miss prissy pants, though...not so much." Rarity, who had been watching in shock, huffed and turned her nose up at the harpy. Turbid flushed and looked down at the ground. It hadn't been intentional, but hearing her real name, Muddy, was embarrassing.

Spark glared at Sohl's name for Rarity, but he supposed she could be a little too prissy in some situations. He shrugged his shoulders and eventually folded his wings back down. "So...You're going to help us get in good with White Tail...that's what you and Arrin are here for, right?"

"Of course. Uh...I know I said I didn't really care if the trees died, but then I wouldn't have a place to sit and look for prey. I guess a _few _trees left standing would be better. So yes..." Sohl crept forwards to Spark, reaching a clawed hand down to his hoof. "What do you say? Allies?" She grinned down at him, displaying vicious looking fangs.

Spark hesitated. He looked into Sohl's eyes. They were wild and deadly, but they were honest. At least he'd never have to wonder about her intentions. Arrin, however, despite being polite, bothered him for some reason he couldn't pin down. He reached forward, resting his hoof in Sohl's hand. She shook it once, then released it.

Sohl flapped her wings, taking her into the air until she landed beside Arrin once more. As Orea lightly dug at the ground with a hoof, Spark returned to her and rested a hoof on her side before returning his gaze to Turbid. She returned the look, then sighed heavily and shook her head. "You still plan on going in there, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Turbid. It was Orea's mother's last wish that this happen. She put me in charge of taking care of her daughter, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to help Orea through this, no matter what Celestia said."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go in there and get your friend la-" a glare from all three ponies made Sohl pause. "...uh..." she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just get her in there. Geez."


	44. Battle In The Trees part 1

Spark, Rarity, Orea and Turbid walked side by side through the dark forest. By some miracle, White Tail hadn't attacked them once they entered his woods. Either he was too busy, or he wasn't paying attention. Either way, being allowed to come this far was reason for concern. As the four of them walked on the forest floor, Arrin and Sohl flew, often flying ahead, then waiting for the ponies and the nymph to catch up while waiting in the trees.

Spark couldn't help feeling more and more mistrustful of the griffon. There was something he seemed to be hiding from the group, even though Sohl didn't seem strange at all to Spark. The harpy wore her intentions on her talons, which she didn't bother to hide. Arrin, on the hoof, was polite, casual, and friendly. A griffon out here, in the wild, offering friendship so easily just seemed wrong.

The mismatched group continued on deep into the forest, each having their own uneasy thoughts on the silence. After an hour of walking, Spark sidled up to Orea, nudging her gently to get her attention. "Orea, what's going on? Can you feel the dryads nearby?"

Orea was silent for a moment. She looked down at Spark after a moment, a confused look on her face. "I can always feel them, my Storm. But it is strange, it feels as if they are moving from place to place within the forest at high speeds. One moment they are at the edge of the forest where we entered, the next they are at the center, and all around. It is confusing, and it worries me..."

Something else had been worrying Orea. Arrin, the griffon. There was something disturbingly familiar about him. Not his looks, he was the first griffon she'd ever met. No, it was life force. Despite meeting him for the first time, there was something familiar about him, something she'd met before, something that terrified her.

The group didn't get much farther when the ground began to rumble. Both Sohl and Arrin looked down at the other four from their perches, having noticed a change under their party's hooves. "Hey!" Sohl called. "Heads up, get out of there!"

Turbid, Spark and Orea looked down at the ground and realized that it had become viscous, like mud, their hooves sinking. Panic set in as Rarity began to sink first. "Oh, oh no, no! Spark Storm, help me!" She shrieked, her pretty white coat becoming marred with sloppy mud. Spark hopped over to her and wrapped his hooves around her, trying to pull her back to the surface, but he too was sinking.

"Turbid! Do something!" He called. His wings flapped, as if he expected to suddenly gain the ability to fly and rescue himself and Rarity, but of course it wasn't happening. Meanwhile, Turbid was sinking lower, even though her horn was ablaze with her magic.

"It...it's not working! My earth magic isn't working!" She looked around at herself and her friends. She couldn't help, and she was starting to panic until she felt several vines wrapping around her. The same was happening with Rarity and Spark Storm.

"Worry not, friends, I have you." Orea said. Several vines whipped out from her body, snagging nearby trees as she began to pull herself and her comrades from the sinking mud. Just as she had gotten herself out of the mud, she was tackled by a huge form, a form with a white tail. Her vines were snapped off painfully, and Spark, Rarity and Turbid dropped back into the mud. Rarity let out a scream as she dropped on her back, quickly sinking with her legs flailing about in the air.

Spark Storm watched in horror as both she and Turbid sunk beneath the mud. He didn't know what to do, and panic had frozen his movements. He was suddenly pressed down slightly as an enormous, deadly set of talons wrapped carefully around his middle. A second set, belonging to a long leg, dipped itself into the mud and pulled out a coughing/sobbing Rarity, completely covered in thick, gooping mud. The two were lifted into the air and dropped unceremoniously into the crook of a large tree. Rarity bounced as she dropped and landed on Spark Storm. She wiped away the mud from her mouth and eyes, and immediately latched onto Spark, sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh, Spark, I was so scared! I wanna go ho-ho-hoooome!" Spark held her, gently stroking her back before he looked up at Sohl, who seemed to be glaring at them expectantly. He nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Sohl. We'd be dead if you hadn't gotten to us."

Sohl seemed to have gotten what she was expecting, then she looked down and around for Turbid. Seeing no sign of Orea or the unicorn, she found Arrin standing on another tree, with no signs that he'd helped rescue anypony. "Arrin!" She screeched. "What are you doing? Why didn't you rescue the third one?"

Arrin didn't say anything. In fact, he looked pleased as punch. He closed his eyes, lifted his head to the sky, and lit his body with green fire. It engulfed him, and when it was gone, a Changeling was in his place, tall, hard-skinned, and smug. "Finally, we have located White Tail! Soon, all too soon we shall be free from our curse." He turned, casting a warm yet derisive glance at Sohl and the muddy ponies. "It is all thanks to you. Thank you for leading me here." He turned his gaze to Sohl then, who stared at him with a look that screamed betrayal. "Oh...and thank you for the warm nights we spent together, Sohl. Sincerely, I won't forget you when you've gone."

Spark had gotten to his hooves, his wings raised, but he couldn't get them to light up. The mud had severely hampered his ability to generate electricity.

Sohl stared at the creature that was once her only friend in the whole world, her chest heaving with emotion. It couldn't be. Not from the beginning? "Y...you're a...how long? _For how long?"_ she screeched, her voice nearly bowling over the Changeling as it tried to keep it's balance against the palpable force of the harpy's scream.

'Arrin' got back to his hooves and hissed smugly at the harpy as the woods began to darken as clouds - no, a _cloud _of Changelings rumbled overhead, their wings buzzing like a giant hive of angry bees. "For three weeks now. Your precious griffon is rotting at the bottom of a gorge somewhere. Don't despair, all of you will join them soon enough, and the dryads and the nymph with you! Though I must thank you, Sohl. Your love for Arrin, while unrequited, was delicious! Thank you, hahaha!"

Sohl began to tremble. She put her face in her hands and released a long weeping sound that tore at Spark's soul. Her tears feel from between her fingers as she dragged her nails slowly down her face until she could see him, thin trails of her own blood falling and mingling with her tears. "You will pay for this. One does not worm his way into a harpy's heart and then wound it so easily...You will pay for this Changeling, _you will pay!" _

The trees crashed, rumbled and cracked as two large figures pushed, pulled and rammed each other on the forest floor. Spark watched as he expected Orea and White Tail to appear, but instead White Tail and the older of the two dryads he'd seen with the crazed dryad before. Both creatures pushed and shoved each other about, knocking the other into trees, or picking up trees to use as battering objects.

Even as the two titans fought through the woods, hordes of Changelings descended into the trees. Spark raised his wings instinctively, and his feathers finally lit up. The mud having dried, it cracked and fell off his wings easily as the tiny threads of light pierced through the dried mud shell. He looked around as the creatures surrounded himself, Rarity and Sohl. There were too many, the whole forest had become like a dark cloud of choking numbers of the monsters.

A commotion broke out however, as the smallest of the dryads crashed into the Changeling numbers. Long, wooden spikes erupted from his body, elongating to spear Changeling after Changeling. The spikes whipped around to catch more of the creatures off-guard. He was pinned down easily enough as dozens of Changelings brought him down. The dryad was cleared of his attackers, though, as several shots of lightning bore down on the Changelings, cracking their shells painfully and sending the survivors to the sky. The dryad got to his hooves slowly as Spark landed on the ground next to him, with Rarity clinging to his back. She got down to her hooves, pulling several exploding arrows from her quiver and notching them all at once. With the air full of these monsters, aiming wouldn't be much of a problem.

The young dryad was a dark brown, and his skin was rough like bark. He was tall, about as tall as Celestia, though not nearly as dainty. "Thank you, Storm Bringer. I am sorry that my father has brought this madness among us. We must help my brother, he cannot hope to outmatch our father. But with these murderers..." Spark frowned in anger and frustration. There were two battles raging, and neither one could he afford to ignore. Well...three battles. He watched as Sohl launched herself at the Changeling that had been Arrin, who laughed and took off into the air, leading her away from the battle.

Spark spread his wings and brought down three Changelings in one strike as they tried to approach. Rarity shot off three arrows, all three of which collided with three Changelings, though only two of them she was aiming at. The arrows exploded in a four foot radius, completely destroying their targets. Spark shook his head and grabbed Rarity, who shrieked as she was set on top of the dryad's back. "Look, I want you to get my friend away from here as fast as possible! Get her to safety! Please!"

"Spark Storm! I will not be taken from this battle, I am just as capable as you!"

"You're more important! Dryad, do _not _stop until she is safe! Go! _Go!_"

Rarity shouted most unladylike things as the dryad bore her away, tied to the creature's back so she wouldn't fall off. Spark couldn't believe that worked so easily. Now, he was free to move among the Changelings as he saw fit, without having to protect anypony. Of course, the Changelings all saw this as an invitation to attack at once. A mistake, as any surviving Changeling would have told you. A blinding light filled the forest area as Spark's searching web stretched out to surround all fifty monsters around him. The scene changed into a vision of light, blood and limbs as he suddenly sent out actual, damaging lightning through the web, almost instantly igniting everything it touched with numbing, fire-inducing electricity.

Spark ran as he was surrounded once more. He prepared his wings for a second charge, but the monsters were moving too fast. Quite suddenly the earth itself rose like a wave, like a thick carpet and came down over thirty or so Changelings, crushing them all in one drop of earth. Spark stared as he witnessed for the second time as a titan made of earth, logs and vines emerged from the mud pit where they had all nearly died. Of course, Spark had never really lost faith in Turbid, though he had been worried. The Changelings converged on the earth golem, ramming into it and trying to tear it down.

With the Changelings distracted, Spark ran off around the mud pit to the place he'd last seen Orea. It only took her a moment to find her huddled inside a hollowed out tree space. He ducked inside, away from the multiple battles raging outside. As he stepped closer, his left hoof felt wet. He glanced down, and noticed that he'd stepped in a shallow green puddle. He looked at Orea again, and noticed the good-sized wound on the shoulder facing him. He ran to her and reached up, placing his hooves on her. "Orea! Hey, a-are you all right?"

She sniffled and reached down to pull Spark into her forelegs. She was trembling, and sobbed quietly. "I am unhurt, my Storm...but I am so afraid...White Tail, he...he tried to kill me...and all those Changelings, it is like last time...they want us all dead, Storm, and I fear they may succeed this time!"

Spark shush'd her gently, placing a hoof on her lips. "No they're not. We're all going to get out of here alive, and then we're gonna get you married to one of those dryads, ok? Then you're gonna have kids. So many kids, and the forests will never die. You'll see." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Orea's forehead. He didn't notice the little seed that she placed inside his mane. She watched as he fled the tree, quickly so he wouldn't be seen and lead the Changelings back there.

Outside, Spark ran as fast as he could. He returned to the golem and started running up it's body, leaping from leg to leg to waist to arm, his wings propelling him upwards in his jumps and swatting down Changelings with an attack or two. He attacked the swarming monsters until he had a clearing, then yelled, "Turbid! We've got to find White Tail and take him out! There's no point arguing with him anymore, he tried to kill Orea!"

To Spark's shock, the golem turned it's head to him and bellowed in a voice that nearly knocked him off his perch, "**Then lead the way!" **The golem then grabbed a tree from it's body and swung it like like a bat, destroying the log and killing over ten Changelings in one swing. Spark took the initiative and took to the air, gliding from the golem's shoulder and to the trees, where he leaped again and glided off into the darkness of the forest, where he could just barely make out other sounds of fighting.

* * *

Sohl was seeing red, and not just from the blood in her eyes. For two months, Arrin had been trying to get closer to Sohl as they started this mission to locate a nymph and bring her here. For two months, Arrin had slowly but surely chipped away at the walls around her savage heart, earning her friendship, her trust, and eventually her affection.

And to learn that her only friend had been murdered and replaced with this thing, this _monster _that dared to pretend to care for her! Sohl's whole life had been one violent mistake after another, and to finally find someone to call friend, then have them ripped from her clutches like this...it was too much.

Sohl was getting closer and closer to the smaller beast with each flap of her broad wings. Soon, she could be on top of him, and she could rip his heart out through his back, and - she let out a terrified gasp as the Changeling turned around to face her, only now he was in his Arrin form. He smirked and gave her a wink before he kicked her hard in the chest, causing her to crashing right into a tree. Sohl groaned and pulled herself into a standing position when she was struck from the back, sending her flailing to the ground.

'Arrin' landed on her back, clawed hind feet pinning Sohl's talons to the ground. He grabbed the ends of her wings and held her tight against the ground, a sharp, bloodthirsty beak poised over her back. Sohl growled viciously and thrashed against the hold on her, then settled down with her face in the dirt. Tears fell as her breathing came down to a quiet lull. "Just do it," she whispered. "Do it and let me mourn in the afterlife."

'Arrin' let out a cruel laugh as he leaned down against the harpy's form, making her cringe and struggle. "Poor little harpy. Don't worry, I'll make sure that your carcass joins your friend's body at the bottom of the cliffs. I promise, you'll be together with him to the ends of time!" He let out a cruel laugh and reached up with one claw, readying to plunge it through her back. Sohl closed her eyes and waited for the death blow. Instead, there a sound like '_thunk thunk thunk'. _Sohl felt something warm and wet dripping down along her back.

As she felt the Changeling turn into it's true form, Sohl wiggled out from under it and kicked at it's chest with one of her now-free legs, neatly splitting the monster in three different sections. It slowly leaned backwards like an accordion folding backwards, three arrows coming into her view, having been shot into the Changeling's chest. Sohl whipped around as the little white unicorn, now entirely covered with thick, dried mud, stood there some ways away. She slipped her remaining arrows back into her quiver, then, with a sad look on her face, bowed to Sohl respectfully before climbing back up onto her dryad companion's back. The two took off, continuing to head away from the battle.

Sohl watched them go as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms and wept.


	45. Battle In The Trees Part 2

Spark Storm, atop Turbid's golem, were quickly approaching the sound of wood splintering and an unearthly howl of pain. Soon enough they encountered the source. Spark looked on in horror as White Tail stood hunched over the taller red dryad, his old ragged limbs ending in jagged bits of wood as they tore into the younger dryad's body and tore away at his body. Large puddles of greenish liquid poured from the red dryad's body, as he did all he could just to keep his sire from killing him faster.

Spark let out a roar of indescribable fury as he leapt from Turbid's golem, his wings burning brighter than they ever had before. The dark forest lit up as in one shot, Spark blew a hole straight through White Tail's back, leaving a smoldering hole that easily could've fit a full grown pony through it. White Tail fell forward onto the dryad before him before Turbid's golem grabbed him neatly by the head and dragged him up to his hooves.

White Tail wasn't finished yet. Though the golem towered over him by at least 20 feet, his age and power was not lost. He pushed against the taller monster. Turbid hadn't been expecting such a smaller frame to be so powerful, and her puppet toppled backwards. White Tail pressed forward, throwing several wooden spikes from his chest, all piercing the golem's body. The golem let out a horrible scream as it's entire foundation started to crumble. It fell backwards, the mud and logs holding it together all falling apart. Turbid's form lay prone and revealed after a moment, one of the long spikes sticking out of her side.

Spark let out a shout of dismay at seeing his teacher impaled upon the long, broken splinter. He leapt at White Tail, hitting the dryad with everything he had in his wings. White Tail staggered backwards with a hollow scream as his face burned, embers drifting into the darkening evening sky. Spark sailed through the air from the dryad's fallen body to Turbid's side. She had been impaled through the shoulder and out her back, the long wooden splinter holding her up as it lay embedded in the mess that was Turbid's blood and the remains of the golem.

Spark didn't know how he would be getting his mentor down from her painful position, and he was starting to panic. He had no other help; he'd sent Rarity and the younger dryad away from the battle. He only hoped that they had gotten away to safety. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up at Turbid. He felt helpless to help her, helpless to stop all this bloodshed. He was too immersed in his own emotions to notice White Tail getting to his hooves. Neither of them noticed when the dark figure came down from above. It landed on the remains of White Tail's head and screamed, it's talons gripping both sides of his head until it began to split.

The scream did the rest as White Tail's head exploded in a shower of green blood, sloppy bits of wood and bone. Spark watched as the insane White Tail finally fell over, lifeless. Spark watched with wide, horrified eyes as the figure dropped down right next to him and stood, dripping the remains of what was White Tail down its thin body. It took Spark a moment to recognize Sohl.

In the short time that he'd known her, he figured she might relish taking a bath in her enemy's blood, but the look in her eyes was distant. The two of them were silent as they looked into each other's eyes, and both knew that they had lost someone close to them. Sohl was the first to break eye contact. She looked Turbid over, and her eyes lit up. She reached over, touching a clawed hand to Turbid's chest. She chuckled mirthlessly and looked back at Spark, an ironic smile on her face. "Looks like you got lucky today, Sparky." She returned her attention to Turbid and very carefully eased the pony, stake and all, out of the dirt and set her carefully onto her belly so that the stake wouldn't twist her flesh.

Spark let out an emotional sigh. It had been a short day. A short battle, yet so much had happened. His ears perked up. It wasn't over yet. There were still dozens of Changelings in the area searching for the dryads. _Speaking of which..._he thought as he scampered over to the large red dryad. He scanned the giant over, but...it looked like he had bled out. The whole area around the dryad was soaked with his greenish blood. His body had been nearly torn in half by the elder dryad in his madness.

Spark returned to Sohl's side as the buzzing of Changelings got ever closer. Spark raised his wings, readying the energies for within for what would surely be the last time. With just the two of them left, it would only be a matter of time. Spark chanced a glance at Sohl. She, too, was ready for battle, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't expecting to come out of it alive. As she stared into the coming darkness, she reached over to the side and casually brushed a clawed hand through Spark's mane. He didn't care that it was covered in dryad blood. It was to be the last comforting thought he would have, and he was grateful for it.

Spark's ears twitched as he thought he heard some crashing in the woods behind him. He paid it little mind as the first of the Changelings emerged from the darkness in front of him. The world seemed to slow as a bright orange light blew over his head like a slow moving ball of fire. He watched as the light, which actually _was _a ball of fire, engulfed the first few Changelings. At the same time, a wall of spiked ice met the next wave of Changelings, impaling many and crushing others as it fell onto that wave of dark creatures. The next object to crash into the Changelings was an enormous explosion that rocked the entire area and sent Changeling pieces everywhere. Spark grabbed Sohl and forced her down as fire, ice, explosions and quick-moving ponies coursed over the area.

Changelings screamed in anger, confusion and dismay at this change. They hadn't expected a small group of fighters with enormous offensive capabilities to come to their victim's defense. The clearing quickly became heavy chaos as the Changelings decided it would be better to flee and escape retribution. Some did, but most were not so fortunate. Fire, ice, explosions and heavy hits brought a great number of them down before the battle was finally over.

Spark slowly got to his hooves once the sounds of the battle were done. He reached down and helped Sohl into a sitting position. She looked around with wide eyes at the destruction, and at the ponies standing before her responsible for it. Eight ponies crowded around Turbid's prone body. Sohl sighed quietly and tugged herself into a ball, her knees drawn to her chest. The way things were going, she was still going to die today. She'd been deprived of her death twice today, she didn't think she'd make it past a third opportunity. But with the way that Spark stood in front of her, his wings spread defensively, she doubted that he'd let that happen. She had mixed feelings on the subject, to say the least.

As for Spark, he was having trouble putting into words on how he felt. For one, Rarity was among the ponies that had come to his rescue. For another, the Fighters were all gathered here, looking over poor Turbid as she laid there with the the six foot long spike stuck through her shoulder. Lastly, a second white pony stood there at Turbid's side, but her blue eyes were on Spark. Sapphire Snow, in all her glory, stood with horrified eyes afixed on Spark Storm. Spark could only imagine how he looked, his mane a mess, whole pools of blood covering his body, maybe some bits of Changeling stuck to him.

He let out a mirthless laugh as she approached him. There she was, the mare that he had been waiting for, sometimes fighting for his life just to see her again, for nearly two long years, and he was a mess. And yet she was nearly spotless, so much more grown up than he remembered, and the first thing he saw was the tears in her eyes. "Sapphire...It's...It's good to se-"

Right around the time that Sapphire's mouth closed over his, Spark lost any train of thought, not that there was a whole lot going on in his head before she kissed him. It took him a moment to realize that the love of his life was, in fact, right here. That she had saved his life just in the nick of time, and was kissing him. When he did realize this, he started kissing her back. The fact that Spark was covered in blood and probably guts did nothing to deter either of them as they wrapped their hooves around each other. The embrace was so intense that Sapphire fell backwards with Spark on top of her.

Seven ponies watched or looked away with embarrassed blushes until a strong, commanding voice cleared it's throat. Sapphire gasped for air as she came up from Spark's kiss and shot to her hooves. All nine ponies turned as Celestia herself stepped into the area, surveying the terrible loss of life that had occurred here. She frowned unhappily at the state of the dryads. Two of them, ripped apart and destroyed. It was a terrible shame, White Tail had been a close friend of hers in the beginning. Rarity had told her of his madness, and his refusal of Orea's presence.

She looked down at the nine ponies before her. Gunslinger had done a great deal of damage with his weapons. Sweet Midnight had been tending to Turbid's wounds. Lovely Lightning and Lemon Pop had helped keep the Changelings from escaping. Rarity had helped Gunslinger, as she wielded similar weapons, though utilizing different tactics. Flash Fire, their newest recruit, had paired with Frostbite, and mixed their respective fire and ice powers to devastating results. Sapphire Snow had lead them, ordering their moves, and she had done so flawlessly.

The Princess gazed along Spark's side, to the harpy that had gone mostly unnoticed. Following her gaze, more than a few of the Fighters raised their weapons or readied attack spells. In the blink of an eye, Spark returned to his position to stand defensively before Sohl, his wings spread and a furious expression on his face. "No." he said. "I will fight every last one of you to defend this creature. I swear to all of you that she -"

"Can speak for herself, Spark Storm." Spark felt a clawed hand on his shoulder as Sohl stood to her full height slowly at his side. She walked past him slowly until she was several feet from Celestia. With the two of them standing so close, it was clear that Sohl was several inches taller. Spark hadn't yet seen the harpy stand at her full height, her long, usually bent legs now straight. She folded her arms in front of her, her wings modestly covering her front. They did nothing to cover her backside, though.

Celestia and the harpy stared at each other for the longest time, neither saying a word to each other. It was starting to get awkward, and there were injured ponies and a nymph to find. Spark nudged Sapphire, then slowly walked past the two. Sapphire followed him out, followed by Lemon Pop, Rarity and the new pony, who Spark would soon come to know as Flash Fire.

Spark wordlessly walked through the forest, his thoughts occupied by the sudden rescue and being reunited with Sapphire Snow. It just didn't feel right, it felt tainted with death and blood. He sighed, his head lowering to the ground as he walked. He felt angry, cheated almost, for having this potentially happy reunion reduced to this. He suddenly felt two bodies pressed against him from both sides. He looked up and saw a comforting smile from Lemon Pop. He glanced the other way and received a gentle kiss from Sapphire. "Spark...I know this probably isn't how you wanted to say hello to your friends again, but...well, let's just find your friend and go home, then we can relax. Please, just be strong. For me."

Spark stopped, then turned to face his friends. He caught Rarity's eyes, who returned his stare with a silent glare. He gave her the most apologetic smile he could muster. It seemed to do the trick as she went in to embrace him. She held her forehead against his for a moment before she stepped away, her eyes still glaring. "I'll forgive you for sending me from the battle this time, Spark. If you hadn't, Sohl would have met her end." Spark opened his mouth to speak, but he paused when Rarity shook her head and hoof'd the ground daintily. "She is avenged. That is all I shall say."

Spark only nodded. He didn't want to know what had happened, as he already had a good idea. He glanced at the new pony, the one that commanded fire. She gave him a kind smile, which he returned. He reached out with a hoof, a gesture that she readily returned. "I guess you know who I am. We didn't have a fire user before, I can only guess that impressive show of pyromancy was from you."

She grinned just a little. "Well, yes, it was me. My name's Flash Fire. I've heard a lot about you from Frostbite. He thinks very highly of you, you know."

Spark smiled a bit more broadly, and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I feel the same." He turned then to Lemon Pop, and instantly he was reminded of three and a half months spent with her on a boat and in Neippon. Memories of talking, getting closer as friends, fighting together. Dragons. Twilight Sparkle. War and conspiracies. The same things seemed to be going through Lemon's head as the two friends looked at each other, and then finally came together in a warm embrace.

"Good times, Sparky, good times," she whispered to him as she drew apart. Lemon grinned madly at the subtle jealous glare that Sapphire was giving her, then she gasped and hopped straight up into the air and behind Spark Storm as two large figures hobbled slowly into view. Spark let out a gasp of relief as the younger dryad approached, leading a limping Orea towards them. Aside from the wound on her shoulder and her limp, she seemed fine.

"Oh, thank Celestia. Orea!" Spark ran to her and hugged her as best as he could without hurting the huge nymph. She let out her own relieved sigh as she wrapped her forelegs around him.

"Oh thank the gods you are unhurt, my Storm." She hugged him tightly, then released him and glanced at the lone dryad. "Storm, friends, this is Picea." Spark took a step back to look up at the tall dryad.

Spark smiled gently at him, though he dreaded the hopeful look in Picea's eyes. Spark sat down on the hard ground as he prepared to tell the two what to expect just beyond the trees behind them. "Orea, Picea...my friends...White Tail is dead. As is your tall, red companion, Picea."

The horror and grief written on both their faces as they learned of their kin's fate was too much. Spark had to turn away as the two creatures turned to each other and embraced, releasing sounds of sorrow that gripped Spark's heart painfully, and from the looks on his friends' faces they felt the same. Spark's eyes filled with tears and he felt himself start to shudder with emotion until Sapphire pressed herself to his side and wrapped him in her hooves. More than once he heard Picea whisper 'brother' in his anguish.

After a few moments, Spark looked up to see Celestia and the rest of the Fighters approaching. While Spark's friends and comrades gathered in a half circle around him, Celestia stepped carefully to Orea and Picea. The two nymphs slowly collected themselves, then bowed before the Alicorn, who mirrored the gesture. "My lord and lady...I am so sorry for not coming here sooner. My own promise to let nature rule nature has nearly destroyed you, and now..." Celestia paused as Orea raised her good hoof, a gentle smile on her face.

"My lady, worry not. Before my lord Monarch passed away, he..." She blushed at the implications, lightly hoofing the ground. Spark sputtered, his wings raising in indignation.

"What? You mean...during the battle? There wasn't time!" Several snickers broke out among the group.

Orea glared at Spark, an even darker blush crossing her cheeks. "I _told _you it wasn't sex." She shook her grassy mane, reaching a hoof up to show him the soft yellow coloring that had been dusted all over her body. "It is pollination. It only took a brief moment to ensure the future of our race."

Spark stared at her, a disbelieving look in his eyes. So for all that trouble, and all he had to do was shake some dust on her?

Orea and Celestia both watched Spark with interest, both for the same reason, though Celestia thought she'd just be quiet about it. No reason to spoil the surprise so early in the game. She glanced at Orea, who gave the Alicorn a coy smile. The nymph turned and wrapped her hooves around Picea, lightly kissing his cheek and whispered something to him. He nodded before stepping away from her and disappearing into the clearing where his brother's body lay.

Finally, Orea turned to Celestia, a sad smile on her face. "Princess Celestia, your presence here is no longer needed. Picea and I will stay here to shepard the future. Rest assured, the trees will live on. And thank you..." The nymph bowed much lower than before. Spark frowned as he approached her, his heart clenching once more. "My Storm...you have been..." She couldn't finish as she reached down and took him into her forelegs. He pressed his forehead to her chin, managing at least to keep his tears from spilling.

"Orea, I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

Orea shook her head wordlessly as she comfortingly stroked Spark's back. "No, Spark Storm. We shall part ways here. I...I owe you so much for bringing me this far, and for taking care of me. I promise, I will do no less for my children, who all have you to thank for their lives." She leaned down and kissed his forehead before releasing him. A glaring white pegasus told Orea she had held him too long.

Spark eased himself away from Orea. He glanced at Celestia, a question in his eyes. She smiled kindly and nuzzled him. "Don't fear. Turbid will live, though she'll be out of action for quite some time." Relief and joy stumbled it's way across Spark's face, but then he remembered the other question he'd been meaning to ask the Princess. She caught this also, and frowned disapprovingly. "As for your other...companion, she is unharmed. I don't want you associating yourself with her, Spark Storm. Her kind is not from Equestria, and does not belong in it." Spark made to argue when she cut him off with a stern glare. "...Although, she was invaluable in your rescue, and in defeating White Tail..."

She thought for a moment, then sighed heavily. She fixed Spark with so stern a glare that it made his bones shiver. "I don't trust her, but I do trust _you._ I suppose...if you can convince her to join us, there may be a place for her in my land. But not among my Fighters. I don't want her anywhere near Ponyville or Canterlot. If you could agree to help her find a place in Equestria, and if you can get her to come with us, I'd be willing to wait to return home. Decide quickly, Spark Storm."

Spark sighed as he looked down at his hooves in thought. After a moment, he looked over at Rarity. Catching his gaze, she seemed to lose herself in thought as well. After some deliberation, she gave him a single nod. That was all he needed. He smiled and glanced at Sapphire Snow, who's heart leaped at seeing such a look on his face. "Just give me ten minutes...I need to go talk to a harpy."


	46. Picking Up The Pieces

The first place Spark looked for Sohl was in the trees, his dark form hopping from tree to tree until he found her at the edge of a gorge at a break in the forest. She stood on a thick branch overlooking the depths of the darkness before her. The sun had set at this point, replaced by a shining full moon, granting plenty of silver light to the forest, but not enough for Sohl to find her lost friend at the bottom of the gorge.

Sohl didn't turn to face Spark Storm as he approached her. She'd already said goodbye to one friend. "You're going to miss your ride home, kiddo. Get lost." _So she's not going to make this easy. Figures..._he thought.

"Sohl...I'm so terribly sorry for your loss."

The harpy turned to face him, her face burning with rage as she advanced on him. "_What do you know about loss?" _she shrieked. The force of her scream caused Spark to lower his ears and back away from her at first, but then he stepped forward, his eyes shining with determination in the moonlight. The moon's reflection in his eyes startled Sohl. The shining eyes of a night predator was something she'd never seen in a pony before.

"I think you'd be surprised at the things I've seen, Sohl. I won't bore you with the details, but I'm no stranger to death. I admit I've never lost the way you have, but that doesn't mean my experiences have any less meaning."

Sohl looked him up and down, then finally seemed to relax. She eased herself into a sitting position before putting her forehead into the palms of her claws. After a moment of silence between the two, she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Since you're not saying goodbye to me, I take it you're here to say something else. Spit it out, already." She paused a beat, then whipped out a wing to point an accusing claw at him. "And if you're planning on asking me to come with you, you can forget about it."

Spark arched a brow as he crossed his eyes to focus on the claw nearly touching his nose. He flapped his wings once and turned right around to make his way down the tree. "Oh, ok. See you around, then."

Sohl bristled. She growled, then launched herself into the air and met Spark at the base of the tree. She grabbed him with one of her enormous taloned feet and rammed him against the tree, and held him tight against it as she leaned in close with murderous rage in her eyes. "Don't you do that! You're new to this area, so let me tell you this once. Don't you _ever _try to use that reverse-psychology crap on a harpy! A harpy will never lie to you, so don't you do that!"

Spark coughed as Sohl dropped him to the ground, the back of his head throbbing. "Gotcha. Sorry. So..." he got back to his hooves and received a much less violent, slightly playful slap to the face.

"I told you I'm not going with you, so you can stop asking me to." She glared down at Spark. Her words told him no, but her body language and something in her eyes told him to keep pressing her. So much for harpies always telling the truth.

Spark frowned in thought for a moment. Maybe she wanted him to ask her a certain way? Or maybe..."...Maybe I don't care that you don't want to come with us. Maybe I won't bother asking...Maybe I'll just knock your ass out and drag you there myself!" He finished his brave speech by raising his wings threateningly, electricity coursing through his feathers. The delighted look in Sohl's eyes told him he was moving in the right direction.

"And maybe you'll have to." The two stared at each other for a tense moment before they started fighting. The sounds from the darkness were frightening as harpy screams and thunder broke the silence surrounding the area. Twenty minutes later, the two walked/limped back to the group, laughing and leaning on each other. Both had fresh wounds. Spark had thin, long lines of blood running down both sides of his body, and Sohl had burn marks all over her. And yet the two of them looked thick as thieves, the long, drawn out battle having solidified trust between them, even if the fight hadn't been terribly serious.

Spark noted that the group was much smaller. The only ones that remained were Celestia, Sapphire and Rarity. Spark's surprise presented a question that Sapphire answered for him. "We decided we'd make it a more private occasion, Spark. Rarity wanted to say goodbye, and then _hopefully," _she paused, glancing at Sohl briefly, "you and I could, well..." she trailed off, a light blush cresting her cheeks.

Spark nearly stumbled as Sohl nudged him with a cheeky grin on her face. He shot her a look that shut her up. "Y-yeah, I get it. But how-"

"Oh _honestly, _Spark, how do you think we all got here so fast? The Princess teleports, dear." Rarity said with a slight degree of exasperation. She was more than ready to go home and bathe and _never _adventure again._  
_

Spark made a motion with his hoof to his forehead. _Duh. _"Right, then..." He glanced up at Sohl, who returned the look. She reached up with a foot and rested it on Spark's back. She pushed with that foot and stood on Spark's back before hunching down, her body shrinking at a shocking speed until she was a little ball of feathers. The little ball spread it's wings, and from it emerged the form of a large eagle. Spark, Rarity, and Sapphire stared at the much smaller form in shock. It's colors remained the same, a pink and yellow color scheme accented with black stripes.

"Hm. I had forgotten that Harpies could hide themselves in that form." Celestia mused. There was a slight ring of approval in her tone. This would drastically reduce the shock that her ponies might experience than if she strode into town looking like she had. Celestia cleared her throat gently and raised a foreleg into the air elegantly, her eyes on Sohl's new form. The harpy eagle lightly pecked Spark on the head twice before taking off into the air and perched on Celestia's foreleg. "Now, my little ponies, let us take Rarity home."

Spark nodded and sidled up beside his two friends and closed his eyes. He'd never been teleported before, but he guessed it'd be better if he wasn't watching anything when it happened. He suddenly felt his stomach lurch, and for a brief moment, he felt weightless. He felt the earth's pull once more as he landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him on a hard wood floor. He sat up slowly and opened his eyes to darkness, his senses briefly swimming and fluctuating like water washing over his tongue, his skin, through his nose and out his ears.

"Oh, lords...sensory overload..." he complained. He thought he heard a similar complaint from Rarity. After a moment, a bright light was lit from Celestia's horn. Spark's senses slowly returned to normal, the magical effects of teleportation leaving him. He looked around, and surmised they were in Rarity's shop. He had been here once before, just a week ago. Rarity smiled gratefully up at the Princess, then approached Spark and easily drew him into a hug.

"Oh, Spark Storm..." she said, and daintily kissed his cheek before drawing away. "...I shall never, ever, do something like this again. Now if you all shall excuse me, I...I desperately need a bath." Rarity made herself scarce and disappeared up the stairs.

Sapphire smiled as they were now ready to return to Canterlot. She had to restrain herself from bouncing at the prospect of being along with Spark. Celestia had to control the smile threatening to pull at her lips as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Before Spark could realize what was happening, Spark's eyes were open as he was teleported once more. His sight turned over and over in his head as images assaulted his vision. Before he could close his eyes to block them out, it was over. He fell over onto his side and groaned as familiar teleporting sensations, along with the images, plagued him for a brief moment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Spark Storm..." Celestia's voice pounded in his head for just a second before her voice returned to normal in his ears. "I should have warned you. Most unicorns capable of teleporting close their eyes to concentrate and keep out the sensations normally associated with teleport magic."

Spark sighed as he got to his hooves slowly and looked up, expecting to be able to say goodbye to Sohl before he disappeared with Sapphire, but the eagle was gone, no sign of the Harpy anywhere. Noting the expression on his face, Celestia gave him a look that she wasn't going to justify herself with an explanation. "You'll see Sohl later, Spark. She and I have things to discuss. For now," she said, reaching down to nuzzle him affectionately, "go and rest. You and Sapphire have a lot of catching up to do." A beat. "..._responsibly._"

Sapphire Snow rolled her eyes heavenward as Celestia took to the air. Looking around for the first time, Spark noticed that they had teleported into the Fighter's training grounds, partially hidden by the Everfree forest behind the castle. Sapphire nudged him gently, prodding him towards the stairs that lead up to the castle. "C'mon, handsome. It's time to rest. Well, bath for you first."

* * *

It turned into a bath for the both of them. After Sapphire had washed all the blood out of Spark's coat, fresh, clean water was drawn and the two of them got in together. It was playful at first, splashing and laughing like they had done when they were younger. But as they got out of the tub, Sapphire noticed the lightning marks on Spark's back. Curiously, she traced a hoof down his back like Rarity had she discovered them.

But this time, Spark didn't shy away from the pleasant feelings of being touched between his wings, which were starting to straighten out at his girlfriend's hoof. Sapphire smiled at his reaction and grabbed a dry towel in her mouth and wrapped it around the back of his neck and closed the loop in her teeth, then began guiding him towards the bed with a seductive look in her eyes. As he followed, he stared back with a deep, nervous blush. After pulling him onto Spark's bed, she turned him around and flipped the towel onto his head over his eyes, and then began to carefully preen Spark's feathers with her mouth.

Spark blushed brightly and with a gasp he instinctively stood. Sapphire just grinned and pulled him back down, her hooves wrapping around his waist to him him still. "Relax, baby, relax," she coo'd softly into his ear, resting her head against his back. "This is new to me, too, you know."

Spark Storm took a deep breath and did as Sapphire bid him. He relaxed, and even spread his wings a little for her. With a soft little grin, she continued to preen, which sent shivers down Spark's back. After a few moments, he had collapsed down against the bed on his stomach, a big, stupid, dreamy grin on his face.

Finally finished with Spark's wings, Sapphire crept to the end of the bed where Spark's head was lying. She poked at him lightly before lying down next to him and peered at his face. Of course, upon getting so comfortable, he had fallen asleep. Well, it _had _been a long week for him. Sapphire smiled and pulled Spark carefully until his back was pressed to her chest, and closed her eyes happily as they rested together.

* * *

Somewhere in Equestria, deep underground, laid the Changeling hive. The caverns that ran through the Equestrian underground ran for miles and miles, and the caves went quite deep down. The long, winding tunnels that had been carved by the Changelings several thousand years ago were smooth and cool, kept ventilated by hundreds of tiny tubes that connected to the world on the surface.

Deep down in one of the central chambers, Chrysalis cuddled with a large brown stallion pony. He didn't seem to mind, or notice really, what kind of creature she was. He was simply immersed in his affection for her as they lay together in the queen's bed. He didn't really notice the energy she pulled from him via her long, twisted horn. The stallion turned his head, lightly kissing Chrysalis' lips until he finally fell limp against her form, completely unconscious from a lack of energy. The Changeling queen continued to suck out everything she could of his love essence, even after he stopped breathing.

Suddenly a small Changeling warrior burst into her bed-chambers, causing the Queen to shoot to her hooves, her horn glowing a blazing green as she grabbed the intruder up by the neck with fresh magic and held him up over her head. "Don't you idiots ever knock?"

"Fff-ffforgive me, my queen," he choked. The queen's hold on him lessened so he could explain himself. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our mission has failed, my queen...the nymph and the dryads live. And she has managed to pollinate-they will spread, and our numbers have been drastically cut!"

"What?" The Queen unceremoniously dropped her warrior to the floor, where he scrambled out the door, only to be dragged back by a thin shell of green magic. He and the silent shell of the stallion that Chrysalis had been snuggling with were both held upside down in front of her, her eyes blazing angrily. "That's not possible! You and your scouts told me that there were three of them! _Three! _Two little ponies and a nymph! Did they magically turn into an army?" she spat, sarcasm dripping from her fangs quite literally.

"Y-yes, they did!"

Chrysalis stared at her minion dumbly for a moment. She drew him closer until their muzzles were touching, an honor and usually a sign that she was going to mate under normal circumstances. The Changeling warrior was actually pretty sure she was going to castrate him at this point. "Explain, and you better be clear." Her voice was low, calm, and very deadly.

The Changeling stared at his mistress' eyes. There was only one word, one name that could clear this up without his queen harming him. "...Celestia."

Chrysalis dropped her minion yet again, and this time he got out of her room alive. This time, at least. The dried up corpse of the stallion that the queen had sucked dry began to collapse in on itself as the bubble keeping it in the air began to squeeze. After a moment of tension, the bones snapped and the body crumbled to dust as Chrysalis released the body.

_Celestia. _The one goddess in the whole land of Equestria that had kept her nose where it belonged, the one that had _promised _not to interfere with the laws of nature. Why was she breaking her word now? For over three thousand years and her sister Luna had kept law separate from nature. Even when the younger sister had gone beserk and allowed herself to be swallowed by Nightmare Moon, Celestia had kept her promise to not stick her nose in nature's business.

If this was true, if the Princess of Equestria had broken her sacred vow not to interfere, then this was a call for war.


	47. The Sound Of Panic

_Daddy!_

Spark groaned in his sleep. He tried to ignore the extra weight on his head, but it kept bouncing there, on that spot where his jaw connected with the rest of his head. The voice came again, clear and loud in his head. _Daddy, I'm hungry!_

Spark made a face and turned over to face Sapphire. "What? Don't call me that, it's weird." Sapphire Snow was still asleep, however. She mumbled quietly as she turned away from him, stirred from his movement in her forelegs. Spark shot straight up into a sitting position._ Ok, if that wasn't Sapphire, then who in Tartarus is calling me daddy?_ he though, and he immediately received an answer.

_Daddy, it's me! I'm hungry! _This time Spark recognized the fact that the voice was inside his mind. Of course, there was the issue of that weight on his head - Spark let out a gasp of surprise as he felt something small, about the size of a five year old filly attach itself to his face. He immediately grasped it with his hooves and pulled - _painfully _- until it was no longer grasping him. He held it away from him to get a good look, and his eyes slowly widened with horror.

In his grasp was perhaps the most adorable little nymph. She bore a mix of his colors and her mother's, green and blue. Her wings were that of a pegasus, unlike Orea's, whose wings more resembled a mix of bug and plant-life. She appeared to have the body of a five year old pony, but her limbs were long and thin, vine-like. No wonder it was so difficult to pull her off.

But no matter how cute she was, what came next out of her mouth terrified Spark to the core. She opened her mouth and called sweetly, "Daddy!"

The corners of Spark's lips twitched, nearly turning into a disturbed smile. Inside, he felt some force building up within his stomach. He had to let it out, or he would explode. It worked it's way up his throat until he finally lifted his head skyward and yelled at the top of his lungs, "_OOOORRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAAA!_"

* * *

Celestia's personal dining room burst open, causing the Princess to jump almost an inch off the floor and nearly dropped the banana gripped by her magic. Her nephew, Prince Blueblood, watched in outrage as one of his aunt's 'bodyguards', as he liked to call them, actually_ jumped_ _on _the table. "I beg your pardon! What do you think you're doing, do you have any idea wha-" He paused as he spotted the curious little creature that clung to the pegasi's head like a...a pony/octopus hybrid. He had never seen anything like it. He decided he would instead watch with fascination as the pegasus marched right up to his aunt._  
_

Celestia stared at Spark's brazen attitude. He had never been so angry as to burst in on her breakfast time. She immediately noticed the little nymph clinging to his hair. She brought a hoof to keep the amused smile spreading across her face hidden, though it wasn't lost on Spark. He wordless brought a hoof to point at the newborn, who watched the whole scene unfold from atop his head.

After a moment, Spark decided to break the silence in the room. "You knew. You _knew. _I know you did, you had this look between you and Orea right before we left, and you _knew." _Celestia had to keep her lips pursed tightly to keep from laughing at the indignity written all over Spark Storm's face. From across the room, a door opened. Spark turned to watch as Twilight Sparkle stepped through the doorway, her eyes immediately latching on to him. Her gaze slowly rose to the creature on his head.

"Daddy, I am hungry." the little nymph said. Spark's eyes widened as all three pairs of eyes in the room widened in shock at the term 'daddy'. Spark groaned and put a hoof to his head. He could feel a bigger headache coming on than he'd ever experienced. He glared at Celestia once more and poked at her chest with a hoof.

_"You. Knew." _He hissed accusingly before he turned right around and took off the way he came, leaving the room in awkward silence until Celestia burst out into laughter, the banana held in her magic finally falling with a quiet thump on the table.

* * *

The little nymph gave a squeal of joy as she looked down over the Everfree forest atop of Spark's head. He was gliding around over the forest, intent on finding the child some food. He knew Orea's eating habits, she was fine with eating monsters, but he had no idea what a newborn ate. He frowned as he thought of Orea. She could've told him she was leaving him a nymph to take care of!

Spark sighed as he felt the little nymph hugging his neck affectionately. Despite the fact that Spark didn't want to be a daddy, it did make him feel kinda special to hear the nymph calling him that, even though it was slightly unnerving that she had his colors.

He was still deep in thought when he felt a tap at his side. He turned his head to see Lemon Pop gliding beside him, her eyes wide as she watched the nymph staring back at her. Spark didn't know what to say when Lemon gave him a disappointed look and pointed to his other side. He already knew what to expect as he turned to gaze at Sapphire Snow, who was staring at him angrily.

He frowned with frustration and turned his gaze forward. "I had nothing to do with this. I am _not _her father, and I didn't do anything with Orea to make this happen, so cut it out with the guilt-trip!"

Sapphire cringed lightly at his tone. Despite how she was acting towards him, she knew the truth, even before flying out here to give him the stink-eye. She supposed she was just angry. She'd finally come home, and she finally had Spark Storm back within her grasp. But the second she thought she had some time alone with him, _this _happened and suddenly Spark had a baby nymph to take care of. It wasn't fair!

"...You're right. I'm sorry, Spark. It's just...it's not fair. I've waited a long time to see you again, and..." Sapphire gave Spark an apologetic look. She reached out, lightly resting a hoof on his. Spark smiled at Sapphire and grasped her hoof in return.

"I know. This situation caught me off guard, too. Right now I need to get some food in her. I don't really know what she needs to eat, though. Orea-" he was cut off as the little nymph on his head called out her mother's name, long and loud like Spark had done that morning. "...eats monsters, so maybe she will, too." Spark chuckled at the disturbed look on his girlfriend's face. "Yeah, I know, but hey, I can teach her to help us out!"

Sapphire and Lemon glanced at each other at this, then shrugged simultaneously. He had a point. Spark suddenly dipped, eliciting a joyful shriek from the little nymph. Lemon and Sapphire followed him down as he sank into the trees. Now under the cover of the forest canopy, Spark landed and reached up to take the nymph from around his head and gingerly set her on the ground. She immediately looked up at him as she floundered about her on her flimsy limbs, a question in her eyes as she flopped her legs around.

Spark smiled and held out a hoof, then stomped it lightly on the ground. "Like this. Can you stand? See if you can form a leg." Spark's little charge watched him demonstrate. She pressed her noodly appendage against the ground, looked at his hoof, then back down to her leg. After a moment of concentration, her leg straightened, and finally formed a leg with a hoof at the end. Seeing the similarities between them grow, the nymph let out a squeal of triumph and began the process of turning her other three vine-like legs into pony legs.

Spark grinned down at the amazing progress the little creature was making. On some level, he felt proud. The look on his face was not lost on Sapphire and Lemon as they came in for a landing beside him. Noting their skeptical looks, he aimed a shrug at them. "What?"

"Well...the way you're handling her, and the way you smile at her, it's almost like...like you're her real dad." Sapphire said with a frown.

Spark rolled his eyes heavenward, his wings opening and snapping shut in irritation. "Really, Sapphire? You're forgetting where I grew up." Sapphire's frowned changed to a look of confusion. "An orphanage, remember? I grew up learning how to take care of little fillies and colts. It comes naturally to me now." He stepped over to the nymph, who was now prancing about on her solid hooves.

"All right, next step. Let's-" Spark cut off as his heart leapt up in his throat at the sound of a sudden, shrill scream in the air. The little nymph let out a scream and latched herself onto Spark, and promptly fell over, her hooves no longer as pliable as they had been. Lemon and Sapphire both shrieked and latched on to each other, having never heard such a terrible sound before. At least, not here in Equestria. They actually had heard it just the day before, in White Tail Woods.

The four looked around for the source of the sound when a tall form suddenly flew into the area, grasping a struggling Timberwolf in it's enormous claws. The two figures flew just over the heads of the ponies before the tall figure's second claw grasped the head of the wooden wolf and snapped it's neck loudly, whereupon it hung limply. It fell to the ground with a sickening _crunch, _followed by the tall, feathered figure as it landed on the limp body.

"Oh. Hey, kids." Sohl grinned at her audience, then hopped off of her catch and perched on a large stone jutting out of the ground, an expectant look in her eyes.

Spark glanced at Lemon and Sapphire. They returned the look, giving Spark a definite 'this is weird' vibe. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he took a few steps towards his friends as casually as he could. "Sohl, I've actually been meaning to come look for you. What's-"

"For your kid." Sohl said, opening her mouth and revealing her deadly sharp fangs. "You don't think I eat wood, do you? I much prefer the soft flesh of pon...err. You know. Other stuff."

Spark narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sohl. "How did you even...? Ugh. Whatever." Spark glanced back at the nymph on his back, clinging desperately to him. Everything about her looked on edge. He reached up and gently took her in his hooves and plopped her down in front of him. "C'mon, little one. You're hungry, aren't you?" She looked back up at him, as if asking 'Can I?'

"Go on, sweetie." Spark said encouragingly, giving the little nymph a nudge with his muzzle. The little one approached the dead timberwolf under the watching eyes of the four others. Spark and Sohl's gazes were of curiosity, while Lemon and Sapphire watched only because they couldn't stop. Once the nymph was close enough, instinct took over. She opened her mouth, and five tendrils crept out from the depths of her body and wrapped around the body. The timberwolf started to glow with an ethereal green light, then it started to shrivel.

After about five minutes of this, half the of the timberwolf had been consumed, it's body only about a quarter of the size that it had been. The glow disappeared, and the tendrils from the little one's mouth retracted and disappeared back inside her body. She turned around, glanced at Spark Storm, and let out an enormous belch that echoed in the silence.

Spark tried to keep his amusement to a minimum as the nymph approached him sleepily, then stood on her hind legs, reaching for Spark in a way that said she wanted to be picked up. Sapphire watched with a disapproving gaze as her boyfriend picked up the nymph in his arms and cuddled her, at the same time leaning back into a sitting position.

Sohl watched as the little creature fell asleep in Spark's forelegs, an amused smirk on her face. "So. What are you going to call her?" Sapphire frowned a little more deeply at the idea of Spark getting more attached to the little monster.

"...Orea. Her name is Orea." Spark said, smiling down at the most adorable monster he'd ever held.


	48. Catching Up

Spark looked out over the forest from the ash tree in the royal gardens. Celestia's sun was a dark red as it made to set, and in forty five minutes it would be gone, replaced with the silver moon. In forty five minutes, dinner reservations would be lost at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city.

Spark looked down at the little nymph staring up at him, her green eyes shining with an intelligence that she shared only with him. "Orea, you remember the plan? You need to stay in your mother's tree tonight. You remember why?"

_Of course I do. You want time alone with your mate. _The voice in his head wasn't so much a voice. He didn't hear the young tones of a child so much as he just knew what she was trying to convey to him. When she spoke with her voice, it was a much different sound than when she 'spoke' in his mind. He nodded his approval, then turned to leave. She grabbed at his hoof though, and looked up at him longingly. _You...you won't leave me? _

Spark frowned. Where would she get an idea like that? She was less than a day old and already she had abandonment issues? Then again, he had no idea how nymphs grew, how fast, or what went on in their minds. He pulled her close and wrapped her up in his forelegs, giving her forehead a little kiss. "No, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you. I promise, I'll be back here for you in the morning. Ok?"

Orea nodded without responding as she rested against Spark Storm, her eyes closed, completely at peace. After another moment, Spark released her, and quietly leapt from the tree to glide down to the ground. Without looking back, Spark took off to the front of the castle to meet Sapphire Snow.

* * *

Spark Storm made his way down the front steps of the castle and nearly tripped when he saw her. At the bottom of the steps, standing under the streetlight was Sapphire Snow. She wore a classy red sparkling dress that featured soft curving tassels that ran down her shoulders and back up to reattach themselves to her dress along her hindquarters. The rest of the dress tugged tightly along her curves. It covered her back and hid the fact that even at fourteen, her flanks were still blanks.

The red color was a gorgeous contrast to her brilliant white coat, and she wore a silver necklace that bore a single sapphire stone, matching her mane. Lemon Pop was hastily attaching something to Sapphire's mane, a brooch that Spark recognized as he got closer. It was a small, subtle pin of his own cutie mark, a single blue feather with three electric lines around it.

Spark couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. He was starting to feel a little hot under the collar. Sapphire smiled and blushed prettily when she noticed him standing there. Noticing the two noticing each other, Lemon grinned and tried to slip something into Sapphire's dress near her collar, but Sapphire slapped her hoof away and hissed something at her under her breath and tried to kick her best friend away. She failed miserably as her dress restricted her movement, so she had to settle with whacking Lemon away with her wings. "Knock it off, go away!" Lemon laughed madly and bounced over to Spark, then stuck her tongue out at Sapphire.

"Careful tonight, Sparky, Sapphire's all hooves, if you know what I mean!" She said and waved goodnight. She took off into the air, laughing maniacally as she left the two standing there awkwardly staring at each other.

Spark Storm finally broke the silence when he took a few steps forward and met her under the streetlight, earning him a nervous blush from his girlfriend. He reached up and lightly touched a hoof to her cheek, a touch she affectionately turned to kiss. "You didn't put on any make-up," he said. Sapphire gasped and touched a hoof to her face in panic.

"I'm glad you didn't," he said hastily. "You don't need it. I think you're gorgeous the way you are. B-but this dress, it..." he grinned, giving her body a once-over. "It looks really, really good on you." He blushed at his own bravado, Sapphire did as well. "I'm sorry I didn't dress up for you, it didn't even occur to me to -"

Sapphire cut him off with a kiss, then leaned in and pressed herself against him in a sultry hug. "I don't mind. I just wanted to make this night special for you." She blushed brightly as the subtext of what she said caught up to her. "Uh, y-y'know...dinner, heh..." She pulled away from him and started walking down the street, trying to ignore the fact that both their wings were quite straight. "S-so, where did you get reservations again?" Sapphire knew very well where they were going. Some conversation to steer them away from naughty thoughts were needed, however. Spark knew this, and decided to play along.

"Oh, just some nice Istallian place I've been dying to try out. I didn't really have a reason to go before now, though, so..." His eyes trailed up to get a lock on the sun, just disappearing over the rooftops of the fancy housing surrounding the castle. "Lessee...it's the middle of September, sun's right in position, we've still got half an hour to make our reservation. No problem." He grinned over at Sapphire as she gave him a pleasantly surprised look.

"You learned a lot in the last two years, didn't you? That..." she said, gesturing to the sky, "that's really impressive. Can you tell the time at night, too?"

"Sure, if the clouds aren't in the way." Spark tried not to sound smug, but the admittance of his skills alone sounded too much like bragging to not be taken as such. Sapphire didn't mind, of course.

The sounds of their hoofsteps rang through the silence of the evening. After all the training that she'd been through, all the drills, all the action and moving, walking slow side-by-side with Spark Storm felt strange to her. She would feel more natural without the dress, to be running side-by-side with him. She supposed she was just anxious, though; he didn't seem to be so pent up. He was relaxed, he was laid back, and _oh lords he's staring at me. _

A blush crept up the faces of both young ponies as they shared flirting glances as they walked. It stayed like this until they finally got to the restaurant, a fancy place called Amore a Mezzanotte. Sapphire blushed as her memory of language lessons with Turbid translated the name to 'Love At Midnight' in her head. _It's just a name, it's just name, stop freaking out Sapphire! _Sapphire shot Spark Storm a winning smile when he gave her a concerned look.

Sapphire let out a relieved sigh when Spark looked away and addressed the maître d'. Despite knowing each other since they were both children, thinking about love so early in their relationship was something that Sapphire didn't even want to think about right now. Especially not so soon after losing her parents. Now _there_ was a whole other story, something she didn't want to talk or think about tonight.

Soon enough, Spark and Sapphire were seated at their table. It was a two-seater situated near the back of the room. Privacy was easier back here, something that Spark was happy for. Of course, it wouldn't have been possible if tonight wasn't a gift from the Princess herself.

As soon as the two were seated, their maître d' told them their waiter would be with them soon. _Finally. _Sapphire thought. Though it had taken just fifteen minutes to walk from the castle to the restaurant, it felt like had taken hours just to get to this point.

Finally, Sapphire got to talk to Spark. She made him tell her what he had done with his time training as a Fighter. He told her everything, starting from his training with Braham, which lead him back to Ponyville. Sapphire still neglected to tell him that she was responsible for nearly setting an Ursa Minor on Ponyville.

As the night wore on, their food was delivered. Sapphire had ordered a salad loaded with beets, asparagus and tomatoes, with a chocolate mint for desert. After going over the menu, Spark ordered the stuffed salmon, something that garnered a look from his date. However, the fish itself was fantastic. It smelled good enough even for Sapphire to try it. Although Turbid had taught Braham everything he knew about earth magic, learning to catch and eat fish had been his own lesson. Thus, Turbid hadn't passed on that lesson to Sapphire Snow or the others.

During dinner, Sapphire told Spark about her training. After moving away from Canterlot, she moved with her family to one of the outter rim towns, on the easter edge of Equestria. There, the village and surrounding communities were plagued with creatures ranging from Emberwolves to the Shadow Breed, where the sludge-like beasts were more common. Every day, she dealt with problems like kidnapping by monsters, infighting among the villagers, and death.

Eventually, her parents were taken from her by the Emberwolves not 12 months prior to their dinner. For her own personal reasons, however, that wasn't something she disclosed to Spark that night. Something held her back, something kept her from trusting him completely, and she had a good reason to believe it had something to do with Spark Storm becoming a "father" overnight.

Spark could tell that she was holding something back. She kept dodging his questions or steering the talk away from the parts of the conversation that got too close and personal with her training, and it was frustrating the dark pegasus.

Dinner ended a bit on a sour note after Sapphire shut Spark down when he tried to ask her what was going on with her. Sapphire glared at him, and with tears in her eyes, she shouted, "Oh, I don't know, Spark, maybe we're not having a good time tonight because you're a father now, and guess what, that makes me uncomfortable around you!" Spark felt his cheeks heat up with embarassment. The whole restaurant was staring at them.

"Sapphire, m-maybe you could tone it down-"

Spark stopped talking when he saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes. They were filled with pain and betrayel. The worst part for Sapphire was, she had betrayed him, as well, and she wasn't owning up to it. She didn't see how she could. If she told him what she did, would he still love...wait, love?

Tears spilled down her cheeks as all the things wrong or confusing in her life built up in her heart, threatening to overflow and further ruin this disaster of a date. With her eyes blurred with tears and emotion, she slammed down half her bits in payment and ran out of the restaurant.

Spark sighed and tried to make himself as small as possible at his table. He quietly pulled out the small bag of bits he kept hidden in his mane and paid his half of dinner. As an afterthought, he poured out the rest of the bag to leave as a large tip for the trouble, then slipped outside to look for Sapphire Snow.

* * *

The night was cold, and the moon was just leaving the full phase, the beginning of the waxing gibbous. Spark's breath was barely visible in the chill fall air, and the streets were completely devoid of the pony he desperately wanted to find. Not about to give up so easily, Spark took a running jump towards one of the closest buildings, landed on one of the stone balconies, and repeated this until he was on the roof.

Spark looked down from his perch, hoping to spot Sapphire's white coat, or maybe her dazzling red dress along the streets. After a moment of no luck, inspiration struck him and he gazed skyward. _Of course, _he thought. There, up in the sky and perched on a lone cloud, was Sapphire Snow. Her back was to him, and although she was a good ways away and overhead, he could see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

_That is **so **not fair._ He looked around. There had to be some buildings, maybe some towers that reached that high. Spotting the town clock tower a ways away, he made his way there over the rooftops. He slipped in through an open window and rushed to the top. He had to break a lock with a shock from his wings, then ran off the top of the building, now quite a bit higher than he was used to. Still, he glided with great skill. He was quiet as he came closer, then suddenly dipped and grabbed the bottom of the cloud and hung from it with his forelegs.

Sapphire shrieked and jumped before looking around for what had disturbed her perch. Finally poking her head over the side, her face changed from surprised to annoyed to see Spark hanging from her cloud. He gave her a winning smile and waved at her with a wing. "Oh, hi there." he said casually.

Sapphire frowned, but something in Spark's smile made it difficult to be angry at him right now. Still, she knew that if she flew away now, he'd just follow her. "Spark, when a mare runs away from you at dinner, it usually means she wants to be left alone." Spark smiled patiently at his girlfriend in response.

"Sapphire, when a couple has a problem, the best thing to do is communicate. You know, talk things over, discuss their problems." Sapphire huffed and sat properly on her cloud, deciding to sulk for a bit. Maybe he'd go away and let her stew in her angry/confused juices...but probably not.

With a flutter of wings and a quiet grunt of effort, Spark pulled himself up onto the cloud with Sapphire. There was just enough room for one, and two made it close quarters. The mare frowned at the situation. She wanted her space, she needed...well, actually his eyes so close, and their muzzles practically pressed together was pretty nice. Plus, it was cold out and_ oh_ the things this situation did to her heart.

Still, Sapphire wasn't in the mood to talk about her feelings, or the past that her boyfriend had missed in the two horrible years they'd been apart. Spark's closeness was comforting, and their bodies touching was doing wonderful things in wonderful places, but she didn't want this moment ruined by talking about her problems.

Sapphire trembled and laid her head down on Spark's shoulder. He wordlessly wrapped his forelegs around her, his wings following suit. She started to cry, until he shushed her gently. "You know, another way couples can save their relationship is by not asking questions and just holding each other like this. If that's what you need, I can do that. I just wanted to be with you. I don't care if we don't talk."

The bespeckled pegasus wrapped her hooves around Spark Storm. Overflowing with emotion, she let it out into the night air, wailing her feelings of loss and utter helplessness. Spark was silent as he provided the very thing she'd been desperately needing for the last few years: An outlet, one that simple waited for her to do what she needed to do, that was there for her when she would be ready to tell him all the things she wished she could tell him now.

* * *

**This chapter was a little rushed in places, and I do apologize for that. I'm so bad with writing dialogue :(**


	49. As Life Would Have It

Spark Storm opened his eyes, squinting at the light refusing to let him sleep. The moon had since moved directly into his line of view, and it was so bright. So bright, in fact, that he could easily make out the dark shape that resembled a pony's head in it. As he watched, Spark felt something ominous seeming to _stare _at him, and old feelings and memories began to surface, memories from over two years ago when he laid with Sapphire staring at the moon, just like this.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been shut off in his head, the strange sensations left him. He looked down at the mare in his arms as he lay on his back on the soft cloud overhanging Canterlot. Sapphire Snow laid on top of him since there wasn't room to lay on his side, and neither of them had deemed it necessary to find another place to rest.

The night air was getting colder now, and judging from the position of the moon, Spark figured it was sometime after midnight. They needed to get home and into bed. _Geez Sparky, you really should phrase your thoughts better..._He shook his head and eased the two of them very carefully until they had switched positions, with Sapphire under him and he on top, all four legs spread to the corners of the cloud.

With his tongue sticking out in concentration, he wobbled the cloud gently, testing his balance. The movment stirred Sapphire awake, and she gazed up at him with a deep blush. There he was, standing over her and bathed in silver moonlight. Was it time already? She wasn't ready! "S-Spark, um..."

Spark looked down at her, and immediately realized how this looked. He let out a barking laugh that started an actual barking from somewhere down below. "Relax, Sapphire, I'm just trying something."

Having neglected to explain himself properly, his statement only served to confuse the poor mare further. Spark smirked and leaned down to tease her with a slow, seductive kiss. He carefully grabbed hold of the cloud on all four sides and started flapping his wings. Sapphire squealed at the movement as she felt the cloud move. She was lying on her back, and to be moved backwards while essentially lying upside down was alarming. Her heartbeat went wild and she grabbed onto Spark around the neck, breaking off the kiss and watching her lover's face with wide eyes.

"S-Spark, you better not drop me..."

"Or what?" He said mischeviously. "You're fine if you fall."

"But if I fall that means you dropped me!" Sapphire leaned back down against the cloud and helf her forelegs over her chest and gave him a 'come hither' look. It was Spark Storm's turn to blush as he looked down at her. He knew her body language was a tease, but it made it difficult to concentrate with all the flirting going back and forth.

Spark decided to try and concentrate on moving the cloud the two occupied. Gripping the cloud tighter, Spark flapped his wings continuosly, eventually moving the cloud through the night sky. Spark watched the buildings pass under him with an intense gaze as a feeling he'd never felt before start to swell in his chest. By using the cloud as a sort of air float, Spark was _flying. _

Sapphire gasped quietly as she felt something wet hit her neck. Looking up, she noted that there wasn't a single raincloud in the sky. She took a closer look at her boyfriend and noticed that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Tears of her own started to build in her eyes. The fact that he'd never actually flown before was something that had always bothered him, even though he got along well enough without it.

"Oh, Spark," she whispered, and reached up to touch his face with a hoof, then traced it down to his chest. It was racing, as if he'd been running first place in the running of the leaves. Realizing how happy this was making him, she felt her own adrenaline picking up pace to keep up with his. With Spark standing over her, flying the cloud around the city, and their blood pumping at near the same speed, Sapphire felt closer to Spark in this one moment than she ever had before.

Spark slowed down as he approached a random tower, and he chanced a glance down at Sapphire. Seeing the happy tears in her eyes, Spark leaned down to kiss her, which she returned passionately. She pulled him down on top of her awkwardly, but he settled into it easily. With adrenaline coursing through their bodies, the two young lovers fell into a passionate, heated make-out session that might've gone a little too far if a delicate 'ahem' didn't bring them out of it.

Spark and Sapphire both shot up into sitting positions on the cloud, both of their wings shamefully erect. Princess Celestia stared down at the two reproachfuly from her tower, which Spark had just barely avoided crashing into. He could've sworn she wasn't there when they arrived.

"Children, I do remember telling you to be _responsible _when you left earlier."

Spark started to apologize when Sapphire interupted him. "Princess, we are _not _children, we can look after ourselves, thank you very much."

The Princess glared at Sapphire, a smoldering look that would've cowed the toughest minotaur. "Young mare, if you don't watch your tone-"

"Knock it off!" Sapphire nearly screamed. She was flying now, hovering just in front of the Princess. "You are _not _my mother, so stop acting like it!"

Spark's eyes shot open at this unpleasant change of events. No one yelled at the Princess like that, not even him! Oh, what kind of trouble would his girlfriend be in now? And yet, the exact opposite of what he was expecting happened. Celestia looked hurt, apologetic even. "Sapphire Snow...I didn't mean, I...I'm sorry."

Furious tears fell from Sapphire's eyes. She practically shook as she hovered there, glaring daggers at the Princess. She took off into the night sky, leaving Celestia and Spark Storm to themselves. The Alicorn sighed and rubbed at her forehead gently before looking down at Spark. "I'm...I'm sorry, Spark Storm. I forget my place sometimes, that I am not a paternal replacement. Oh, that was...regrettable."

Spark frowned unhappily and shook his head. "I don't understand. Did something happen to her-"

"It would be best if Sapphire told you, Spark Storm. It's not my place to reveal the circumstances of Sapphire's training, I've already meddled more than I should have, and for that I apologize again." She turned from him, preparing herself for flight. "You'd think I'd learn to stop butting my nose in where it doesn't belong, but..." she turned to Spark, a hint of tears betraying the Alicorn's normally composed gaze. "it's only because I care. Good night, Spark Storm."

The dark pegasus sighed heavily as Celestia took off from the tower top. He turned his gaze in the direction that Sapphire had disappeared to, and now realized he didn't know where that was. She could've been anywhere now.

* * *

Foggy Nights sighed with relief as he released the last packing box with his magic. His shift had just ended, and it was time to be getting home. Maybe. He glanced outside of the storage facility he worked at and grinned with glee at his find. A pretty little white pegasus in a rather classy red, sparkly dress was sitting alone, probably trying to get over her boyfriend or something. Well, this is where ol' Foggy came in.

At eighteen, Foggy Nights was a handsome unicorn, even if his coloring certainly wasn't the most manly of colors. It was a mix of lavender and periwinkle, and it usually drove the mares crazy. It had certainly attracted the attention of a certain grey pegasus back in Ponyville a while back. He hadn't stuck around for that one, though. Her parents hadn't been crazy about their daughter dating a unicorn four years older than she. It also hadn't ended well when he found out that he was going to be a father. Again.

Foggy took a deep breath and cast his own personal touch of the Refresh spell. It removed the dirt and grime from the day's work from his coat and made him smell pretty. He shook out his lustrous blonde mane, making sure it was perfect before stepping out to go and offer the pretty mare some Foggy comfort.

"Hey, doll, what's wrong?" Sapphire jumped at the voice. She hadn't been expecting anypony to be out at this hour; it was already well past two o'clock in the morning. Her eyes fell on Foggy Nights as he approached, and she immediately and correctly dubbed him as douchebag material.

"Are you kidding me? How old are you, twenty five?" She backed away from him, keeping him carefully in her sight. This was going to be tough. An older unicorn would be tricky if he planned on being aggressive.

Foggy shrugged off the mare's attempts at keeping the conversation dismissive. "Oh come on, sweety, age is just a number. Besides, I'm only eighteen."

"'Age is just a number', yeah, and jail is just a room. Keep walking, pervert, go home before you get hurt."

Foggy rolled his eyes heavenward. He just didn't feel like going through the whole song and dance routine tonight. So instead, he tried one of his favorite magic spells: The Eyes Of Erised, something he'd come up with all by himself. He cast his spell with a subtle blue glow from his horn. Sapphire gasped as the spell touched her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw the one pony that she really wanted to see right now: Spark Storm.

"Spark?" She looked around for the unicorn, confusion running through the already emotional pegasi's mind. "What happened? Where's that jerk?"

"I scared him off. It's ok now, babe." Foggy said. He didn't need to worry about changing his voice; the spell did that for him. He reached a hoof out to her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Sapphire frowned cautiously as she approached Foggy. Something was telling her this wasn't right. Hadn't there been a unicorn right in front of her? Even as the cogs in her head whirled at dangerous speeds, the Eyes Of Erised worked at switching the logical parts of her brain down, and it was working. As she got closer, Foggy leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "Spark's" eyes stared into hers, and she felt her heart speed up. Even as Foggy's spell held her instincts and logic, Sapphire could feel something deep in her chest literally screaming at her to pull away.

"I'll keep you safe..." He whispered, and pressed his mouth to hers. It was too much, and The Eyes Of Erised crumbled under the overwhelming force of true love, which could not be sedated, or torn, or taken from her. She pushed him away, and in a whirl of movement that Foggy couldn't have seen coming if he'd staring at it under a microscope, she took him down onto his back. His head hit the pavement hard.

Sapphire trembled with fury as she glared down at the older unicorn. He no longer appeared as Spark Storm, but as the sleazy jackass that obviously had plans for some late night fun at her expense. Sapphire brought a hoof down straight across Foggy's face, eliciting a cry of pain. He was no slouch at fighting though, and launched himself at Sapphire. He missed completely as she simply danced out of his way. He wasnt about to give up, though. He launched himself at her again, this time purposefully sailing wide.

He activated his horn as he sailed towards her a third time, pulling on her right wing into his path. She was expecting unicorn trickery, and her right hind leg shot upward. This caught him straight in the chin and set the unicorn flying headfirst into the air. Sapphire followed him up, her wings propelling her up until she was at his side. She flipped forward and came down onto his stomach, landing Foggy hard down on the ground. Foggy turned over onto his side, if only to stop the terrible pain in his tail and stomach.

Sapphire wasn't even breathing hard as she got to her hooves and spat on the ground near Foggy's face. "You've got some nerve, pal! I hope you think twice about mixing it up with-"

She stared at Foggy, her eyes briefly filled with horror as the spell from his horn shut her up. Her face became blank as Foggy's last resort spell took effect, a mind-control spell that was outlawed in the land of Equestria, punishable by banishment. He got to his hooves slowly, painfully, then grasped Sapphire's chin roughly and pulled her close, his eyes full of rage and dark intents. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, you little bitch. I was just gonna have some fun, but now they're gonna find you in the aqueducts tomorrow morning!"

"They're not going to find _you_." The voice came from behind Foggy. Before he could turn to see who it was, he felt a terrible burning pain on his back as he sailed through the air and found himself rolling over the concrete until he hit the warehouse he'd just closed up. Foggy groaned and got to his feet, and stared at the jagged burn mark on his back, the mark of being struck with lightning.

The unicorn looked up into the sky, expecting the white pegasi's boyfriend sitting in a storm cloud. Instead, his eyes came down to rest on a single dark blue pegasus with wings too big for his body. His wings were raised over his head, and they coursed with angry little lines of electricity. As Foggy watched the pegasus approach, he could swear he could see the electricity growing darker, more ominous. "You are _so _dead!" the pegasus growled.

* * *

Celestia shot to her hooves in her bed. Something was wrong, something was terribly, _terribly _wrong. Something that had happened once before, nearly four years earlier. As before, Celestia heard that familiar voice in her head that was usually silent chuckling derisively. _Oh, Celestia. Can't you keep your little minions under control? It's happening again, you know. Just like before. I'm not so sure he'll be as forgiving this time..._

Celestia pushed the Draconequus out of her head for the time being as terrible memories came flooding back to her.

* * *

**-Four years earlier-**

"What is happening? Why is the spell breaking?" It was a long shot simply asking him. He'd been sealed in stone for over two thousand years. Not usually the best incentive to cooperate if it was simply to strengthen the seal, so of course it amused him to see her this panicked.

_Why? Why not? Don't you think it's about time I came out to play? I've missed you, Celestia. I've missed what we could accomplish together._

She sneered, taking a few steps back away from him.

_Oh, come now, my dear. Just think about it for a moment, hm?_ He stepped away from her again, turning to look thoughtfully into the abyss that was his prison. _What could make the spell on my prison break? Certainly not a problem with the elements...hm_?

* * *

**-Present-**

_Aw, you remembered. See, I knew you cared, Celestia! _Discord's laughed faded away as Celestia tucked him back into that little prison that she kept locked inside of her own mind. Usually, it was quiet. But almost four years ago, he had almost broken free when the Element of Forgiveness had nearly broken his very nature by comitting murder on a fellow pony.

She had been there, had witnessed the whole thing, warned by Discord himself to make things more interesting rather than let the Princess flounder about and make things too easy. It had been a gamble of course, but he had lost the game when the Element of Laughter managed to calm Spark down before he lost himself completely.

Now, it was happening all over again. Something had gotten Spark so very angry that he was willing to kill his fellow pony. Celestia shot through the open window of her room and headed to where she could sense the Element of Forgiveness becoming more and more unstable.


	50. You're Not A Monster

Foggy Nights ran. Bolts of lightning sailed past him, lighting up the night as wooden structures burst into splinters. He jumped into the nearest warehouse and hid himself quickly behind some crates and waited, his horn aglow with an azure light. After a moment, the dark pegasus entered the building, his wings blazing with dark lightning. The currents were nearly black, with blue outlining, a truly fearsome change from the usual neon blue light. Foggy closed his eyes while he had a chance to hide and work his magic.

He didn't have long when he felt something on his body, like a shock from a metal doorknob after building up static on the carpet. He opened his eyes and was horrified to see a web-like structure touching him, also spreading out around the room. It felt harmless, but as Foggy quickly realized, it was a way to find him. The unicorn jumped from his position just as the web light up in explosive light, barely missing him as the entire warehouse lit up in smoke and the sounds of dozens of wild threads of electricity echoed in the large room.

Foggy jumped out from his hiding spot, putting himself directly in the beserk pegasi's line of sight. Those wings raised, preparing to finish him, when Foggy pointed beyond his attacker and laughed. "Hold on, soldier. I've got your girl." To prove his point, a petite body rammed into the dark pegasus from behind, then landed in front of him. It was indeed Sapphire Snow, her eyes glazed over with the same azure light on Foggy's horn. "If you don't want her to get hurt, then you better settle down, kid. I'll make her snap her neck so fast. All it takes is a little flick of the neck..."

Spark stared at the unicorn that dared to threaten the mare he loved. He could feel a terrible, terrible pressure building in his chest, like he was on fire. He let out a low, gutteral growl, and he started to see black as gobs of corrupted energy began to seep from his eyes. It was at that moment that the skylight caved in. Glass fell from the ceiling as a tall figure fell to the ground, landing lightly on two heavily clawed feet. It was a creature that Foggy Nights had never seen before, some kind of bipedal bird...thing.

He wasn't about to be bullied into backing off, though. He was about to talk down to the creature when it let out a shriek. A sound more horrible than anything he'd ever heard assaulted his ears. His mind scrambled for some semblance of cognitive function, but his control began to slip, and finally he dropped the mind control spell he had on the white pegasus mare and he turned and ran.

Spark let out a feral shout and raised his wings at Foggy Nights. Before he could get a lock on him though, Sohl jumped into his line of view and screamed. It wasn't a deadly attack, just enough to get his attention. He winced and backed away from her, then turned his rage on her. "_What are you doing? He's a monster! He has to be punished!" _

The corrupted energy started to writhe about in the air. Spark's energy was darkness incarnate as it loomed over Sohl. If she was going to stand in his way, then he'd punish her, too.

Her next words caught him completely off-guard. "You're not a monster!"

Spark stared at her. Had he heard right? "Y...what? I said _he's _a monster!"

Sohl snarled and grabbed Spark with her right foot, the talons slipping around his torso easily as she picked him up and drew him closer to her. "You're not listening to me, you idiot! I said, 'you're not a monster'!"

Spark's resolve to kill was slowly waning as Sohl's words were confusing, and yet somehow...it stung. It stung in his eyes. "...Stop saying that."

"Spark...Orea sensed you were in danger. She came to me, and...she did something. I don't know what the hell it was, but I saw you. I saw all of you, you little idiot." Sohl's voice was soft and gentle now. She set Spark Storm onto his hooves and knelt down in front of him as she rested a clawed hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"What?" Spark could feel something inside himself, something that was burning him painfully, something in his head. "S-stop, please..." he tried to ease himself away from her, but his resolve was failing. Something in her words, something in her eyes was burning him, and it felt like it would take something important away if she didn't stop.

"When Orea found me, she bit me, the little bitch. But when she did, it was like...I knew you. The real you, the you you don't even show your girlfriend over there. So I'll say it again, Spark Storm. You're not a monster."

Spark shook his head as the burning intensified. Tears filled his vision as the black energy in his wings began to dissipate, and the black substance seeping from his eyes began to shine, brighter and brighter until the blackness was gone and all that was left was a gentle and pure light. Spark trembled with emotion, his head held low. Sohl had somehow stumbled upon his greatest secret: A terrible guilt that had lived inside him since he discovered his talent.

While Spark had told the villagers of Ponyville to lay the blame on him, which they readily did, Spark believed from the start that it was his fault that his mother died in that fire. He believed it when he called himself a monster. He constantly surrounded himself with others that were cast out because he believed there would never be anything else for him. Despite his many friends, despite his relationship with Sapphire Snow, he still believed that he didn't deserve any of it because he was a monster.

"...Yes I am." Spark kept his eyes closed as tears spilled from them. He wanted to hide, he wanted to crawl into a hole and just stay there forever. Having his greatest secret exposed like this was beyond describing. The pain of being displayed like this was more than he was ever ready for, and he wanted it to stop.

Sohl reached down and ran a clawed hand through his mane, then made to draw him closer to her. He let out a yell and lashed out, hitting her square in the face. She spat a bit of blood down on the ground, then reached down and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him to her chest. "Sshhh..." she whispered, even as she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder. Her grasp on him tightened, her hands twitching with pain, but she still held him, gently stroking his back.

"Spark, you're not a monster, you idiot. You never were, you never will be. And I should know, I really _am _a monster. So cut it out with the emo crap, you're not like this. And I should know. Orea knows who you are, gods know _how_ she knows. But I know you as well as she does, not that I wanted to. I've seen the things you've done. I've seen the thoughts in your head when you're alone. You're so far from being a monster, kid."_  
_

Spark buried his face into Sohl's shoulder, her blood dripping down a bit into his eyes. With no more room for escape, while being held so gingerly like his mother used to hold him, Spark did the only thing that was left to do: He bawled like a child, long and hard and loud, his whole body wracking with sobs.

* * *

Sapphire Snow woke up with the most terrible headache. It felt like she had the most intense head cold she'd ever had, a terrible pressure on her brain. After some time, the pain wore off. It was then that she could make out a sound. It was a sound unlike any other, something she would recognize anywhere: It was the sound of a broken heart, broken from the loss of something truly precious, precious like family. Before she could even make out the voice, she felt her eyes start to tear up at the intense sound of pain and loss.

Sitting up carefully, she noticed she was in a new place. With no idea how she'd gotten here, she tried to think back, but it was difficult with that horrible wailing. She stood as quietly as she could and her eyes fell on a scene that broke her heart, both with anger, and with pity. Why was her boyfriend in Sohl's arms? Why was he crying like a child, why-

She practically swatted with fury at the tap on her back, only to see Celestia standing at her side. The Princess gave Sapphire a reproachful look. She turned to face Sapphire, her eyes begging for silence. Sapphire looked back to Sohl, then to Celestia, as if begging for some kind of answer.

"Sapphire, Spark Storm has secrets he's kept from you. But you've kept secrets from him as well, haven't you?" the Princess said in a hushed voice. Tears of frustration slipped down Sapphire's cheeks. Tonight had been one rollercoaster of a disaster, one right after the other. It just kept getting worse, and...

She let out a little sob as she felt Celestia nuzzle her gently, almost maternally. Remembering what the young made had told her earlier, Celestia made to back off, when Sapphire grabbed Celestia on either side of her head and hugged it. Celestia closed her eyes and accepted the embrace. After a moment, she eased away from Sapphire and slipped a hoof around her back, starting to guide her out of the warehouse. "Come, Sapphire. It's been a long terrible night for all of us. I think it would be best if you gave Spark some space tonight."

* * *

Spark Storm opened his eyes as he felt cool air whipping around his face. It took him a moment to realize that he was being carried like a sack of potatoes in one very big claw. He looked up, and caught Sohl's attention. Without another word the harpy flipped him easily into the air. She lifted herself to meet him as he plopped down on her back. The two flew slowly through the air, a thick silence between them.

Spark glanced down at Sohl's left shoulder, and instantly noticed the deep teeth marks, the blood having dried some time ago. He reached down and lightly brushed a hoof over the wound. "Don't worry about it." Sohl said. She didn't need nymph telepathy to tell what he was thinking. "It's uh...I dunno."

"It's a battle scar." Spark said. Sohl glanced back at her passenger, and laughed. "That's a pretty good way of putting it. You _were_ flailing around like a little bitch back there."

Spark frowned indignantly at that. "I beg your pardon. I hit you with that right hook exactly like I meant to."

Sohl made a noncommital grunt and pressed at her fangs with her tongue. Did he loosen one? After a moment she said, "I guess that was a pretty good hit. For a pony in the thralls of panic."

Spark nearly pouted in protest, until he realized something. What did he get so close and personal with Sohl? And with that, the memories of the last twenty minutes caught up with him. "...Sohl, uh...wh-"

"We're going back to your place to see Orea." Sohl sighed as she glided through the air towards the palace. "You know, it's kinda stupid being in your head. I don't like sharing my thoughts."

Spark rolled his eyes heavenward as he laid down on her back to get comfortable. "Whatever Orea did, it only went one way. I don't know what you're thinking."

Sohl made a soft murmuring noise in her throat and looked back at Spark, a flirtatious look in her eyes. "You're a little young for me, kiddo, but thanks for getting my butt warm."

Spark nearly fell from Sohl's back as he shot to his hooves, a furious blush on his face. "Geez, Sohl! Now I'm really glad you're not in my head!"

Sohl laughed as she flapped her wings, gaining some altitude to climb up to the Royal Gardens. "You can sit down, I was just kidding."

"I'll stand, thanks."

* * *

Sohl straightened out vertically to land on her feet in the gardens, dropping Spark sharply onto his butt. He got up and grumbled something under his breath, then began to look around for Orea.

Sohl looked around the gardens slowly, but she wasn't looking for Orea. The Princess had told her to stay away from Canterlot, and especially to stay away from the castle, and yet here she was. She was half expecting the Princess to storm outside in a rage and teleport her back to White Tails Woods, or something like that. A soft sob caught her attention, but it confused her. The sound came from right in front of her, and yet..._Oh no. No no no, no. No, _she thought in a panic.

"Ugh...Spark, your little brat's in my head."

Spark's eyes widened as he faced the harpy, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "She's in my head, too. I thought it was just me."

"Well it's not! This is so stupid! Kid, come out here!" Sohl took off into the air before being hauled back down to the ground as Spark latched onto her legs.

"Knock it off! We're not going to find her by getting pissed at her." Spark found himself squeezed inbetween Sohl's talons as she came back down to the ground and shoved to the ground and held under her weight as she leaned over and glared at him angrily.

"She's in my head, Spark, I do _not _like sharing my headspace!"

"Barely room in there for one, eh?" He said, grinning at her cheekily.

"...Did you just insult me?"

Before the situation could escalate further, movement caught the eyes of the bickering friends as Orea made herself known. She stepped out from behind one of the trees, looking forlorn and upset. She sat down on her haunches and lowered her head, tears falling from her eyes. Spark stood up as Sohl stepped towards her, intent on giving the nymph a piece of her mind, but..._Ugh. I can't stay mad at her. She's so pitiful, _the harpy thought to herself.

_I am sorry for intruding. _Sohl nearly jumped at the nymph's voice in her head. Spark stepped closer, his eyes wide with wonder. "Sohl, you heard that?"

"Of course I did!" She turned, nearly screeching at him, her face a picture of annoyance. "Harpies are not telepathic creatures, Spark, this is extremely annoying!"

Spark frowned before looking back at Orea. A healthy-looking patch of moss was growing at her feet, induced by her tears. He stepped forward slowly and wrapped a foreleg around her, drawing her into a hug. "Orea, why are you so sad? Don't you know you saved us back there by getting Sohl?" A grumble from Sohl was ignored.

_I was afraid. I thought that by revealing what I know about you, you would abandon me...father. _Spark felt a pinch in his heart at the title she used for him. It was cute, but..._Wait a minute. If she knows everything about me, then am I really..._

Remembering that Orea could read his mind, or at least sense certain things, he looked down at her expectantly with wide eyes. She returned his gaze calmly, then reached up to rest her hooves on his chest and stood up so their faces were closer. _...Yes. I am born from you. _

Spark stared down at Orea dumbly for a moment before her words hit him. Father. _I'm a father. I'm...father. Father. FATHER. _His repeated that word in his head, his thoughts becoming louder and more panicked. Orea gasped and closed her eyes, his thoughts becoming loud in her head. As it did, though, her thoughts were transmitted to Sohl, who immediately smacked Spark upside the hide.

"Stop freaking out! You're freaking _me _out!"

"_I have every right to freak out_!" Spark yelled at the harpy, rubbing his head where she'd smacked him. Hard.

Spark sighed and looked down at Orea, who by this point looked like she wanted to cry again. He reached down with a hoof and held her chin up. "Hey. Don't cry, I...I don't mind being your dad. I just don't get it, I mean...I didn't..." he looked between the two beside him, blushing brightly. "...I didn't "pollinate" your mom or anything, so, I guess what I'm trying to say, is how did you come from me?"

_I was born from your life energy. Nymphs won't grow unless they are in the ground, but your life gave me life. Thus, I am from you._ Spark arched a brow and looked at Sohl for confirmation. "Did you understand that? 'Cause I don't get it."

Sohl shrugged, then thought for a moment. "...I dunno. You fed her or something, and she grew from whatever you fed her."

"But did I didn't - I don't even know how she came home with me! Orea, I never saw your mom give you to me. Where...Did she hide you as a seed, or something? Did she put a seed..." he swallowed hard, "..._in _me?" Sohl let out a snorting laugh, then fell over, her laughter echoing through the gardens.

Orea shook her head and without a thought to either or them reached up and brushed one of her grassy-tipped hooves through Spark's mane. As she drew her hoof away, a thin, translucent line of pure white light was drawn from him. Sohl and Spark watched wide-eyed as it disappeared into Orea's hoof. Suddenly, as if realizing what she had done. She hunched down, her tail drawing around herself as she hid her face in her hooves.

_Forgive me! I did not mean to drink of your essence again! _Spark watched Orea for a moment before reaching up and running a hoof through his mane. He didn't feel any different. He looked at Sohl, who seemed to share the same thought. She was born by feeding on whatever that light was? His essence or whatever? They both shrugged before they looked down at Orea.

Before Spark could attempt to comfort Orea, Sohl reached down and gently wrapped her arms around the little nymph and drew her into her arms, and cradled her against her chest. Orea looked up at the harpy, her big eyes full of questions. Sohl wordlessly brushed her clawed fingers through Orea's mane, a rare loving look in the harpy's eyes.

"It's fine, kid. It's fine because your 'dad' loves you. And...well, maybe I love you too. A little. You're in my head now, I might as well try to get used to it." Sohl reached out with a leg and brought Spark in close for a hug, but pressed one of her claws to his throat and pulled his face in even closer, a dangerous look in her eye. "And your dad ever mentions this again, I'll rip his fucking throat out."

Spark stared right back into Sohl's eyes. With all the blood and battles he'd seen in the last three years alone, he wasn't easily intimidated. Still, he had great respect for the harpy, and he knew that she was going against everything her nature stood for by being this trusting and affectionate. "Point taken." He said, and reached up to brush a hoof through Orea's mane, a more natural smile spreading over his face. "And she's right, Orea. It's fine. And I do love you."

Orea smiled happily, for the first time in her short existence feeling completely accepted and loved. She fell asleep in Sohl's arms, surrounded by her new friend and her father.


	51. Can We Start Over?

Sapphire Snow woke up alone in her room, feel more terrible than she had in months. She'd barely slept once she got back to her room, so she got Lemon Pop to come over to her place and tell her everything that happened. After hours of crying, pacing and yelling at nopony in particular, Sapphire had finally collapsed into a restless heap and fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares about losing Spark in all different kinds of ways, from death, to be being stolen away by that harpy creature.

Sapphire sighed as she sat up in her bed and kicked the sheets off and made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped in before it reached its usual optimum temperature. The cold water did wonders to wake her up, something she had been looking forward to. Sitting around in her new makeshift apartment today did not appeal to her. She didn't know what she planned on doing all day, but she couldn't just sit and think about her crappy her relationship with her boyfriend was going.

She had waited so long to return to him, going to hell and back in her training, losing her parents to the very monsters she had been sworn to protect the village from, and now this. The date had ended in disaster, and while the nap with Spark on the cloud was nice, then to see him so emotional as she saw him 'fly' for the first time, and then...Celestia. Acting all 'motherly' and breaking up the very moment that could've fixed everything wrong in her life. Instead, the Princess had made everything so, so much worse.

She'd ran off, gotten mixed up with some older unicorn perv that made her do who knew what while she was being mind-controlled, and then woken up to find her boyfriend in the arms of that damned harpy, bawling his eyes out about some secret that he'd been keeping from her, as Celestia told her. It hadn't helped that Spark Storm didn't come to check on her at any time during the night.

When Sapphire stepped out of the bathroom soaking wet, and trailing water all over the floor, her eyes came to fall on Lemon Pop's admonishing gaze. Why was her best friend staring at her like everything was her fault? She was getting tired of this. Sapphire turned to leave when Lemon leapt over her head and landed in front of her. Sapphire tried to move past her, but her best friend got in her way again.

"Lemon, now's not a good time. Move."

In a sudden and uncharacteristic move, Lemon suddenly pressed her forehead against Sapphire's and shoved her back until she fell back onto her bed with a surprised squeak. "Lemon! What in Tartarus are you doing?!"

Lemon hopped up on the bed and leaned over Sapphire, who was cowed in fright at her friend's outburst. She was usually so happy, so cheerful, she rarely got angry. "You've got to understand something about Spark Storm, Sapphire! If there's one thing that I understand about that stallion, it's that he's loyal, and that he loves you! Whatever he's got going on in his life is huge, and whatever helps him get through that is a good thing, even if it's not you. I can understand why that would hurt you, Sapphire, but if it helps him, then all the better! If bonding with the nymph and the harpy chick is gonna bring him out of this funk he's been in, then you have no reason to be angry, _especially _with the secret that _you _made us keep!"

Sapphire stared up at her friend with tears in her eyes. Of course she was right, she knew it, but..."But last night..."

"Last night was _one _night, and it just happened to be a night where a whole lot of stuff happened. But it was one night, Sapphire." Lemon's voice was soft and comforting now as she backed off a little from her best friend. "There's always tomorrow, sweetie. Well - today. And tomorrow night, and the day after that. You can't come home after two years of being apart and expect it all to just click into place in _one_ night. Relationships take time, and with the lives that the both of you have had, you're both a little messed up, hun. You've gotta work together to fix it."

Sapphire stared at Lemon Pop as if she were the wisest pony in Equestria. After advice like that, she might as well have been. She shot up from her place on her back to wrap her arms around Lemon, holding her tightly and burying her face into her bright blonde mane. "You're right...thank you, Lemon, you're so right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm brilliant!" Lemon smiled happily and returned Sapphire's hug, then pulled away after nuzzling her friend affectionately. "Now what do you say we go get some lemonade and brownies for breakfast, then you go and make things right with Spark?"

"Ew. How about you get lemonade and brownies, and I'll get some donuts and coffee. And I'll definitely make things right." Sapphire smiled happily at her friend as the two of them made their way out and towards the foods and shopping district of the town.

* * *

Spark Storm slowly opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. He got an eyefull of feather! Luckily they were soft enough not to hurt. So...why was his face covered with feathers? The night before came back to him, and the last thing he remembered was Sohl tucking him and Orea in close for a hug, and then...well, a face full of feathers.

He couldn't see anything beyond bright pink and yellow, so he gingerly reached up to push against the feathers, which slid apart like a slit in curtains. He made his way out from under Sohl's thick wing, and looked up into the bright sun. _Nearly noon now, _he mused. He glanced behind himself, and felt his heart nearly melt. Orea and Sohl were nestled tightly together, little Orea wrapped up in Sohl's feathered arms.

Spark stretched out every last joint in his body, earning him several loud pops, especially from his wings. Finally feeling ready to face the day, Spark Storm left the Royal Gardens to find Sapphire Snow.

* * *

Spark had just made it around to the front of the castle when he spotted Sapphire and Lemon just disappearing into one of the coffee shops a good ways down the street. Seeing her gave him such relief. Looking back, he didn't remember much up till the point that Sohl arrived and made him face his worst fears: Somepony finding out his greatest secret. It felt strange that Sohl and Orea should be the ones to know and share his secret instead of Sapphire, but in a way he was glad that she didn't know. Maybe someday he'd change that.

For now, Spark made a beeline for the coffeeshop when a sudden yelling and screaming reached his ears. "Wolves! Wolves! Help!"

Spark turned to the sound of the yelling, and he immediately froze, as did the pony doing the hollering. Both stood stock still. Before Spark Storm stood Foggy Nights himself, come to get help from the palace. "Oh, Celestia..." he whispered, and looked from him to the Royal Guard approaching from behind the dark pegasus.

"You there! What's going on, how can we help?" barked one of the guards, a tall white unicorn in regal armor demanded of Foggy. It took him a moment to come to his senses.

"Uh...th-there are wolves, timberwolves, down near the city gates. There's gotta be at least a dozen of them, maybe two different packs. They're getting close, and they're not running away when we try to get them to leave!"

"Right. You did the right thing, son. Spark!" the unicorn barked. Spark Storm turned and saluted to the guard. "Get your team together and meet us down there, we might need your help. Let's move out!" he called, and took five of his soldiers down towards the gates.

Now that he and Spark were alone, the unicorn could feel himself trembling. This was great, just great. The freak that nearly killed him last night was a royal guard, or something like it. And his girlfriend was pretty tough, did that mean she was one of them, too? Oh, he was going to prison, he just knew it...

Spark moved towards Foggy with purpose, who lit his horn threateningly. Spark snapped a wing out, a single thread of electricity striking Foggy's horn and stunning him long enough for Spark to get in his face. "You. Don't leave town. I have business with you." And with that, Spark was gone, racing away from Foggy. The unicorn stood there, stunned as he watched the pegasus disappear into the coffee shop, then right back out followed by two other pegasi as they ran past him, one of them the mare he nearly kidnapped. Oh yeah. He was in _big _trouble.

* * *

"Lemon Pop, take out the leader! Spark Storm, corral the ones on the right and get them back!" Sapphire Snow was in charge today, but if it wasn't for Spark's all-business look as he called them to battle, she might've melted at the sight of him when he appeared in the coffee shop. She had quietly cursed this shot opportunity to make up with her boyfriend. She had to settle instead on watching him work his magic as she fought the timberwolves.

Spark's movements were like magic, indeed. He had managed to synchronize his movements with shooting off electricity from the tips of his wings perfectly. He spun and cracked through wood and flesh with each step he took, sending the monsters flying. Lemon Pop demonstrated great agility and powerful kicks that sent the timberwolves tumbling, often breaking off a leg or breaking a jaw. Sapphire's own movements were fluid and smooth, her dexterity training showing beautifully as she ducked and dipped around the attacking wolves and retaliating with deadly accuracy.

Within minutes, the timberwolves returned to the forest, though over half their numbers had been cut in half. The dead left behind were discarded into the woods via the Royal Guard unicorns. One of them brought a hoof onto Spark's shoulder as they passed, heading towards the city. "Nice work, Spark Storm, you handle your team well!"

Spark frowned as the guard joined his team on their way back. "Uh, thanks, but it's not..." he trailed off as they were no longer in earshot. "...my team." Spark glanced back at Sapphire, who merely shrugged.

Lemon nudged Sapphire sharply, then gestured to Spark Storm. She quickly made her exit into the air, leaving the two of them alone.

Spark watched Lemon go, and immediately felt his joints stiffen. This was so sudden, and his mind wasn't ready to deal with this just yet. He turned to Sapphire and started to explain this to her when he felt her hoof touch his lips. He watched her as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently, then step back. She took a deep breath, let it out.

"Spark, listen to me. When you were in Ponyville three years ago, I took Lemon Pop, Lovely Lightning and Sweet Midnight, went to town, and found an Ursa Minor. We woke it up and set it on the town. Hey, you were there, you know the rest." Sapphire frowned as she saw look of shock on Spark's face, but she was determined to continue. "I-I'm sorry. I did it because I was selfish. I didn't want you to quit the Fighters. I wanted you to go back and finish your training, so I gave you something that would force you to see that you're needed here, not just in Ponyville. It was my fault, it was my idea, so before you go thinking that you went on that trip with Lemon keeping it from you, I made her promise not to say anything. It's all on me."

Spark didn't know what to say. He felt a bit betrayed, even though the reasoning behind what she did made sense. Still, she'd been keeping this from him for years, and _now _she tells him? Just as he was starting to get angry, Sapphire broke through his thoughts. "Also, I know that there's something you're hiding from me." She paused, letting that information sink in. Spark sighed and rubbed at the back of his head, his eyes trailing to anywhere but hers. This was also true, and he could see where she was going with his. Again, she brought her hoof to his lips.

"But I don't want you to tell me, Spark." This caught his attention. He looked into her eyes, a calm, patient and loving stare on her face. "Not until you're ready to talk to me. I know things haven't gone the way we imagined them to, Spark, but...there's lots of time to make it better, right? I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. So...Spark...Can we start over? I just want to be with you, Spark Storm."

Spark finally smiled as he drew his girlfriend close. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned in to kiss her softly. When she returned it, he intensified the kiss. Both teenagers felt their hearts increasing in tempo, their bodies pressing together. After a moment Sapphire broke off the kiss for air. Panting just slightly, she pressed her forehead against his tenderly to stare into those gold eyes. "I'm just going to take that as a 'yes.'"


	52. AN FANART!

Fanart!

Just wanted to drop a line to all my readers (I think there's like ten of you, god bless ya) so I thought you'd all be interested to see this -amazing- bit of art from chapter three of the first story, featuring Spark Storm and Cherry Joy! If some of you haven't already read SCSD (WHY HAVEN'T YOU READ SCSD) now's your chance! Since fanart is being such a pill, I'm just gonna have to ask you to go to deviantart and look up 'consequences of love' and 'chaosdrop' in the search thingy. It's totally worth the extra effort though, I promise!


	53. Life As It Should Be

Foggy Nights burst through the door of his parents' home like he was on fire. He turned and bolted the door, then quickly cast a spell on it to make the door itself unseen. Outside, the door to his house 'blended in', making it appear as wall.

Foggy then ran upstairs to his old room to gather his things. He had moved out a year ago, but had kept many of his belongings there, just in case he needed to move back in. When he opened his door, he was greeted with a shriek as he nearly ran into his younger sister. The azure unicorn thrust him out of the room with a burst of magic into the hallway, where he slipped along the floor a few feet on his back.

"Trixie! What the devil are you doing in my room?!" He shouted and made to get back into his room. It had been magically sealed shut. Inside the room, he could hear Trixie shuffling about in a panicked frenzy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you would be coming home today, so I set up my magic studio! You know...for my magic shows..." He heard her voice trail off, and he sighed. He reached down with his horn and magically unsealed his sister's lock, then stepped into his room.

Trixie had hidden herself behind the far end of her brother's bed. She had on that stupid wizard's hat that he hated as she peered out at him, her hooves and chin propped on the edge of the bed. At twelve, she was ridiculously cute, as well as ridiculously annoying. Her older brother opened his closet, brought out a suitcase, and started piling his necessities into it, including some paperwork and photos, which included photos of random mares that looked to be around the ages fourteen to twenty. He made sure Trixie didn't see those.

"You're leaving again, huh?" His sister asked. Foggy rolled his eyes heavenward as he reached to grab the quilt from the bed itself and folded it as neatly as possible using his magic.

"Gee, do you think? Why are you in my room again? Why don't you use yours?"

"Well..." Trixie frowned and pulled her hat over her eyes so he wouldn't get annoyed by that lonely face he hated so much. "Mom and dad are busy at work so much, so...sometimes I come in here to practice. It's easier to pretend I have an audience that way..."

Foggy glared at his sister for a moment, then dropped what he was doing and stepped over to her, picked her up, and set her on his bed so he could look her level in the eyes. He wanted to tell her off, to yell at her like he usually did. But this time, he'd gotten himself into some serious trouble. Thing is, he might never get to see his annoying little sister again, or his parents, or his free life. The way he saw it, this was the last chance he'd ever have to do something good for his family.

"Trixie..." he said, looking into the eyes of the shyest little mare he'd ever seen. "Whatever you do in life, you've gotta do it so that everypony sees you for the great illusionist you are." Trixie stared at him with open eyes and mouth.

"...Are you really my brother? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Foggy glared at his sister and knocked on her head several times with a hoof. "Shut up and listen. We come from family of unicorns that deal in illusions. It's about time you stepped up your game and went from the 'greatly annoying Trixie' to something awesome. Something like..."

"The great and powerful Trixie?" she offered when he seemed tongue-tied.

He was silent for a moment, then a rare, genuine smile crept over his face. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like just the thing, kiddo! That's what you need! You've got yourself a stage name right there! Now, what you need to do is keep practicing, make it yours, and don't let anypony anywhere tell you that you're not great and powerful! Make them all see that the Lulamoon family is the best at what they do!"

Trixie stared at her brother with tears in her eyes. He'd never given her the time of day before, let alone encouraged her to do better at her meager skills. If he was being this nice, then he really was going away. She jumped and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, hugging for all she was worth if it meant keeping him around for a while longer. "Please..." She sniffled. "Don't go away! I need you to tell me these things now and then!"

Foggy sighed and reluctantly wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her. After a moment, he reached over and pulled her hat that had fallen off when she hugged him, and slipped it onto her head. He held her out at arm's length and grinned at her. "Always remember, Trixie. You're a Lulamoon; you're gonna be the best at what you do. Go out there and knock 'em dead."

Trixie sat on her haunches as she watched her brother pick up his suitcase in a sheen of magic and leave the room, her life, and Canterlot, forever.

* * *

Spark Storm fumbled with the key to his new apartment. Moving out of the castle to get his own place was a new and exciting experience, he'd never had his own apartment before. As he turned the key, he felt Orea bouncing excitedly on his back. "Hurry! Open the door!" She said, her eyes wide and happy. This would be the first time she got to share a room with her 'father'.

Spark chuckled and stepped into a dark room. Spark stepped in and closed the door, blocking out the light from the street. At 9pm, it was very dark outside and inside. Neither Spark nor Orea required lights, so he left them off as he surveyed his new home. It was a bit like a large hotel room: The main room held his bed, along with a small makeshift kitchen. There was room to add a tv if he wanted, but he rarely watched anyway; living outside was much more exciting.

Orea suddenly came flying at him from the bathroom and skidded to a halt, then fell forward. Spark caught her and laughed as she pouted up at him. "Stop laughing! Carpet is...different."

Spark smiled down at the little nymph and fondly nuzzled her, a gesture she returned by grasping him around the neck and cuddling tightly against his chest. He sighed happily and dropped down into a sitting position and ran a hoof through her grassy mane. "You're growing up so fast. When did you start talking?"

Orea giggled as she put a hoof to her chin in a mock thoughtful position. "...Two weeks ago."

It had been three weeks, actually, since the day of the timberwolves. Since then, Spark Storm and Sapphire had gone on five dates, twice that week, once the next week and twice this week. Every last one of them had been perfect. No sudden drama, no fights, and no naughty business. They had gone sight-seeing, they had seen a film, they had gone out to eat. They had gone dancing. Spark wasn't so sure at first, but Sapphire had told him that it was like fighting, something he easily understood.

So after 'fighting' with Sapphire to get into the flow of things, Spark had proven himself as nearly as elegant at dancing as his girlfriend. The two had stolen the show at a rave once or twice, their movements so fast and so precise that a crowd gathered around them. The atmosphere had been thick and hot with body heat, and Sapphire had never found herself so turned on than when Spark pressed against her and moved her body for her. For the young teenagers, it had been a very exciting three weeks, full of discovery and thrills.

Of course, Celestia had seen fit to move the two a ways away from each other. She had given Spark and Sapphire both a talking to, and while Sapphire hadn't totally agreed to it, Spark had seen first hoof what getting too close too fast could do, and had agreed upon the arrangement. Spark's new apartment was across town from where Sapphire's was. It was actually kind of refreshing to have his own place so far away; it gave the both of them some time away from each other, and incentives to find something to do in their respective areas that they enjoyed separately.

For Spark, one of those things had been teaching Orea to speak using her voice and not with her mind, as Sohl could hear Orea's thoughts and feelings no matter how close or far away she was. While Sohl had proven herself as a competent caretaker for Orea, she was more of a solitary creature, and after swearing the both of her comrades to silence "under pain of death" of this fact, had returned to the Everfree forest surrounding the castle. This had provided Princess Celestia great relief.

Spark nudged his charge gently and stood, gently shooing Orea to let him up. "It's been a bit of a crazy month, kid. What do you say we get some sleep, then tomorrow we can go to the woods, get some wood, then we can come back here and give this place our own personal touch?"

Orea nodded happily before jumping up on the bed. Spark followed her and crawled under the sheets. He glanced at Orea before holding out a hoof. "C'mon." Orea hopped in place before jumping under the covers with Spark and huddling close for warmth. Spark wrapped her up in his forelegs and murmured a good night to her.

"I love you, daddy."

Spark smiled at the whispered words. He leaned down and lightly kissed they nymph's head and whispered, "I love you too, kiddo."

* * *

Spark flew at Lemon Pop. Their wings connected, thrashed and collided and pressed against each other, both vying for ground. The muscles in Lemon's shoulders and wings were impressive; she exercised them more, after all. But years of helping the Apple family on the farm proved to be too much for the strawberry-shaded pegasus and she had to pull back with a laugh. She rubbed at her back, rolling her shoulders. "Sparky, you've got some crazy wing strength! That actually hurt!"

Spark grinned at the praise and flapped his wings twice before folding them against himself. "You've gotten a lot stronger, Lemon. This wing training you've got going is really working!"

Lemon's wings twitched excitedly and she started bouncing around Spark happily. "Coming from you, that means a lot! Thanks, Sparky!" Suddenly spotting Flash Fire talking with Frostbite over in the corner of the training area, Lemon rushed over with a look on her face that meant she was detecting some juicy gossip material. Spark Storm rolled his eyes to the heavens, but watched with interest as Frostbite seemed to be refuting something Lemon was saying, a blush on his face.

Spark turned about face and started to back up as he saw Sapphire Snow running straight for him, a determined look on her face. _Oh, here we go again, _he thought to himself with a big grin on his face. As soon as Sapphire got within five feet of him she launched herself into the air and, wings pumping, dove right for his chest. He shot backward into the air, his own wings propelling him backwards. Unlike him though, Sapphire could fly. She flew faster and caught up to him.

Spark grinned with excitement as he sailed backwards. It was a thrill moving so fast without knowing where he was going. Sapphire suddenly flew around behind him and grabbed him around the waist, and hauled him down into the Everfree, the two of them disappearing into the forest.

Lemon, who had been watching, sighed and gave a shrug of her shoulders and shoved Frostbite lightly to get his attention. "Every time. You'd think they'd just say 'Oh hey, we're gonna go make out, don't wait up' or something."

* * *

Sapphire Snow laughed as she looked down at Spark Storm wrapped in her arms. She flew haphazardly through the trees, branches idly smacking both her and Spark Storm, as flying with his added weight wasn't easy. She smirked as she felt his wings start to twitch, tickling her belly. "Hey. You watch those wings, mister."

Spark grinned and starting wriggling his wings against Sapphire's belly, making her shriek with laughter, enough to loosen her hold. He slipped from her grasp and spread his wings, banking wide around a tree, barely missing it. Sapphire scoffed unappreciatively and hovered in place as she tried to find her boyfriend. "Not fair!" She called fruitlessly to the silence surrounding her. She hated it when he did this, he was impossible to find, he was just _too _good at hiding!

Sapphire flew down along the forest floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of Spark Storm. She had been searching quietly for him for nearly three minutes when something unusual caught her eye, something white among the green of the forest floor. She was about to head towards it when a mass of darkness grabbed her down to the ground. She struggled and threw a hoof at her would-be-abductor, who caught the hoof in his own and pressed his body to hers, a foreleg wrapping around her waist. After her panic passed and she recognized Spark, she leaned against him with relief.

After a moment, she glared at him questioning. Keeping silent, gestured for her to follow as he got back down to all fours and snuck slowly through the folliage to spy upon the white thing that she saw. Once they got close enough to it, they were shocked to see an odd creature that was familiar to Spark. At least, a little. It was a Changeling, but it had several glaring differences.

Spark glanced to the side as Sapphire looked at the creature in confusion. "Spark," she whispered just barely loud enough to hear him. "Isn't that a Changeling? I've read about them in your reports, but I thought they were...I dunno, darker."

There were several things about this Changelings that threw Spark off. First, it was alone. Second, it's combination of orange and white was so familiar. What bothered him most about this situation, though, was that it was wearing headphones. It was lying in the grass, wearing headphones, and appeared to be enjoying music.

"...Sapphire." Spark whispered, touching a hoof to her back. "I want you to go back without me." Spark gave Sapphire a confident smile at the incredulous stare she gave him. He put a hoof to her lips when she tried to refuse him his request. "Please. I can handle this, and...this might be something personal. It's kinda hard to explain, but..."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at this. _Oh great, just great. **More **__secrets...No! You're working on this, remember? Trust is important to make this work. _She sighed after her brief inner battle with herself was over. She looked up into his eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss, then released him, turned, and wordlessly took into the air to return to the training grounds.

Now that he and the Changeling were alone, Spark could put his suspicions to the test. He slowly stepped from the brush, stalking the lone creature and making sure he could see none of it's brethren in the area. After securing the perimeter, Spark approached. When he was close enough, he raised his wings and set them alight with electricity, and then popped one of the phones out of creature's ear.

It promptly let out a shriek and hopped to it's feet at the intrusion. Upon seeing Spark standing in front of it, a look of recognition came over it's face. _I knew it, _Spark thought to himself. There was no way it could be anypony else, but he thought he'd have some fun with this situation before it could calm down. "So! You thought you could just barge into the woods behind Canterlot and plan your attack, did you?!"

The look on the Changeling's face turned from a look of wide-eyed wonder to horror. "What? Wait, no, I'm not here to-"

Spark Storm started to charge electricity in his wings, a new trick he'd been learning, the threads starting to grow in intensity and size, though this was just to intimidate the Changeling. "A likely story. Where's the rest of your brood?" Spark started to advance on the creature, who backed away in panic. "If you don't answer me I'll cook you in your shell!"

The Changeling's fight or flight instincts took over. He turned and ran for his life, leaving his media device behind on the forest floor. Spark reached down and flicked through the pony-friendly buttons until he found the 'now playing' list and saw 'Orbital'. Typical Anorax. He had some serious explaining to do.


	54. The Changeling Of Ponyville pt 1

Spark Storm leapt from tree to tree, his wings carrying him aloft inbetween the lulls in places to land. After informing his team that he had reason to go to Ponyville and investigate a possible situation, he'd gone off on his own, stating again that this mission was personal and that he would divulge any information to his team that he uncovered. For now, he wanted to do this on his own.

As Spark traveled along the top of Everfree forest, something kept bothering him. He was sure now that the Changeling he'd seen was his old friend Anorax. Another thing that kept bothering him was that Anorax was a pegasus, whereas the Changeling he'd seen bore no wings. Several things just seemed off, but Spark was sure that was Anorax.

It wasn't long before Spark made it to the edge of the Everfree. By now 4pm was rolling around. It would be dark soon, so Spark started out for the village at a slow, leisurely pace. The two miles to Ponyville would make for a nice walk, anyway. He had only gone a short distance when he felt his feathers twitching, naturally reacting to a strong presence of electricity in the air.

His wings snapped over his head instinctively, where they absorbed a small strike from above. It happened so suddenly that there were two gasps of shock, one his one, and one from the pegasus overhead who had tried to surprise him. Spark turned just in time to see a blonde mane attached to a grey body pounce on him into the grass, a familiar voice laughing happily.

"Spark Storm, you came home again!" Ditzy shouted, nuzzling her friend under his chin and settling down against him. Spark stared up at Ditzy as she smiled down at him, one eye on his face, the other trailing down towards...

"D-Ditzy!" Spark stuttered and blushed as his friend shamelessly surveyed his body.

Ditzy giggled and let him up. After having her foal at so young an age, she had really matured, and that included acting less like a teenager and more like an adult. It was both intimidating and intriguing, a fact that bothered Spark. "Spark, you act surprised. I already told you how I feel about you. I won't act on it, but you can't expect me not to admire you."

Spark got to his feet, a partially panicked look on his face as he tried to find a way out of this. "Oh? Uh, s-so, where's Dinky?"

"Oh the Apple family is taking care of her for me tonight." Ditzy took a couple steps closer, her eyes partially lidded as she leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "I have my own place now, Spark, and I'm all alone tonight..."

Spark stared at Ditzy. He could feel his face trying to find a balance between blushing bright and having all the color drained from it.

Finally, Ditzy decided she'd let her friend suffer long enough. Her lips pursed to keep the laughter from coming out, but she failed and fell into the grass in a fit of giggles. "Oh, Spark! You should've seen your face! Oh Celestia, I've never seen anypony look so scared!" she managed to say between giggles.

Spark snapped out of the frozen terror he'd felt himself trapped in and glared down at Ditzy as he realized she was teasing him. "Ditzy, that's not funny!" He had had a mind to thwap her upside the head for this. "You shouldn't say stuff you don't mean if-"

He was suddenly cut off as Ditzy rushed to her hooves and knocked him on the head once, just hard enough to shut him up. As he rubbed his head to rid himself of the brief pain, he was drawn to her eyes, which she managed to focus both in the same direction, at his.

"You...did mean it, didn't you." he told her in the most apologetic tone he could muster.

Ditzy smiled and rolled her eyes in different directions before moving to Spark, her movements for the first time that day innocent. Spark reached out and met her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, Spark. I really did." Ditzy moved away after a moment, her eyes trailing over his face. "You've really grown! You look like you've really seen some action, and..." she trailed off, then diverted her gaze before returning it with a question in her eyes. "Spark, what happened after you and the girls took me home? I wanted to see you after that."

Spark smiled apologetically at his friend. He really _did_ owe her an explanation, and he supposed Rarity hadn't been willing to disclose her secret adventure. "Tell you what. Why don't I tell you all about it on our way into town?"

Ditzy smiled happily, then tilted her head as a thought came to her. "But isn't it too light still?"

Spark grinned haphazardly as he looked from Ditzy to the cloud she'd tried to zap him with before. Suddenly and without warning, Spark ran close and picked Ditzy up on his back. She let out a squeal of surprise and delight as he ran with her, made a great jump and somersaulted over the cloud, leaving Ditzy pressed against the cloud and giggling at the rush of movement.

Ditzy laid there a moment to clear the daze Spark put her in. When she could see again, he stood just over her, looking towards Ponyville. A look of realization came over her as she realized what he meant to do, just a little disappointed at what he _wouldn't _be doing. She flipped herself so she was on her belly, then raised a foreleg to the sky. "Go!" She called, and let out a yelp of joy as Spark's wings propelled the cloud through the air.

Ditzy grinned and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow past her face and through her mane. A thought suddenly came to her: Spark Storm was flying, sort of. She turned around on her cloud and looked up at the pegasus. He looked so happy as he gripped the cloud and propelled it with his own wing power. Despite the thrill of being carried around on a cloud for once, Ditzy laid on her back with her forelegs tucked behind her head. "Spark? Weren't you gonna tell me what happened?"

Spark smiled down at her and nodded. He slowed down a bit, then experimented with his weight and, after a moment, managed to make the cloud gain altitude into the late afternoon sky. He was going higher than he ever had before, and it was an amazing feeling. He kept going higher and higher, his heart beating faster at the prospect of coming this far under his own power. Finally, he parked the cloud at a larger cloud and carefully hopped onto it, then settled down to catch his breath.

"Well," he began as Ditzy followed him onto the larger cloud and took a seat. "I was on a mission to help save an endangered race of tree spirits called nymphs." He nodded solemnly at Ditzy's incredulous stare. "I'm telling the truth. You probably shouldn't spread it around, it's not really something the ponies of Ponyville would want to hear anyway."

Ditzy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her old friend. _Waaait just a minute, _she thought as she touched a hoof to her lips thoughtfully. _All the girls were in town the next few days except for Rarity, which means..._she gasped and pointed at Spark accusingly. "She knows! Rarity knows because she went with you! And...and you didn't take me?" Ditzy pouted and turned her head away from him.

Spark sighed and shook his head slowly. "Ditzy, after all the crazy things that happened in those four days, with all the things I saw and did, I'm _extremely_ glad you weren't there. It was horrible, Ditzy. There were deaths. And blood...lots and lots of blood."

Ditzy turned to look at Spark with wide eyes. Spark frowned at her before reaching over to rest a hoof on her shoulder. "Ditzy, in all seriousness, you're much better off not getting messed up in my adventures. I deal with monsters, _real _monsters, every day."

"Besides. You have your own adventures to live, right here in Ponyville. Having Dinky in your life is one heck of an adventure, Ditzy, and I don't think you'd trade that for anything."

Ditzy smiled at Spark, a simple smile that seemed to sparkle in her eyes. "Trade, no. Share, yes."

Spark blushed and looked away. For the briefest of moments, Spark thought about having a child. He looked down at the white clouds he sat on, and smiled as Sapphire's face popped into his head. What would their children look like? He popped out of his thoughts as Ditzy nudged him with a hoof, a patient smile on her face. "You were thinking about Sapphire, weren't you? Did you ever meet her again?"

The happy smile on Spark's face told Ditzy all she needed to know before Spark even told her. She sighed as discreetly as possible as Spark told her all about the last minute rescue, his rough patch with her on their date. He left out the bit about the mind controlling pony. He told her about Sapphire's and his relationship, how it had blossomed into something solid. Ditzy was very brave as she held back her tears and tried to be happy for him.

Ditzy turned away from Spark, her wings raising and preparing for flight. As Spark realized that he'd been hurting his best friend by talking about his relationship with his girlfriend, he face-hoof'd himself several times. "Oh Celestia, Ditzy, I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking, I-"

Ditzy turned and pressed a wing to Spark's lips. The tears in her eyes dropped freely, but a bright smile lit up her face. A genuine, beautiful smile. "I'm happy for you, Spark Storm. But she better be careful with you, because if she breaks your heart, I'll be the first one to start picking up the pieces. Now," she said as she turned away from him and spread her wings for flight as she stood at the edge of the cloud. "let's go. Was there somewhere that you wanted to go first?"

After breaking the blush on his face (he was really starting to get used to this) he hopped onto the smaller cloud and gripped it tightly with his legs, wings spread. I was actually on my way to see an old friend. I needed to see Anorax about some stuff."

Ditzy smiled and nodded as she took off into the air. Now that she wasn't so focused on Spark Storm, her eyes did things she didn't want them to. She swiveled about in the air until she regained her focus. "Heheh...stupid eyes still make me dizzy sometimes. Anyway, I know where he lives, let's go!"

* * *

Anorax let out a massive belch that reverberated throughout his home. The pegasus fell over with a groan onto his side, his wings wrapped around his stomach. With a pained moan, his hooves seemed to catch fire, a reddish fire that was different from other Changelings. Within seconds, the white pegasus was gone, and it his place stood the white Changeling creature that Spark had chased to Ponyville. It wasn't quite the same, though. While in pony form he had wings, in this Changeling form he had no wings, but with a horn.

Of course, Anorax was no changeling, as Spark was about to find out.

The white creature that was once a 14 year old pegasus ambled into the kitchen area of his spacious house. He magic'd open the cabinet door, and created a sheen of red around the indigestion tablets. He'd never been able to digest the stuff, but his stomachache was getting worse. Ever since an hour ago, he'd been having troubles with a source of love in the town. It was the loudest, most intense feeling he'd ever felt since that rally they'd had for Ditzy about a month ago.

_Waaaait a second, _he thought. _If Ditzy's love for Spark Storm (what, like it was a secret?) was what set off my stomach ache back then, then that means..._

A loud knocking at the front door made Anorax shriek and drop the indigestion tables from his magical hold. Little powdery pills of fruity medicine spilled all over the floor. In his panic, the Changeling gathered all the pills back into the plastic container via his magic, then closed his eyes and concentrated on his pegasus form. He changed back, letting out a groan of tension. Ditzy's love was hard not to soak in, and it radiated throughout the whole town so strongly it was hard not to absorb it. It made being in this form difficult.

Soon enough, Anorax could feel Ditzy leaving to another section of Ponyville. Geez, was it any wonder he didn't hang around her? Her emotions were so damn strong, it was literally sickening to stand near her when she got all happy like that. The pegasus sighed and opened the door and let out an involuntary squeak as Spark Storm stood there, holding up Anorax' own media player.

"Hey buddy, missing something?"


	55. The Changeling Of Ponyville pt 2

Anorax swallowed hard as he saw his music player in Spark's hooves. He sucked in a breath, then let out, and with a big, goofy grin said, "Spark! Ol' buddy!" Spark blinked with confusion as Anorax came in for a hug. "How long's it been, anyway, bro?" Spark narrowed his eyes as his old friend made a large sweeping gesture for the dark pegasus to enter. "Where'd you get that device? Looks pretty sweet!"

Spark entered the house. It was spacious and well-decorated. Whatever Anorax' parents did for a living, they weren't wanting. As Spark glanced around the room, his eyes returned to Anorax. He hadn't really taken the time to notice, but his friend had really grown. And apparently changed races. With the white carapace and red coloring where other Changelings were green, there was no way the red-haired pegasus wasn't hiding something from Spark.

"So, what's been going on, guy? Did you some to set me up with another gig? Are we having another rally for..._ugh..._Ditzy?" Spark turned to stare at Anorax suspiciously.

Anorax looked from side to side nervously as Spark turned completely to face him. "Anorax, I've gotta ask you something, and I want you to take me seriously. What do you know about Changelings?"

The white pegasus felt his blood start pumping. He was really caught now..."Ch-chaaahh-what? What's a Changeling?" he asked in a completely unconvincing voice. He cleared his throat and started toward the kitchen. "C-can I get you something to eat? What do you eat, anyway? C'mon, let's-" Anorax was cut off as Spark held a hoof out, blocking the white pegasus from entering the kitchen. He swallowed hard as Spark Storm leaned in close. The look in his eyes told Anorax that he was deadly serious.

"Yoo hoo, comin' in!" A young, feminine voice called from the kitchen as the back door opened. Anorax's eyes opened wide as he recognized Lyra's voice. _I forgot! Lyra's coming over to swap musical studies! _Anorax thought. Before he could open his mouth to warn her, he heard Lyra's favorite greeting for him and knew it was all over: "How's my favorite Halfling?"

Spark Storm's eyes widened, as Anorax' eyes dilated in horror. The two continued to stare at each other in silence as Lyra made her way into the room, prancing happily until she saw the tense scene. Lyra looked from Spark Storm to Anorax and back, back to Anorax, then Spark. The silence and the stares between the three of them was overwhelmingly telling. Finally, Lyra broke the silence by jumping over to Spark and catching him in a tight hug.

"Spark Storm, you're home! It's so good to see you, buddy! We missed you!" Spark glared silently at Anorax, who by now had gotten over the relative shock of being called Halfling in front of Spark. He'd have no choice but to disclose his secret at this point. Lyra finally released Spark after she realized he wasn't hugging her back. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. Still, not to be deterred, Lyra stood on her hind legs and leaned against Spark's back, balanced on an elbow.

"So. How's life treating you?" she asked, now attempting to completely ignore the situation. Spark glared at his old friend. Was she really going to do this now? She always had the oddest habits of standing like a biped. Now that he thought about it, a little bit like Sohl. And now that he was thinking of Sohl, this brought his train of thought right back to the Changelings.

"Halfling?" he finally said. He turned to Anorax, ignoring the unicorn leaning on his back. "I'll admit I'm a little confused, Anorax. I know that was you I saw in the woods earlier, but you don't look like any Changeling I've ever seen. Now spill it! Are you even Anorax?!" Spark started to advance angrily, causing Anorax to back away from his friend in fear.

Without wasting a second, Lyra jumped in front of Anorax to defend him, her horn lighting up in a light greenish hue. "Perturbare statera!" she called, her voice amplified and sounding as if it were coming from everywhere in Spark's ears. The sound itself did things to Spark's sight, hearing, sense of balance. Everything was swimming as her voice continued to bounce around in his head.

"Whoa, what...what'd you..." Spark tried to shake the feeling, but that only made his dizziness worse. Spark let out a pained yelp as he felt Lyra grab his left ear with a hoof, and with one good yank she pulled him down to the floor and pressed a hoof to his shoulder to keep him down, not that he could move much at the moment.

"Knock it off with the big dangerous hero crap, Spark! I won't let you hurt Anorax just because you think he's a monster, I thought you knew better than that, what with your running around with your own monster pals!"

Anorax watched the whole scene with fascination. He knew Lyra was great with spoken spells, but he'd never seen one turned on another pony before. He stepped forward and touched a hoof to her shoulder. "Easy, easy. He's just worried about the old Anorax he knew, that's all." As Lyra stepped away from Spark, she began to pull off her spell. It took a few moments for his dizziness to dispell. He supposed he'd had it coming, if the situation really wasn't what he thought it was.

When he got to his hooves, he shook out his mane to make sure he wasn't dizzy anymore, then smiled appreciatively at Lyra. "Geez, that was crazy, Lyra." Lyra posed with her nose in the air with a 'hmph' sound. Her confidence was shaken, however, when he asked accusingly, "And just how do _you _know about my 'monster' pals?"

Lyra's eyes shot open as she realized she'd given away a secret that Rarity had entrusted to her. Even Anorax looked interested. "Dude, you keep monsters in your saddlebags and you come accusing me of being one?" The accusation directed at Spark made the dark pegasus frown.

"I don't have Changeling friends!" he shot back at Anorax. Spark immediately regretted his words. Anorax was his friend, wasn't he? He'd come all this way to ask Anorax about his heritage, not to out him as a friend. He supposed if things were different, if he found out that Anorax was a dryad, or maybe a harpy (_are there even male harpies_?) that he'd be approaching his old friend a little differently. As it stood, all the Changelings that he'd met had wanted to kill him, thus were all enemies. Spark took a deep breath before looking up at his two old friends who now looked very angry.

"...But I _do, _apparently, have a Halfling friend who has every right to be angry with me." he said, his ears laid back against his head, which he lowered in apology. "And you're right, Lyra, I do have monsters for friends. I don't really think of them as monsters, though...I think of them as friends, and it was stupid of me to think that Anorax was any different. I'm sorry, guys."

At the heartfelt apology, both of Spark's friends smiled, then suddenly tackled the big pegasus to the floor in a big group hug. After the three of them got back up and had gathered in a circle, Spark wanted to know everything.

"So Anorax, you've gotta tell me: Lyra called you a Halfling. Fill me in, dude."

"Well," he began. "you remember my mom, right? Starshine Scratch?" Spark nodded, eyes widening as Anorax paused to let this sink in. "Well, she..." Spark nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "...she fell in love with my dad." Spark nodded slowly, then shrugged. "...who is a Changeling. You know, Celestia herself was here for my birth, a bit like a midwife," he added proudly.

Spark's eyes widened at this. Just how many lives was she involved in? Midwife for Anorax' birth, and surrogate fussy mother to him and Sapphire Snow, always butting in whenever the two got a little too hot and bothered. _A little off-topic there, Sparky, _he thought to himself. He nodded in understanding at what Anorax had told him. "So do you ever speak with the Princess?" he asked.

"She sends me letters now and then, just to check up on me. I get a couple letters now and then, and she's told me some very interesting things about you, 'Sparky'."

Spark narrowed his eyes just a little. Why was the Princess telling Anorax anything about him? "Uh huh, like what?"

Anorax grinned, first at Spark, then at Lyra. The unicorn turned and beamed at Spark, practically bouncing with excitement. "Spark, we hear/tell it's your girlfriend's birthday coming up in a month and a half." This caught Spark off-guard. Why would this matter to anypony except him? Seeing the look of confusion on Spark's face, Lyra continued. "See, the Princess sent Anorax a letter say how it'd be nice to throw her a surprise birthday party. We were gonna let you in on it later this week, but since you're here and all..."

Spark continued to look surprised. It'd been so long since Sapphire had been here in Ponyville, sometimes it was difficult to picture her having anything to do with it. "So...you guys wanna throw her a birthday party...here?"

Anorax shook his head, grinning all the while. "Nope. It'll be in Canterlot. It'll be her fifteenth birthday, right? It's gotta be special. Lyra and I got a special invitation to set up this huge dance party in the palace. The freakin' palace, Spark!"

Spark's eyes widened as the scope of what the two of them were saying began to make sense. "So...you guys want to throw my girlfriend, whom you've never even met, Anorax, a big surprise birthday?" Lyra and Anorax both exchanged worried glances. Suddenly Spark leapt to his hooves and danced around in a circle. "That's so cool, I'm all in, baby!"

Anorax and Lyra both broke out into laughter at Spark's outburst. It'd been a long time since either of them had seen Spark so full of unbridled excitement. "That's great, Spark! Listen, I think it's about time to let you in on the plan..." Lyra said with an excited grin.

* * *

"Applebloom! You git back here right now!" Applajack shouted. The one and a half year old filly ran out of the bathroom at top speed, soaking wet after her evening bath. She giggled and nearly flew down the stairs with her big sister right behind her. Applejack nearly had a hold on the little filly when she slipped on the trail of water Applebloom was leaving behind, and she tumbled into the kitchen table with a painful-sounding thud. "Ow! Somepony stop her, she'll get all dirty again!"

Applebloom burst out of the front door and leapt off the front porch just as Applejack got to the door, yelling out a dismayed "Noooo!"

Applebloom sailed happily for the dirty down below when a dark form came sliding under her, hooves reaching up to grab her. "Safe!" cried the voice attached to the hooves holding the now struggling filly.

"Spark Storm! Just in time," Applejack said, laughing uproariously as Spark got to his hooves and held Applebloom in his forelegs. She looked up at him curiously, her eyes filled with curious recognition.

Suddenly, she pointed at him and shouted, "Thorm! Thpark Thorm!" Spark arched a brow, then grinned as he realized that she was nearly done teething and wouldn't speak normally for some time.

The big pegasus gave his surrogate baby sister a hug before reaching up and placing the filly up on his back, then started rubbing her dry with his wings, which elicited delirious giggles from the tiny tot. When he was finished, Applebloom's red mane stood straight up, held aloft as static electricity sparked and fizzled through the filly's mane and all along her fur. She clapped her hooves together with delight, which brought a tired smile to Applejack's face.

Spark climbed the stairs and gave Applejack a warm hug, his wings pulling together to hold a squirming Applebloom. Spark lifted the little filly with a wing and deposited her into the waiting arms of her older sister. "She's really grown, Applejack. She's a fast lil' bugger!"

Applejack put on a wide grin, then set Applebloom down on the floor of the patio, facing the door, and swatted her behind gently. "Get in there, Applebloom, an' stay in there! It'll be dinnertime soon, y'hear?"

Applebloom let out the most indignant of squeaks and limped dramatically into the house. "'Jack thpanked me, gramma!" she called, hoping to get some vengance for the swat. Applejack let out another hearty laugh, then turned and clapped Spark on the back. She looked at him in surprise when he barely flinched, then brought her hoof down on his back once more, eliciting an eyeroll from him.

"Lan' sakes, Spark Storm, you plannin' on joinin' the Royal Guard or somethin'? What kinda trainin' they got ya doin' up there at at castle, anyway?"

"The kind that I can't talk about..." he told her in a deadpan tone, a disturbed, faraway look in his eye. When Applejack just looked at him with a shocked, open-mouth look, he laughed and lightly patted her on the back. "It's just a joke, Applejack."

"Oh, heh. Ya got me there, Spark." She shook her head at him, then grabbed one of his forelegs and tugged as she lead him inside. "C'mon, now. We already got some guests fer the night, might as well have one more. 'Specially considerin' the guests already here."

Spark followed her curiously. More guests? He remembered that Dinky was staying here, but who...? Spark was suddenly assaulted by a number of bodies as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both tackle/hugged him to the floor. The Apple home was suddenly alive with conversation, laughter and dinner as Pinkie Pie talked about the party that she sensed he was going to be giving, Rainbow Dash asking how much he'd been training, Rarity talking with Cheerilee, and general happiness as the night wore on.

Spark spent the night catching up with his sister, joking around with Pinkie Pie, racing Rainbow Dash around the fields until they were both tuckered out, and finally fell asleep on the couch with an equally tuckered out Applebloom tucked between his wings. As he slept, Cheerilee crept up and covered her younger brother with a blanket, then settled down beside him. Spark slept peacefully, and surrounded by his beloved family and friends.

* * *

**Perturbare statera -this is Latin for Disrupt The Balance (thank you google translate)**


	56. I Got Sohl

Spark Storm groaned at the pain somewhere on his head. As he came to, it felt like a constant pounding by something hard and sharp. Finally he opened his eyes and came face to face with an eagle large enough to easily carry away a stray filly. Spark almost raised his wings to threaten the creature when he recognized the bright and rather girly colors on it. Sohl had come to visit. This was either very cool or very bad.

Spark started to get up when Sohl reached with a wing and smacked his head. He paused, a questioning look in his eyes. With the same wing, she gestured to his back. _Oh right, Applebloom, _he thought. As Spark started to remember the warm reunion of last night, he glanced around the room. It was empty except for himself, Applebloom, and Cheerilee who slept on the floor beside her brother. Spark smiled happily at the thought of being surrounded by his family.

After a moment's deliberation, he reached up and slowly slid Applebloom into an arm, then leaned over the couch and gently brushed a hoof through Cheerilee's mane to wake her. After a few grumbles, she glanced up at him sleepily. "Mmwha is it?" she asked. She was always _so _adorable when she was getting up. He reached down and settled Applebloom next to her. Without question, she reached out and snuggled the filly to her with a little smile. "Oh. Mmkay, I've got her."

Spark leaned down and kissed Cheerilee's forehead softly, eliciting a smile and a happy sigh from her as she tumbled back into sleep, little Applebloom tucked into her forelegs. Spark turned his head to Sohl and nodded, indicating he was ready to go. She flapped her wings and landed softly between his wings as he made his way outside.

Spark froze out on the front porch, a blush creeping along his face as he felt Sohl beginning to preen his feathers. It was not unpleasant, but this was something that he only allowed Sapphire to do for him. "Hey! You cut that out!" he hissed, his free wing smacking the big bird. She looked up and glared at him before painfully gripping his back with her talons.

Spark let out a hushed yelp of pain. He turned his head to glare back at her. The eagle had a look of indignity in her body language, and for a moment he had to wonder if she could speak in this form. After a moment of silent glaring from both parties, Spark continued to make his way down the stairs, then headed towards the Everfree Forest on the far side of the farm.

Several times along the way he had to smack Sohl to get her to stop turning him on by preening his wings. Each and every time he did though, Sohl would look more and more hurt. Finally, they had reached the woods. He slipped behind some trees and immediately felt Sohl leave her perch.

Byt the time he had looked around to see where she had gone, she landed in front of him, having switched to her tall, bipedal Harpy form. She reached forward and soundly slapped him on the face before he could say anything. "How dare you! I give you my respect, my trust and my affection and all you do is deny it?! Give me one good reason not to rip your throat out right now!" she growled, and gripped him up in one of her huge, deadly talons.

"Whoa, whoa! Y-your affection?! Y-you know I'm dating Sapphire Snow, right? That's why I pushed you away!" he tensed as he tried to explain himself. Despite facing monsters in battle, practically bathing in their blood as well as being responsible for their deaths, facing a female scorned was terrifying.

Sohl stared at Spark as if he'd said something incredibly stupid. Suddenly she dropped him to the forest floor and began laughing so hard that she fell to her back and flailed her legs in the air. "What?! That's why you kept stopping me?! You idiot!" Spark sat up, an indignant look in his eyes. Sohl sat up as well, her legs spread out with her large talons on either side of Spark. She reached forward and flicked his muzzle.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that you're too young for me? Not just that, Spark, but...you're kinda like food to me. I'm not gonna rip apart a slab of beef and spare the other piece because I care about it."

Along with the embarrassment of mistunderstanding the situation, Spark felt some further indignity at being called 'food'. "Well, thanks, -that- makes me feel -loads- better about this whole situation."

Sohl smirked as she pulled her legs underneath her. A sudden, rare look of vulnerability crossed over her face. "So...I -do- have your respect and trust? Because you've earned mine, and that's the Harpy's way of showing it." Spark watched her with wide eyes. She just wanted to show her respect for him by being affectionate?

Sohl glared back at him, a look of insult on her face, as if it were bad form to stare at a Harpy in a moment of weakness. She started to growl at him when he turned right around on his haunches and spread his wings wide, the bent feathers arcing to the sky. "All right. If that's what it means to you, then...well, just be gentle, all right? Preening another's feathers is kind of a private thing among ponies, but if it means showing you my trust and respect as well, then go for it."

"Yeah, it's kind of a private thing between Harpies, as well," she said as she crept up behind him and sat down with her long legs on either side of him. The pegasus closed his eyes and gasped as the Harpy's bipedal lips were much softer than the hard beak she'd started with. Oh, Celestia what was he thinking. His wings straightned all on their own, but if this meant anything to Sohl, she said nothing.

Spark did his best to keep quiet over the next twenty minutes. It was a very, very long twenty minutes. Finally, Sohl had finished preening his feathers. It took him a moment to loosen the joints, but when he did, his feathers felt better than they had in a long time. "Hey, this feels great!" He said, turned to thank Sohl. However, the one thing he'd been dreading now sat facing him: Her back. She wanted him to show her the same trust and respect she had shown him.

"C'mon. I don't have all day, you know." She spread her arms wide, displaying her bright, girly colors. He would never understand how pink and yellow were supposed to represent the vulgar, brutish harpy in any way. Plus, her feathers were massive! Nearly twice the size of any pegasus. He sighed and crept close, placing a hoof on her naked, furless back, and pulled her right feathered arm towards him. He closed his eyes, brought a feather to his lips, and began.

* * *

Spark Storm stood at the edge of the forest, looking out onto the flat, wide fields of Applejack's farm. After a moment, Sohl emerged from the bushes surrounding the area and plopped down next to him, a four inch long, one inch-round metal cylinder pipe stuck inbetween her fingers. Holding it up to her lips, she whispered, "Tenues ignis."

Upon reciting the strange words, she blew a small, thin flame from her lips. She brought the front end of the pipe to the flame until it caught fire, then brought the other end to her lips and puffed quietly. Spark stared at her, a question on his face. After a moment, Sohl offered the pipe to him. He thought for a moment, then grasped it carefully and puffed slowly. "Inhale it, hold it." Sohl told him, curious as to see his reaction. As the smoke filled his lungs, it began to burn. He held back an urge to cough, then passed it back to Sohl and promptly emptied his lungs with a single hacking cough.

"Hmph. Not bad for a first timer." Sohl said as she fit the pipe back into her mouth and sucked in a deep breath, reddening the embers of the sprinkled bits of plant tucked into the far end of the pipe.

Remembering the words that Sohl had spoken prior to lighting her pipe, Spark decided to go ahead and ask her, "Sohl, what's up with those words you said, right before lighting your pipe? Is that magic?"

"Mhm," she murmured as she inhaled once more, then blew out the smoke. Having had enough, she turned the pipe upside down and knocked out the burning contents. "It's sort of a long, long story. Basically, a long time ago there were creatures that looked like me. No wings, no talons. They developed spoken word magic, and wrote down the spells in an old tome. No one knows where it went, but some of it was recorded in other books and passed down to other, more magical, creatures."

Spark thought to himself a moment. That couldn't be right, not if Lyra had used spoken-word spell-casting on him just the other day. "Are you sure the book was lost? A friend of mine showed me she was capable of spoken-word spell-casting yesterday." Sohl scoffed and shoved him over roughly into the grass.

"That's ridiculous, Spark. A pony? In _this_ day and age? She'd need to be extremely adept in musical ability to understand the intricacies of the language. I doubt you have any musical geniuses living in your quaint little village, provided she even_ has_ the book."

The two of them had been so engrossed in this conversation that neither of them noticed as a mint green unicorn, a white pegasus with a red mane and an orange earth pony with blonde hair approached. Spark and Sohl's conversation came to a crashing halt as all five now stood staring at each other.

Anorax jumped when Lyra started poking him in the side. "Gah! What are you doing?!" Lyra stared at Sohl and started poking Anorax again.

"Anorax. Anorax. Anora-"

"What?!"

"...Anorax. Is that...is that...a human?"

Neither of them had a chance to even think about it as an enraged Sohl jumped into the air and flew at Anorax. "Changeling!" she screamed, in her rage not even bothering to use her Harpy scream. If Spark hadn't seen it coming, Anorax might've been a few inches shorter. Two strong currently of electricity came and blew Sohl far past Anorax, her talons just missing his head.

In the two seconds it took for this to happen, Lyra screamed and hide behind Anorax and Applejack, hooves over her head. "That's not a human! Make it go away!"

Applejack got herself in a position to defend Anorax, though she had no idea what the flying creature meant when it screamed 'changeling'. Spark watched as Sohl circled back around high in the air. She knew Spark wouldn't attack her without good reason, so she sailed back down in front of him and knelt to look him level in the eye. "You better explain yourself, and fast. You _know _what the Changelings did to me, and he's one of them! I can smell it!"

Spark nodded slowly, and approached her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "I understand what this means to you, Sohl, but you have to take my word that he's not a Changeling. He's a Halfling, he's part Pony, and I've known him all my life. He's not like the Changelings, Sohl. He's not a killer." Sohl listened to Spark, a thoughtful look on her face all the while. Finally, she turned back to look at Anorax. He looked apprehensive, both at that tall creature that nearly took his head off, and at what she would do next.

Instead, it was Applejack who broke the silence as she trotted towards Spark, stopping halfway there and taking a defensive stance. "Spark Storm, ifn' you wasn't so close to me and mah family...now you tell me what's goin' on right now!"

Spark and Sohl both stood. With Sohl standing on her spread out talons, Spark's fuzzy head just barely reached Sohl's waist. The two of them began to walk over towards the trio, actually moving past Applejack. Sohl stepped closer to Anorax, who shrank back in fear. Spark came up beside him and rested a hoof on his back. "Take it easy, Anorax. You have my word," he paused, glancing at Sohl. She returned the look as she leaned in and sniffed at at the petrified pegasus. Applejack frowned and moved cautiously until she was standing beside Lyra, who had overcome her fear and was staring at Sohl with fascination.

"Hmph. He smells like pony, and Changeling. Definitely something new to me. All right, Spark. I _won't_ kill your friend," she said, reaching down to pat Spark on the head condescendingly. Applejack had had about enough. She stomped the ground once, creating a small tremor that the other four easily felt and drew attention to her.

"All right, now! First off, missy...Uh, Ah think yer a missy, no offence, what are ya and why are ya on mah farm, and how do you know Spark Storm, and _you,_" she said, aiming a hoof at Anorax, "just why is she callin' you a changeamajigger?"

Anorax, Sohl and Spark Storm all exchanged look. Seemed there was only one thing for it: they had to let Applejack in on their secrets. Spark sighed and stepped over to Applejack and brought a hoof to her shoulder. "Applejack, I'd be more than happy to explain everything. Why don't we all get into the woods? I'd rather be able to keep this between the four of us."

Applejack frowned, then looked back towards the farmhouse. He did have a point, she didn't want whatever was going on to spread around. "All right, Ah guess. C'mon now, y'all got some explainin' to do," she called as she headed towards the woods.

Sohl shrugged and stood again, only to be accosted by Lyra, a big, expectant grin on her face. "You've gotta tell me, 'cause I've studied ancient humans, and you look like ancient humans, except you've got talons for *squee* hands! Please please tell me about yourself!"

Sohl looked from her to Spark as she continued bombarding her with questions. She was starting to get a little creeped out. She reached up with a leg and grasped Lyra before gingerly pressing her to the ground. The ecstatic unicorn refused to shut up. Sohl looked to Spark for help, a desperate look in her eyes. "Spark, can I kill her?"

Spark shook his head as Lyra took no notice of Sohl's completely serious request. "No. Come on, bring her with, _gently," _he said as he walked past, following Anorax and Applejack into the woods.

"Oh Celestia! This is amazing, please you've gotta tell me what humans do in their spare time, what they do for a living and their _hands _I'm so jealous-" The unicorn rambled on and on as she lay pressed to the ground under the Harpy's foot. Sohl sighed and started walking, her large talons grasping Lyra and stepping on her as she made her way to the woods. Lyra's rambling was punctuated with an 'ow!' as Sohl took each step.

* * *

**"Tenues ignis" = thin flame. More latin-y goodness!**

**Also, I realize that the grooming scene between Spark and Sohl was a bit racy (y'know, for a scene between friends) but I never intended it to be anything more than an awkward moment for Spark, and nothing else happened. Y'know, in case you were wondering.**

**Also, I'll leave the substance in Sohl's pipe up to your imagination. Whoops, I had a bit of the dumb, and forgot how tall I created Sohl to be, about seven feet tall. So if you come back and read the story and it's different, this is why .**


	57. Heartstrings And Secrets Part 1

"...And that's pretty much it." Sohl said. She, Spark Storm and Anorax had each taken turns telling Applejack and Lyra their own long, complicated stories. By the time they had finished, it was nearly lunch-time, and Applejack hadn't gotten any work done. It was a good thing Braeburn had come to visit earlier that work, or there'd be trouble. She figure'd still get an earful, but it had been a fascinating morning getting to know two of her friends better. Sohl was interesting as well, but she didn't really trust the harpy. Not many predators were that trustworthy.

"Welp," Applejack said as she got up and stretched her legs out. "This has been a mighty interestin' two hours o' my life gone by. Can't say it was wasted though, I do love a good story. Ah gotta get on back, check on them boys. Nice meetin' ya, Sohl." AJ tipped her hat to the harpy, then headed on back towards the farmhouse.

The three ponies and harpy each exchanged glances. After spending the morning together and swapping stories, there didn't seem much else to say. With a shrug of her shoulders, Sohl reached into her right wing and slipped out her small metal pipe. "Hey Spark," she said, her eyes partially closing in a sultry stare. Spark glared at her. _Please don't..._he thought. "I gotta tell ya, that preening you gave me earlier was _divine. _You've gotta do that for me again."

Anorax and Lyra turned their heads to stare at Spark Storm, who brought a hoof to his face. "I thought we weren't going to mention that again," he said after a moment, an embarrassed blush on his face.

Lyra broke out into laughter and clapped Anorax on the back, earning her an annoyed glare. "Haha! That's...wait, why's that funny?" Lyra eyed Sohl and Spark suspiciously before turning her attention fully to the harpy, watching her pack her pipe. Her eyes widened as the harpy brought the pipe close to her lips.

"_Tennuis ignis,_" she said, then blew a thin trail of fire to light her pipe with from her mouth. Anorax stared with bewildered recognition, then started to turn to Lyra, saying, "Oh hey, Lyra, that's kinda like your...Lyra?" He looked around, as did Spark. Lyra had taken off down towards Ponyville. The three of them glanced at each other, then shrugged. Lyra always had been a bit..._off. _

* * *

It couldn't be. It _couldn't _be. Lyra's heart was racing a mile a minute, and it wasn't because she was running full tilt to home. No, it was something the harpy had said. Well, did. Well...something she said _then _did. That spell she muttered to activate that neat little flame. She was sure she'd read it in that book, the book she took from the library. _  
_

She burst into her home with no reservations, and she was thankful that her parents weren't home as she raced up the stairs to her room. Still, she closed the door and locked it with a special sealing spell that she'd worked out herself. Only a stronger magic than hers could break it down, and Lyra had a special magic that few knew about. "_Non motus!" _she said, touching her horn to the door. Instantly, she felt magic leave her body and attach itself to the door.

Now that she knew she was alone and would not be bothered, Lyra went through the motions of removing several enchantments on her floor. A rug was swept away to reveal hard floor. Three layers of illusion were removed, revealing a trap door of a 3x3 square of floor. She announced "Motus!" and touched her horn to the square, which rattled in place for a brief second before settling. Now, she was ready. She levitated the square and laid it aside, then cast her magic to pull something out of the hole, revealing a large, old tome that was close to falling apart.

Lyra set the book on the floor and flipped through the pages at a manic pace. "Fire fire fire fire," she murmored to herself, her eyes wide with excitement. She had gotten to reading so fast that she forgot to activate her translating spell, so when all the words had become strange, jumbled shapes, she panicked before she realized her blunder. "Oh, Lyra, you idiot! Ok, calm calm...calm down..." she sighed and took a few breaths, then cast the translation spell that would allow her eyes and mind to understand the alien symbols.

Now able to read the book, she flipped through until she came to the section on fire spells. She had no real reason to learn about fire; she already had plenty of spells to conjure it for candles. Soon, her eyes fell upon a certain spell and she let out a long, over-exaggerated gasp. There it was..._Tennuis ignis. _

_Ok, Lyra. Don't freak out. It's probably just a coincidence. Right? The spell Sohl spoke could...no, no it couldn't! Say it! Say it right now! Do it! _"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" she shouted into the silence of her room. She sighed and brought a hoof to her face. This book was driving her crazy, or was she already a little loopy? She fell backwards onto her rump and leaned against her bed, the book in her lap. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She began to think back, back to that first day she found this confounded book.

* * *

**Eight months earlier**

"Bon Bon, I'm boooored," Lyra complained to her girlfriend as she laid partially laid out over the cream colored earth pony's back. Bon Bon laid on her belly, a special candy-making instruction book, part of her homework for cooking classes. She had big plans to open her own candy store, and Lyra was making it hard to concentrate.

Lyra groaned and rolled from Bon Bon's back towards the earth pony's flanks. With a grin she leaned down and nipped at her girlfriend's cutie mark. Bon Bon bit her lip to keep from squeaking and glared at the unicorn, who waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "_Not when my parents are here!" _she hissed, fighting the blush back down with some effort. Bon Bon and Lyra's parents had been leery of the same sex relationship, but ultimately accepting and encouraging of their love. That didn't mean they could misbehave whenever they wanted.

"Lyra, I," she squeaked again as her girlfriend continued nibbling at her backside. Bon Bon groaned as her tail involuntarily twitched and lifted a bit to the side. "Y-you stop that right now..." Bon Bon stood up straight suddenly, making Lyra spin away from her until she ran into the nearby couch.

* * *

Lyra found herself outside Bon Bon's front door as it slammed behind her. "Go read a book! Come back later when you've cooled off, Lyra! Now _I _have to cool off, and it's costing me study time! Rrrgh!" Bon Bon yelled through the closed door.

Lyra smirked and released a chuckle as she turned to look at the closed door. "Won't be long now, Bon. You will be mine. _Oh yes. _You will be mine." The unicorn took off at a trot to find something to do around town. _Hm, what to do, what to do...I suppose I **could** go to the library to check out a book, but...Emerald Skies works there, and he's kinda sweet on me. _Lyra sighed, and with a shrug of her shoulders set out for the library. Watching Emerald try to flirt was definitely a way to cool off.

* * *

With it being the middle of January, it wasn't that difficult to cool off before getting to the library. Still, with the long walk it had been to get to the big hollowed out tree, Lyra figured she might as well see if the library had any interesting books. Upon opening the door, the bell attached to the door frame on the inside jingled. "Hello! I'll be right down," Emerald's familiar voice called.

Lyra rolled her eyes as she closed the door to the cold with her magic and looked around at the well-lit walls of the library. The same old books were all there, the same ones she'd seen last time she'd come here. It had been a while ago, of course, on account of Emerald hitting on her, although she hadn't made it clear that she was not of the straight persuasion.

She had just about made it to the center of the room where a big, boring reference book lay when Emerald flitted down beside her, an eager look on his face. "Oh Lyra, it's you! I was hoping you'd stop by," he said. Though he couldn't hide the blush on his face, he spoke with confidence and an air of professionalism that Lyra had to admire. "Is there something I can help you find? Some musical instruction maybe? I do believe we've gotten some special Taste Of Equestria© books in, I'm sure Bon Bon would appreciate the gesture, and -"

"Whoa, whoa," she interrupted, placing a hoof on Emerald's shoulder. "What's this about Bon Bon?" Emerald blushed both at the touch and at having to clarify himself. He wasn't an idiot, after all.

"Well, since you're dating Bon Bon, I thought it'd make for a special gesture, that's all." Emerald said. He turned his head away from Lyra's burning stare. It was bad enough that he had a huge crush on who he thought was the prettiest unicorn in Ponyville, it was worse that she wasn't into stallions. It actually hurt to find that she didn't think he knew.

Lyra frowned as she realized that she had been underestimating Emerald Skies for a long time, and had just insulted his intelligence. "Oh...Emerald, I'm...sorry. I-I don't know what to say." She really didn't, but she wanted to sound and look sincere, so she looked him in the eyes. He really wasn't bad looking. For a stallion. He was kept himself clean, well dressed (_that vest he wears is adorable!), _his glasses made him look intelligent and as far as boys went he was actually pretty cute and _oh Celestia I'm staring at him and I can't stop and it's getting weird I LIKE GIRLS. _Lyra looked away finally, the blush on her face made her uncomfortably warm. It was time to go.

Emerald, thankfully, had been too immersed in his own self pity to notice the brief crisis his unicorn crush had been going through. He finally returned his gaze to her, and before he could notice her blush she had grabbed the nearest book, the thick book on the desk in her magic and started to walk off with it. "Well, uh, thanks, Emerald, I think I got what I came for-"

"Wait!" Emerald flew up and over Lyra, demonstrating an impressive mid-air turn and landing and held a hoof out for her to stop. "That book won't be of any use to you, I'm afraid."

Forgetting for the moment that she was trying to get out of the library as fast as possible, she held the book out in front of her to examine it. "What? Why not? It's a book, isn't it?"

Emerald shook his head and politely took the book from her magic hold and set it on the ground, facing her so she could see what he was talking about. He flipped open to the middle of the book and ran a hoof over some strange symbols that she couldn't read. No problem, she had a translation sp...wait. What were these amazing bipedal creatures? What were those...things at the ends of their forelegs? Tools that looked like they could grasp? Teats on the females chests? Crazy!

_Screw the translation spell, I've got inspiration! _Lyra brought the two ends of the book together with a loud _CLOP _sound, a big, crazy grin on her face. "Who cares if I can't read it, Emerald, I've gotta take this book home!"

Emerald frowned and rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "I dunno, Lyra. I'm not supposed to let anypony check out the reference books..."

Lyra held the book to her chest, intending to pander to his obvious affections for her, but decided against it. She'd insulted him enough today. "Please, Emerald? It's not like anypony can actually read this. I just really like the drawings in here, I'd like to take it home and sketch them, maybe get some artistic inspiration."

"Well, I...I guess." he finally said with a shrug. Just try to have it back by next week, or my boss'll have a conniption and blame it on me, heheh." Emerald stepped to the side to allow Lyra to leave, his face a mix of dejection and pride.

"Thanks, Emerald. You're a good guy." She picked up the book in her magic and started to leave, then turned and pointedly stared at him. "...I'm sorry I can't think of you the same way you think of me. You're a cute stallion, you know. There's a lot of mares in this town that'd be lucky to have you crushing on them. Keep looking and don't give up, ok?"

Emerald blushed hotly while nodding his head wordlessly. _Oh Celestia STOP LOOKING SO CUTE. _Lyra made her way out of the library and into the cold winter air, which felt great against the heat growing in her face. What was wrong with her in there?! She wasn't...she couldn't possibly find a stallion attractive...could she? She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew, straight." Nah.

Emerald sighed to himself as he closed the door. Had he done the right thing? His special talent was deciphering and translating languages, written and spoken, and there was some really intense things in that book that could be used for terrible things. Good thing Lyra was just going to use the book for drawing...right?


	58. Heartstrings And Secrets Part 2

**Still eight months ago**

Lyra hummed happily to herself as she crept up the stairs into her room and closed the door. And now, it was time to get comfortable and read up on these fascinating new creatures. Lyra set the book on her bed, closed her eyes, and cast the translation spell she had learned two years ago.

Lyra kept her eyes closed. She's learned long ago not to open her eyes so quickly after activating that translation spell; it did funny things to her vision and made her dizzy. After ten seconds of waiting, she opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at the title of the book, now understandable to her mind.

**The Magic Of Humans:**

**Spells Of Light And Darkness Volume One**

Lyra crept closer to the book, her heart pounding in her chest. Human? Was that some kind of creature? Was this...a _spell_ book? Lyra could feel her body tremble with anticipation and excitement. She reached down and opened the book, and was greeted by a drawing of one of these human creatures, posing as if singing, an arm directed to it's chest, the other arm oustretched, one of those wonderful soft "claws" poised as if reaching for the heavens. It appeared to be singing.

On the opposite page, the figure was described as chanting a spell to create a current of air. That was something that Lyra already knew how to do, but she'd never heard of any magic that could be created or performed through singing. It was an intriguing notion. She decided to give it a try, and put her hind hooves on the floor and mimic'd the human's pose in the book and chanted the words listed: "Vento!"

...Nothing happened. Lyra frowned, disappointed. Did she do it wrong? Did she not have the right natural tools to use human magic? Wait...magic. Maybe there needed to be a catalyst. Becoming excited again, Lyra lit her horn in it's natural green glow and repeated the words. "Vento!" Lyra gasped as she felt her hair billow just a little past her face. She had definitely felt some magic leave her, and that bit of wind at her back was telling.

_Ok, now we're getting somewhere, _she thought to herself. She decided she'd try it one more time. She closed her eyes like the figure in the book and concentrated. She filled her horn with magic, and let the pressure in her head for release build until it started to hurt. She raised her forelegs once more to match the drawing, and once more said, "Vento!"

Lyra let out a shriek as gale force winds blew from out of nowhere against her back and pushed her onto her bed, then pressed her against the wall as papers, sheets and random objects in her room were picked up and blown around in the contained room. After a moment it was over. A lump on Lyra's bed slowly emerged, revealing the unicorn with a wind-swept mane, her eyes wild. She looked around on her bed until she found the book again. A wild, excited grin spread over her face as she hugged it to her chest. "Hoh my gawds! You're never going back to the library again!"

* * *

Over the next week, Lyra spent many hours a day looking through the book, learning new spells and practicing the ones that really interested her. There were many spells that could be used in battle, which was confusing to her since Equestria hadn't seen any major battles in hundreds of years. Just how old was this book?

One of her favorite spells to read about was aequivalere perturbare, a spell that could rob it's victim's sense of balance. At least, that's what the spell said it did. She had no way of knowing without a test subject.

So one day, while visiting with her friend Anorax, she had decided to try it out.

"Ok. Now, I have to warn you, I really have no idea what this is going to do to you. It might make you puke. But if you do, I promise I'll help you get to the bathroom in time," she told him as he stood at the far wall of her living room. "...You better not puke on my parents' rug, Anorax."

The pegasus frowned at Lyra with worry etched on his face. "If you make me puke that's not really my fault, is it? Whatever. Let's get this over with. For science?"

"For science," Lyra said in agreement. She closed her eyes and focused her magic appropriately. She had discovered with the wind spell that putting too much magic into a spell was both draining and put more strength into it. After making sure this spell wouldn't come out disastrously strong, she inclined her head towards her friend and said, "Aequivalere perturbare." She felt the familiar magical drain as the spell hit Anorax. His eyes immediately started roaming as his senses started swimming.

"Wh...whoa! Oh, this is weird...Oh wait, wait, Lyra, turn it off! Turn it-" he didn't have time to finish before his body started to change, no longer in control of his Halfling ability to remain a pegasus. His body was alight with red fire as he turned into a hairless form that Lyra had never seen before. She let out a scream and started running around in panicked circles.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh what did I do?! I transformed my best friend into a monster!" Lyra stopped running around in circles long enough to try and reverse the spell, calling her magic back. Even after her magic had returned to her and Anorax was no longer dizzy, he remained on the floor where he'd fallen, his face covered with his hard-shelled hooves. "Oh NO you're stuck like that! Ohhhh this isn't good, I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your spell, Lyra," he said quietly. His voice was the same, but...he looked so different. Lyra watched, partly in confusion and partly in horror as Anorax lifted his face to show her his big red eyes, his pointed horn - wait, _horn?! _Where were his wings? Wasn't he a pegasus? She stepped closer to her friend, curiosity overriding her fear.

Anorax frowned as Lyra got closer. It was over, it was all over for him. She'd tell someone, and he'd be chased out of Ponyville for being a monster. He closed his eyes to await her judgement. A gentle touch on his shoulder surprised him, and when he opened his eyes he was further surprised when he saw his best friend smiling comfortingly. "Aren't...aren't you afraid of me? Or...gonna yell at me for keeping this from you?" he asked, daring to hope that she might be kind after revealing his actual form.

Lyra sat down next to her friend, a worried and confused look etched on her face. "'This'? I don't get it. What is 'this'?"

"Well...where do I even begin?" Anorax frowned. His best friend's curiosity was bewildering. He'd expected the first ponies to discover his secret would be running, screaming, maybe hitting him or something, but this...totally unexpected. "Have you heard of the Changelings?"

"Nope. What are those? Er...are you a Changeling?"

"Yes and no. My..." he paused, wondering if he should give away his father's secret. Well, he'd come this far, and he wanted to keep Lyra as his friend. It might actually help him feel better about his situation if she knew everything, it'd be nice to have somepony to share it with. "...my dad is a Changeling. They look like I do now, except they have horns and wings. Mom is a true pony, though. So...I'm kinda half and half. The Princess says I'm a 'Halfling'..." he trailed off as he saw the shocked look on Lyra's face.

"Y...you know the Princess?" she asked, her heart speeding up with excitement. This was turning out to be a very strange day.

"She helped set my dad up here in Ponyville. The Changelings are usually...well, not very nice. But my dad's different, he just wanted to have a happy, normal life, you know? So Celestia set him up here, he met my mom and they had me. I'm kind've in between the races. The Anorax you know, the pegasus, it's the only other form I've ever been able to take, even though my dad can take pretty much any form he wants. I'm...I'm still Anorax." He got to his hooves, closed his eyes and concentrated, and in a moment the red fire returned, encompassing his body for an instant. When it was gone, the pegasus form had returned, smiling sheepishly at his friend.

Lyra just smiled at Anorax and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Still unable to believe that his best friend was so accepting of this secret he'd been keeping from her, he continue to press on her, determined to get just _why _she was so calm about this. "I don't get it. I just told you that my dad and I are both monsters that can change their form. You're not freaking out, and it's making me freak out a little."

The unicorn grinned and held up the book of human spells she'd pilfered from the library. "I'm learning to cast magic that for all I know is forbidden in Equestria. As far as I'm concerned, we're even, buddy."

* * *

And so it went. Lyra studied the book thoroughly, skimming here and there where she found spells that she wouldn't be needing, mostly attack spells that used the elements of nature to harm. She learned about spells that would help her keep her secrets, especially the spell that allowed her to disguise objects in whatever form she wanted as long as the size and shape was similar to whatever she wanted to hide the object as. Say, for instance, the spell book. She had to take it back to the library or Emerald would get in trouble.

So, after spending a couple hours in the attic of her home, she found a suitable replacement, a good-sized dictionary that probably hadn't seen the light of day in years. After getting back to her room and setting the two books side by side (with a bookmark lying underneath the dictionary to tell which was which) she closed her eyes, concentrated, then softly chanted, "Phantasma duplex." Then she touched her horn to the spell book, the one she wanted copied, then leaned over and released the spell onto the dictionary.

Lyra opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. Two spell books! She giggled and clopped her hooves together excitedly._ Time to check out my work,_ she thought as she opened the book on top of the bookmark. The pages were completely identical, down to the last unreadable symbol. She didn't know how long the illusion would last, but it was enough for now.

Later that day, she took the enchanted dictionary back to the library. Her heart was pumping with apprehension. What if Emerald could see a difference? What if she was the only one to notice the changes?

As Lyra walked into the library, she noticed Emerald sitting at the desk in the middle of the ground floor. When he saw her, an expression of horror became painted on his face. Lyra made a face like 'what?' when a voice from the upstairs, an older, feminine voice, called, "Emerald? Who's here? Is it someone with information on that stolen reference book?"

Thinking quickly, Lyra concentrated on a book on one of the far shelves and whispered, "Vocare libro!" The book immediately shot towards her. She caught it in a magic field with her horn, then extended the magic field to encompass the disguised book. "Redire!" The enchanted book shot across the room and slid into the empty slot, then winked at Emerald Skies, who stared at her open-mouthed. He had just witnessed her spoken-spell casting first hand, and he had been under the impression that she couldn't read the book!

An older pegasus mare stepped out of the room upstairs to see who had come. Lyra turned to the current caretaker of the library, Mrs Pea Soup. She was a green pegasus like Emerald. Actually, Lyra was pretty sure they were related somehow. The unicorn held up the book she had switched with the fake spell book and smiled. "Oh hello, Mrs Soup! I was just returning this..." she turned the book to glance at the title. "Uh...advanced physics studybook." She walked in further and set the book down in front of Emerald Skies, then started on her way out.

"Oh, darn it...I really wish we could find that reference book, it's driving me batty!" the older pegasus complained.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll turn up eventually..." Lyra said as she waved goodbye to Emerald Skies and bolted home.

* * *

**Present - Lyra's room**

Lyra sighed as she looked down at the book in front of her. These last eight months had been crazy, learning all kinds of spells, incantations, and even a few charms. Now that Sohl had appeared, all the studying, everything she'd learned about humans and their magical abilities, it was all put into question all over again. She needed to get Sohl into a quiet, private place and have her teach her everything she knew. After reading through this book, she had so many questions about what the humans were like, and why they weren't around anymore, at least not in Equestria.

With eyes closed, she concentrated a tiny bit of magic in her horn. After a moment, she whispered the words she'd been dying to speak for the last hour: "...Tennuis ignis..." She drew in a breath, then let it out, a smile playing across her lips as a thin, concentrated tower of flame erupted from her mouth.


	59. The Awkward Trip Home Part 1

Spark Storm made a face as Cheerilee finished packing his saddlebags, then slipped them on. He still didn't see why he had to pack so much water and food, it was only half a day's journey back to Canterlot by tree. Cheerilee grinned up at her younger brother, amused at his annoyance. "You're so fussy, Spark. You know you haven't changed at all."

Spark smiled down at his older sister. She really had gotten so pretty, and her colors, the plum of her fur, and the two shades of pink in her mane. He started to frown a bit as he could really see their mother in her. He looked down, unable to keep his eyes on her any longer. "Spark?" Cheerilee mirrored her brother's frown. She reached up to take his face in her hooves. "What is it?"

"You just..." his breath halted as he fought the tears trying to well up in his eyes. It was embarrassing to be caught getting emotional in front of his big sister. "...you look so much like mom." Spark's breath rose and fell, hitching quietly as he tried to keep the memories of their mother's death out of his head.

"Oh, Sparky..." Cheerilee whispered as she moved closer. She brought his head down to hers and pressed her forehead to his. "Shh..." Spark felt his resolve to not cry crumbling under his sister's comfort. It felt so much like their mother's, and though he had faced many things in the last three and a half years without her, he found that he still needed her.

Cheerilee lifted his face gingerly so he was looking at her. She smiled and wiped his tears away with a hoof, then leaned in a little closer and said quietly, sincerely, "She would be _so _proud of you Spark, especially for what you did for Ditzy. You're amazing, Sparky. All the love and courage that Mom had lives in you, Spark, and don't you ever doubt it." She drew him to her, hugging him tight and nuzzling his neck. Spark wrapped her up in his forelegs, trying desperately to still the emotions threatening to further spill his tears. "I love you, little brother," she whispered to him, spilling a couple tears herself.

"I love you, too..." Spark whispered, giving his sister a tight squeeze. The two remained in their embrace for several minutes. After a moment the two separated, both wishing they had more time to spend together. It had been a long three and a half years away from each other, with only a day or two inbetween having spent being together as a family.

"Y'all alright in there?" Applejack called from the kitchen, the sudden break in silence causing Cheerilee to jump. The cowmare chuckled as she, Big Mac, Ditzy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all stumbled out of the kitchen, having been eavesdropping. Spark Storm glowered at the ponies on the floor, but only because it was embarrassing to have his vulnerable side exposed. He blushed hotly and made to leave when he felt Cheerilee's hoof on his tail.

A single pleading look from his sister was all it took. Spark sighed and turned back to face his friends, all standing and giving him apologetic looks. "...Fine, fine. Get in here," he said, sitting on his haunches and opening his forelegs. Ditzy let out a squeak and got there first, hugging him tight with her head under his chin. The others followed suit, surrounding Spark with hugs and words of encouragement and love and friendship.

Finally, Spark was free to head out. With his saddlebags in tow, he took the long way around Ponyville, following Applejack's land until he came to the Everfree Forest, which he followed around until the road to Canterlot came in sight. Once on the road, however, Spark found Emerald Skies, Anorax, Lyra and Bon Bon standing at the crossroads leading from White Tail Woods, Canterlot, and the path leading back to the Bog. The four of them appeared to be arguing.

Spark sighed and wondered if it was too late to head into the trees and avoid this meeting, until Bon Bon spotted him and called out for him. She approached him at a run, visibly and audibly upset. "Spark Storm! You've gotta help me sort out this madness! Right now!" Bon Bon came to a halt before Spark, in her eyes a mix of anger and confusion.

"...What? What's going on, Bon Bon? Walk with me and tell me what's happening." Bon Bon sighed heavily as she turned and started walking with the pegasus. Spark hadn't gotten to know Bon Bon nearly as well as Lyra. The earth pony was the shyer of the pair, and usually opened up more when Lyra was around. The fact that she was coming to Spark with this problem was an indication of a problem with Lyra herself.

Now that she'd gotten Spark's attention, Bon Bon seemed less determined, and more shy. She pressed on though, her concern apparently strong enough to overcome her shy tendencies around the dark pegasus. "Well...Something's going on between Lyra and Emerald and she won't talk to me about it, so when she started talking about going to see you in Canterlot, I was totally surprised when she mentioned that Emerald Skies had something to do with it. I'm scared, Spark, I..." she stopped and turned to him, several degrees of pain and panic in her eyes. "...I think she's cheating on me," she whispered, angry, frustrated tears in her eyes.

Spark blinked in confusion at this sudden and strange confession. He was so not used to being the one that others confided their personal troubles on, especially not concerning these two. Well, three. He reached up and rested a hoof on Bon Bon's shoulder, a comforting gesture that she seemed to welcome. "Bon Bon, I've seen you two together since we were all kids. She's crazy about you, she always has been. I guess I haven't been around enough lately to really see what's going on, but I promise I'll do what I can to figure this out, ok?"

Bon Bon let out a sigh of relief, then leaned in and wrapped her forelegs around Spark, pulling him close before planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushed as she leaned in closer and whispered, "Thank you, Spark..." The pegasus stiffened, feeling very uncomfortable with the mare getting so close. After a moment she stepped away from him towards the small group, and noticed Lyra glowering at him. Suddenly, it made sense. Lyra was making Bon Bon jealous. Bon Bon was going to make this difficult by making Lyra jealous right back.

Spark frowned and crept closer to the four mismatched ponies. There was the confused/confusing lesbian couple, the pegasus that one of the lesbians was confused about, and the pegasus that was secretly a Halfling. Count the pegasus who can't fly, was adopted by an earth pony family and could create electricity and it made for a very, very mismatched group of ponies.

As the four ponies noticed Spark approaching, their arguing ceased. For every last one of them, Spark was the one pony that could fix this whole situation...whatever it was. "All right, spit it out. Why are you all here, and what does it have to do with me?" he asked, his tone clearly indicating he wanted the truth.

The four ponies all glanced at each other. They all had their own reasons, but Anorax seemed the only one that wasn't hiding something. "Uh, personally I'm headed to Canterlot to help set up your girlfriend's birthday party..." He glanced at his three friends, giving them all expectant glances. Lyra was the next to go.

"I'm helping," she said. She activated her magic and reached into her saddlebags, producing a case. She opened said case and revealed the same instrument on her flanks, a lyre. "I'll be playing this along with Anorax's music buddies. We've got something _really _special planned!" she said while bouncing excitedly. _Ok, that explains Anorax, Lyra and Bon Bon, but...what is Emerald doing here? _Spark thought. He turned his head to stare at Emerald, a glare actually. Was he seeing Lyra behind Bon Bon's back? He didn't seem the type. He sighed and started walking off to the side, and motioned for the green pegasus to follow.

Once they were alone, Spark leaned over Emerald, making the smaller pegasus lean back until he was sitting. The way Spark was glaring at him was an indication of anger, and while Emerald usually had his own share of bravado, today it wasn't working. "All riight, come clean. What's going on between you and Lyra? Bon Bon thinks you're involved with her girlfriend!"

Emerald, suddenly emboldened, pushed back against Spark's forehead. Lyra was a sensitive subject with the green pegasus, and he wouldn't be pushed around the subject. "I hardly think that's any of your business, Spark! And while I'll not grant you the satisfaction of hearing the truth, I will tell you that's not why I'm coming to Canterlot with this group. I'm coming because I want to keep an eye on Lyra. She's come in to some forbidden magic, and I don't want to see her get in trouble!"

Spark narrowed his eyes at the smaller pegasus. It didn't help matters that Emerald was being uncooperative about Lyra, but he had to admire Emerald's bravado. While bookish and not much of a fighter, Emerald had a lot of heart and wasn't easily cowed into fear. Spark finally leaned back and brought a hoof to his face. "So you may or may not be involved with Lyra behind Bon Bon's back thus breaking her heart, but you _are _following Lyra to Canterlot to make sure she doesn't get caught casting some forbidden spells?"

Emerald flinched at the way Spark described his relationship to Lyra. "...Don't say it like that..."

Spark narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Well, what is it? Are you or are you not helping Lyra to cheat on her girlfriend? Or would you like me to sugarcoat that for you?" Emerald continued to look more and more uncomfortable as Spark started to circle him like a predator, the dark pegasi's eyes shining with anger. "I'll tell you right now, Emerald, you three can continue with this stupid drama all you want, but don't you lie to me about it! Are you seeing Lyra or not?!"

"No, all right?!" Emerald nearly shouted, then planted his hooves on his face and groaned. "I certainly wish it was the other way around, but it's not! She told me herself that she isn't interested in me, or boys in general. I have no idea why Bon Bon might think we're cheating on her, I swear."

Spark sighed, coming to stand in front of Emerald and resting a comforting hoof on his friend's shoulder. "That clears things up then. Sorry, buddy. So...what kind of spells are we talking about? How did you find this out?"

Emerald sighed heavily. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to explain this to anypony, but it'd be good to tell somepony. "She got her hooves on a magical reference book, a book that I'd been studying. It's written in an old language that's been forgotten in Equestria. You know, good old translation ability. Well, Lyra came into the library earlier this year, and she saw the book. She told me she just wanted to sketch the creatures inside it - humans, I guess. That's where the book comes from. Human spells." Noticing the look on Spark's face, Emerald shrugged. "I couldn't tell you what they are, I just know they're not in Equestria anymore. But...your friend Sohl greatly resembles them."

Spark tilted his head in thought as he went over what Emerald told him. "Wait a second," he said, his tone slightly accusing. "When did you meet Sohl?"

Emerald blushed and looked away. "Uh...Lyra told me. In great detail. She's really excited about it..."

Spark narrowed his eyes a bit. "So you're hanging out with Lyra a lot and sharing secrets, but you're not seeing her. Way to make this more complicated than it needs to be." Emerald shot his own angered look back at Spark. The two old friends stared at each other for a moment before Spark broke the glare and sighed, planting a hoof on his face. "Okay, okay. So that catches me up, even if it just gives me more questions..." he mused, mostly to himself. After a moment he shrugged and prodded Emerald back towards the group. "Come on. We might as well start heading back."

While the two had talked, Anorax had taken out his music device and popped in his headphones, while Lyra and Bon Bon had taken to talking while snuggled close. From the way those two behaved, you wouldn't think they were having relationship problems. Spark was about to call them to attention when he saw a pegasus flying towards the group at high speed. He squinted to see if it was somepony he knew, then groaned and lowered his head in defeat. _Why now? _he thought, and braced himself for impact.

Anorax, Emerald, Lyra and Bon Bon all watched as the pegasus, dark blue like Spark but with grassy (yes, grassy) green wings, mouth and mane tackled Spark Storm, landing the two in a heap of groaning, giggling happiness. "Daddy!" the little one shrieked as she nuzzled Spark, her hooves wrapped around his neck. "I sensed you were coming home, so I came to meet you! What took you so long?!"

The two stallions and two mares stared at Spark, eyes wide, every last mouth hanging open in shock. Finally, a look of anger shone in Emerald's eyes. 'And you accuse _me _of keeping secrets?' seemed to be the look in the green pegasi's eyes. Even Anorax had a similar look. Spark chuckled apologetically at the two, then stood with Orea holding on to his neck until she jumped up on his back and huddled between his wings. "Uh...gang? Say hello to Orea, my uh...f-for lack of a better word, my kid."


	60. AN New Story!

Hey, readers! For all of you who enjoyed Fall Obsessions, I've got good news. It's getting a direct sequel! It'll take place one week before the Winter Wrap Up episode, and will deal with Twilight learning how to cope with Spark Storm being active in her life for the first time in nine years. I'm working on it now, so expect to see the first chapter tonight or tomorrow. Stay tuned!


	61. The Awkward Trip Home Part 2

The walk was long, and awkward. While Orea did not detect the sour mood between the other five, the silence between them all was thick. Bon Bon kept her eyes on the distance between Emerald and Lyra, and had eventually moved to walk between them. Lyra hadn't noticed Bon Bon's jealousy, and seemed to be the only one in the group not really paying attention to the tension that was laid thick between everypony.

Meanwhile, Orea was sensing the hostility through Spark, though she didn't understand it. She hopped up onto his back again and nuzzled her face into his mane to thoroughly get his attention before reaching out to him in a telepathic question: _Why are they all so tense, daddy? It's almost like they want to attack each other._

Spark winced as he heard Orea's voice inside his head. It had been a while since she'd done that, but he figured her tact was appropriate. _I wish I knew, sweetheart. Sometimes, ponies get confused and angry. _He glanced towards Emerald and Lyra, who had begun a casual conversation over Bon Bon's back, giving Spark cause for a frown. _Of course, some ponies know **exactly **what they're doing, but don't know that they're causing other ponies pain._

Orea didn't have a response to this. She merely settled atop of Spark's head and watched through a spectrum visible only to her as Bon Bon's body grew steadily louder, a cacophony of unpleasant sensations. Just as the earth pony mare was about to explode, Anorax turned and stopped the group in their tracks. "Hey, guys, I've got an idea: The ratio of pegasus to non-flyers is in favor of getting to Canterlot faster by air, whaddya say?"

Lyra, Emerald and Orea all jumped and shouted in agreement. Even Spark liked the idea, but it could easily explode into...well, there it went. Lyra and Emerald took off into the air, Lyra positioned comfortably on his back, both whooping and cheering as they took off into the air. It seemed they were just waiting to jump at a chance like this.

Spark heaved a heavy sigh and planted a hoof on his face, then dragged it down until he was glaring at Anorax. The Halfling winced and stepped away as Bon Bon's anger grew, now directed at him. He could sense her inner turmoil as easily as Orea could. Finally the earth pony turned to Spark and marched towards him.

Spark backed away, his eyes full of panic. "Wh-wait a second, Bon Bon! Why don't you go with -" he hardly had time to finish before Bon Bon jumped around him and up on to his back. She gripped him with both sets of legs, and even though Spark could tell that she didn't enjoy their proximity, she was trying her hardest to make sure _he _was enjoying it. "Bon Bon...seriously, if you're going to use me to make Lyra jealous, you should at least make sure she's watching...not that I'm condoning your behavior..."

Bon Bon brought her hind hooves together against Spark's hips twice. "Enough talk, they're getting too far a_waaaaay_!" The earth mare screamed as she was air-lifted away from Spark as the shadow of a massive wingspan passed over them. Spark looked up in shock as he saw Sohl carrying Bon Bon off in one of her massive talons.

"Sohl! What do you think you're doing?!" Spark shouted as he took off at a run and started climbing the trees to gain altitude.

"I'm fixing your problem! It's bad enough I have to listen to that crap in my head thanks to Orea, but it's even worse when you don't have the balls to fix this yourself!" Spark groaned as he heard Bon Bon screaming in terror as the harpy bore her away.

* * *

Bon Bon tried to keep her panic down. This was one of Spark Storm's friends, right? She squirmed, trying to turn around in the massive talon's grasp. "H...Hey! Where are you taking me?!" she shouted as the trees flew by underneath her.

The harpy looked down at Bon Bon, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm taking you to catch up with your girlfriend. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have the both of your feelings inside my head?"

Bon Bon, still hyperventilating a little bit, was confused. "I don't understand! How do you-"

"Orea," the harpy responded. "She did something to me a while back that let's me see and hear everything she does. And she's an animal! She has all different kinds of senses and instincts and they're all in my head. I can honestly say it's situations like these that make me glad I don't socialize!"

Bon Bon scowled up at Sohl. She took offence to being spoken to in such a manner. Before she could complain, though, she felt herself being lifted in one of the harpy's powerful legs until she was inches from the harpy. Sohl's steel pink eyes lightly fluttered, and Bon Bon felt one of Sohl's talons brushing through her mane. "You know, if you wanted to make your girlfriend jealous, you'd have better luck messing around with another female, don't you think?"

Bon Bon's body couldn't decide if she was turned on or terrified. On the one hoof, this was a terrifying creature that could easily kill her and would probably just as soon eat her. Then again, Bon Bon knew how interested Lyra was in getting to know Sohl. Getting freaky with this harpy would be much more effective in getting Lyra's attention than it would with Spark.

"Uh, I-don't..." she stammered. Sohl smirked as she flew through the air, her movements flawless and unburdened even with Bon Bon in her grasp.

"What, are you afraid of getting close to a monster? So afraid that you'd prefer using Spark Storm to make your little girlfriend jealous?"

Bon Bon looked away from the harpy in shame. It was true; she hadn't any qualms about using Spark for her own ends. Why would using Sohl be any different? The earth pony turned away, or tried to, hoping to catch Emerald and Lyra flying together.

"Or, you know, you could just talk to her and avoid all of this drama crap," the earth pony heard Sohl say. She wriggled around in the claw until she was facing the harpy, a hard look in her eyes.

"I'm sure this situation is completely amusing to you, but this is serious business! I've got to teach Lyra to respect me and to stop -" Bon Bon couldn't speak any more, not with Sohl's long talons squeezing her middle.

"You know what, you can forget about messing around. Spark might be lacking the balls to break up the little party and tell you all how he feels, but at least he doesn't get himself into stupid situations like this!" After a moment, Bon Bon could breathe again. She kept silent the rest of the trip, merely reflecting on her stupid situation.

* * *

It was another two hours before Canterlot came into view. While for somepony like Spark Storm it took only an hour or two to get to Ponyville from the castle, it was a much longer trip going back. The uphill climb made Spark work as he had to take detours through the trees. This time, however, he had Anorax to help him. The white pegasus held Spark's forelegs in his as he flew the two of them up over the castle walls and into the Royal Gardens.

Spent from hauling the heavier pegasus so far, Anorax released Spark to the ground and promptly landed next to Orea's ash tree. He was about to sit down and relax when Orea bounded up onto his back, then his head, then ran up the tree at a perfectly vertical position until she came to her favorite nook. "Mommy, I'm home!" she called, nuzzling happily against the bark of her mother's tree.

Anorax stared up at the little nymph, then turned to Spark with an amused look on his face. "So, you and the tree...?"

"Shut up, Anorax." Spark retorted, rolling his eyes with good-natured amusement. The two shared a laugh that rang out in the gardens. It wasn't long before they were graced with the presence of the Princess, flanked on either side by her royal guards.

Spark stepped up beside Anorax, and as one they bowed. Celestia smiled warmly at this gesture, and raising a folded foreleg, gestured for them to rise. "My little ponies, it's good to see you both," as she spoke, Spark detected a strained tone in her voice, and he had a pretty good idea what it was about. "Spark, I must ask that you keep a tighter watch on our harpy "friend"," Spark could practically taste the disdain in the Princess' term of friend.

"Of course, Princess. I'm terribly sorry. Is Bon Bon alright?"

Celestia made a sound that was full of mirth, a hoof covering her mouth. "Oh, she'll live, I'm sure. She seems rather upset about something, she's at the entrance to the garden, alone." the princess said. She cast her glance down at Anorax, a curious look in her eyes. Anorax smiled up at her, a shared look between the two.

"He knows, your majesty," he said, gesturing with a wing to Spark Storm. "He was perfectly accepting once Lyra and I explained everything."

"That's wonderful, Anorax!" Celestia said with a genuinely happy smile. "I'm so happy that you can share your secret with another close friend. Now, Anorax, I'm sure you want to get situated and tell Spark your plan."

Spark blinked in confusion as Celestia turned to leave. He turned to Anorax with a question in his eyes, which Anorax answered by laughing at him. "Dude! You totally forgot why I came, didn't you?" Spark had indeed forgotten. Sohl's kidnapping of Bon Bon had taken precedence in the dark pegasi's mind.

"Oh! The birth-" Spark was cut off as Anorax clamped a hoof over his mouth. He turned muffled a demanding explanation. He got his answer as Sapphire Snow herself landed right in front of the two.

"A birthday? Oh, whose?" she asked exuberantly. Anorax froze for just an instant, and Spark's eyes widened as he glared at Anorax, whose hoof had not removed itself from over his mouth.

"Uhhh Spark's?" Spark rolled his eyes and groaned, a muffled sound.

"Spark's birthday is in March," Sapphire said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Anorax. "Sorry, who are you?"

Tired of waiting for Anorax to let go of him, Spark's right wing snapped out to the side, catching Anorax in the chest and sending him tumbling to the side. Spark grinned at Sapphire and gestured with a hoof, "That's Anorax. He's an old friend from Ponyville. He's here to hang out and catch up for a couple weeks."

"Oh, ok!" Sapphire replied with a big smile, seeming to accept Spark's word. "But...what are you guys talking about? Whose birthday?" The cogs in Spark's mind began to turn. He couldn't tell her the truth, he'd have to come up with a convenient lie. _Lie, lie, lie..._he thought, sounding out the word. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Lyra's birthday! She-uh, her birthday is in a couple weeks. That's why she's here." he nodded, affirming his statement. Sapphire looked excited and started bouncing on her hooves. "Lyra's here?! Why didn't you say so?!" Sapphire hopped close and kissed Spark passionately for a brief moment then took off to look for her old friend, leaving Spark pleasantly dazed.

"Well played, buddy," Anorax said as he hobbled up next to Spark. "Next time, give a guy a warning before you use those things, they're dangerous!" The pegasus lightly rubbed his shoulder where Spark had hit him with his wings. "C'mon, I need to show you something."

* * *

Having left the girls to get reacquainted, Spark and Anorax made their way to the castle. The two tread quietly through the grand halls until they came to the ballroom, large, spacious, empty. Except for a single white unicorn mare with a blue mane. She looked to be around their age, maybe a little older. She was working in the far corner, setting up some machinery.

"Hey, Vinyl!" Anorax called, then gestured for Spark to follow. The mare looked up from what she was doing to reveal pretty rose eyes.

"Oh hey, cuz, what's buzzin'?"

"I wanted to introduce you to 'the generator'. His name is Spark Storm. Spark, say hello to my cousin Vinyl Scratch. She's a technical _and _musical genius, and she'll be heading the surprise party we've got set up for you and Sapphire."

Spark tilted his head at the term 'generator'. He shrugged and held out a hoof. "Hey there. I didn't even know Anorax had family outside of Ponyville."

Vinyl looked down at Spark's hoof, then at Anorax, then spread her hooves open wide. "'Eyyyy!" she exclaimed, and went in for a big, crushing hug, dragging both stallions into her forelegs. She grinned and patted them both on the shoulders. "I can't tell you how excited I am, dudes! This is gonna be the biggest project _ever!" _After a moment of silence from Spark, she gave Anorax a light punch on the arm. "Did you even tell him what we have planned? I bet you didn't."

Anorax chuckled nervously and rubbed his shoulder where his cousin hit him. "Ya didn't," she said, giving Anorax a glare. With an overly dramatic sigh, she reached over and pulled Spark over towards the machinery she was setting up. "All right, bro, listen up, this is what's gonna go down..."

* * *

**Yeah, you're gonna have to wait, heheh. The count-down to the end of Raison Detre has begun! I'll try to wrap this up in the next few chapters, but it might be more than five chapters. We're so close! Stay tuned!**


	62. Preparations And Revelations

Emerald Skies and Lyra found themselves in the castle's gigantic library. It's towering walls were all lined with books, hundreds and hundreds of books. Emerald Skies, upon entering, had nearly had a fainting spell from excitement. His own library in Ponyville was so very, very small compared to this place.

As Lyra stepped away from Emerald, she felt a stabbing pang of guilt. She knew what she was doing to Bon Bon, and if she didn't fix it soon, she might lose her marefriend forever. But she was so blasted confused! The feelings she got whenever she was near Emerald made her heart pound. She'd never liked boys before she met him. Maybe it was just something to do with other green ponies? _No, no it's not something to do with green ponies. You like him and you've been constantly flirting with him this whole trip and completely ignoring your girlfriend! This is wrong, you're wrong and you're just so **rrggh!**_

Lyra came crashing out of her thoughts as a purple unicorn mare greeted them from the stairs. "Hello there!" she called, then let out a gasp at the sight of the green stallion. "Oh my stars, Emerald Skies!"

Emerald looked up from the book he was reading, then deftly plopped it back on the end table where he'd found it, a grin spreading across his face. "Twilight Sparkle! What a pleasant surprise!" The two old acquaintances stepped towards each other, both halting in their movements. They were happy to see each other, but both unsure of how to approach each other. A nervous blush broke out on the bookish ponies' faces. Lyra was not amused.

The mint green unicorn stepped closer and cleared her throat loudly enough to make her presence known. Emerald broke out of the awkward trap he'd gotten himself into and stepped closer to Lyra. "Oh, Twilight, allow me to introduce you to Lyra, she's a friend from Ponyville. Lyra, this is Twilight Sparkle. She's an old acquaintance of mine. She uh..." he trailed off as he remembered the bad fall-out between Twilight and Spark. "...well, let's just say we had an adventure, eh, Twilight?"

The lavender unicorn smiled appreciatively at Emerald's discretion. "Yes, I believe that's the best way to put it, Emerald." Twilight turned to Lyra and inclined her head to the other mare. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Emerald's is most welcome in my library."

_**Your** library? That's awfully big of you, you little tart..._Lyra thought, but managed a smile and inclined her head in greeting. "Your library?" Emerald suddenly began to trot in place with excitement. "You look after a library as well, Twilight?"

Lyra looked on in horror as both Twilight and Emerald trotted in place and talked excitedly about their respective libraries. She was starting to feel like a third wheel. And that's when it hit her: Bon Bon. Had she been making Bon Bon feel like this by spending more time with Emerald Skies? _I wouldn't be surprised, _Lyra thought as she casually began moving away from the bookish ponies now gushing over some books or something.

The mint unicorn found her way to a couch and flopped down, pretending to find interest in a book. She had done a terrible thing to her girlfriend. Hadn't she told Emerald earlier that year that she wasn't interested in boys? And then the first chance she got to be alone with him, she opened up to him, opened up the possibility of getting closer to him. Yes, she was confused about her sexual orientation. Yes, she was attracted to Emerald, and probably boys in general.

But she was attracted to Bon Bon as well, and it was time to think about her. She was already in a stable relationship with her...right? Maybe not after today. Well...she needed to go and fix it before it really fell apart. Feeling better about thinking about things, she got up from her couch and trotted on over to Emerald, who was speaking animatedly with the lavender unicorn.

"Emerald, I'm gonna go find Bon Bon. You stay and have fun in here...I'm feeling kinda bad about leaving her back there, so I'll see you later." Lyra waved goodbye to the two without looking back and ran out of the library, her heart and mind heavy with guilt.

* * *

Spark Storm stared at Anorax and Vinyl Scratch, his face frozen with shock. He looked up to the ceiling, then back down. "So that's gonna..." The two nodded. "And all I have to do is..." they nodded again, both grinning with mirth.

Spark stared up at the ceiling once more, then let out a shout of excitement. "Whoa! I-this-this is gonna be awesome!" he shouted again, dancing around in a circle.

Vinyl let out a chuckle and patted Anorax on the back. "It certainly is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish up here. You two run along, and remember, it's this weekend." Vinyl turned around, then glanced back at the two of them. "That's in two days." Vinyl shoo'd them along before getting back to work, leaving Anorax and Spark grinning at each other before heading on out of the ballroom.

"Dude, this gonna be epic!" Spark said, bouncing as he moved along beside his old friend. Anorax laughed so hard, he thought his stomach might cramp.

"Ok Spark, settle down! We're in Celestia's castle, at least keep the volume down. Geez, I've never seen you so excited!"

Spark took a few deep breaths, his wings extending to give him balance. "Heh, sorry, it's just...this is really amazing! And it's gonna be in two days?!" Refusing to settle down just yet, Spark leapt into the air, propelled by his wings. He extended his wingspan and glided around in the hallway in a spiral motion until he plopped back down next to his friend. "All right all right, I think I've got it out of my system now. I mean, I think I do. I've never done what we're about to do, it's just..."

Before Spark could fly off then handle again, the two nearly ran into a fast-moving Lyra, who came to a skidding halt before the two stallions. She was silent as she leaned forward, catching her breath. "Uh...Lyra?" Anorax said, reaching forward with a hoof to touch his best friend's shoulder. She shied away from his touch, a hurt and panicked look in her eyes. At this point, she didn't want to be touched by _any _males.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Anorax. I just wanna find Bon Bon..." she said, sniffling as her eyes filled with tears. She ran past the two, heading for the gardens. Spark and Anorax exchanged worried looks as the unicorn disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

* * *

Lyra stepped out into the gardens, feeling more terrible than she'd ever felt. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she'd put Bon Bon through. Well, she'd make it up to her, and then some. She'd buy her dinner, take her out for a night on the town, and then maybe give her a night she wouldn't soon forget. That last bit put a smile on Lyra's face. Feeling a little turned on at the though, the unicorn tread deeper into the garden.

There were some curious sounds abound in the gardens. It was a low, breathy sound, almost like...passionate breathing. And it sounded like Bon Bon. Starting to panic, Lyra ran towards the sound. She came to what looked to be a small maze, and the breathing, now sounding like pleasured moans, began issuing from the center. Feeling tears of rage and betrayal forming in her eyes, Lyra's horn lit up. The maze walls parted, and she ran inside.

Wall after wall parted for her until she came to the middle. There, resting against a tree, sat Sohl with Bon Bon sitting between her legs. Sohl's winged arms were wrapped around Bon Bon, and that damned harpy had her face on Bon Bon's chest. However, Bon Bon didn't look like she was in this situation of her own volition. Her hooves pushed against Sohl in vain, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

When Bon Bon saw Lyra, she turned her head to her lover, fear and shame in her eyes. "Please, help me, Lyra!" she cried, actually sobbing, her body shaking. Sohl peered over at Lyra, then stood slowly. As Bon Bon tried to run, one of Sohl's enormous talons came down on the earth pony's back and held her down on the ground.

"Well well. You're just in time for the party, little girl. You were so busy playing with your boy-toy you almost missed fun time. Come on over here so your girlfriend won't be lonely." Sohl said in a most cruel tone. Lyra stared at Sohl with wide, intense and angry eyes. Her mane started to drift as the wind began to pick up. Lyra's breath began to quicken, adrenaline rushing through her blood.

Sohl smiled a wicked smile as she raised her wings, opened her mouth, and screamed. The harpy's scream erupted through the garden, destroying bits of hedge maze before it hit Lyra. At the same time, Lyra chanted, "_Scutum!_" Immediately, a transparent shield appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. She wasn't done. As soon as she could breathe again, she shouted "_Mittent scutum_!" and on command the shield shot out towards Sohl. It connected with the harpy and crushed her against the tree behind her.

Sohl grunted and stood back up to her full height, towering over Lyra. "Not bad, kiddo. I hope you've got more than that, though, 'cause..._mergi!" _she screamed. Her harpy scream, merged with a spell, hit the ground Lyra was standing on. Immediately the ground turned to a thick, loose mud that started to pull Lyra down into. Lyra started to panic as she was pulled down, too scared to react. Bon Bon looked on in horror as her lover's head disappeared under the mud.

A single bubble popped to the surface in the silence. Then another. And another. Soon the surface of the mud looked like a simmering soup, and Lyra burst forth from the mud, completely covered in the wet earth. The parts of her that showed glowed an ethereal mint green. "_Omnipotens ventilabis!_" she announced, her voice broadcast throughout the garden. The wind immediately shot for Sohl, pushing her so hard that her body broke the tree and took it with her until harpy and tree both crashed against the palace wall.

All was quiet in the garden for a few moments. Palace guards remained hidden, many of them hoping they wouldn't have to step in and try to stop the mint unicorn from causing further damage. They'd never seen spell-casting like the harpy and the unicorn had been using; it was fearsome and extremely damaging. For some reason Celestia had given her guards instructions not to interfere.

When Sohl didn't get back up, Lyra stepped over to Bon Bon, who looked up at her in fear and in awe. The earth pony mare sat up slowly, trembling from the terrible show of power between the two just now. Lyra frowned and sat before Bon Bon, unsure of what to say. Bon Bon decided to be the first to speak. "Lyra...I'm so sorry I made you-"

Lyra held up a hoof to Bon Bon's lips, and the cream-colored mare didn't care that it was muddy. Not at all. "Hush, sweetie. You don't need to apologize for anything, I do. I completely ignored you on our way here. I...I realized I'm attracted to boys too, Bon Bon. But that attraction is nothing compared to how much I love you." Bon Bon's eyes filled with tears. Lyra had never told her those three words before. "I'm so sorry for ditching you, making you jealous...I just can't tell you how much you mean to m-"

Lyra didn't get to finish. Bon Bon tackled Lyra onto her back, and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together, dancing with both love and lust, spurred on by the heat of the moment. Their affections grew, their hooves wandered, and moans of pleasure began to fill the air. More than a few guards disappeared back into the palace with a blush on their face.

Over on the far side of the wall, a broken tree rose and then fell as Sohl regained consciousness. A long, curving set of talons gripped the tree and slowly shoved it off of her. She stood and quickly fell over, bracing herself on the wall. She tilted her head as the sounds of passion caught her attention. _So they made up? Cute. Next time that crazy earth pony has an idea...I'm not agreeing to it. That little bitch is tough! Think I broke a rib. Welp...as much as this is turning me on..._Sohl thought to herself as she turned and carefully and clumsily walked towards the far side of the gardens where she could feel Orea's amusement at the whole situation.

* * *

**Scutum* shield. Mittent scutum* Throw shield. _Omnipotens ventilabis*_ Almighty push - little Naruto humor there_._**


	63. Well That's JustOh My

Spark Storm and Anorax ran for the gardens. Moments before, Celestia had informed them that Lyra and Sohl had gotten into a fight, and she wanted them to check up on the damage, as the Princess had give Spark specific responsibility for his guests. Of course, she had named all six of his friends his guests, so he had a lot of ground to cover. As Orea was so very fond of Sohl, she had requested that the harpy at least be allowed to stay with her in the Royal Garden. Spark often missed having Orea stay with him in his aparment, but he figured it was best if the two managed to keep each other out of trouble.

The two stallions quickly came to a skidding halt as they came upon a scene of chaos. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the garden, leaving behind at least two uprooted trees, a tree snapped in half laying against the far wall, flower gardens destroyed, and Lyra and Bon Bon in the middle of it. A massive blush crept over both Spark and Anorax's faces as they watched the girls in the heat of passion.

"Uh...We should probably..." Spark said distractedly. Anorax was affected in a different way. His senses were flooded with a powerful mixture of love and lust, and it was both filling him up and making him dizzy.

"Ugh, Spark, this is...I think I'm gonna puke..." the Halfling said, holding a hoof to his mouth. Spark looked at him like he was crazy, then remembered Anorax' heritage. He wasn't repulsed by the scene, he was absorbing the feelings and emotions coming off of the girls. The dark pegasus put a hoof on Anorax' back and started leading him away. He was certainly glad Sapphire hadn't been here to see him ogling the two mares going at it right there in the garden.

* * *

Sohl sighed quietly as Orea worked her magic. Normally she'd be averse to letting anyone heal her, but she had grown attached to the little nymph. The harpy lay on her back in the crook of the new ash tree, a clawed hand resting in Orea's mane as she rested on Sohl's stomach. A soft green glow emitted from the little grassy nymph's body, which very slowly was working to pull Sohl's ribs back into place.

Sohl closed her eyes and winced every now and then as a jolt of pain ran through her ribs. It was the price she paid, she supposed, for going up against an instanti trancer. These unicorns were cheaters. After a while, the pain in her ribs began to go away, and little Orea on her belly was _so _warm. Sohl began to feel herself falling asleep when a sudden spike of happiness from Orea jolted her awake.

The harpy sighed as the dark shape of her host loomed over her from a higher branch. "Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Spark glowered down at her. There was no amusement in his eyes as he surveyed her condition. She was scratched all over, along with a massive bruise on her torso, mostly covered up by Orea.

"What did you do?" he demanded. The accusing tone wore on Sohl's nerves, but she knew she was in no condition to banter with Spark at the moment. She was content instead with running her fingers through Orea's mane, eliciting murrs of pleasure from the nymph.

"Me? I helped get those two love-birds back together. It was Bon Bon's idea." she said with a shrug, wincing as the action stretched her still-sensitive shoulders. Spark made a face as he crept closer and sat down close enough to rub Orea's back. Her wings fluttered happily, the influx of emotions from Orea making Sohl sigh and close her eyes. After a moment a light blush crossed her face. "Ugh, Orea, cut it out. You're making me feel." The nymph let out a giggle and turned slowly on Orea's stomach.

"You _should _feel, Sohl. We are a family, after all, we should all feel the same things." Sohl's eyes opened to look down at Orea. She wanted desperately to be annoyed with the child, but she felt all the things the nymph did, and she was currently overflowing with love for her and for Spark. The harpy glared instead at Spark Storm.

"This is _your _fault, you know. If you weren't so damn likable, and didn't have a nymph to dump your feelings on others..." she trailed off, and reached down to pull Orea closer, cuddling the nymph in an extremely adorable way. Sohl usually hated being so openly affectionate, but if she didn't release the emotion Orea was pushing on her in some way, she might be forced to do something drastically cute, like squee.

Spark tried to keep an amused smirk from pulling at the corners of his mouth, and Sohl continued to fight the urge to kill him while wanting to cuddle him. "Uh buddy, you should probably step away from ground zero right about now," Anorax called. Spark wisely listened, and headed back down the tree, leaving the two girls alone.

Sohl watched Spark go, her heart pounding with happiness. She reached down and grabbed Orea into her hands and held the nymph over her head. "Why are you torturing me?!" The nymph let out a squeal of delight as she was held over Sohl, and playfully kicked her feet in the air. Sohl could barely stand the joyful emotions pouring into her, and she finally let out a squeal of her own that literally pierced the clouds overhead.

* * *

Spark Storm sighed heavily as he, Emerald Skies and Anorax ambled up to Spark's apartment. It had been a long, long day, and only Emerald seemed to have some energy left. After Spark let his friends inside, he told them to stay quiet, and shut the two inside.

He was about to step out from his doorway to confront whoever had followed them home when a blur of white tackled him. The pair laughed and giggled and kissed as they tumbled and finally came to a stop with Sapphire pinning Spark on the walkway, her hooves on his chest. Before Spark could say anything, she leaned down and nibbled on his ear. She could feel his heart start to pound under her hooves, and her breath came out in hot little spurts as he gently nipped along her neck.

"Oh Spark, I've missed you so much this week..." she whispered into his ear. Spark didn't have time to respond when a catcall came from above.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" Spark laughed as he saw Lemon Pop above them, circling the pair.

"Go away, Lemon Pop!" Sapphire called good-naturedly, staring up at her best friend and trying (and failing) to conceal her erect wingspan.

"No you!" Lemon called, and pointed at several apartment windows. "Seriously, get a room, ponies are watching!" Lemon cupped her hooves around her mouth and shouted, "Voyeurs! Pervs!" The pegasi's ranting made a few faces disappear, save for a couple ponies who stood at their windows with binoculars and popcorn.

"Oh Celestia, Spark, can we...?" Sapphire said as she stood and folded her wings forcefully down her back, blushing madly. Spark was even worse, as his feathers were now everywhere. The two blushing teenagers took off at a run into the evening air, towards the other side of town. Spark felt a little guilty for leaving his friends behind, but he knew they'd forgive him.

* * *

Finally the two stopped running when they came to a section of the city overlooking the Everfree. The pair stood side by side, looking out into the night air. Sapphire moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She tilted her head further and started to dig her nose into his mane, nuzzling a known sweet spot. Spark shivered as she started to nibble, then turned and pounced, eliciting a giggle from his girlfriend as looked up into his eyes, her ow sparkling with mischief.

Sapphire smiled happily up at Spark, then leaned up and brushed a hoof tenderly through his mane and whispered, "So my birthday surprise is in two days?"

Spark was too focused on his girlfriend's touch to realize what was happening. "Mhm. It's gonna be...Wait!" He looked down at Sapphire's face in shock. She stared back up at him, lightly biting her bottom lip, a bright, mischievious smile on her face.

"Ohh that's...that's just _mean_!" Spark made to get up, but Sapphire wrapped her forelegs around his neck and pulled him back down against her. As much as he hated the fact that she just tricked him into admitting he had something planned for her, he admired her craftiness.

"Oh you like it when I'm tricky, don't try to deny it," she whispered to him. He felt her tail brushing against his, then entwined his tail with hers. The sensation made them both blush a bit as they looked again into each other's eyes.

"So...?" she purred, a seductive, slightly expectant look in her eyes. Spark chuckled long and slow as he leaned in close to rub his nose against hers. She had another thing coming if she though she could get him to completely spoil her surprise.

"You already got all you could out of me tonight, Sapphire, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Sapphire pouted at this information. No birthday surprise? She gave him a disappointed look before yawning. She pulled him closer down on top of her until their warm bodies were completely touching. The contact sent exciting chills through both their teenage bodies. Sapphire figured it was a good thing she was getting sleepy. As much as she teased her boyfriend, she wasn't ready for _that_ just yet.

Spark smiled down at Sapphire as she closed her eyes. They had already had _the talk_, so he knew when to be careful. However, staying in this position and staying true to his word was not going to pan out, so he eased himself to her side and pulled her against his chest so her back was to him.

Sapphire shivered as she felt her belly cold. She turned her head to pout and to express her displeasure at being cold. With a simple sheepish grin from her boyfriend, she understood why he had moved. She smiled happily at his thoughtful care and leaned backwards so she could kiss him. When she pulled away and tucked herself back against him, she whispered, "I'm the luckiest mare in the world. Goodnight, Spark Storm."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Spark whispered to her, nuzzling the back of her head affectionately. He yawned quietly as he wrapped Sapphire up in his wings, blanketing her with his large feathers. Overhead, high in the sky, the moon loomed over the young loves. It had a greenish tint to it, a great jealous eye in the sky.

* * *

**FILLER. Deal with it. ¯\( ⌐■_■) /¯ Also, dun dun dun with the moon, amirite?...you'll get it. Sorry for the shorter chapter. I think the next couple of chapters will finally deal with Sapphire's big birthday bash (which is happening about a month earlier than her actual birthday, but whateves. Her actual birthday will be veeery different, and will signify great change in Spark's life, and will also end Raison Detre! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far. Don't worry, Spark Storm's story is far from over!**


	64. Without You

It was a day that would long be remembered, especially for Anorax and Vinyl Scratch. It was a day that would forever cement their reputations as musicians and musical tech. For the Fighters, it was a day that brought joy, sadness, betrayal, bonds born of love, and bonds torn asunder. Trust would be broken, and trust would be forged, stronger than steel and born of love and comradery. It was a day that forever changed the lives of so many.

* * *

Sapphire Snow stood at the edge of the town, looking out over Everfree Forest. She watched, tears falling from her face as Spark Storm disappeared into the shadows of the night, flanked by Sohl and Orea. They wouldn't be coming back, at least not in the foreseeable future. Not after what happened. Sapphire looked down at the medal in her hooves that proclaimed her the new leader of Celestia's fighters. She stared at herself in it's reflection, her tears pat-pat-pattering onto the silver and dripping onto the ground. What a horrible, wonderful day it had been. If only the horrible hadn't marred her day.

* * *

In the Fighter's training grounds, Lemon Pop paced around the center of the sparring area, tears of frustration and anger and anxiety falling from her face. She could feel a storm approaching in her wings, the same storm she'd been sensing all day. The events of the last hour kept playing back in her head, over and over again. She would've stayed out there all night if Gunslinger didn't come out to get her. She hadn't even noticed the heavy rain soaking her to the bone.

"Lemon, c'mon inside. Yer gonna catch yer death out here, girl."

Lemon turned on him, wings flared, a look of absolute fury on the normally cheery pony's face. "I BETRAYED HER!" she screamed, her breath coming hard and fast. Her face would be equally wet with tears had it not been raining. "I betrayed her trust! I..." Lemon sunk to the ground, her limbs shaking, unable to carry her weight anymore. The weight of her conscience was equally crushing.

Gunslinger kneeled down next to her and put a hoof on Lemon's shoulders. "Now that's not true, and you know it, Lemon. You didn't betray her none."

Lemon only sobbed harder, her shoulders shaking and her nose nearly to the ground. "I might as well have...it's only because he stopped me and told me to do what was right. If he hadn't, I..." Gunslinger sighed quietly. She wasn't budging, but she couldn't stay out here in this storm. He slid himself under Lemon's shaking body and hoisted her up on his back. He whispered to her comfortingly, his voice barely heard over the roaring rain as he carried her out of the storm.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle stood at the stairs leading out of the castle, Emerald Skies at her side. They exchanged glances, sadness and worry in both their eyes. Neither knew what to say to each other now. The incident in the ballroom had been both fantastic and heart-wrenching, certainly something that neither of them would ever forget. Twilight, after having more than a year to get over her first crush, was again crushed as she'd seen the two of them dancing. Spark's movements, and those _lights. _If he hadn't told her that he loved her yet, his body did. The way he moved, the way he expressed himself. And then to have _that _happen. She didn't know whether to hate him for making her feel for him again or cry for him.

The silence between the two bookworms was almost louder than the rain. Almost. Finally, Emerald started moving away from Twilight, out and into the rain. "Emerald? What are you doing? You're not headed out in that, are you? Please, stay! Don't..."

Emerald paused on the steps, the rain neatly knocking his glasses off his head head onto the stone steps. He picked them up again and set them on his head, then turned back to Twilight, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I don't want to stay in this place anymore. I'm going home now." Emerald knew he had more to say, especially to her. But the day's events wore on him, and he just wanted to go home. Finally, he turned and left down the steps, the heavy rain pounding on his back.

* * *

Princess Celestia stared through her window as Spark Storm and his two companions finally disappeared into the Everfree. She was alone in her room, having been much too emotional to stand in front of her favorite student and the crowd that had borne witness to the most horrible experience she'd suffered since...she closed her eyes to those thoughts and pressed the tip of her horn against the window before her. She thought back to just twenty minutes ago: Had she made the wrong choice? Should she have listened to the warning in Spark's eyes? Could this all have been avoided?

* * *

**Fifteen Hours Earlier**

Bon Bon opened her eyes to the sights and sounds of the royal garden. Something was off about the place, because she didn't recognize any of it. Hadn't the gardens been in terrible shape because of the mock battle between Sohl and Lyra? Well, it had been mock for Sohl, but Lyra had taken it seriously and actually injured the harpy. And what was with that crazy spell-casting? As far as Bon Bon knew, unicorns didn't need words to cast magic.

The earth pony looked around at the clean, pristine garden around her. There were no destroyed flower beds. There were no toppled trees, and no mud puddle where Lyra had nearly drowned. The tree at the far end of the palace had been moved, no scuff marks, no twigs or anything that seemed out of place, save for the fact that everything _should've_ been out of place.

_Speaking of out of place, where's Lyra? _she thought as she got to her hooves. As far as she remembered, she and Lyra had fallen asleep together the previous night - or was it earlier that morning? Either way, it was time to get up and find her girlfriend. Bon Bon began the search, starting at the entrance to the garden. It was here that she saw the mint green of her lover's mane, partially hidden by a fallen tree.

"_Reparare!" _came Lyra's voice from behind the tree. Bon Bon gasped as the tree suddenly whipped vertically into the air and attached itself to the stump it had laid over. "_Vita!_" Lyra said, now visible. The tree did as she commanded, a healthy green moss appearing along the tree's bark, bringing new life to the tree.

The unicorn let out a long, tired sigh, her work finally completed. She turned her head as her lover came into her field of vision, the sight of which brought a plethora of feelings to wash over her, all of them varying degrees of happy. A sultry stare from Bon Bon told the unicorn her girlfriend felt the same. The two met with a kiss, then they sat together with their foreheads pressed against each other. They stayed like this for a few warm moments.

Soon enough, Bon Bon leaned back, a serious expression on her face. "Lyra, about yesterday...What kind of magic did you use to fight that creature?" Lyra looked away for a moment, a troubled look on her face. She had been hoping that Bon Bon would never need to know. She certainly hadn't been counting on using it to save her girlfriend from a sexy harpy.

She finally let out a sigh of defeat and faced Bon Bon again. "Bon Bon, I've been keeping some secrets from you, sweety..."

* * *

Emerald Skies let out a sigh of resignation as he crept away from the scene in the garden. Yesterday had been a very interesting and rather promising day. Over the last few weeks, Lyra had been coming to the library more and more, mostly to talk about the book that he'd lent her. Of course, she told him that it wasn't just for the pictures, in the end. She told him she had translated the book and actually managed to cast some spells from it.

Over time, Emerald began to feel that Lyra was visiting the library more for him and less for the book. Even though she had told him months ago that she wasn't interested in boys, she seemed interested enough in him, interested enough to come and talk about everything_ but_ the book. To see Lyra make up for lost time with Bon Bon seemed to be the wake-up call they'd both needed: Lyra might have been attracted to him, but her love for Bon Bon trumped that, any day.

_So to top if all off, Lyra did what I came to make sure she wouldn't do: she used the spells against another sentient being and practically destroyed an entire section of the garden, _he mused to himself._ I can't even begin to imagine what the Princess is going to do to me...she gave that book to my family for safe keeping! You'd think it'd be safer in a small town like Ponyville instead of a big place like Canterlot, but noooo... _

Emerald cantered on through the castle, his mind wandering from Lyra, to the book, to what Celestia would do to him for failing to protect the book's secrets, and back again as he disappeared into the dark recesses of the castle.

* * *

_So you know what needs to be done, sweetheart? Good. Now go on, I think she's...go, go! _Spark looked down at Sapphire stirring in his arms. The cool September air no longer carried the warmth of summer, and it was no longer a good idea to lay outside at night, for you'd wake up a popsicle. Spark looked up once more to see Orea disappearing towards the castle. He smiled; she'd take care of things tonight. For now, he had a soft little angel in his arms to take care of.

Sapphire opened her eyes, and smiled up at Spark as he maneuvered himself above her, legs on all sides of her, spread to the side. "Oh hey there. Come back down here, it's cold," she said, her breath misting up between them.

"Uh-uh." Sapphire pouted at his negative answer. "We're going to get some breakfast, then we'll go do some stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" Sapphire remarked as she got to her hooves slowly. She stretched her body out,her limbs stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt Spark nibbling at the base of her wings. Caught in her lover's forelegs, she closed her eyes and let out a tortured groan. "Spark, you know what that does to me so early in the day..."

"Mhm," came his response as he suddenly released her and ran ahead.

Sapphire groaned again, this time in exasperation. "Hey! You tease!"

* * *

The two young ponies ran and laughed and played under the sun as it warmed the ground and took away the cold left behind by the night. That day, Spark and Sapphire toured the city, traveled by air and by cloud. Spark had taken to traveling this way, Sapphire grabbing him a cloud and letting him push her about the city. The two visited the royal atrium, where Spark managed to piss off a peacock by imitating the bird rather well.

By the time evening had come around, the two were both a bit exhausted from all the running around. Sapphire felt ready to call it a day, but Spark and the Fighters had different plans.

"Spark, where are you taking meee?" Sapphire whined as he pulled her along through the palace. "I know you've got some big birthday bash going on tomorrow. We've done so much today already, what else could there possibly be?" The two of them stopped outside the ballroom. Sapphire gave Spark a flat look. "...In there? In the ballroom? You know I don't like slow dancing, Spark. Besides, we'd have to get permission to play music, and there's just a whole lot of set up, and..."

Sapphire Snow trailed off as Spark Storm opened the doors to reveal that the ballroom was anything but empty. A resounding chorus of "**Surprise!**" rang out. Sapphire stared, dumbstruck as the entire Fighters team and dozens others waited for her. She turned to look at Spark, a proud smirk on his face.

"What? I told you this was a surprise party. Did you think I'd let you get away with finding out about it and not change the time?" Spark chuckled and leaned in to kiss Sapphire's cheek. "Happy nearly fifteenth birthday, sweetheart. Now come on. I have something to show you." He reached down and took Sapphire's hoof in his and lead her through the crowd. Most of the ponies here she didn't know, but she knew they weren't from the richer districts. They were middle class and lower. A night in Canterlot Castle was as much a gift to them as it was to her.

When Spark reached the center of the crowd, he turned to her and grinned. "All right, just wait here for a second, I'll be _right _back." He took off towards the stage and leapt up where Anorax, Lyra, and a about seven other ponies waited, bearing different string instruments. One of them sat at a piano, a unicorn. Spark stepped closer to his Halfling friend. Spark was practically bouncing as he asked, "Ok, um...what now?"

Anorax and Lyra just grinned at him. "Dude, calm down, we got this. You remember what to do? You've got total control of what happens here, so be liberal, or be conservative. Just do it however you want it, as much as you want or as little. Just got have fun, buddy!" Anorax told him happily. Lyra gave Spark a wink as the dark pegasus turned around and hopped back over to Sapphire.

Sapphire stared at Spark. He was trembling as he faced her. He was about to do something he'd never done before, and he was going to do it for her. After a moment, he turned and waved to Anorax, the signal to start. Anorax in turn waved at somepony hidden. The lights dimmed, leaving just Spark and Sapphire in the middle of the room. For a moment, it was deathly quiet. And then, the music began.

It was a rising sound, a steady strumming of strings, a beat that would signify a faster pace with different instruments. With the strings the sound was gentle, yet underlying a certain excitement. Then, the cello kicked in, and Spark did the last thing Sapphire ever expected him to: He began to dance. Not the kind they did at the rave parties. He was dancing like Sapphire's mother always wanted her to. With grace, with balance, with beauty. He stood on his hind legs, twirling once with his wings partially spread.

He dipped, he bowed, he twirled. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the music. He suddenly began to pick up speed as a beat was added to the music. The cello began again with power, the strength in the strings exuding beauty, grace, and...light. Spark's wings flashed to life and sent bolts of electricity into the air, causing the crowd to panic for a moment, until neon lights of all shapes, colors and sizes dropped from the ceiling and fell into a mist just over the crowd's head, a magical reaction to Spark's electricity.

Sapphire stared at Spark moving, expressing himself through the most beautiful dance she never knew he was capable of. Being a dancer herself, she could see his movements weren't as loose as hers, but he was putting his whole heart into this dance.

Spark fell to one knee, then leapt up into the air and twirled, his wings sending electricity spiraling into the air. The lights came down in the same pattern, misting all over the dance floor, ponies everywhere cheering and jumping to the beat of the song played on stage. Soon, the music slowed to a crawl. Spark reached out and took Sapphire into his arms and leaned her back. As the song hit it's last drawn-out note, he kissed her. At the same time, he threw up one last electrical charge that covered everypony in lights. The whole room went up in loud, rowdy cheers.

Spark pulled Sapphire back to her hooves and touched his nose to hers. Sapphire stared back at him, emotional tears in her eyes. Unable to stay still for fear of bursting into happy tears, she embraced him tightly, actually sobbing softly a little as the room erupted into loud cheers, congratulations, birthday wishes and more than a few calls for an encore.

"All right, guys, all right!" Anorax's voice came over the microphone, drawing the crowd's attention away from Spark and Sapphire for a moment. "I know you'd like to see ol' Spark cut a rug again, but for now we're gonna move the night along with...an encore! This one's the original song. What you heard was just a bunch of guys on the piano and strings." A rolled up piece of sheet music hit Anorax in the back of the head. "Very, very good players of the piano and strings. Now, get ready to dance!"

Anorax went back to sit with Vinyl Scratch behind her tables, who flicked some switches and started a song, an electronic sound that repeated in different tones, much like how the first song had started. A voice began to sing:

_I can't win_

_I can't reign_

_I will never win this game _

_Without you_

_Without you_

* * *

The party was a blast. The light show, Spark's dance, the kiss, and the _music. _Both versions of the song were so well loved that nearly every single party-goer asked Vinyl for a copy. She had to start taking orders down on paper, as she ran out of all the copies she had.

Spark and Sapphire had gone into their normal dancing routine to the second song. Spark never took his eyes off of Sapphire's, even singing some of the words to her since he'd been listening to it, gathering feeling and emotion for what he wanted to convey to her in his first dance. It brought Sapphire to tears, she didn't even know he could sing. He had a decent voice, from what she could hear over the music and the crowd.

Once the song was over, the ballroom opened and in walked Celestia herself. Could the night have gotten any more interesting? Every single pony took a bow as the Princess stepped to the stage as the musicians cleared the way for her. When all was quiet, she smiled happily and inclined her head into the crowd. Ponies made way as a bluish green unicorn mare made her way to stand beside Spark and Sapphire. It took them both a minute to realize that it was Turbid Serocity. She now had a horrible scar on her right shoulder where she had been impaled, but she was healed, and looking happy.

"Oh Turbid!" Sapphire squealed, and wrapped her mentor in her forelegs. Spark smiled happily to see his second teacher in good health, but something in the look he gave her told him to hold off on celebrating her presence. She wordlessly stepped up to Celestia's side, a small 5x5 box held in her magical grasp. As the entire Fighters team gathered around, the guests were escorted out of the ballroom for a private ceremony.

"Now, my little ponies," Celestia began, her voice pouring over with pride and emotion. "I am so proud to announce that we are finally ready to name the new leader of my Fighters. Training has been intense, I know. But I know that over the years you have certainly earned this, Spark Storm."

The silence in the room was deafening, especially to Spark. He wasn't sure he'd heard the Princess right. He took a tentative step forwards. "Oh, um...did you mean Sapphire Snow, your majesty? I...I haven't even been training to take over, Sapphire has..." he looked back at Sapphire, and wished he hadn't. She held a look that said she didn't comprehend what just happened. Spark turned around to look at his teammates. He saw nothing but guilty looks.

"...Guys. What? Y...you're kidding, right? I-I'm not leader material, bes-"

"Yes you are, Spark Storm." Spark turned around again, facing Turbid, who had spoken. Celestia frowned as Turbid stepped closer to Spark. "You have shown exemplary skills in the midst of battle. You have proven selfless. You have proven wise beyond your years, Spark. You can lead, you have the gift. Now stop being rude to the Princess and accept your awards."

Spark took a few steps away from Turbid. This wasn't right. Sapphire Snow had been sent away for two years - _two years _for this. If they were just going to give the job to him, then why - "

"Two years," Sapphire said, voicing Spark's thoughts. The Fighters formed a half circle around her. "Two years, Princess...You sent me away for _two years! _You took two years of my life away from me! You sent me away and I had to go through _that _and you take this away from me, too?!"

"Stop!" Spark shouted. His heart was pounding now. His blood was rushing through his veins, and it felt so loud. Loud enough that Celestia seemed to notice. Something was off about Spark, something familiar, something very...upsetting. "L-Let's just put this to a vote, right now!" Spark stepped away from Sapphire and faced her. He stomped on the floor, an echoing noise in the mostly empty ballroom. "Right now. Everypony take a side. Me, or Sapphire." He glared at Celestia, demanding her permission for this method of choice. She stared back at him for a moment, then quietly dipped her head.

"So be it. Choose, my Fighters."

Spark turned his head to watch as the Fighters all turned to look at each other. Slowly, the group began to divide. Sweet Midnight, Lovely Lightning and Flash Fire came to stand beside Spark Storm. He glared at them, but Lighting gave him an even stare and put a hoof on his back. Spark turned to watch as Gunslinger and Frostbite turned to stand behind Sapphire, leaving Lemon Pop in the middle.

Lemon looked between Sapphire and Spark. She trembled and whimpered like a lost child. She hated that the team was divided like this. All was quiet as she let out a soft sob, her tail curled between her legs. Spark watched as she took a single step towards him, and he immediately went to her, his forehead pressed against hers. She let out another sob at the contact, her tears dropping onto the marble floor.

"Shh, shh," he whispered. He felt his own emotions welling as he comforted Lemon. He'd never seen her cry before, and it was a heartbreaking experience.

"Spark, I...I don't know what to..."

"Yeah, you do," he whispered to her, and raised a hoof to hug her to him. "You know what to do."

He pressed his forehead to hers one last time, and walked backwards to the others. Lemon sniffled as she turned around to walk to Sapphire. Her best friend leaned in and pressed her forehead to Lemon's and smiled, but the strawberry-shaded pegasus looked away in shame. She had intended to go to Spark, and had betrayed her closest friend. She didn't deserve her friendship, not in her mind, anyway.

And so the number was tied. Spark frowned and turned to Turbid and Celestia, who now felt terrible. She hadn't meant to split the team like this and make them choose between their friends. Especially poor, innocent Lemon Pop. "We're tied..."Spark said.

"Not quite, Spark Storm," came the one voice Spark had hoped wouldn't speak up. Turbid stepped forward, a grim frown on her face. "I may be relinquishing my title, but I'm still a member of this team, and I get a vote. And I vote," she said, stepping towards him, "for you."

Turbid stepped closer, her magic grasping the box and prying it open. She dropped the box as a thick, round silver medal attached to a ribbon floated to Spark. He refused to take it, an angry frown on his face. "Why? Why now?" He asked her quietly, barely masking his anger.

"It was decided that I would present this medal to you on the very day I got out of the hospital, Spark. That was today. It was simply an unfortunate coincidence, I am sorry."

Celestia sighed quietly. There was no helping this situation, the damage had been done. The Princess glanced over at Sapphire's group, where Sapphire sat looking at the floor. Frostbite looked unhappy, and Gunslinger was trying,without success, to cheer up Lemon Pop. There was no easy way to wrap up this unfortunate situation.

"I am terribly sorry for how this has transpired, Spark Storm, but the decision has been made," the Princess said Spark felt his blood run cold as he heard Celestia's voice. _No. Don't you do it._ Spark's thoughts went unheard as Celestia continued, ignoring the glare from the dark pegasus. Taking the medal from Turbid a little more forcefully than she meant to, Celestia held the award over Spark's head, the ribbon billowing outward to fit over his head.

"Spark Storm, I am proud to call you the new leader of my -"

"NO!" Spark shouted. Celestia gasped in terror, as for an instant she saw Spark's mane and tail filling with stars. But then it was gone, a vision that had filled all her senses with a brief moment of dread, a very familiar feeling that she hadn't felt in many, many years. It was gone now, but...

"...Spark, please understand," the Princess began. She took a single step towards him, the medal still sitting in her magical grasp. Spark took a single bound away from her, smacking the medal out of her grasp where it rang as it connected with the marble floor. Celestia stared at the angry pegasus in shock, as did the others.

"Spark, please, just-" Sapphire began. She was silent as he whirled on her now, his eyes furious.

"Don't you take this lying down, Sapphire Snow! You deserve this, you spent two damn long years away from me for this training, you specifically! Anypony that says otherwise," He said, turning slowly to Celestia and Turbid, "is off their fucking rocker!"

Celestia reared back in shock and anger at his language and tone. She took a single step towards him, her gaze no longer peaceful. Just then, the wide window at the back of the stage burst into hundreds of tiny pieces as Sohl made her entrance. She circled around above the ponies down below and came to land in front of Celestia, Orea positioned on Sohl's shoulder. The nymph's grassy parts rattled threateningly.

The room was quiet and tense as Goddess stared off against harpy and nymph. Finally, it was time to go. Sohl turned around and knelt down to run a clawed hand through Spark's mane. "You know why we're here. Orea's livid, Spark and frankly, so am I. So what are you gonna do?"

Spark was quiet as he thought for a moment. The Fighters behind him hadn't made a sound. Every last one of them seemed to know what was about to happen, yet they all felt powerless to stop it.

Finally, Spark stepped over the glass and carefully picked up the silver medal in his mouth, then stepped quietly to Sapphire and tenderly placed the ribbon over her neck. He stared into her eyes, even as tears welled in both their eyes. Spark leaned in and lightly touched his forehead to hers once before he turned, and as one, pegasus, harpy and nymph walked out of the castle together under an angry sky.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading Raison Detre. Please stay tuned for the next arc of this story, Legends Of Ponyville.**

**Disclaimer: I do no claim ownership of Without You by David Guetta ft Usher. Respect.**


End file.
